Truth in the North
by PrincessofFireflies
Summary: Four years ago the eldest daughter of the King and Cersei runs away from Castley Rock, where she was sent as a child. Now she finds her self at Winterfell, feeling better than ever. But what happens when her true family comes to see her? What happens when the Stark family learns the truth about their young ward? And she isn't the only one with secrets. M for later later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hello! I haven't written any kind of story in almost five years and I got this idea one day so I just decided to go with it. I really don't know if it is any good but I hope so. It is rated M for later chapters, it is going to eventually go AU and I have some crazy things planned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my own character Lyrina.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

_' I need to get away, I need to run faster, they will find me soon if I don't.'_ The young girl was repeating these words over and over in her head as she ran for the stable, where her only escape was. She needed to get away, she had to leave this place, it was her only chance to have a better life. She needed to be free, she longed to be free. She could blame it on the stories her father told her, or the ones he sent in his ravens. He once had the freedom he longed for, he went after the life he wanted and she could too. The young girl ran faster, trying to get to the stable before anyone at the castle noticed her. She had planned this for months, she knew tonight was the night.

The young child was out of breath by the time she reached the stable, making sure she was quiet not to startled the horses. She may have been locked up in the castle most of her life, but she was thankful she was able to take riding lessons. Lessons were all that her grandfather had seemed to care about, making sure she was well rounded for when he shipped her off to some far of Lord. But after tonight she hoped that would never have to happen. Once she escaped here maybe, just maybe, she could have freedom, a freedom she wouldn't have as being a Lady.

She quietly saddled up her horse , softly petting him to keep him quiet. Alyris, was a beautiful grey horse that was given to her on her tenth name day. Her grandfather told her it was from her parents, she didn't really know if she believed it since they hadn't made any effort to come see her. But she couldn't concern herself with that thought of her parents, she neede to keep focused on getting out. The young girl mounted the horse and began to ride out of the stables, and down away from the rocky cliffs she had once called a 'home'. She didn't look back, she was done with this life. Once she reached her destination, she would never again be who she was now.

Her journey was long, and by the time the young girl reached her goal of the North she was nearly dead. She hadn't eaten much in weeks, everything she had she split with Alryis to make sure he could still continue on. She was so worried that if she stopped longer than a few hours a day then someone would find her and drag her back so she rarely slept.

Jon Snow was walking about the courtyard of his home in the early morning when he heard a commotion at the gate. Knowing he was the only one of his family awake, he made his way over to see what the people were making a fuss over. What he found surprised more than he thought possible. At the gate a small group of people surrounded an empty horse and what he could only assume was a person on the ground. He heard them talking among themselves about the person, saying she was passed out, some were unsure if she was even breathing. Once he got close, the blacksmith that was in the group looked up at him and called to him.

"Snow, go fetch Lord Stark and the Maester!" Jon looked confused but just nodded at the man and headed toward the castle. He knew is father would be awake, and if not he would just have to wake him up himself.

The crowd around the young girl continued to grow as more people began to stir in the courtyard. A few of the servants had come out of the castle upon hearing the commotion Jon Snow had been causing trying to get the Lord and Maester. It wasn't long before the Lord of Winterfell made his appearance, followed closely by his wife. He was walking with purpose toward the crowd, greatly concerned since Jon could give him no real information of what this was all about. But as Ned Stark broke through the small crowd he noticed what the fuss was about. Laying on the ground was a young girl, who looked barley ten name days old. He looked back at his wife with an uncertain look, but she just nodded toward the girl.

"Does anyone know what happened here?" Lord Stark asked the people surrounding the young girl, as he slowly approached her.

"We saw her ride in through the gates, and then she just fell off her horse, my Lord." A man spoke out to answer his question. He knelt down beside the girl and brushed the dark hair out of her face to see if she was breathing. As he moved her hair he noticed what a mess she was, her face was covered in dirt, her riding clothes stained with what he could only assume was blood and her dark hair was matted and knotted. He gently touched her faced, hoping maybe a touch would wake her but nothing happened.

"Catelyn can you go inside and get one of the maidens to set up a bath for this girl. I will bring her to one of the guest chambers and await the Maester there." Ned gently lifted the girl of the ground and was surprised at how little she weighed in his arms. She felt like a small fragile doll in his arms as he began to carry her toward his home.

Running, she could feel herself still running toward the gates but the closer she got the further they were. She was panting, weeping and screaming in pain as she pushed herself harder. She had to get there, she just had to reach the gates and everything would be better. She just needed that sense of freedom, just a few more steps. And then she felt it, a searing pain in her side like a burning iron, she let out a scream and opened her eyes. She began to panic until her blue eyes landed on a pair of kind blue eyes.

"You are awake good." The woman with the kind blue eyes looked down at her as she spoke before turning to someone the girl couldn't see. "Sansa go get your father, tell him the girl is awake." She heard a door close as someone left the room.

She was still in burning pain and her hand went to her side to find the source of the burning but before she could reach it a warm hand grabbed hers. She instantly pulled her hand back clutching it to her chest and turned her eyes to her left where an old man stood. He was dressed in Maester clothing and smiled down on her.

"You seemed to have gotten a very nasty cut on your side, young one. Luckily, it won't get infected but you will have a scar I am sorry." She just stared at the Maester, she knew about the cut, she had gotten while slipping on some rocks. She looked away from him back to the woman the blue eyes, she was beautiful. She had dark auburn hair, a beautiful complexion and a warm smile, it almost made her feel safe, almost. She didn't even know if she had reached her destination, she knew she had reached the gates or was that all a dream. The whole room was quiet except for the occasionally wince out of the girl, and Catelyn couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl. She was under fed, dirty, lost and very scared. She couldn't begin to imagine the worry her family must be feeling for this lost little girl.

"How is she doing?" The girl jumped as someone new came into the room and her green eyes instantly darted to the man who entered. He was tall, with shoulder length hair and a serious look on his face. He frightened her, not because he made any move to harm her , but because she knew he could.

"She hasn't spoken yet, she is very scared Ned." The lady spoke and the girls perked up at the mention of his name. Ned? Could he be Eddard Stark, the man many refereed to as Ned Stark Lord of Winterfell. Had she reached her destination? She looked at the man again and began to compare him to the man she heard stories about and heard about in letters. He seemed like he could be the same man.. but was it possible?

Ned approached the bed carefully as if not to rattle the child further but he was in need of some answers. The little girl looked up at him with sullen blue eyes that he had seen before but could not place, in fact there was something about this child he recognized but could not place.

"Hello, I am Lord Eddard Stark and you are in Winterfell. What is your name child?" This was it, this was him. The girl froze and just stared at the man, if this was him she couldn't tell him the truth. If he knew who she truly was he would send her away and she would be right back where she started. He was an honorable man, at least that is what she was told, but not even honor could stop him from doing what was logical. She bit her lip and looked between the man and his wife. What could she do, she felt bad for having to lie but they couldn't know the truth, not yet.

"My nam-" But it was hard for her to speak and she was even shocked at her own voice. Normally her voice was soft and calm but now it was rough and grainy. Catelyn handed the child a cup of water which she gladly took and down very swiftly. It had felt like almost forever since the girl had anything to drink. After her drink she looked at the man, Lord Stark, once more and opened her mouth to speak this time, still unsure of what to say.

"My name is Rena Lorch, I come from the West." It wasn't a total lie. Her name was Lyrina, sometimes the servants she had grown closed to called her Rena. She was from the west, that too was not a lie. The husband and wife exchanged worried glances, obviously curious what a young child was doing here from the west, the land of the Lannisters.

"What brought all they up here, child? It is no easy road from the West to here, especially for one as young as yourself." Lord Stark careful in choosing his words, he was still unsure of exactly who he was dealing with here. Lyrina took another sip of water and looked at the man with a sad look.

"I hated it there, I was mistreated so badly. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go, I heard stories of you Lord Stark. The most honorable and noble man my father had ever met, he said he served in the Baratheon rebellion with you and he talked so highly of you I just came here." Again it wasn't a full lie, her father had spoken highly of Lord Stark and they had served together, and she was greatly mistreated at Casterly Rock. Ned looked at the child with great care, he knew he had seen some features of her before, could she be the child of a man she had met years ago. He wasn't one to stand for mistreatment, especially of children so he couldn't jut send her back to be mistreated.

"Where are your parents now? Why didn't they travel with you? You can't be more than what 10 name days old?" It was Catelyn who spoke this time, she was very worried. This young child traveled so far to just escape mistreatment. Where were her parents?

This is where she knew she had to lie the most, there was no way they could find out about her parents. The minute Lord Stark knows where Lyrina is from he will send her right back, he would do it without a doubt. If it wasn't for her mother she would not have minded her father knowing but she couldn't go back. With a deep breath she began knowing that once she told this lie there was no going back.

"My parents are both dead, I was living with family friends at Lannisport, but they treated me so badly. They never let me leave the house, I had to clean and do everything they told me to. I could never write letters, or go exploring to make friends. And yes, my Lady, I am almost 11 name days old, I may actually be I think my name day passed as I was traveling." The Lord and lady heard her tale and instantly felt sorry for her. That place was no place for her. They asked Lyriea more questions and she answered each one with a calm voice and sense of determination. After about an hour they both excused themselves to discuss this situation.

Once she was left alone Lyrina could only pray to the Gods they would let her stay here, because if not she had no where else to go.

Lyrina was left alone in the room for days except for the times someone would bring her food and water or set up bath for her. Lyrina was nervous that the Starks didn't believe her and were contacting Casterly Rock, alerting them to her absence, though she was sure someone there had noticed her being gone. Eventually on the the third day Lady Stark entered the room with group of children behind her.

"Rena, I would like to ask if you would want to stay here and become a ward to this family?" Lyrina felt a smile grace her lips for the first time in what felt like forever. She told Lady Catelyn she would like nothing more and greatly appreciated it.

"Now let me introduce you to this lovely bunch. First is my eldest son, Robb, my two daughters Sansa and Arya. I have two younger sons, Bran and my very young son Rickon. Also this Theon Greyjoy, he is also a ward of our home." There were so many of them, Lyrina didn't know if she could get used to them. She gave them all a small smile while looking them all over, they seemed nice enough, though Arya was the only one to smile back at her.

Lyrina began to wonder what she had gotten herself into.


	2. Little girl

**So here is the first chapter, I have the second one pretty much written as well. I am really unsure of this but I figure if I don't get these things out of my head the idea will sit forever. **

**I do not anything other Lyrina/Rena.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Little Girl.

4years later.

Lyrina's P.O.V

"Shouldn't you be in needle class or whatever it is with Septa?" Lyrina took a seat next to Theon and just put a finger to her lips. She really wished he could just be quiet sometimes, in all the time she had known him he just got more annoying. She didn't want Lady Stark to find out she had been skipping her lessons, again but she wanted to watch the boys practice, it was more fun. Theon just chuckled to himself and went back to watching Bran try to shoot. Lyrina loved watching the boys learn, and secretly she wished she could show them what she knew, but Jon made her promise. She was a girl, and even though she was just a ward of the family, the Starks treated her just as they did Sansa and Arya. She was to act like a lady, not like some wildling archer. So she just persuaded Jon to teach her in private, and she had gotten quite good over the last year or so he told her. She wished she could say the same about Bran. Jon leaned down and whispered something to Bran before they both looked up at the balcony above, where Lyrina could only imagine the Stark parents were sitting.

As Bran went to take another shot, his brother Robb turned around and locked eyes were Lyrina and she groaned inwardly. He was going to make her go back, she just knew it, he was such an ass. But he didn't say a word he just smirked at the girl and turned back to watch his bother. For once, Robb wasn't going to scold her like she was a child, that was something new.

Poor Bran missed his shot again, and Lyrina winced. He was good with a bow most times but she was sure the added pressure of literally everyone watching him wasn't making it easier. He was getting ready to shoot again, with the encouragement of his father and brothers when just before he shot, an arrow landed in the middle of the target. Lyrina had felt the arrow fly from behind her and she turned around just as everyone did to see Arya standing there with an accomplished look on her face.

"Oh come on." Bran threw down his bow and began to chase after his older sister. Lyrina almost fell over in laughter as the two kids chased each other. Jon and Robb approached her laughing as well.

"Skipping class to watch the boys again,Rena?" Jon leaned against the fence beside her and she smiled at him. In the four years she had been a ward here she had grown so close to the bastard son of Lord Stark. Sometimes she felt like they could relate to one another, she hadn't seen her parents in years, and she felt like her mother didn't even consider her a daughter. Not that any of that mattered anymore, because now she was Rena the orphan ward of Winterfell.

"Only the last few minutes,plus I finished my needle work." Lyrina stuck her tongue out at the boy who just shook his head and laughed, but his brother,Robb, on the other hand that just stared at her. She looked into his eyes as he stared at her until she could no longer hold his gaze.

In the last four years she had grown close to every member of the Stark family, except for Robb Stark. It wasn't due to a lack of respect for the eldest son, it was just that they hadn't gotten the chance to be close. When she first arrived at Winterfell he was kind to her, but after only a few years he had come to treat as a child. Lyrina was impulsive, careless with her emotions but also fragile, and though now she was a woman she still acted like a child. Robb was more serious, unless with his little siblings, but even then he always had an air of seriousness. Lyrina had tried to get close to him, as he had with Jon, but he was always sneaking off the Greyjoy doing Gods know what.

"How do you ever expect to marry a man if you would rather just be around other men instead of learning the things needed to be a proper lady?" Robb's voice was serious, and Lyrina just rolled her eyes. Since entering Winterfell marriage was the last thing on her mind, she came to escape that life. Here she was a ward, an orphan, being a lady and finding a husband were the very last things she had to worry about. She was about to come back with a witty remake when Theon once again approached the group.

"Lads, you're father said we are to mount up they have found a deserter up in the hills." Lyrina bite the inside of her cheek, she hated days like this. Whenever someone broke their oath and left the Wall, the Stark boys would mount up and go and handle it. She never asked for details but she knew what happened on those short trips. Jon and Robb both exchanged glances before nodding at Theon, they knew it was their duty even if they didn't agree with it. Jon leaned over and patted Lyrina on the head as a goodbye while Robb just gave her a short nod goodbye before going off to his horse.

Lyrina stayed by the archery training area for a little while longer after they had left, just looking around. Winterfell had become her home over the last few years and she could not have been happier here. When she left Casterly Rock she never thought she would be taken in here as a ward, or loved by this family like she was. She just prayed to the Gods that she never had to lose them. Her time alone was short lived when she noticed Arya come back into the area, her face flushed from running with her brother.

Arya pulled out a bow and began shooting at the target, they didn't speak to one another for a while, they just enjoyed the company. Lyrina had grown so fond of young Arya, she was everything she wished to be, fierce, smart, quick witted and brave. When Lyrina was her age she was just a scared little girl, and even now at fifteen Lyrina was afraid of her own shadow. Sometimes when she looked in the mirror she still saw that little girl looking back at her, and that frightened her.

"One day I am going to be a Knight, just you wait." Arya said as she turned back to look at Lyrina, hitting the middle of the target as she did. Arya was always better at archery then most of her brothers. Arya always had grand plans of being a Lady knight, and Lyrina couldn't blame her. Arya wasn't intent on marrying a man, or having children she just wanted to fight. Lyrina wished for something similar, she wanted to know how to defend herself, and feel that kind of freedom.

"And when I am Knight we will go on all sort of adventures. Just you and I through Westeros, you the Lady and me the gallant Knight." Lyrina laughed and smiled at the girl. That sounded like a dream to her. Every since Lyrina was a child she longed to explore Westeros, what could be better than doing it with someone considered a sister.

"We will go as far north as the Wall, and we will meet the men of the nights watch. And when they are distracted we will slip beyond the wall." Lyrina laughed at herself. She was naive to think that would ever happen, going that far was forbidden.

"Father would lock you two up in a tower before he would ever let that happen. So be careful who you mention that around." At first the two girls just stared at each other before bursting out in laughter. Sansa, the source of the comment also found herself laughing at the two. Lyrina knew Sansa didn't agree with their wild fantasies but she also knew she wouldn't tell.

Lyrina looked over at the smiling red head and began to wonder if she would be like her now if she had never fled Casterly rock. Sansa was a dreamer, ladylike, and smart. She knew her place in this world, she knew she was going to be married off to a man she would one day hope to love. Sansa knew her duty, something that Lyrina could never accept. When she was younger, her family never failed to remind her that one day she would be married, but that wasn't her dream. She had a different dream, she wanted to be a free lady, she never wanted to be owned by a man. She had witnessed what a loveless marriage was like, and she never wanted that.

"Don't worry,Sansa, when we are off on our adventure we will make sure to visit. Just make sure your husband understands we aren't as ladylike as you are." Arya said. Lyrina looked at the younger one with a smile, it was the truth.

"That is if I ever get married, I thirteen and still not yet a woman. No man is going to want me until my flowering" Lyrina noticed Arya visibly cringe at the mention of womanhood, and she was sure that was the last thing Arya was thinking about. Sansa wanted kids, she wanted to be a mother just like her own. But Arya had spent too much time with brothers and not enough time in her lessons, to her marriage was something horrible. Lyrina couldn't blame her, she was thankful that now she would not have to worry about that.

"Sansa it will happen, we all know you will be married before you know it. Do not rush into womanhood." Lyrina wished that Sansa would just hold on to her childhood just a little bit longer, while she still could. Sansa was thirteen now, and soon she would be married, she needs to focus on the now. Lyrina truly believed she needed to live in the moment, Gods know how many were left.

"You were a woman at my age, why aren't I?" It was no secret that Lyrina was an early bloomer, as Catelyn had put it. Lyrina blamed her mother for that one.

"Do not rush,Sansa. It will come in time, and I pray you have a much better experience then I did." Lyrina winced at the thought of when she first bled, she was very young..

_Lyrina woke up to the sun shining on her face, as she did every other morning but this wasn't every other morning. As Lyrina awoke and began to adjust to the morning she noticed a wetness and stickiness in between her thighs. Unsure of what the matter was she gently reached under the blankets and her night dress to see what the liquid was. When she removed her hand from __beneath__ the furs she let out a horrid scream. Her fingers were covered in blood, why was she covered in blood. Lyrina kept screaming as she ripped the furs off of her and sat up staring at the blood pooled in the mattress and staining the white of her night clothes. She just kept screaming as began to try and wipe the blood off her to no avail. To make matters worse Lyrina's door was burst open and she looked up to see a half dressed Robb Stark in her door way._

"_What in the Seven Hells is going on in here, Rena?" __Lyrina didn't know how to respond she was just shaking staring at him __standing__ there. She knew he was angry, she must have been disrupting him with her screaming, why couldn't her room be somewhere else._

"_I don't.." She was shaking, and Robb's eyes hadn't left her own, she knew he was afraid to look lower and she was thankful for that. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her in her night dress, it was very inappropriate. Robb let out an agitated sigh before he spoke once more._

"_Rena, just tell me why you were screaming. Did you have a nightmare, did you see something, what?" but Lyrina couldn't answer all she could do was hold he shaking bloody in hands in front of her face. Upon seeing her hands the young Stark boy looked down at her body and bed, that was when he noticed it. There was a stain of blood on both her dress and the bed, he knew what that meant. But what he didn't understand was why she was screaming, didn't she know what this was. Before he could speak again, she let out a small whimper and leaned back wit her hands on her stomach._

"_Just lay back down and breath, I will got fetch someone.. Someone that isn't me." And with that he was gone, leaving Lyrina lying there in pain wishing she could __disappear._

Lyrina cringed on the inside as she thought about that night, it was horrible. Lady Catelyn came in and felt terrible because she had never explained to what this all was, but it wasn't the Lady's fault. Lyrina's mother never took the time out to explain it to her as a child, and when she was in Casterly Rock her Grandfather had nothing to say about it. But Lyrina did wonder why the Septa who tutored her never mentioned it, maybe she thought Lyrina was too young at the time. Lady Stark explained to Lyrina that she was a woman now, she explained that she was young, but it happened sometimes. Lyrina was twelve when her first moonsblood came, and it was one of the worst days of her life. Thankfully it was never spoken about, because she didn't think she could handle that shame again.

"I know you are right, I just want to be married." Lyrina understood Sansa's want for marriage, it was the same as her want for freedom. But everyone in Winterfell knew it would only be a matter of time before her father found her a suitable match. But that was the last the girls spoke of it, they switched the conversation to something much more interesting. Lyrina spoke very little as she watched the two girls interact and she couldn't help but smile. Sometimes the two girls were at each others throats, but sometimes they were true sisters. Lyrina had siblings herself, some she had never even met, but as far as she was concerned the only true siblings she had were the Stark children.

It wasn't long before Rickon came out to tell the girls it was time for lunch. Lyrina was still not accustom to eating meals together, back at the Rock she either ate alone or with the servants. But at Winterfell every meal was shared together as a family, and after all these years it still was strange to her. Lunch was always a simple meal, and very calm amongst the family, especially when the men were away. At lunch Lyrina noticed Bran wasn't there, which meant that Lord Stark had finally taken him on the trip. Inside Lyrina prayed to the Seven to keep him safe, and pure. He was much to young to be going on these things.

After everyone had finished their lunch they all went separate ways. Sansa went off to take more lessons, Arya was probably off causing trouble and Lyrina stayed back to help clean up. Lyrina would never admit it to anyone but she did enjoy spending time with the kitchen staff, at least here she did. When she was younger she was always forced to help, only because she wasn't considered a true part of the family, but here she did it because she wanted to. Once she was done helping clean up, she spoke to some of the kitchen servants before heading up to her chambers to read. Lyrina loved learning the history of the North, as a child she only learned about her mothers side of the family.

Lyrina didn't know how long she had been reading until there was a faint knock on her chamber door. She looked up from the book slightly startled by the sudden sound.

"Come in." Slowly the door opened to show Jon standing there. Lyrina smiled and put her book down to go and approach the boy. He looked tired and warn out from his trip, but it seemed to be more than that to her. As soon as she was close enough Jon pulled her into a hug, they had hugged before not often but this was different. To Lyrina it seemed like the man just needed some comfort.

"It never gets any easier watching father behead those people." Lyrina was stiff in his arms but quickly hugged him back lightly. Jon was the only man around Winterfell that she let even remotely close to her, it was no secret she was easily frightened.

"I know." She pulled back from and looked up at the man. Jon usually wasn't effected by these kinds of things, he knew it was the right thing and he knew it was a matter of honor. Lyrina couldn't wonder what it was about this time that had him so shaken.

"But my real reason for coming is to walk you down to dinner, you are late again." Lyrina cursed under her breath, of course she was late. So many time she would get caught up in a story in one of her books that she would lose all sense of time. The pair began to walk down to the hall and that was when Jon began to tell her about this trip. Usually they never spoke of it, it was something he deemed to messy for her. Lyrina listened as he told her of the man, who Lord Stark had to behead. The poor man was ranting about white walkers and how he had to come south of the wall to warn his family. That was when Lyrina realized why he was so bothered, this man wasn't just some random deserter, he had a supposed reason.

Dinner was silent for the most part, the only one really talking was Arya. She was asking all sorts of questions but no one really had answers to give her. Lady Catelyn and Lord Stark were oddly quiet and Lyrina could see the sadness in their eyes. She could only wonder what was going on to cause them both to be so sad. Sansa and Rickon were watching their parents with concern and Lyrina knew they noticed the difference. Jon sat beside her silent, while Arya leaned over to tell her about the Direwolf pups that the men had found. Lyrina told her she would come see Arya's new pup after dinner, but right now she thought it best for Arya to just eat.

Lyrina continued to scan her eyes over the table until she caught the blue eyes of the eldest son. He was staring at her again like he had earlier on in the day. She stared back at him and titled her head to the side curiously as if to ask him what he was doing. But Robb just held her gaze as they both continued to finished their meals, and it beginning to unnerve Lyrina. She finally looked away but she could still feel him looking at her. She couldn't understand why he was acting so strange today, but she brushed it off and finished her meal before excusing herself.

Lyrina went back into the archery area, she knew that would be where Arya would come looking for her later but that no one else would be back there. Once she was sure she was alone she picked up a bow and began practicing. She wasn't as good as Arya but she was getting better, she hit the center a few times. It wasn't long until she heard Arya coming into the range, followed shortly by Jon. Both had beautiful Direwolf pups in their arms. Lyrina smiled and put her bow down so she could pet the pups.

They all played around together until the sun had finally set it was getting late. Lyrina was out of breath and covered in dirt from chasing ofter the two Direwolves, Ghost and Nymeria. They were such cute pups, but that Nymeria was just as wild as her owner.

"Girls, we should really head to sleep. You two have lessons in the morning and I have things I need to do." Jon ruined all the fun by speaking up. Lyrina and Arya groaned at the same time causing Jon to laugh.

"You two go on ahead, I want to put the stuff away and then I will go up." Jon nodded to Lyrina before picking up the reluctant Arya and taking her to her chamber. Lyrina couldn't help but laugh to herself as she watched them leave, they were truly something special. It sometimes made her wonder if she would have ever had that relationship with her elder brother but she doubted it. Even if she hadn't run away from what she remembered of him from her time in Kings Landing he wasn't too kind to her. Lyrina brushed the thoughts from her head and picked up the last few arrows on the ground so she could practice just a little bit longer.

"I knew I would find you here." The voice coming from the shadows startled her causing her to miss the target. She turned to see Robb walking out of the shadows toward her. She lowered her bow and gave him an innocent smile.

"I was just cleaning up, and after watching Bran today I wanted to try." Robb just scoffed at her, clearly not believing her lie.

"Rena, I am not stupid. Jon told me months ago that he was trying to teach you how to shoot. I told him he should give up, he was always better with a sword." It was true, all the Stark boys were better with a sword then they were with bows. Lyrina just shook her head, she suspected that Jon would have told Robb.

"I just-"

"It is fine really, I won't tell. But come on and show me how you shoot, I want to see if you are any good." Something in his tone of voice made Lyrina uncomfortable but she listened. She picked an arrow, stood in position and took a deep breath before releasing the arrow. Robb let out a sudden laugh as the arrow landed on the very edge of the target.

"Seven Hells." Lyrina cursed, her face red.

"Did Jon really teach you that? You are doing it wrong." As Robb spoke he approached her with purpose. Once he was close enough he positioned her, causing her to flinch from his sudden touch but he ignored it. Lyrina could smell the ale on him as he helped her stand better, and when he placed his hands on her stomach to get her to stand straighter she pulled away.

"Robb, are you drunk?" She was shocked at the manner in which he was acting, it was very out of character for him.

"No I am not drunk but I was drinking with Theon." Lyrina understand than that is what he must do when he sneaks around with Theon. Lyrina rolled her eyes and walked over to get the arrows out of the target, while Robb watched her. She was feeling more and more on uneasy as he watched her. At first he was silent, but then he decided to speak as she was finished putting everything away.

"Why do you flinch when I come near you? Jon can fucking hug you, but if I come within a foot of you, you move away. What have I done to you, to make you treat me this way? Do I frighten you?" He did frighten her, and it wasn't all his fault. Lyrina didn't trust most men, and Jon just happened to be one she had grown to trust.

"I trust Jon, I just-" Robb cut her off once more but this time she could see anger on his face.

"But you don't trust me? I have known you for four years Rena. We talk everyday, I am nothing but nice to you. I protect you, look out for you and treat you like one of my little sisters." And that was the issue most times. Robb treated Lyrina like a child, like Arya, but she was fifteen now. And while Robb was scolding her for skipping classes, or lecturing her about getting married, Jon treated her like an equal.

"No, My Lord, it isn't like that. I have so much respect for you, but I come from a very confusing place in life. I understand you see me as a sibling and I grateful for that I am. But I am not Arya, or Sansa, I am a young woman." Even as Lyrina said it she didn't believe it, but she hoped being formal with him would help both of them. She wasn't a young woman, though she wished she was, she was just a little girl trapped in a woman's body. Robb walked toward Lyrina causing her to freeze in her spot. She would run if he got too close but he stopped a few feet from her.

"You are right, Rena, you are a woman but you sure as hell don't act like it. You run around with Arya skipping lessons, you talk of running off to explore Westeros. Don't act so surprised that I know that, Arya isn't as subtle as you think. You would rather hang out with Jon then other girls your age. You need to start acting like a Lady." His voice was calm but he was tense, Lyrina could see it in the way he stood.

"But truth be told Robb, I am no Lady either." Before he could say anything back Lyrina walked past and toward the castle. She was going to go to bed and forget this whole night had even happened. When Lyrina was in her chamber though, she couldn't help but wonder what caused Robb to act this way toward her today.

* * *

**Robb's P.O.V**

Rena was one of the most infuriating women Robb Stark had ever had the pleasure of dealing with. He just couldn't understand her. She was carefree with his younger siblings, and open with his half brother Jon but whenever she spoke to him she acted like he could cut her tongue out. Yes he had been stern with her over the last few years since they met, but his mother had told him she was just as much as part of the family as the others. So of course he treated her like he treated Arya and Sansa, seven hells even Sansa was more mature at times. Rena was only two years younger than himself but she acted as if she was still the same eleven year old girl he had seen laying in bed when she first got here. Maybe in some sense she was still that girl, he didn't know her past, no one dared asked her about it. Father had told them she was a runaway and an orphan, that is all any of them knew. But it didn't explain why she would flinch anytime he would come near her. He knew he wasn't the only one, if men in town would approach her, or if Theon made some pass at her or went to touch her she would flinch then too. But he wasn't them, for fucks sake, he was the next Lord of Winterfell. He was one of the safest people for her to be around, if only she could see that.

After giving her plenty of time to go to her chambers, he made the move to go to his. He felt bad for hollering at her, the night air slowly sobering him up. He was just so infuriated with the woman. As soon as Robb reached his chamber, he got into bed and passed out without a second thought.

* * *

**Lyrina's P.O.V**

The following morning Lyrina found out what was bothering Lord Stark the night before. Jon had pulled her aside before breakfast to tell her about Jon Arryn's passsing. Lyrina didn't say much on the outside but she felt pain inside. She felt bad for Lord Stark, she knew Lord Arryn had practically been a father to him, and losing someone like that wasn't easy. She asked Jon if they would be going to the funeral in Kings Landing, but he told her something far worse. The royal family was on their way to Winterfell with a full caravan to see Lord Stark. Lyrina knew that the King and Lord Stark were close, but she could not fathom why he would be heading this far north. But all Lyrina knew is she didn't want to be here to find out.

Days soon turned into weeks and Lyrina knew she had to decide what to do. Every since Jon had told her the news she had kept to herself, distancing herself from the family she had grown to love. It wasn't all too hard with all the preparations that the castle was undergoing. Jon was constantly busy, Sansa and Arya were forced into lessons, which she too did attend. But it was easy not to talk with Septa breathing down their necks all day. Lord Stark spent most of his time in the Godswood, Lady Catelyn was busy being the Lady of the castle. The youngest boys were busy being boys and Robb had avoided her every since the night they fought. So it wasn't too hard for Lyrina to distance herself, and she was sure none of them had even noticed.

After a long day Lyrina had decided that she was going to just go away for a few weeks, it wouldn't be too hard. She would leave a note in her chamber explaining that she had a need to go away for a few weeks, surely the royal family wouldn't be here too long. She knew the Starks would be curious as to her sudden departure but she was sure she could come up with something.

So right before dinner Lyrina packed a small saddle bag with things she would need and hid it in her horse's stall. Tonight she would ride out on the same horse she had rode in here on four years prior.

At dinner the talk was all about the upcoming visit. Sansa was going on and on about the young prince, and how she hoped he would like her. Lyrina really hoped that Sansa didn't want to run off and marry the prince, she feared it wouldn't be what she thought. Arya was just making faces of disgust at Sansa's ranting, while the boys all discussed the kings guard and the Lannisters. Lyrina caught Theon mentioning the Queen in a not so polite manner under his breath. Lyrina and Lady Stark were the only silent ones, and sometimes Lyrina would catch Catleyn's eye and see the pain in them. Was Lady Catelyn afraid the King was going to ask her husband to be the new Hand, Gods only hope not.

As soon as dinner ended, Lyrina found herself in her room pacing. She had to wait until everyone was asleep because if anyone caught her she knew they would try to stop her. She felt guilty for having to do this, but she couldn't be here, not now. She continued to pace for hours until she was sure it was safe. She quickly placed the hand written note on her table before slowly creeping out of her chambers. Much to Lyrina's surprise she didn't get too far because standing at the end of the hall was Jon and Robb, each holding what looked like the clothes she had packed in her saddle bag. Had they found it? Lyrina just stood still like an animal caught in a trap, she bit her lip and looked at the two men. Neither of them said anything but she could tell they were unhappy as they approached her. Lyrina slowly walked back into her chamber with her head down, ashamed of being caught.

"What were you thinking?" Jon was the one to speak as he entered her room, placing her clothes onto the neatly made bed. She honestly didn't know what to say to him she just stood there looking down. She knew what was going to come next. Her door was shut loudly as she could assume Robb had finally made his way into the room. Once again no one spoke at first, Lyrina was still looking down but she could feel them staring.

" I am sorry." Her voice was soft, docile. She was sorry, and she needed them to know that. She needed them to know she never meant for this.

"Rena, were you just going to sneak off in the middle of night? Would you have us wake up tomorrow and not know where you were?" It was Robb who spoke this time, and his voice was not nearly as docile as her own. His voice was harsh, rough and tense but there was something else she could hear in the voice. She couldn't truly place it.

"I am sorry."

"Is that all you can say? You're sorry?" Robb was getting frustrated with her and she knew it, she was just thankful Jon was here, but didn't know what his mood was either.

"Rena, you can't just run off. You are a ward here, you belong here now. You can't just leave without telling someone where you are going. It is dangerous on the road." As Jon's calm voice joined the conversation Lyrina finally lifted her head to look at the two men before her. They both looked angry, but it was just a face, she could see in their eyes they were feeling something different.

"I know." She really didn't know what to say to them, she couldn't explain it. But then again if she stayed her soon everyone know the truth.

"Just explain to us why, and we will forget this." She just shook her head at Jon, she wasn't going to explain it.

"I am sorry, I truly am. I am sorry I put you both in this situation, and I am sorry for everything else. I will go to bed now, and I will see you both in the morning." Lyrina hoped they would leave with that. But she knew neither of them would truly trust her to stay, and actually sleep.

"We will go so you can rest, but Jon is going to be staying with me tonight. We both will be keeping watch to make sure you don't leave. So please, Rena do not betray our trust." And with that the boys were gone leaving Lyrina alone. Once she was sure they were in Robb's room she silently let tears fall from her eyes. This was it, tomorrow her whole world would change, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

A/N: ** I am sure most of you all know by now, or knew in the prologue. It wasn't meant to be a secret since it is mostly her point of view. I hope you all like this chapter, it was never ****intended**** to be so long. **


	3. Some Truths

**A/N: I have been re-writing this chapter so many times, it was almost done yesterday but yeah. I kind of like it. I am sure it will end up being edited at some point. I also realized I may have made Robb too old in the first chapter because he is supposed to be 16, not 17 but I am just running with it. Thanks all who favorited and followed it means a lot. I hope you guys like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and Lyrina.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Some truths.**

_**"**__**You were never gonna take the blame anyway"**_

**Lyrina's P.O.V**

When Lyrina awoke the next morning she found a simple, pale blue dress sitting on the edge of her bed. She had never seen it before, but it looked to be about her size and for a moment she wondered if it was a hand me down from Lady Stark. Lyrina didn't give it all too much thought, she knew today would have enough to worry about so she focused on that. She bathed, and got dressed before looking at herself in the mirror. As she stared at herself she could see it again, the scared,dirty little girl that had first arrived here at Winterfell, but then her reflection changed into something else. Lyrina saw herself as a young woman, a young woman with dull blue eyes, and long messy black hair. Pulling at her hair she thought of what to do with it, she never had to worry about such things being here. It had been so long since she had done something other than just let her hair fall freely.

As she was trying to decide on her hair someone entered her room, out of breath. She turned around to see Arya standing there with a smile on her face. She was dressed nicely but she had a silver helmet on her head. Lyrina laughed at the girl.

"Are you almost ready, I want to go into town and see them ride in."

"I thought you weren't excited for this?"

"I am not I want to watch the Knights come in. Now please tell me you are ready, mother said I can't go without you." Lyrina smiled at the girl and took another look in the mirror. She still didn't know what to with her hair so she just did something fast. She took some of the hair and made long braid underneath that would hang down the front. Lyrina was unsure of if it looked good so she asked Arya for help. Arya was just as good with hair as Lyrina was but she knew she could help somewhat, and she did. Arya took a few pieces of hair pulling them back to make another small braid in the back so her hair wouldn't hang in her face.

"Thank you, and now let us go watch these Knights." The two girls hurried off through the castle, out into the courtyard and past the boys. As Lyrina passed Robb, Jon and Theon she gave them a small smile, hoping the two could forgive last night. They both just stared at her as she ran past them with their sister. Both girls made into town just as the first horse came in, so they both quickly jumped onto a cart to watch. Lyrina kept her head down for the most part and watched as they all came through. . Lyrina looked over at Arya who was in awe of everyone, and then noticed the girls face change from curious to down right excited, and when she followed her eyes she knew why. Arya was looking at a knight wearing a hound shaped helmet. To lyrina it was horrid, but to Arya it was probably fascinating. As the last man came through, Lyrina realized she had to get Arya back before the king met with the family.

"Arya, we need to get back." Lyrina grabbed the young girl by they arm as they started running for the courtyard. As Arya walked to meet up with her family, Lyrina took her place between Jon and Theon in the back.

"Thought you would miss the show." Theon leaned down to whisper in her ear, causing her to shy away closer to Jon just as the Prince rode in. Lyrina's breath caught in her throat and she looked down at the ground. If she didn't look at any of them it would be okay, there would be no way that they would notice her after so long. Lyrina looked up occasionally thankful that she could hide mostly behind Robbs tall frame. When she did look up she saw a beautiful, red carriage no doubt carrying the queen and her younger children. Following behind the carriage Lyrina saw the King, Robert Barartheon. As he entered everyone took a knee before their king. While on her knee Lyrina took the chance to look over at Jon, and she smiled at him hoping it would bring her comfort level back. Before she knew they were all standing once more, and she cast her head down as to avoid looking at the king.

"You've gotten fat." His voice was deep, and he sounded serious. Lyrina was sure everyone of the Stark children were looking around with discomfort at the way this man talked to their father, but before long the two men were laughing and hugging one another. Lyrina could almost hear every person let out the breath they had been holding in, if only she could do that. The king said his regards to everyone in the Stark family, he seemed so kind with them. Lyrina almost smiled as he spoke to Bran about how one day he would be a solider, and she almost let out a laugh at Arya's informal greeting. Lyrina looked up when the King stopped speaking to see the Queen had exited her carriage. The Queen, Cersei Lannister, was a very intimidating, beautiful woman and Lyrina had to look away but that was her mistake. Lyrina didn't look down, instead she cast her eyes over to where Bran was standing and for a moment she caught the eye of the king who had been looking at the back line. Lyrina looked at him for only a moment before casting her eyes down once more, praying to the seven he wasn't looking at her.

"Take me the crypt, I want to pay my respects." Lyrina knew what he meant, everyone knew what he meant. The Queen spoke out, but the King just ignored her. The man who just a moment ago was making jokes was instantly serious and harsh with his wife. Lyrina watched as Ned went with the King and everyone else stood all together for a moment waiting.

"Jon, I am going to pray in Godswood if anyone needs me." Without another word Lyrina went off in the direction of Godswood. Lyrina's head was swimming, it had been almost eleven years since she had set eyes on these people, surly they could not recognize her. She was just a child when they sent her away to her Grandfather, and since then no one had paid her a visit. Did they think she was dead? Did they not even care? Lyrina thought seeing her family would have no real emotional effect on her but it did, it made her heart break. How could they march north and not even stop to think of her? What had her grandfather told them? When Lyrina reached the heart tree she knelt down facing the water. She began to pray with everything she had to the seven. She prayed her family wouldn't notice her, she prayed they would come for what they came for and leave, she prayed she could stay here forever. Her praying though was short lived as she heard someone approaching through the Wood.

"Rena, I do not mean to disturb you but my father is requesting your presence in the crypt." Lyrina didn't look up at Robb, she just kept her head bowed in prayer. Her whole body was truly frozen, this was it, this was the moment she feared. She was about to stand up when Robb put his hand out to help her up off the ground, she bowed her head to him in thanks.

"I just hope I didn't ruin this dress." Lyrina was never one to care for looks, or clothes but right now she didn't know what else to say to him.

"It looks very nice on you, so I would hope not." Robb laughed at her as he held out his arm for her to take. It seemed to Lyrina he was going to escort her to the crypts, he must have been afraid she would run and he was right. In any other moment she would have run in the opposite direction, she wouldn't have taken his arm either but today she did.

"I wish I knew where it came from, I found it on my bed this morning." She looked up at Robb for the first time and she didn't know if it was the situation, or being in the Godswood with him but the breath left her lungs. Lyrina had seen Robb Stark everyday for the last four years, but today he looked so different to her. She didn't know if it was the light, or his clean shaven face, or the way he had no dirt on him but he was different. But than again today was the first day she saw her true self in the mirror as well.

"It came from town, I asked a woman to make it for me. I had to sneak your measurements from my mother, but I am sure she knew my plan." Robb smiled down at her, one of his honest smiles, not a fake one or one of his wolfish grins, just a real honest smile. Lyrina felt herself blush, he had made this dress for her.

"Why?"

"Well I wanted to apologize for my actions that night in the range, I shouldn't have attacked you in such a manner." Lyrina had almost forgotten the encounter, almost. "I know I wasn't wrong in what I said, but I was wrong in how I went about it."

"You didn't have to buy a dress for me, Robb. You know I don't care too much for clothes, but thank you none the less." Lyrina didn't know what to say, no one had done something like this before.

"Well if I am honest, I had no idea what to do for you. I thought about just saying sorry, or finding a book you haven't read but you have read most of the good ones. So in honesty I talked to Theon about it one night, he was the one who said a dress would do good. I also noticed you don't own anything of this color, so I thought you may like it." Lyrina felt herself continue to blush, he had put so much effort into an apology to her. She wanted to laugh at the conversation that must of gone on between him and Theon. Lyrina didn't respond just kept a small smile on her face as they approached his family crypt. It wasn't until they had reached the crypt did Lyrina realize she had forgotten her fear, but the second she saw the entrance it all came rushing back. She turned to Robb who she had let go of only moments before, and just opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Rena, are you alright? It is just my father down there, nothing to be afraid of." Could he see the fear in her eyes? Lyrina didn't know what to do but she knew she had to say something to him. Because once she came out of this Crypt everything would be different, when she saw him again at the feast everything would be different.

"Robb, I am sorry. I am sorry for everything, I am sorry for being a handful, I am sorry for causing you hassle. And most of all I am sorry you ever thought I did not trust or respect you." Lyrina didn't give him a chance to say anything, once again, she just walked down the steps into the Stark Crypt.

It was dark and cold inside causing Lyrina to pull her cloak tighter around her. Once she was inside completely she saw Lord Stark standing, waiting for her at the end of the long hall. Every step toward him was a stab in Lyrina's body, she was not ready for this. She stood before the Lord of Winterfell, the man who took her in, the most honorable man she had ever met, the man she had lied to. Neither of them spoke at first, Lyrina just looked the man in the eye. His face was stern, but calm and she knew he most know by now.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry, Lord Stark. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, please you have to understand. You need to know I couldn't-" Lyrina lost it and broke down. Four years she had been holding it all in, every secret, every lie she had to tell to protect herself. Lord Stark didn't say anything, just raised his hand to cut her off, and he gave her a small smile. Lyrina didn't know what to do, her breathing was erratic and she was wiping tears from her eyes when a man stepped from behind her.

Lyrina looked over to see the King, Robert Baratheon standing just feet from her. She knelt her head down in respect for the man and then quickly turned her gaze away.

"My little Fawn?" His voice wasn't as loud as it had been in the courtyard, now it was quiet, unsure. Lyrina looked up and looked into his eyes. She hadn't been called that name in ages, he was truly the only person to refer to her as that. His little fawn, while her mother called her siblings lions, she was always the fawn.

"Father." Her voice was short, and she tried to show strength but she knew what she must have looked like to these two men. She must have looked like a child crying from getting caught doing something wrong. She wasn't her mother, she saw no strength in this, she saw nothing good in lying. Lyrina just kept staring at her farther, unsure of what to say him, she felt like that little girl again. But the woman inside her wanted to scream and yell, and ask him why.

"Lyrina, how did you get here? We got the raven from your Grandfather the day before we left, telling us you were too ill to travel. I demanded your mother we stop on the way home to see you, it has been too long." The king made to take a step toward her but Lyrina just stepped back and looked at him in disbelief. Did he really have no clue of what had happened in the last four years? She looked to Lord Stark but he just shook his head indicating to her that he hadn't said anything to him.

"Father.. I.. I haven't.." She found it hard to speak, not because she was crying, but because she needed to control herself. She was fighting a losing battle inside herself. The last time she had seen her father, Lyrina was four years old and she was being forced into a carriage headed for another region. She was forced to leave the only home she had ever known. Her mother saw to it that should never be with her family again, and her father let it happen. "Father, I haven't been in Casterly Rock for the last four years."

"That is impossible, we would have been notified immediately of your disappearance. I saw the ravens from Tywin to your mother, he mentioned you often. You.." Lyrina could see the look on her fathers face and it made her angry. Not at him, but at her mother's family, at her family. They lied and convinced her farther that she was there happy as could be, when she was leagues away.

"Father, I ran away shortly before my eleventh name day. It was horrible there for me, nothing ever got better. I heard Grandfather say he made a deal with mother to marry me off to some Lord in the south." It was all true, Lyrina over heard her Grandfather talk to people of how he would soon be rid of her. He was going to send his granddaughter the nearest lord, just to be rid of her.

"My fawn, I would never have let that happen. I am the king and your father, who you marry is up to me." But he had no say, Lyrina knew that. Cersei had all the say, Lyrina learned that young. Lyrina just looked at Lord Stark, and couldn't help but wonder what he thought of her now. She was a liar, she told him that she was just a little orphan girl, when in reality she was his best friends daughter.

"Lord Stark, I am sorry that I entered your home under false pretenses, but I didn't know what to do. My father spent the first four years of my life telling me stories of you, and how you two would do anything for each other. I knew you were kind, and noble and I took advantage of that. I am eternally grateful for all you have done, but I am also very sorry. I knew if I told you that I was the kings daughter you would send me away, send me back." Lyrina was trying to keep it all together but this man had grown to be like a father to her. While Lyrina's father was always fun loving with her, and rude with no class at times, Lord Stark was different. He was strict with her, he was kind though, he always made sure she had what she needed.

"Princess Lyrina, I always had my doubts I can not lie. When I first saw you, I would have sworn you were Robert's daughter, but when you told me your story I chose to believe it. I do not know if I did it because I wanted to, or because I had to. You are right though, if you had told me the truth I would have sent word to Kings Landing immediately." Hearing someone call her Princess Lyrina made her skin crawl. She had gotten so used to being Rena, plan old Rena. Lyrina was used to being the orphan ward of Winterfell, but now everything was different.

"I am once again very sorry Lord Stark for any trouble I have caused you. I should know better than to lie." She wanted to run, every impulse in her body was begging her run straight to the stable and go. She could go and never look back.

"Lyrina, I am sorry. If I had known, if I had any idea-"But she didn't let her father finish, she did the only thing her body was telling her not to. She took a step forward and hugged her father. It was different for her, the last time she had hugged him he could pick her up in his arms, but now he couldn't. Neither said a word for a moment, until Lyrina stepped back.

"Father this is all my fault, I take full responsibility for it. I messed up, and I lied. I know that some punishment shall befall me, I just ask you please make it quick." Lyrina closed her eyes and waited, waited for the first strike but nothing came. When she opened up her eyes, the two men were looking at her confusion. She knew what the punishment was for lying, you never lie to your lord, or your King. Lyrina had done both, she deceived many people by coming here, and for that she was sure she would get in trouble. Lyrina wondered were they not going to strike her for lying, for being a deceiving wench?

"Lyrina, you were a child. You were terrified when you came here, and sometimes I know you still are. No one here is going to hit or punish you for being scared." Lord Stark's words comforted her slightly. He may say that now, but he didn't know her mother. Lyrina could only cringe at the thought of what she was going to do to her. Her father reached out and touched her face gently, making her flinch back afraid. When she flinched Lyrina could see the pain in his blue eyes, she had hurt him and for that she felt horrible.

Silence over took the three of them as they all stood there waiting for someone to speak. Lyrina could see the exchanging of looks between her father and Lord Stark, something was going on there. Lyrina didn't want to be the first to speak, she felt she had done enough talking.

"Seven Hells Ned, I should of just sent her here as planned. None of this would have happened, I would have known she was safe." Wait, her father had intentions of sending her to Winterfell?

"What? Do you mean you wanted to send me here instead of Casterly Rock?" Lyrina was highly confused, and things were just spiraling further.

"The plan when you were a child was always to send you here, your mother had even agreed at one point. When the time came for us to send you, she changed her mind and instead sent you to Casterly Rock." Her mother had betrayed her father and went against his wishes, that didn't surprise her. But she was always meant to end up here, was it the Gods plan that lead her here then? She couldn't believe it, she would have grown up with these people, she had come to love. Would things have been different if they had known her as a princess instead?

"I didn't know that." Lyrina wasn't really talking to anyone other than her self. She couldn't believe it, something had lead her here four years ago. She had always thought it was her own mind, but had it been the Gods.

"I am sorry but I fear it is almost time for the feast and we should not be late."Lord Stark informed them. It was true, the feast was approaching, and Lyrina was sure the King couldn't be late to his own party. No one spoke, they just nodded their heads and went to leave. But Lyrina stayed there, standing in the same spot unsure of what to do.

Lyrina stood there for a few more moments after they left looking at all the tombs that surrounded her. She had never ventured down here, she felt she had no place here among the dead. Lyrina couldn't think, she tried but everything was a mess. After almost eleven years she was in front of her father again, she was able to touch him. She could remember a time as a child at Casterly Rock where that was all she wanted, to just see him. But he never came to see her, never made an effort, and each name day she would pray but she was alone. Her mother had lied to her father and sent her to Casterly Rock behind his back, he didn't even know until she got there. How would her life been different? Would she had felt alone here as she had at Casterly Rock?

But one thing was for sure, Lyrina was not alone now, she could hear footsteps coming toward her on the stone floor. She didn't look over, she just kept staring at the statue of a woman in front of her, wondering about everything she had learned.

* * *

Robb's P.O.V

Robb had walked Rena to the Crypts as his father had asked of him, but now he didn't know if she should wait for her. He didn't know how long she would be, or if she would even want to speak to him when she got out. She seemed to be doing better today than she had last night but there was still something off with her. Robb couldn't understand why she had apologized to him as she had, or why she was even trying to run away the night before. He felt like she was keeping something from him, and it bothered him to no end.

Robb was pacing back and forth outside for what had felt like hours to him until finally he saw his father come out. To his shock the King was right behind his father, Robb had figured he had left before Rena had gone down there.

"Robb, I need you to make sure she gets to the feast. I am sure she may be a few more moments, but please make sure she gets there." His father was short with him, and both men were gone before he could bother to ask why. Had they found out she was planning to leave last night? Were they worried Rena would try to run off again?

Robb was not too much for waiting and decided he would too enter the crypt to find her. It was easy to find her, she was the only living thing in the room. As Robb got closer she didn't even turn to look at him, she just stood there staring at the statue in front of her breathing deeply.

"Rena, are you-"

"That's not my name anymore." Her voice was a whisper but it was harsh, harsher than he had ever really heard her speak. Rena was an emotional individual, he often found that to be one of her most childlike features, she let her emotions run wild. Even so, Robb had never seen her truly angry, mostly sad or scared. "My was never Rena, I am a liar. I am deceiver, I am no better than her."

"What are you talking about? Who? I do not understand?" Robb wasn't dumb, but in this moment he felt completely lost. She turned to look at him and he was taken aback by the look on her face. Robb had just seen her minutes before with a smile on her face, but now the girl looked destroyed. Her eyes looked red and puffy from crying, and she just looked tired.

"I am just like them, Robb. They will sit in there with their fake smiles, and courteous voices but none of it is real. They know how to play the game, and I am just as bad." Was she talking about the Lannisters?

"You are nothing like them, you are honest. You don't dec-"

"You don't know me Robb Stark. You think you know me, but you know the girl I showed you, you know Rena. I am not her." With each word her voice was getting harsher, and louder. Robb could tell she wasn't angry at him, she was angry with herself.

"Then tell me who you are, show me. But I do not believe that you pretended to be someone, you can't fake all the things you have showed." Robb knew that maybe she wasn't the girl she had claimed four years ago in name, but in spirit she was. If she was pretending to be someone else, that was fine, but her actions and words were hers.

"You don't want to know who I am. I don't even want to know who I am anymore. I want to be Rena, simple Rena."

"You were never simple, Gods you weren't simple." Rena was confusing, and infuriating but she was never simple. Everyone in Winterfell could tell, she was something more than what she showed. Silence fell between them and she just stood there before him looking down as she had so many other times. Robb looked upon her and felt guilty, he wanted to help her.

"My name.. My name is Lyrina." She was whispering and he could barley hear her, but he did hear her. Her name was Lyrina. "Baratheon."

"Princess?" He wasn't asking, he knew as much that she was a princess if her name was Lyrina Baratheon. He couldn't believe it, the girl who had grown from a child to a woman right in front of him was the eldest daughter of the King. When Robb was younger they had to learn all the family trees of the major houses, he didn't remember much of them but he did remember the Kings children.

"I am sorry Robb. I lied to every single person here in Winterfell. I was never an orphan, I knew who my parents were. You must think me dumb, a runaway Princess. Who runs away from being a Princess?"

"You aren't dumb,Lyrina. But can you tell me why you ran away? What brought you here? We never asked you in the last four years because, well no one wanted to offend you." Everyone was afraid to ask about her past but now he needed to know. He needed to know what made this girl run from the family she had, he needed to know why she would lie. She was a fucking Princess, she could have everything she ever wanted but she ended up here.

"I was sent away from my parents at four, my mother couldn't stand the sight of me." Robb couldn't even begin to imagine what that had felt like for her but surely her father wouldn't let that happen. "She sent me to Casterly Rock to live with my Grandfather, Tywin Lannister. I was there for years Robb, learning all the things a proper lady should. I learned to be a lady, a wife, but I never learned how to be myself. After my tenth name day I over heard my Grandfather say he was going to ship me off to some far off Lord to get married. I didn't want that, I didn't want him to pick someone just like himself." Robb could feel himself getting angry, why would family treat family this way. "I never dared to speak up about it though, I learned young to never speak up. Whenever I missed a lesson, or was caught doing something unladylike I was punished. My Grandfather was not sadistic but his words could cut you down, and he had no issues laying his hands upon me."

"You were a child, you ran away because you were scared." Robb approached her and was now just inches from her, she didn't shy away this time. He wanted to grab a hold of her and help her but he didn't touch her.

"I know, but being a child doesn't excuse lying. I just knew if I told your father the truth he would have sent me back to them. " Her voice was soft, not harsh anymore. He could see tears falling down her cheeks and it bothered him to no end.

"You were scared child, and my father is not dumb if he honestly wanted to he could have checked your story. You look like your father, Lyrina in all but stature." It was true, he had looked at this young woman everyday for years, she had the King's face, eyes and hair but her body was nothing like his. She was slender and built like a beautiful woman, now that he had seen her mother he could tell where she had gotten it from. She was comely enough, but it wasn't her looks that were greatest asset, it was who she was. It was the way she would was with his siblings, the ways she smiled, she was more than looks.

"He said the same thing as you." She almost chuckled, he could hear it in her voice. "Too much alike you Stark men."

"It's in our blood, now come on, let's get away from the dead and back to the living." He put his arm out for her to take, and after a moment she did.

"Everyone at the feast will know now, no doubt. I don't want to face them, Robb, my family and your family. Everyone will know I am a liar, and true Lannister at heart."

"We will get drunk and dance like fools. Do not worry about them tonight, worry about you." And he hoped she would let him dance with her, he had never had the chance to do so. He just hoped that now that she was a princess, she wouldn't think any less of him.

"I was supposed to end up here you know. My father told me the plan was for me to become a ward at Winterfell when I was four." Robb couldn't believe it. Was she really meant to be here? "She lied to him, and sent me to Casterly Rock, I guess she thought it was a better place."

* * *

**Lyrina's P.O.V**

She didn't know how he managed to do it, but Robb Stark made her laugh. She was falling apart in front of him and he made her laugh. She was still angry and upset but the whole walk to the Hall he get telling her about how they were going to get drunk and show the royal family real fun. She had to smile at the idea of getting drunk in front of her family, show them she wasn't their little Princess anymore.

When the pair entered the great hall arm in arm the feast was in full swing. The room was loud with music, and talking people everywhere. Lyrina looked to Robb nervously, she was going to run but he just held her arm a little tighter as they made their way to the table where his siblings sat. Lyrina looked up for a moment and caught the eye of both her mother and Lady Stark. Her mother just looked at her as if seeing a ghost, while Lady Stark looked sad. Had she upset her? Lyrina was sure Lady Stark was ashamed of her now, knowing the truth. But she had no time to worry about that being she was being sat down.

"Well if it isn't the fucking Princess." Theon was sitting across the table from where she had sat down. He had a cup in his hand, no doubt filled with wine and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Call me that again and I will strangle you, Greyjoy."

"I am sorry, I couldn't help myself." Lyrina just rolled her eyes at him as someone placed a hand on her shoulder , she looked up to see Robb who hadn't sat down yet.

"I am going to get someone to refill this wine, I will be right back." He was being so kind to her, helping her through this. Lyrina was grateful, but it was odd to her that he was the one helping her. On a normal occasion Lyrina would have been leaning on Jon for support. With the thought of Jon in her head, Lyrina began to search the room for him but he was no where to be found. Had Lady Stark forbid him from coming? That was the one thing her and Lady Stark hadn't agreed on, but Lyrina never brought it up to anyone. It was not Jon's fault he was born as a bastard, it was her husbands fault. Lyrina knew it was shameful to Lady Stark to raise her husband's Bastard, but Lyrina couldn't agree with the hatred.

"You could have told me you were a princess." Lyrina looked to her left where a very disgruntle Arya sat. She hadn't even thought of how the young girl would react to her now.

"Arya, I am sorry. I had-"

"No it's fine, now you can get along with Sansa, and do stupid things with her."

"Arya, just because I am a princess it does not change who I am. I am the same girl I was earlier this morning, and yesterday." Lyrina looked at the younger girl who just kept glaring at her. Lyrina chuckled to herself and got an idea before leaning down to whisper to Arya. "That just means you really be my Knight now."

Arya smiled at her excitedly, it seemed as she had just forgotten the whole thing, which made Lyrina feel better. The last thing she wanted was for Arya to be upset with her, she knew the time would come when she had to face the people who were truly upset. The table had calmed down of talk of her as a princess when Robb came back with a fresh pitcher of wine. Lyrina filled her cup and took a huge gulp of it, she knew would regret it later but not right now.

"Easy there, princess, we all know you can't hold your wine." Lyrina glared at Greyjoy while took another sip of his own wine. It wasn't her fault that anytime she had more than a glass she got a little vocal, and tired. She didn't give him a verbal response though, she just took another sip which caused everyone to laugh. She sat there and thought maybe, just maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.

She was about three cups of wine in when Arya threw food at Sansa, causing everyone at the table to laugh but her. Lyrina had been talking to Sansa about the Prince, she tried to tell Sansa what little she knew of her older brother. Arya must have gotten sick of all the prince talk because she flung a spoonful of food at her olde Sister.

"Looks like it is bed time for you." Robb stood up and picked his younger sister up out of the seat causing Lyrina to smile. He was definitely drinking as well, she could tell by how relaxed he was.

"Aw come on." Arya was whinging but that really ever did anything to change Robbs mind, Lyrina knew that. Lyrina also stood up finishing her last cup of wine, and patting Sansa on the head.

"Heading to bed too,Lyrina? It would be a good idea, I do believe." Lyrina just shook her head at Robb, she was tired but she just wanted some air.

"I do not much care to watch my father grope anymore women, I want air."

"I can understand, I will meet you later after I put this one to bed." He lifted Arya up in the air as he spoke and Lyrina just nodded. She just wanted to get out of this hall.

It was colder outside then Lyrina had expected, but as the cold air hit her she noticed she had left her cloak in the Hall. She looked back over her shoulder and thought about retrieving it, but she knew she would just go back inside again later. The courtyard was empty, everyone else was still inside enjoying the food and the drink, everyone except for one person. Lyrina began to look around for Jon, she needed to talk to him, needed to tell him. She walked through the courtyard and into one of the training areas where she saw Jon over putting a practice sword away.

"Jon Snow!" Lyrina yelled his name across the yard causing him to turn around and state at her. She may have been a little louder than she had intended. She balled her dress in her fists and began walking toward the boy who was standing still.

"Rena, is everything okay? You don't have your cloak, your face is all red. Is everything alright?" Always worrying.

"Jon I have to tell you something. But first, I am sorry you can't be in there with all those people. Was that Lady Stark's doing?"

"Really Rena it is okay, trust me I saw them earlier they don't seem like the kind of people I want to be around." Lyrina could understand his issue, she still didn't like that he couldn't be in there.

"Can we sit down, I am so very tired." She didn't wait for an answer, Lyrina just unceremoniously sat down in the dirt. She laughed a little in her head wondering what her mother would think if she came out. Jon didn't join her on the ground, he instead just leaned against the nearest post looking down on her.

"Jon I am sorry, and I know you don't know what I am yet apologizing for but I am sorry." Lyrina couldn't look at him. She knew this was going to be one of that hardest things she would have to do, because he was such a good friend. They had bonded over him not knowing his mother, and hers being dead, but it was all a lie. She lied to him and now she had to tell her best friend she was a fucking Princess. She wasn't his orphan friend, his equal.

"Rena, you can be honest with me. I have never judged you and you know that."

"Jon it isn't simple, I have lied to everyone here. Every single person here who has cared for me, I have lied to." Lyrina looked up into his grey eyes with sadness, she felt horrible still sure the night had gotten a little easier but she still hated herself inside. "My name isn't Rena, it never was Jon. I was never an orphan, my parents are very much alive and well."

He didn't speak but Lyrina could see the shock on his face, and the hurt. She had lied to him, betrayed the trust they took so long to build.

"My name is Lyrina Baratheon, Jon. My parents are Cersei and Robert Baratheon." She let the words sink and she expected him to walk away from her because he stood up straight. Instead of walking away though Jon sat down in the dirt right beside her.

"If you ran away from your family, you had a reason." That is all he said, his voice devoid of emotion. Had she just lost her best friend? Lyrina didn't know what to do she started crying again, this was all a mess she should of stayed at fucking Casterly Rock. She was a fucking idiot to think that should could keep something so happy, not when she came from her family. Lyrina jumped when she felt Jon wrap his arm around her shoulder, he had done it before but this was different. They had never been in this situation before, she had never cried like this in front of him

"Lyrina, you may be a princess but I know that what you told me of your past must be true. I was the only one you willingly told things too, your name may be a lie, your parents may be a lie but you aren't." She felt like a lie, she felt like mistake.

"I didn't lie about what went on there, I just changed the place and the people. Jon, the things I told you about getting punished and mistreated they were true, it was just my own grandfather who did it. And to top it all off, my father just told me I was supposed to have been sent here. Jon, my mother and her family ruined what life I could have had." She was getting angry again. Lyrina could have had a future here maybe. She would have been different, she couldn't even begin to imagine how different she would be. She had changed over four years here, she couldn't imagine what eleven would have been.

"Well you got here on your own, you did this on your own. You fought for what you wanted and came here, you braved a horrible trip. Maybe it was by the old Gods or by the new, but you got here." Jon was right, something brought her here. Lyrina laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, she was getting tired but she wasn't ready to go to bed just yet. She didn't want to leave her friend, she wanted to make sure they were not in a bad place. She wanted something to go right.

"Well just imagine, if someone came out they would think you were bedding the Bastard son of Winterfell."

"Just what I want everyone to think of me,not only did I run away but I am sleeping with a Snow." The two started laughing at the idea of it, them sleeping with one another. Lyrina thought it was such a joke, she knew Jon better than anyone, she knew they would never. Jon was the only man of age here she knew that wasn't sneaking off to the brothels at night, or bedding someone. He had morals, he wanted to be with someone special if he was with anyone. She continued to laugh and just sit there with her head on his shoulder until slowly everything faded away.

* * *

**A/N: Once again did not intend to make it so long. If anyone doesn't like the long chapters let me know, also I plan on doing some Chapters in the future of just Robb's point of view and some other characters. **


	4. Lustful eyes

**A/N: I have spent way too much time on this story lately. I have been sick and it has been a really good like thing to keep me busy. Plus it helps I wrote the prologue, first chapter and second all before posting really. So this chapter is a little different I wanted to give Robb a chance to show his side for more than just a moment. I am trying to keep him in what we know of his character, I also never really write male povs so I hope it isn't too bad. I am also trying to show Lyrina trying, and so family tension. Who knows, anyway here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my charter and my plot ideas. The quote below is from the song "Hold onto me" By Mayday Parade. **

_**"**__**I know I've got my problems and it starts with me."**_

_**Chapter 3: Lustful Eyes. **_

* * *

**Robb's P.O.V**

After putting Arya to bed Robb knew he had to go back and find Lyrina, he promised. It felt so odd for him to call her Lyrina, but he was going to try to not make things harder for her. Making his way through all the people he found her spot at the table empty all but for her cloak.

"Theon, where is she?" He could tell Theon wasn't slowing down his drinking anytime soon, he just hoped he knew where Lyrina went.

"She went out for air and never came back. Come drink with me, no one else will make fun of these pricks with me." Robb just rolled his eyes at him, of course Theon wanted to make fun of the Lannister bunch. He couldn't blame him, they were all sitting around acting like real proper people, not having any fun. But he had other things to worry about, he wanted to find Lyrina and finally dance with her or at least make sure she was okay. Robb didn't want her to think he was treating her differently since he found out the news, but there was part of him that knew their time together was limited and he wanted to make it up to her.

When Robb made it outside he found the courtyard empty, so he had to think of where she would be. He checked the stables, thankfully her horse was still there, he checked the kennel and then last he checked the training area. Robb was never the jealous kind, he never had anything to be jealous of. Until seeing Lyrina resting her head upon his brother and leaning against him, while his arm around her. He knew in his head there was nothing going on between the best friends but it didn't stop him for imagining things. He took a deep breath before approaching the pair.

Upon seeing Robb, Jon let out a sigh and smiled at him. Robb watched as he gently removed his arm from around the girl, who just stirred slightly against his brothers shoulder.

"Can you take her up? I need to finish cleaning things up before I get to bed." Robb didn't even realize she was asleep at first.

"Did she tell you?"

"She did, I was hurt but what can we do Robb. We have known her for four years, we all knew how terrified she was when she got here." Jon was right, and Robb wasn't angry with her for lying he had wished she trusted them. But if she had she would have never stayed with them.

"I know, I am trying hard Jon. I call her by her name, but it is so hard not to call her Rena." Jon agreed with him, but once again just asked him he could take the sleeping girl.

Robb looked down at Lyrina noticing how young she looked in the moments of sleep. She wasn't much younger than himself but to him she looked younger, more delicate. Carefully, not to wake her Robb gently picked her up of the ground, surprised by how light she was.

"Make sure she gets to bed, she is going to be one cranky lady tomorrow." Robb laughed quietly at Jon's comment before turning around and heading for the chambers. As he walked she shifted a few times, he just held her closer to make sure he didn't drop her. There was something about this moment, about him holding her in his arms that made his heart beat heavy against his chest. He had felt this way before and he knew how to control it, he just needed to keep his head clear.

Robb had to stop a few times to keep adjusting the sleeping girl, scared she was going to fall. He had never carried her, he had never seen her so vulnerable. He wouldn't have any trouble but she kept squirming and shifting in his arms.

"Is that my niece?" Robb stopped in his tracks as when he saw the damned King slayer standing in front of him. Robb didn't have time to talk, he had a girl asleep in his arms.

"Yes, I would suppose she is your niece." Robb knew he was being rude, but he had no love for the Lannisters. He felt no need to be nice to someone who in his opinion had no honor. "I must get her to bed, now if you will excuse me."

Robb tried to move around him, but Ser Jaime just blocked his path. All the shuffling Robb was doing caused Lyrina to open up her eyes slightly, and Robb looked down on her for a moment.

"Robb." Her voice was barley audible and had a slight whine to it as she shifted in his arms. Robb was shocked when the sleeping girl wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself closer to him. He was still just looking down at her when he heard the man before him clear his throat.

"Isn't it just a little improper for you to be carrying her to bed, Lord Stark?"

"She had fallen asleep on my brother, Lyrina does not do well with wine. I am bringing her to bed so she can sleep, Ser. What would you have me do, leave her sleeping in the dirt?" Robb was getting agitated with the man, he just wanted to make sure Lyrina was comfortable. He wanted to see she got to her bed safely.

"I can take her." Robb scoffed, this man hadn't seen her in how long? He was not going to just hand her over to him.

"Ser, I understand she is your family,but I know where her chamber is. Do not fret I will make sure she gets there safely, Ser." Robb put on his fake smile he learned at a young age. He just wanted to make sure the man left him alone.

"So be it." He could hear the tension in the voice of the King slayer, but he didn't care. He couldn't even figure out why this man had wanted to take her in the first place. From what Lyrina had explained she was nothing but a stranger to these people.

Robb began to the trek back to her chamber once more, while she just slept in his arms. She would stir sometimes, mumbling things under her breath while getting closer to him. Robb felt himself lose his breath a few times but he had to keep himself in check.

The hardest part was trying to get the chamber door open while still keeping her in his arms. But thankfully he was able to hold her with one arm well enough to just get the door open. Robb laid Lyrina down on one side of her bed while he pulled the covers down on the other side. Gently he shifted her to the uncovered side and looked down at her. She was still dressed in her blue dress, and he began to wonder how comfortable it would be for her to sleep. He knew he couldn't undress her but, he could at least untie the back for her.

Robb sat down gently beside Lyrina who had since rolled onto her side, making it easier for him. Gingerly he began to unlace the ties on the back of her dress, careful as not to wake her. Her breathing was even, and she seemed so peaceful for the first time in the last month. Once he had felt like he had loosened it enough so she could sleep comfortably, he sat there for a moment. Robb kept staring at her with a small smile on his face, it had been ages since he had seen her so vulnerable. Absently Robb reached his hand out and ran his fingers lightly up her slightly exposed back. Lyrina didn't wake but Robb felt her shiver and let out a quiet whimper. The sound she made caused him to realize what he was doing, and for a moment he chastised himself. After a moment he leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving her to sleep.

Robb shut himself in his chamber and threw himself onto his bed with a sigh. He needed to stop his nonsense he could not continue this. He wasn't in his room long before there was a soft knock on the door. He wondered for a moment if she had woke up and wanted to see him.

"Come in." He sat up and prepared himself to see her, but it wasn't her. The person that came into his room was none other than Theon Greyjoy. Robb let out a sigh and leaned back against his headboard, why had he even thought it would be her.

"Did you happen to find Rena?"

"You mean Lyrina" Robb had caught himself a few times today, but he knew the sooner people started calling her that the better. She was going to be forced to accepting who she is, he had to help.

"Yeah, sorry, the Princess." He didn't like calling her that either. Robb still felt off thinking she was a princess, a fucking princess. When just yesterday she was this normal little common orphan girl.

"She fell asleep on Jon, he asked me to put her to bed." Theon gave Robb a very odd look, and Robb just rolled his eyes. To the wrong people it would seem highly improper that a girl had fallen asleep on a man, but this was different. Theon sat himself at Robb's desk with a loud sigh, before looking at his friend.

"Do you think they are fucking?" Theon was always crass, and sometimes Robb didn't mind it but right now he did. He did not want to think about his brother bedding Lyrina. It was the last thought he wanted in his head right now.

"No, Jon couldn't even fuck Ros and she is a whore. He would never try to bed her, he is her closest friend."

"I know but, they spend so much time together and she isn't unattractive." He was right about that, Lyrina wasn't ugly. She was pretty enough, not a kind of pretty that men would fight over but someone that a man would want to marry. "She would have a nice body if she was a little more developed, you agree?"

Robb didn't want to discuss her body, he had spent too much time thinking about her body. Lyrina was slender, with a slight curve to her that showed she was a woman but she wasn't built like some of the girls he had seen at the brothel. Her hips weren't as defined and her chest was smaller than some girls but he didn't mind it. Thinking about caused his mind to go back to her laying on the bed when he touched her, the sound she made, the way her skin felt.

"Robb are you hearing me?" Robb looked over to Theon who he guessed hadn't stopped talking.

"I can see what you mean, but she has a nice enough body." It was no secret between the two of them that Robb had talked about feelings for her before. But that was back when she was Rena, because when she was Rena he couldn't act upon those feelings. He knew his mother and father would frown heavily on him wanting to be with someone who wasn't of noble birth. But now she was the Princess, even still he couldn't speak of them to anyone.

"Robb you do not have sit here and say it like that. You have told me what you think about her, there is no one here to judge." Robb had told Theon pretty much everything over the years, he even told him the first day he looked at her different. Something changed for him when she turned thirteen, he will never know what made him see her differently but he just knew it was over for him then. Robb had tried to just treat her like a sister, but it always came off as him being mean to her. He didn't know how else to kill the feelings he had inside of him, which he could never act upon.

"I know, I don't prefer to talk about it too much, it complicates matters." Two years he held back the idea of her, the idea of kissing her, the idea of being with her. Sometimes he managed to go days without even seeing her that way, other days it was all he thought about.

"Robb, you are a man with needs he never satisfied. You think she is bloody attractive that is all, you can't help it. If she was anyone else I would say bed her and be on with it." Could he do that though, could Robb really just bed her and be on with these feelings? Maybe he should just bed a whore, get rid of the tension he has built up.

"I will handle it eventually, plus soon she will be gone away."

"You think they will take her back home? Would she even want to go?" He never questioned if they would take her, he just knew they would. He doubted her family would just accept that she wanted to be here in Winterfell. If her father didn't want to take her back, he was sure her mother's family would dig their claws back in.

"They will take her back home, they will never allow her to stay here. I do not know if she will run away again, I hope for her safety she doesn't" But Lyrina was impulsive and emotional, he knew if she felt she had to go she would have. "She tried to leave last night, Jon and I stopped her."

"She was going to leave so they couldn't find her here? She is bloody crazy, running away all the time. Who the hell runs away from being a Princess?" Robb knew Theon couldn't understood, he was dragged away from his own family. Lyrina left on her own, from being hurt, she had her reasons.

"She felt she had to, she was frightened. Lyrina has always acted on emotion, you know that about her."

"Makes her a bloody child if you ask me. She has as many wild fantasies as Arya, but is as childish as Sansa at times." Robb knew he was right, she was very childish. Lyrina wasn't dimwitted, but she had wild ideas of what life was supposed to be like. Which was a big surprise to Robb upon finding out she was a Princess, she knew her role. She didn't want to play her role, but he knew she would have to. Everyone has a role to play in this world, he would one day be a lord like his father whether he liked it or not.

"She will grow up eventually, she lived her young life differently. Her family wasn't always kind to her Theon, she isn't like her other siblings if you haven't noticed. One day when she is to wed, or even when she spends more time in Kings Landing she will change." He didn't want her to change but he knew it was inevitable. Here she got to be the girl she wanted to be, with all the dreams she wanted, but once she was back to being a Princess it would change. She would go to Kings Landing with the Lannisters, and they would twist her, change her into what they wanted. He was sure they would use her emotions against her, make her like them.

"Well she is one bloody annoying woman." Robb knew one of Theon's biggest issues with her was she never gave into his advances. Lyrina had always shied away from Theon's touch or any other advance he made towards her, which to him was an insult. Theon was good with women, well whores really, they loved him and he was good at what he did with them. But Lyrina was different, Robb had once over heard her tell Sansa she was glad she would be free one day to find the man she could love. Love, it was such a simple word with such a complex meaning. As a child of noble birth they would marry who their parents told them, and hope by the Gods they weren't repulsive. Robb envied her ideal of marrying someone she loved first, but he guessed that ideal was no longer a reality for her. She was fifteen, and soon she would be married off to some high Lord. He just hoped who ever that lord was, they were better than her family. Lyrina deserved at least someone honest, and kind to her, someone who would never strike her. He knew that she deserved that much, he knew she also didn't deserve someone lusting after her that was supposed to be her friend.

* * *

**Lyrina's P.O.V**

_Screaming, crying and loud sounds were all Lyrina could hear as she approached her mothers chambers. It was late, much too late for a young child to be making her way through __the corridors __but she couldn't sleep. Lyrina clutched her small doll tighter in her hand as she drew closer to the chamber door, she had a bad dream and wanted her parents. __She had tried her fathers chambers first, he wasn't there, so instead she went in search of her mother. __The door was already half open so it was easy for the little girl to open it._

"_Robert stop this." When the door opened all the way the girl saw her mother sitting on the floor by the bed, she was yelling and crying. The little girl looked at her mothers face, which was usually stoic and strong but now it was weak. She looked to her father next who was swaying on his feet, his hand still raised in the air._

"_Mama, Papa.." Her voice was quiet, she was surprised anyone could hear her but they did because both turned to look at her. Her mother just stared at her with __concern__ while her father cam__e__ running toward her scooping her up off the ground._

"M'lady, it is time to wake up." Lyrina's eyes slowly opened from the dream she was having, as she was greeted with the sight of a pretty young woman. Lyrina didn't know how she had gotten from sitting in the training area, to her bed but right then she was more concerned with the woman in front of her. She didn't know her, she was short, with light brown hair and brown eyes, but she was no one that was around Winterfell.

"I am sorry, I do not believe we have met."

"I am Val,Princess. You're mother has requested I come and help you get ready this morning." Lyrina hadn't even spoken to her mother yet and she already sending her handmaidens. Lyrina may have been a princess by birth but she didn't need any of this.

"Val, I thank you kindly but please I can get ready myself." Lyrina smiled at the woman, she didn't want to offend her or get her in trouble she just didn't need any help getting ready. Val just nodded her head and quietly left the room, leaving Lyrina in peace. She didn't know what today had in store for her but she knew she should get ready.

As Lyrina got dressed, she realized her dress from the night before was already untied and she couldn't remember doing it. Had Jon taken her to bed and untied her dress? Had he gotten someone else to do it? Lyrina was much too tired from last night to think upon it, she silently cursed her inability to handle wine.

When Lyrina was finished dressing there came a knock on her door, silently she hoped it wasn't the handmaiden.

"Come in." Lyrina had wished for that moment it was the handmaiden, because instead it was the Queen. Lyrina let out a deep sigh and began to just brush her hair while sitting at her vanity.

"My sweet daughter." Her voice was quiet, not like Lyrina had remembered it, but as she had seen in her dream maybe her view was messed up. Lyrina didn't respond or make a move to look at her, she just brushed her hair. Her mother didn't speak again just approached Lyrina and stood behind her as she brushed her hair.

"May I?" Lyrina didn't want to fight, she was much too tired for that. She handed her mother the brushed and hoped it would end soon. Cersei was humming softly a tune Lyrina could scarcely remember as she began to brush her hair. Lyrina wasn't comfortable in the least, she hadn't seen her mother in eleven years, and she was nervous.

"You have grown into such a beautiful young woman Lyrina. Your hair is so beautiful, so much like your fathers."

"Wasn't that something you disliked about me most mother, or was it my eyes?" One day Lyrina had over heard a few handmaidens that accompanied her to Casterly Rock talk about her mother. They were talking about how she was shipped off because her mother couldn't stand the sight of her. Lyrina wasn't like her older brother, who was the exact image of their mother.

"Lyrina, it was not supposed to be like this." Cersei just kept brushing her hair, slowly running her fingers through some spots. Lyrina didn't know how to take all of this, she wasn't sure if it was real. "Lyrina you are my child, and it was never intended to keep you away for this long."

Lyrina was sure nothing that had happened in the last eleven years was anyone's plan. She was sure her father intended her to be a ward at Winterfell for a few years, her mother intended her to hide away with her Grandfather till she could be married. No one had planned this, no one knew this was to be.

"Then please mother, do tell me the plan. I seem to have messed it up, I am dearly sorry." Lyrina was much too cranky to deal with this, she had wished to make her meeting with her mother slightly more polite. She had wanted to at least be in a situation where her emotions couldn't control her but right now she was on edge.

"Lyrina, I wanted you home for your thirteenth name day. I was informed then that you had been stubborn and not taken well to your lessons, my father told me just to wait a few more years." Lyrina didn't believe her, she didn't want to. It didn't matter if her mother intended to bring her home. If her family wanted her home they would have brought her home.

"We should get to breakfast." Lyrina got up abruptly and walked out of her away from her mother. She didn't know what to think of everything that had gone on in the last day, she just needed to time think.

Lyrina found the hall was empty all but for her siblings, and her mothers brother. She had only met her uncle Jaime as a child, and a few times at Casterly Rock. Anytime he came to visit he made no effort to see her, and she made no effort to see him. She didn't want to sit with them, but she felt like if she sat alone it would be rude, and cause more issues then it was worth.

When Lyrina sat down, the whole table became silent and very uncomfortable. She could feel them all staring at her, as if waiting for her to say something but she couldn't. She had no words for these people, she barley knew any of them. She ate her bacon quietly and drank her water until her mother had found her way into the great hall.

Lyrina took the chance to finally look at the woman in all her glory. Some have said she was the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms, that wasn't how Lyrina had remembered her. But now that he mother was there standing in front of her, she couldn't really argue with them. Her hair was golden like the lions mane on the house banner, her body was slender like Lyrina's but she was more of a woman than herself. Lyrina remembered a time when she was so young, while in Casterly Rock she wished she looked like her mother. She knew in her heart that if she had that golden hair, those green eyes her life would be better. But now, she wouldn't trade who she was for anything.

"Lyrina, I am glad you could join us."Her mother acted as if nothing had happened her room. Lyrina just bowed her head to her mother and continued eating. She just wanted to get trough this.

"Are you our sister?" Lyrina looked up when the little Myrcella spoke to her, Lyrina never got to meet her. Her mother was going to give birth to her soon after they sent her away.

"I am, young one." Lyrina didn't know what else to say to her. What could she say to someone she had never met? She decided to just go with what she was feelings in the moment, which was sadness. She felt sad for never having the chance to know her siblings, like she knew the Stark children. "I got the raven for both you and your brothers births, I was very sorry I couldn't make it."

"It's okay, you are here now. You're coming back with us right? I want a sister." Lyrina felt her heart break a little, she did not want to leave Winterfell it was her new found home but hearing her sister say that hurt.

"She is coming back with us, you two can spend a lot of time together." Her mother spoke for her, but in that moment Lyrina didn't care because she was thinking about her siblings. What would it have been like to be their older sister, one who was there? Could she make up for lost time? Or was it all to far gone? Lyrina could see the smile on Myrcella's face when her mother told her she would be coming home, Lyrina wished she could smile too.

The table got quiet once more and Lyrina just focused on the food until the door to the hall opened. She looked up to see Theon and Robb come walking in slowly. She smiled up at them, and they gave her a half smile back before they sat at a table. Lyrina noticed that both men looked as if they had been up all night drinking.

"How was it he came to taking you to bed last night, niece?" Lyrina looked up at her uncle who was looking over at Robb. Had Robb been the one to take her to bed last night? She really could not remember anything beyond talking to Jon.

"Lyrina, don't you think it is just a little inappropriate for him to put you into bed?" The last Lyrina needed was her so called family getting involved in these matters.

"Mother, Uncle Jaime, if he was the one to put me to bed it was because I had fallen asleep outside. I do not drink wine often, and when I do I tend to fall asleep easily." She did not want her mother to think Robb was some kind of scoundrel, he was a good man. He had never made an improper pass at her, he had never looked upon her with lustful eyes.

"I had offered to take you, but he insisted." Uncle Jaime informed her.

"He would have had his reasons,I am sorry if he had offended you." She needed to keep the peace, that was all she could focus on. She needed to keep the peace for her own sanity. "Myrcella, Tommen, would you two like to come with me to see the Stark children? I would like to spend sometime with you."

"Yes, please." Lyrina smiled before standing up and taking her younger siblings hands.

"Let's go ask Lord Robb where his little siblings have gotten off to."

The closer Lyrina got to Robb she could tell how tired he was. His blue eyes were blood shot and she could see dark circles around his eyes. Had he stayed up all night? When she reached the table she bowed to him, mostly to show her siblings it was polite.

"Lord Robb, could you tell me where your sisters and brothers are?" It felt so odd to her to call him Lord, but she had a laugh as she said it. He smiled at her younger siblings and bowed his head in respect to them.

"Would the young Prince and Princess like to meet them?"

"We would very much, Lord Stark." it was Myrcella who replied to Robb, and Lyrina could see a small blush upon the young girls cheeks.

"Well I know Bran, Rickon and Arya are outside, I believe Sansa was trying to find your brother." The young ones thanked him before pulling Lyrina out of the Hall. As they were exiting the hall, Lyrina looked back at her mother who had a small smile upon her lips. For a moment Lyrina thought maybe today was the start of something better, but she knew that nothing ever stayed good here.

* * *

**A/N: It is slightly shorter than my other chapters but that is because I spent most of it doing Robb's pov. Anyway I hope you all liked it. Thanks for the favorites ^. ^**


	5. Better Day

**A/N: So this chapter is one of my shortest I think, but that is because the next chapter is really really long. It is going to have a lot going on so I wanted to just get this one out.**

**Thank you for all the reviews they have given me a few ideas ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful world of Game of Thrones. I only own my character and my plot elements. The quote below is lyrics from "Warrior" by Demi Lovato.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Better day.**

"_All the pain and the truth I wear like a battle wound." _

**Lyrina's P.O.V**

"Little sister, do you find young Lord Stark handsome, is that why you blushed?" Lyrina couldn't help but smile at Myrcella. She was so young and innocent, blushing at young lords.

"He is very handsome, I wish I was old enough to wed him." Myrcella whined and Lyrina laughed. She did wish that her sister wouldn't rush growing up though, she found too many young girls wanted to be women.

"I suppose he is kind of handsome, but we mustn't tell him that. It will go straight to his head, plus I know someone you would find even more handsome." They came to the group of Stark children who were running around in the courtyard. Arya was chasing Bran while Rickon sat on the fence watching them. Lyrina pointed out Bran to Myrcella as the little boy buzzed passed them, and Myrcella just looked down with a little smile. Lyrina could maybe get used to being a big sister.

"Arya, Bran, Rickon come here and meet my younger siblings." It felt so odd to her to call them that. They were strangers but if she pretended it would get better sooner. The three kids ran over and began talking to the other two. At first Lyrina could tell Myrcella was put off by Arya's boyish nature, and would never get into the games they played. But it seemed to her like Tommen was a little more receptive to the boys, and before she knew it he was chasing Bran.

Lyrina smiled to herself as the boys and Arya began running around the courtyard. It was nice to see them all happy, all free to do as they pleased.

"Sister, I don't want to run with them." Myrcella whined.

"Well then how about-" but Lyrina didn't get to finished.

"Princess Myrcella, may I sit and tell you a story?" Lyrina was thankful Sansa had shown up to cut her off. She gave the red haired girl a thankful smile before watching the two of them scatter off. Sansa would soon be her sister, she didn't doubt that her father would see it as a good match. Sadly Lyrina wished that Sansa had her chance at a real Prince charming.

She watched silently as Tommen played with the Stark children, it was like watching two parts of her life become whole. It was an odd feelings for her, to mix two things that were so separate. She had grown so close to the Stark family in four years, where as with her own family it was like strangers. Lyrina knew she needed to try though, if she was going to live in Kings Landing she had to try. Not for her mothers sake, not for her fathers sake or even her own but for her youngest siblings. They had already began to look up to her, it was clear to her that her older brother wasn't good to them or else they wouldn't have looked to her. She was a stranger to them.

Lyrina began to wonder what it would be like if she had her own children one day, she had often thought of it. The difference between those times and now was she knew that she no longer had a chance to pick her husband. She was sure her mother already had someone in mind, or maybe even her father had a plan. She was no longer free, she was once again just another piece in the family game. But Lyrina still wondered if she would love those children, the ones she had with a man she didn't choose. What if she didn't love him? Could she stand to look upon the face of a child that looked like him, knowing she couldn't stand him? She didn't want to be her mother, she wanted to be better. But in heart she felt like she would have no choice, she wouldn't love the man. So she had to make a vow to herself that no matter how much she didn't like her future husband, she would love her children.

"They are such precious beings aren't they." Lady Stark brought Lyrina out of her thoughts and into the real world. She smiled over at the woman who in return gave her a weak smile.

"I would have to agree, they are truly enjoying themselves. I was surprised when Myrcella and Tommen wished to spend any time with me. I was never a part of there lives." Lyrina wanted to keep her voice quiet, she didn't wish for the kids to worry about her thoughts.

"Children will seek comfort where they feel they can find it, Lyrina. Children need love, and nurturing to grow up well. I can not begin to speak of your mother, but from what I have seen Joffery is her priority." Lady Stark may have been right, but even Lyrina couldn't truly speak of her mothers nature. As a young child Lyrina spent most time with her father, and a few others but never really her mother. She could always remember her mother doting on Joffery though, perhaps she continued that to this day. He was to be king one day after all.

"I would agree, Lady Stark. Children have needs, more than some people realize at times."

It became quiet between the two Ladies, and Lyrina began to wonder if things were too fractured between them. Lyrina could not imagine Lady Stark was happy about the lie, and even if the others had forgiven her she had no idea of Lady Stark. No more words were passed between them before Lady Stark called her children in for lessons.

"Can I go with them?" Tommen tugged on her dress as he asked her.

"I do not see why not. I do believe your sister is already in there, young one." Lyrina watched as Tommen ran off after the Stark children.

As Lyrina stood in the courtyard she began to wonder to herself if things could truly be going this well. After eleven years had her mother changed enough that they could be civil, had her lies been forgiven? And for a moment, just a moment Lyrina thought everything would be perfect.

Sun had set, dinner had been finished and Lyrina found herself back in the training yard with Jon. Her day wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be, dinner with her family was not horrible. She had spent most of it speaking with her father and younger siblings. Her mother, uncle and Joffery had tried speaking to her about why she would stay here in the dreary place. But she just ignored them mostly, and enjoyed her meal. Occasionally she would meet the eyes of the Stark kids, making silly faces at them to make them laugh.

Dinner was over though and night had set in. It was just Jon and Lyrina out in the training yard playing around with bows.

"You could have told me I was horrible,Jon. Robb had to corner me one night at tell me how bad I was." Lyrina was laughing as she missed the target again.

"I wasn't teaching you to me good, I was teaching you to defend yourself. You hit the target sometimes, that is enough for me."

Most of the young ones were in bed, and most of them men as well. Jon had stayed up with Lyrina so she wouldn't be alone, despite having to go hunting the next morning.

"Do have fun tomorrow on your hunt Jon, I am sure it will be fun. Are you bringing this big guy?" Lyrina was petting Ghost as Jon practiced his sword play. He was good at what he did, and she enjoyed watching him practice.

"Father thought it was best that we leave them here, as if not scare of the animals."

"Well I will have to make sure I go visit them while you are away." She laughed to herself as Ghost's ears perked up, like he could understand them. Lyrina was envious of how cute and adorable the young direwolf pup was.

It wasn't too long before Jon had given up on his beating of the practice dummy and joined Lyrina under the balcony.

"I am taking the black." Jon's voice was serious, and Lyrina searched his face for any sign of a joke.

"You can't be serious,Jon. This is your home, why do you want to leave it?"

"Lyrina, it's not that simple. Being a man of the Nights Watch is a great honor, there it won't matter if I am a bastard. I will be a brother, an equal." Lyrina didn't want to imagine the horrors he would face at the wall. She worried for him, he was her closest friend. She could understand, maybe a small part of her anyway, why he would do this. Soon his father would no doubt be in Kings Landing, Lady Catelyn could never look at him in the eyes. He needed somewhere he could feel useful, honorable. Lyrina just looked upon his face, and still couldn't shake her worry.

"I support you Jon, but please make sure you send me a few ravens. I will be lonely in Kings Landing without hearing from you." She would just have to make the most of the time she had with him left. Once he was at the wall, she didn't know when they would see each other again. Without thinking Lyrina threw her arms around Jon and hugged him tight.

"I am not leaving you yet, it is okay." but she just continued to hug him, the thought of something bad befalling him killed her. She knew Winterfell was one of the safest places and she knew he was one of the reasons it was so safe. After a minute he released the poor man from the hug only to slightly push on his chest.

"Come get me!" She yelled.

Lyrina bawled her dress in her fists and began running away from him. She didn't look back she just kept running, dodging obstacles in her way. She could hear his laugh following behind her as she ran, her own laughter matching his. She ran past a group of people and out of the courtyard toward the Godswood. He would never catch her, she knew that she was too quick for him.

When she could no longer hear his laugh Lyrina looked back to see if she could see him, but she saw nothing. As she was turning her head back forward she stumbled and fell face first into the dirt. She had never tripped while running before, not like this, and as she was about to get up she felt a sudden pain in her should causing her to cry out.

"Sister, you are very ungraceful aren't you?" Lyrina looked up from the ground to see Joffery standing over her with a sick little smirk on his face. Her face to turned red, and she felt herself shrinking back into the dirt.

"Lyrina!" Jon's voice cut through the silence between the pair as he came running toward her on the ground. She tried to get up but the pain in her shoulder was making it hard for her. Once Jon reached them, Joffrey put his hand out for her to take. He helped her up off the ground, smiling at her.

"My dear sister, you really shouldn't be running this late at night. Was this bastard bothering you?" Joffery's gaze switched to Jon and his voice became sickly sweet to her. She felt uncomfortable and subconsciously stepped back away from him.

"We were just messing around, it was a game." Lyrina didn't want Joffrey to get Jon in any sort of trouble.

"What kind of game does a bastard play with a Princess?"

"Lyrina are you okay, did you get hurt?" Jon didn't look or even speak to Joffrey, he was more concerned with Lyrina and she could see that angered her brother.

"Bastard, I was speaking to you. Are you dumb?" Lyrina flinched at the harshness in Joffrey's voice, not only had he hurt her but now he was going to mess with Jon.

"No, I am not dumb I was checking on your sister." Jon's tone was harsh, which really wasn't Jon's style. Lyrina was used to Jon being kind, and calm but he was getting noticeably hostile.

"I am your prince and you will talk to me as such, Snow." Lyrina just wanted this to end, she didn't want them to fight.

"Jon, can you walk to me to my chambers please?" Jon put his arm out and Lyrina linked her arm with his.

"Sister, I do not approve of this bastard walking you to you chambers so late at night. I am sure mother would agree with me, let me escort you."

"Brother, I appreciate that but he knows the way. But when you return from the hunt with father, you and I shall spend some time together." Peace maker, she has to be the peace maker. Joffrey just scoffed at them and waved his hand at them, shooing them away.

The whole walk to her chambers Lyrina had to keep from crying, the pain was becoming to much and she was very frightened. She didn't think her brother could be as cruel as to hurt her physically, then again she barley remembered him. Jon kept asking her what had happened, but she was silent afraid to speak. She thought she had things under control but one day doesn't make her better.

She was managing to hold all the pain in until it was time to enter her chamber. _Seven hells._ She slowly reached out with the arm not linked with Jon only to shrink back away. The movement of her arm shot pain through her shoulder, making it almost unbearable. Jon noticing something was wrong opened the door ushering her into her room.

"Lyrina, did you get hurt in your fall, or did something happen before I came?" Once they were safe inside her room, Lyrina sat at the edge of her bed. The pain was making her head swim, she didn't even know what Joffrey had truly done. She was sure he had tripped her there was nothing for her to have tripped on but she couldn't explain her shoulder. She didn't hit on the ground, she went face first not on her side. But what could she tell Jon? She didn't even know what happened.

"I must have tripped on my dress." She was lying, here she was again lying.

"Lyrina don't start that with me, please. I have chased you a hundred times, you have chased Arya, Bran and Rickon around a hundred times without falling. Did he trip you?" He was kneeling in front of her staring straight in her eyes. She bit her lip and looked at him.

"I think he did, but it must have been an accident. It was dark Jon, I wasn't looking where I was running. It was an accident." She was justifying her brothers behavior, but she had to. She had seen the smirk on his face, she knew he meant to hurt her but what she couldn't understand was why. Why would her brother want to trip her?

"I thought as much, that doesn't explain the pain I just saw you in. What hurts and why?" Jon was calm but there was a fire in his eyes, Lyrina had never seen before.

"I think I must have hit my shoulder on the ground, it is really nothing. I am sure it is fine." She needed it to be fine.

Jon moved from in front of her, to behind her. She felt the bed move under his weight, and she held her breath for a moment. Why had the night come to this? She felt herself flinch as Jon gently placed his fingers on the injured shoulder. The light touch didn't hurt her, but in her frightened state she worried what he was going to do to her. Was he going to hurt her too?

The single thought of her friend hurting her caused Lyrina to lose it. Every feeling she had from her encounter with Joffrey came to the surface and she just couldn't hold it back anymore. Lyrina was crying, she was always crying. She felt like a child but she was in so much pain and she just thought her best friend was going to hurt her. She felt so guilty, she knew of all people Jon would be the last person to hurt her.

"Hush now, Lyrina. Everything is fine, alright, I need to see it though. I know you are scared, I know you, but please just calm down for me." He was talking to her like she had heard him speak to his younger siblings. Once Rickon had fallen and cut his hand up, Jon had used the same tone of voice on him. She hated herself, she wished she was stronger. She took a few deep breathes and let everything settle, she needed to breathe. "Don't let your emotions control you, okay? Not right now, I need you to stay calm."

Lyrina felt Jon slowly begin to loosen the ties of her dress and she just bit her lip. She wasn't going to be afraid, he would never hurt her. He didn't loosen it much, just enough that he could slide one shoulder of the dress down slightly. As his fingers grazed her skin she hissed in a pain a little, it was a stinging pain.

"Lyrina, You must have hit the ground pretty hard, your shoulder is already beginning to bruise." He touched the skin again lightly running his fingers over it. She wished she could see it, know what it looked like. Just as Jon was tying up her dress again, there was a knock on her chamber door. The pair exchanged glances, before Jon began to slide out from behind her.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a very shocked Robb Stark and drunk Theon Greyjoy. For a moment there was a pause, everyone was just looking at each other. Theon leaned down to whisper something in Robb's ear, and Lyrina could only hear one word. _Fucking._ Did he think she and Jon had just finished fucking each other? Once more no one spoke, the door was just slammed shut leaving Lyrina feeling numb. The last thing she needed was Theon Greyjoy thinking she was fucking Jon, she didn't want Robb to imagine that either. But she knew Robb would keep his mouth shut if he thought they truly were, but she knew Theon wouldn't.

"Lyrina get ready for bed,I will go take care of that." Jon spoke, before leaving her alone as well.

She was left there alone in her room, completely numb. Just hours ago everything was going well, for a moment she thought everything was going to be okay. She could be a Princess and Rena at the same time but that wasn't the case. She couldn't be what they all expected of her. She hated her family for coming here, she hated them ruining the one good thing she had. Worst of all she hated herself for thinking she could manage it all after just one day.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all again for the reviews and such :D. I could of uploaded this last night but I wanted this chapter and the next to come out pretty close together.**


	6. We Might Fall

**A/N: One of my longest chapters I think. I loved writing this one, I really did. I hope you guys like it as much as I did. Thank you for those of you who reviewed, thank you also for all the follows and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Game Of Thrones. I do own Lyrina and my plot. The quote below is form "We might Fall" By Ryan Star. (I listened that song so much for this chapter lol)**

_Chapter 5: We might Fall_

"T**ell me are you crazy and did you mind the cold?"**

* * *

**Robb's P.O.V**

Robb hadn't let Theon in his room, he had told him to go to bed, he needed to be alone. Robb's head was swimming with thoughts and the last thing he needed was Theon adding to them. He knew Jon couldn't be bedding Lyrina, he knew that. Sometimes though knowing something doesn't change thoughts, which in this case was true. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Lyrina had been breathing heavy and it seemed like Jon was moving off the bed. What in the seven hells else could they be doing? Had he taken her maidenhood, or had they been fucking for years? He was going to lose it if he didn't find something to distract him. Just last night she was there right in front of him, so soft, so vulnerable and now she fucked his brother.

Robb looked to the door as Jon unceremoniously barged in, no knocking, no warning.

"Don't even think I am bedding her, Robb." Jon said calmly, but Robb knew he wasn't calm.

"What do you expect me to think, it was a very intimate moment you were sharing."

"Robb, I am your brother. I know how you feel for her, I see the way you look at her. Do you think I would fuck her and ruin our relationship?" Robb knew Jon wouldn't fuck her but all he could picture was Jon on top of her.

"I don't know, Jon."

"Then let me explain to you what happened, so you don't drive yourself mad."

Robb listened as Jon told him the story of what happened. Jon told him of the hug they shared, the game they began to play and Lyrina ending up on the ground. Lyrina was very good at running, it was the only thing she was good at really. When Jon mentioned Joffrey it clicked in his head, he could tell that prince was a royal prick.

"Do you think he tripped her?"

"She told me she even thinks he tripped her, but what concerned me was the bruise. When you and Theon showed up I was checking a bruise on her shoulder."

Lyrina was in pain and all Robb could think about was her fucking his brother. He felt like a real ass, she must have thought he was one as well.

"I feel like an ass, Jon."

"You should, but please save it for another time because we need to be up before dawn." Jon was right, they had a hunting trip in the morning. The last thing Robb wanted to do was go hunting with the King and his band of idiots. He didn't want to deal with Joffrey, or the king, or any of their hoard. He wanted to stay back at Winterfell with Lyrina, he wanted to make sure she was alright.

"Is she hurt badly, or is it just a bruise?"

"A bruise from what I could see, it was not swollen or anything. If I am honest it looked like she had hit a rock or gotten kicked." Jon's concern was evident in his tone. Robb had a similar thought, but could her brother really kick her? Robb wasn't sure even Joffrey could be that evil.

It was not long before Jon left Robb alone to his thoughts once more. He felt horrid for thinking his brother would sleep with Lyrina. When just the night before he was telling Theon he was practically insane for suggesting it. Jon was his brother, and Lyrina was a good girl. He should of known better than to rush to such conclusions, he was clouded by jealousy.

Robb knew he should be spending more time with Lyrina instead of worrying about what she was doing with Jon. Soon she would be on the road headed south, leagues away from him. Would she keep in touch with him? Would she miss him and want to come back? Would she meet some kind Lord who she would love for the rest of her days? He really didn't want to think about that, he wanted to focus on her now. She was always focused on the now, maybe it was time he did as well. He over heard her once tell Sansa to slow down and stop trying to rush into growing up. He wished he could be like that, but he was a future Lord of Winterfell, and with his father going to Kings Landing it would be his job to take his place. He needed to be a grown up, he needed to be an man not a boy. The first step for him to be a man was to get some sleep so he could wake up on time to hunt.

_Robb pushed her up against the wall just enough to __make __ her gasp, and giggle at his sudden __roughness.__ He knew what she was thinking, because he was thinking the same thing. Without a second thought he leaned down and captured her lips in his. It was simple a first, a light kiss that took seconds to turn into to something more. __There was a passion in the kiss, a fire in his chest as he tried to get closer to her. His body pressed against hers and she let out a small sigh in his mouth. He knew what she liked._

_Kissing her lips lead him to kissing her cheek, from her __cheek__ to her neck. She was making small sounds as he kissed her neck, lightly licking some spots. He wanted to make her weak to him, wanted her to just give herself to him. _

_Before he knew they were on the bed, her under him while he kissed her. Slipping her dress was easier than he thought and soon he could feel her pale skin under his fingers. She was so soft, so delicate he just wanted to feel her close to him. He wanted to feel every inch of her pressed against him, to feel her heat against him._

"_Robb." The way she said his name drove him wild with lust and he pushed himself against her again. He needed to get closer, if that was even humanly possible. Robb wanted to be her one and only, be the only man to ever touch her like this._

"_Lyrina." He breathed her name against her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist._

* * *

"Seven hells." Robb cursed as someone began to kick his bed ruining his dream_._ He hadn't dreamt about her in ages, let alone a dream like that. Robb looked to his left to see a fully dressed Theon, sword and all.

"You father says you have ten minutes, Lord." Theon's tone was sarcastic causing Robb to just roll his eyes. He wanted to escape back into his dream where he had her under him. He would much rather spend the day with those thoughts in his head than hunting.

The group of men going hunting was actually quite large by Robb's normal standards. He was used to it being his father, Jon, Theon and a small group of his fathers men, but this trip was much larger. The king was coming along with the Prince, his men and Tyrion Lannister. Robb was more surprised that the Imp decided to come instead of the King Slayer, he figured only one of them enjoyed killing things.

His father, the king and prince all rode in the front while Robb and the others followed behind. It was before even dawn and Robb just wanted to escape back into his bed. Lyrina was consuming all his thoughts, the sight of her pale skin, the way she said his name.

"Lord Stark." Sadly, it was not Lyrina calling to him now. Robb looked beside him to see that Tyrion had ridden up beside him.

"Lord Tyrion." Robb had never had an encounter with this Lannister, and he really wished to keep it that way.

"The North is quite and interesting place, other than the cold of course. I can see why my niece has gotten so attached to it." Robb sometimes forgot the she was part Lannister, it was bad enough she was the kings daughter without adding in the Lannisters.

Robb also did not really know what the imp was looking for him to say, it was obvious to anyone that Lyrina was comfortable here. An awkward silence fell over the two as they continued on ahead, a few times it seemed to Robb that he had something to say but didn't. He didn't dwell on it, just rode ahead still thinking of her.

Within a few hours they had reached the forest in which they planned their hunt, and it wasn't long before everyone was off their horses. With a small group he was sure it would have been easier but, he didn't care too much at the moment. She was still their swimming in his head, he couldn't shake her today.

Robb felt worry as his father approached him followed by the king. What could they want from him?

"Son, the king and I would like to speak to you in private." His father cast his glance to Jon and Theon who had joined Robb shortly upon dismounting.

"Of course, father." He tried to figure out what they wanted as his father took his shoulder and led him to a different part of the woods.

For a moment the three men just stood there looking at anything but one another. Robb was nervous, he could not deny that fact. Was his father going to tell him to do something important while he was gone? Had something happened last night, did Joffrey tell his mother about Lyrina and Jon? Jon had told Robb on the trip to the forest about how Joffrey was very angered by his actions last night.

"Robb Stark, you have grown in to such an honorable man. I can see from your actions, and things I have heard about you that you are much like your father was at your age."

"Thank you, my King." Robb was humbled by the kind words, he looked up to his father greatly.

Robb just could not understand what was going on though. He was unsure of why he would be pulled aside to just be built up with compliments.

"Robb, I am your father everything I do is for the best of our house and family. You understand that, correct? It is something you must also do in my stead." Lord Stark spoke with a very serious tone.

"Of course, father. I understand that everything you do is with honor, and regard for our family."

"I am glad you understand,Robb, because what I am about to tell you is a little complicated. Robb, when you were very young before even Sansa was born I made a pact with the King. Well, your mother and I made a pact with the king. Very few people know about it and now it is time you too learned of it." Robb was getting more confused as his father spoke. What pact did he speak of? "When Robert claimed the throne we wanted to be able to create a strong, real alliance between the crown and the North. He married a Lannister, so he had the west, he had his brothers on his side, and Jon Arryn of the vale was hand of the king. He needed a more solid connection to the North, other than just myself. So shortly after Lyrina entered the world, Robert wrote to me with an arrangement. We agreed that she would come to Winterfell at the age of four to become a ward, and at sixteen you and her would wed."

Was his father telling him what he thought, was he betrothed to Lyrina? Had he been betrothed to someone his whole life and never been aware of it?

"Father, I.."

"Long story short, kid, is you are to marry my daughter. It was decided years ago, we both signed the pact, and we plan to go through with it." He was to marry her? Did he have a say?

"Robert, let me speak to my son please." Robb noticed his fathers voice was strong, and defiant. The king just grunted and took off to join the hunt leaving the Father and son alone.

Robb began pacing, he could not fathom what was going on. He had been lied to by his own father, he was to be married to someone his whole life.

"Robb, Lyrina was always meant to be in Winterfell, it would have been easier for you both if that had happened. We would have told you both together at an earlier time, but her mother saw to it she didn't end up with us."

"Does her mother know? Is that why she denied Lyrina the right to come to Winterfell where she would be happy?" Robb was getting angry, not as his father, not her father, but at the whole situation. He had some inclination of how he felt about Lyrina right now, and ever day since her thirteenth name day and he had to force himself not to act on it. He had to hide every feeling he had for her, and yet she was his betrothed. He was angry at her mother for keeping her from a life where she would never have to be so frightened, so afraid.

"The king and I do not believe Cersei knew of it, she just did not want her daughter here. She was afraid we would change her into some northern woman."

"And that would have been worse? That would have been worse then her being abused by her own damn family? Bloody bitch." Robb didn't realize what he had said until it was too late. He looked at his father in horror, knowing he would get in trouble for calling the Queen such things.

"We need not focus on that right now Robb, we have other matters to discuss. You know I am leaving for Kings Landing, Arya, Sanasa and Bran are coming with me, that leaves you in charge. You are going to have to take care of most things around the castle in my absence." Robb knew all this, he was prepared for that. "The Queen is demanding Lyrina go to Kings Landing, and the king is inclined to agree with her on the matter. He has not seen his daughter in eleven years, he has just learned the horrors that befell her while in the custody of her own blood. He wants her safe Robb, and he feels he is the safest person for her."

But she was his future wife, she belonged with him. Lyrina was meant to be his to keep safe, to protect. _I have already failed that part haven't I? _ He did not want to just let her go now, now that he could finally tell her how he felt.

"Robb the choice ultimately befalls you, as her betrothed. Robert has told me that if you wish to keep her in Winterfell you have to tell her of the pact, and ask her to stay with you here. If she agrees than she can stay with you, and you will be wed whenever you see it fit. The other option is you do not inform her of the agreement, she returns to Kings Landing to get to know her family once again. If that is the option you chose, she will return to Winterfell on her sixteenth name day, in which you will tell her of the betrothal and marry her."

His head was a blur of thoughts. He could have her right now, he could ride back there and leave this hunt. He could ride up into Winterfell, take her up in his arms and marry her. Robb for a moment could only think of what he wanted, of how much he wanted her, that he didn't stop to think about Lyrina.

"It is all up to me? I am the only one who can tell her?"

"Yes, son. Let us get back to the hunt and you can think on what you decide. Either she will stay in Winterfell, or come to Kings Landing."

As they rejoined the group all Robb could think about was Lyrina. She was going to be his wife, he was going to be honest with her about how he felt. But how did he feel? Did Robb love her, or did he lust after her? He knew that he felt for her more than just as a sister, or a friend but he didn't know if he loved her. She deserved love, passion and honesty. Could he take her away from her family? She seemed to be getting on with them well enough, and her father wanted to be with her. Could he really deny her of that privilege? She would come back to him soon if he let her go, it would only be for a year. Soon she would be back to him if he let her go, it would be okay. Arya has been telling him how excited she is that she will be in Kings Landing with her, and Sansa would need Lyrina if she was going to marry Joffrey. Could he really deny her all these things for his sense of longing? He didn't know, but the day was going to be long if he didn't have someone he could vent to.

* * *

**Lyrina's P.O.V**

'

Lyrina woke up to a searing pain in her shoulder, and she couldn't help but cry out. It hurt so much and she just wanted to lay in bed all day to forget it. She didn't get the luxury because before she knew it her door opened and a blur of grey and brown jumped onto her bed.

"Lyrina, come on it is time to get up. Bran and I want you to come watch our archery lessons." Arya was standing on the edge of he bed with dirty feet and messy hair. Lyrina smiled at the young girl despite her pain.

"Let me get dressed and I will meet you both down in the yard, alright?" Arya just nodded and dashed out of the room. _That girl needs to slow down._

Dressing was more of a task the Lyrina thought it would be, then again she never had to dress with only one arm. She was thankful that not all her dresses had ties on them, and some just fit perfectly. She brushed her hair and braided it to the side, she did not want to have to be messing with her hair all day. She was at least thankful she wouldn't have deal with Joffrey, or any of the older Stark boys.

The halls of the castle seemed empty, even the courtyard was devoid of people. She couldn't help but wonder where everyone had gotten off to. She would have gone in search of Myrcella and Tommen but she wanted to spend some time with Stark children alone before she left to go to Kings Landing.

When she got to the training yard she could see Arya and Bran arguing with one another about who was better. Lyrina couldn't help but laugh out loud at the pointless argument. Her laughter drew their attention to her, which caused her to go over and sit on the fence to watch them. Bran was getting better and better everyday, and she could even say he was better than her. Arya was perfect almost every shot, but that was because she was so committed to it. Maybe she should get Arya to teach her instead of Jon, then she may learn.

She sat there for hours just watching them, thinking mostly to herself. Last night had been a nightmare, and she hoped it had been resolved. Had Jon been able to convince Robb and Theon they were indeed not bedding each other? Would they even believe him? She didn't want them to think less of her, well she could care less what Theon thought, she cared mostly what Robb thought. He already saw her as a child, she didn't want to add whore to the list of things. She had never even imagined bedding Jon, or any one for that matter. She wanted to wait for a husband, even if she hated them, it was just the right thing to do.

"Lyrina, can you tell us about Kings Landing?" The three of them were sitting inside when Bran asked her about her past.

"Well I don't remember much Bran, I was so very young." She had very few pleasant memories of Kings Landing as a whole.

"Just anything, if we are to protect you when we get there, we will need to know where to go." Bran and Arya had a wild notion that once they got to Kings Landing, they would become her personal guard. She thought it was sweet, but she was sure the Kings Guard would be on her back at all times. She had to giggle to herself at the thought of grown men having to follow her in fear she would flee.

"Well it's very big, the city is beyond anything you two have ever seen. The people in Kings Landing from what I remember were very sweet, and kind but I was never really out of the Red Keep. The Red Keep is the castle, it is also very large. I remember getting lost in the halls as a child, so you two be careful." She was trying to remember things to tell them but she really couldn't. The time she spent with her father was mostly in his chambers, or in her own. She played with dolls and never really had a sense of adventure back then. "I never really did much back then, my dad did tell me stories though."

"What kind of stories? You know I love hearing stories." It was true, if someone were to mention stories, Bran wanted to hear them. He loved history, and horribly scary stories of north of the wall.

"They are ones you have already heard, young one." Mostly her father told her about Lyanna Stark, the reason he could never love her mother. As a child she thought it was endearing, a man loving a woman so much he was willing to go to war to get her back, but now it was sad. Her father could never let her go, she had died and even then he could never let her go. Was that what love was? A pain that you could never shake, a story that only ended in sadness.

"Which ones?" It was Arya who asked this time, causing Lyrina to smile at her.

"About the rebellion, and the part our families had to play in it." Bran's eyes lit up as she mentioned the rebellion, of course he would be interested in the old war story.

"Please tell us it, I am sure it is better coming from you then from our tutors." She couldn't argue with Bran, he was very adamant about wanting to hear the story.

So Lyrina began to tell them the story of Lyanna Stark and her father, about love and a loss. She tried to leave out the part about their uncle and grandfather not wanting to cause the two any misfortune but Bran pointed out the part she missed. She corrected herself and continued on with the story. She found it so sad, a war had started over a woman. So many people died just to get her back, but that is what love is. Love is fighting for the person you want, the person you care for. Would her family ever go to a crazy king just to get her back? She doubted that highly. Would the man she loved fight for her, to find her, to save her? She doubted that as well. Unless she met a man who loved her beyond a shadow of a doubt, she couldn't imagine someone coming to save her.

When the story was over Bran ran off, telling them he was going to just play outside but Lyrina knew differently. She knew he was going to end up climbing despite his mother asking him not to, he was a stubborn boy. Arya stayed with Lyrina telling her all about the fun they were going to have in Kings Landing and how they could complain about the heat together.

"I really don't want to go, Lyrina, the only reason I am okay with it is because you are going to be there."

"Truth be told, I don't want to leave here either. Arya, I love it here in Winterfell, I don't want to leave." Lyrina had come to terms with her leaving but she didn't like it. She would do anything just to have a reason to stay, just one. Staying in Winterfell was all she wanted.

Soon the two girls were joined by a very happy Sansa. The young girl sat down by the fire with them and began to go on about how happy she was.

"I think he likes me, he is so sweet. Lyrina do you think he likes me? He is your brother after all." Sansa gushed.

"If he doesn't like you than he is surely blind. He may be my brother but I know him no better than you do, but I am sure he finds you very suitable." Sansa seemed delighted by her answer and Lyrina was thankful. She didn't know what to tell her, and she surely hoped Joffery would be kind to her. Sansa is a polite, honest and wonderful girl, her brother should recognize it.

The topic turned from Joffrey to her mother, and Lyrina just kept quiet. She didn't have much to say about if Cersei liked Sansa. She was partly sure her mother wouldn't like anyone that was going to marry her brother.

"Arya, can you come with me to see mother about something?" It must have been important for Sansa to ask Arya to go. At first the younger sister looked to Lyrina for help but she just shook her head. She thought it would be good for the two girls to spend some time together, sister bonding and all.

Lyrina didn't care too much for just sitting by herself and decided she would take a walk. She needed to clear her mind anyway, she had been holding in her pain all morning with children. She just needed to have a moment where she could express how much it actually hurt. It was getting harder for her to use her right arm at all, every time she moved it her shoulder screamed. She didn't want them to see her in pain and question her, it was bad enough their brothers were.

She was greatly enjoying the time by herself as well. As she passed the stables she made a stop in to see Alyris, her horse, she hadn't been since she was going to leave. In no time at all she would be back on her horse headed south, to a home she had barley known. She could leave now, go north, join the Wildlings and no one would be the wiser. But the thought disappeared as fast as it had come, she knew she could not keep running away.

Once she was sure her horse was alright, she stopped by the kennels to see Ghost. She had promised after all that she would go see him the night before. She opened the kennel door and the white direwolf approached her with caution, noticing his owner wasn't there. Lyrina just put her hand out so the wolf could smell her familiar scent and become comfortable. She stayed there with Ghost for a while, just talking to the wolf as if it was Jon. It helped her immensely to talk to someone about the thoughts in her head, even if it was just a direwolf pup.

As it was nearing lunch Lyrina decided to make her way back to the hall so she could eat lunch with the girls. She took the longer way back, past the old tower because she enjoyed the architecture of the building. As she was about to pass the building she heard a loud thud from the other side and she rounded the corner she let out a scream.

Bran was laying on his back in the grass with his eyes closed, his direwolf pup licking him. She could tell he had fallen, the sound she had heard gave that much away to her.

"Bran, Bran, wake up!" Lyrina leaned over the boy screaming at him but he didn't make a move. She bit her lip and picked him up in her arms. Her shoulder was screaming but she didn't care she needed to get him to his mother. The whole way to the castle she was screaming for help, hoping someone was there to listen. As she was entering a servant heard her and went to fetch Maester Luwin and Lady Stark. She went to Bran's room and placed him in the bed before she began to pace. She couldn't understand what happened, he had never fallen before.

It wasn't long before Maester Luwin and Lady Stark entered the room looking worried. Lyrina didn't say anything at first, she just stood by the window until someone asked her something. Maester Luwin seemed greatly distressed by the situation and Lyrina prayed to the Seven that Bran would be okay. He needed to be okay. As Lady Stark sat down next to Bran holding his hand, Luwin approached Lyrina. He asked what happened and she told him what she saw.

"If the boy makes it through tonight, he should be well soon. We shall see in the morrow."

* * *

**Robb's P.O.V**

Robb couldn't tell anyone about the betrothal and it was driving him mad. He needed someone to tell it to, someone who would help him decide what to do. He wanted her with him, wanted Lyrina all to himself but he knew it was wrong. His honor told him letting her go with her family was for the best, that one day she would be back with him forever. The hunt was dragging on for hours, which in this case wasn't too awful because Robb hadn't made a decision yet.

"Lord Robb." Robb was dragged from his thoughts by none other than the imp again. He just wanted to think in peace.

"Yes, Lord Tyrion, what could I do for you?" His voice was cordial but he was just so damn tired.

"Well you do not seem as invested in this as your father, I was wondering if you had a moment to speak." He wasn't invested and he knew the imp wasn't either. He didn't even bring a bow with him, just a book. Did he come only to bother Robb's family or was he truly curious of other things?

"We may, if you can keep up with me and keep quiet." They may not have been invested in hunting but they still had to do it.

"Can you tell me about my niece? I have not seen her in many years, and the times I did see her at Castley Rock she was not one for speaking." Robb was suspicious of the man asking about Lyrina, but he was her family.

"Lyrina is kind, gentle, impulsive and emotional. She does not use logic when making decisions, she will go with her emotions which leads her into trouble. She is a good person though, funny, intelligent. My brother is honestly closer to her then I am." He didn't truly know how to describe Lyrina to someone who had never had the pleasure of being around her everyday. She was childish, but fun loving, fragile but strong on the inside. He had seen her break, and pick herself up a few times.

"I am sure she is close to him, but I just wanted your opinion, Lord Stark. Let me be honest in what I am truly seeking, I know how my father treated her. I know how cruel of a man he can be, so what I am seeking is to know how she has handled that."

"It has left an effect on her it is evident to anyone who spends time with her, she is scared. She isn't a broken person, but she isn't whole either." Robb kept is response short. He did not feel that this man deserved the kind of answers he was seeking.

"My Lord, I am not trying to hurt her. She is my niece, I am not my sister or my father, she needs someone in my family to care for her." Robb didn't care what he had to say, he was not going to believe it. In his mind the Lannisters were bad and none of them cared enough for Lyrina. If the imp had known of what his father was doing why in the seven hells did he not speak up?

"I can understand, Lord Tyrion. We must be getting back to the group." He could hear the horn blowing signaling them it was all time to get back. He still had no idea what he was going to do, but he knew he had some time to decide.

On the ride back he talked Jon, not mentioning the betrothal but he did talk about Lyrina. Robb figured if he spoke of how he felt about her to someone he could fully understand it himself.

* * *

**Lyrina's P.O.V**

Lyrina had been sitting at Bran's bedside for hours in silence with Lady Stark. Lyrina had only left to eat, and make sure the other three Stark children were doing alright. Arya was stoic while her two other siblings were a wreck. Lyrina too was a wreck, she could not imagine why something like this would happen to him.

"Lady Stark, please let me go get you something to eat or drink. You have not moved in hours, please." It was the first words spoken between them, Lyrina didn't want to cause her anymore issues but she couldn't sit in silence any longer.

"Just some water and bread please." Her voice was horse, and filled with grief. Lyrina felt horrible for the woman, she was in a very tough spot.

Without a word Lyrina went down to the kitchens, and began to gather the items for Lady Stark. On her way back up to Bran's room she ran into her mother. She was honestly the last person Lyrina wished to see at the moment.

"How is the boy faring, my dear?"

"We must see if he makes it through the night. Maester Luwin says even if he doesn't wake up, if he makes it through the night he will be okay." It was tense with her mother still, they had few moments together.

"Give my regards to Lady Stark, please." Lyrina nodded to her mother and went on her way. She needed to get the food to Lady Stark, she needed to be with Bran.

Once again the room was quiet as the ladies sat in silence over the sleeping child. Lyrina couldn't shake how peaceful he looked, just like if he had been sleeping soundly for the night. Every so often she would reach out and brush the hair out of his face, hoping his eyes would open.

"I did this once before, when you first got here." Lyrina looked up at Lady Stark, surprised she had spoken. "You were out for two days, and I stayed by your side the whole time."

"I am thankful, My lady, but you did not have to do that. I was just a stranger to you then, and I suppose I still am."

"Lyrina, you are not a stranger here. I am sorry for how I acted towards you these last few days, but my head was a mess. Ned is leaving me, I just didn't know how to handle that on top of everything. I do not blame you, I know what a child must do when they are scared." That was that, that was all Lady Stark said.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off of Lyrina, she hated the idea of Lady Stark hating her. Everyone in Winterfell was close to her heart, and if she left here with someone upset with her it would kill her.

"Lady Stark, the hunting party has returned. Would you like me to-" The poor Maester didn't get to finish, Lady Stark was up and out the door before he could.

Lyrina sat alone with Bran holding his hand, willing him to wake up. She spoke to him, telling him about all the things he was going to do as a Kings guard. How he would be able to ride into battle as his brothers bannerman, he just had to wake up. She held his hand so tightly, afraid if she let go he would slip away. She knew she would have to let go when Lord Stark came back in, he would need to the time with his son.

As soon as Lord Stark, Lady Stark and Robb came into the room Lyrina went to leave, but they stopped her. Lord Stark asked her to stay as he pulled up a chair beside where his wife was sitting. Lyrina stayed seated, as Robb came and sat beside her looking at his brother.

"Is he going to be okay?" It was Robb who spoke, quietly unsure.

His mother told him what she knew, while she held on to Lord Stark's hand. Lyrina felt she had no place in the room, she was just a girl who loved Bran very much. He was like a younger brother to her, she needed him to be okay. Everyone sat in silence until it became too late for anyone to stay up anymore.

Lyrina and Robb walked to their chambers in silence, neither knowing what to say to one another. Lyrina knew Robb, he would wait until he was alone to show how he was truly feeling. On the outside he had to be strong, be brave for his family, for Bran but Lyrina knew. When they got to his chamber, Lyrina just gave him a quick hug before going into her own room.

The day had been draining on her since Bran fell, her mind was full of worry for the young child. All she kept asking her self is how it happened, he was so careful. She had never in four years seen him even slip while climbing. She really began to wonder if he had been pushed, but she instantly cleared that thought from her head. No one would push such an innocent young child.

Lyrina was thankful as she undressed that the pain in her shoulder had subsided, to know only hurting when she moved. She would have to make sure she slept in a way that kept pressure off of her. It didn't take her long to find a comfortable spot when a knock came on her door.

_Just one night can I be alone?_

"Lyrina..are you awake?" Her door opened only enough for Arya to poke her head. Lyrina cursed herself for the thought of wanting to be alone, when this poor girl looked like she was suffering.

"Come in, Arya." Arya had come to Lyrina only one other time at night, and it was because she had a nightmare. Usually she would go to her parents if something was wrong, but with Bran she could assume Arya didn't want to bother them.

Arya climbed into the bed with Lyrina and got comfortable. Lyrina could hear her sniffle an try to fight back her tears.

"Hush now, it will be okay Arya. He is a strong boy, your brother will pull through. Try and get some rest." She heard Arya mumble in return.

Lyrina played with Arya's hair trying to keep her calm, telling her it was all going to be better soon. Lyrina had no true experience with things like this, so she just did what she would want at Arya's age. She whispered to her softly, and made sure she was completely comfortable and safe. Lyrina didn't fall asleep, she just laid there on her side watching Arya. She could see the tear stains on her cheek, and feel her even breathing pattern at least she had fallen asleep. Lyrina wished she could follow suit but her thoughts were everywhere. She worried Lady Stark wouldn't go to bed, she worried about Bran, worried for Rickon and Sansa. She knew Robb and Jon would be okay, they would hold it all until they were alone. They would be the strong men they need to be, they were such good men.

Lyrina closed her eyes faking sleep as her chamber door opened again, she didn't want to be bothered by anyone it was much too late. To her surprise she could hear the person enter her chamber and move towards her bed. Even still Lyrina kept her eyes closed until she felt the mattress behind her shift, she took in a deep breath.

"I know you are awake. Can I just stay in here for a little while?" Lyrina turned her head to see Robb sitting there staring at her. She would have moved to face him but laying on the side would hurt, and if she laid on her back she feared waking Arya.

"If you are quiet, you may. Arya is sleeping next to me, I don't think she wanted to be alone." She knew it was inappropriate but what could she do, send him away? His brother was laying in wait to see if he would be okay, the poor man must have been distraught.

"Thank you." He whispered.

For a moment he just sat there, she could feel his fidgeting. She wanted to hug him and tell him it would be alright, to help him like she was helping Arya. But it is different to comfort a man, than to comfort a child. He continued sitting there until she felt the bed shift again, and to her surprised he laid down behind her. She didn't make a sound, or make a move to face him but she could feel herself blush.

"I don't know what to do, Lyrina. I can't help him, I feel so helpless."

"I know Robb, but he is strong he will be awake again before you know it." She was trying to be positive but she could feel tears threaten to fall.

"I just don't know what happened, Lyrina. I left this morning, and come back here to a whole different situation." Robb sounded truly distressed and Lyrina felt horrible.

"I am sorry, Robb. Everything will be better soon, just trust in it. The faith of the Gods will keep him safe."

"Will you pray with me?" Lyrina was taken aback by his request, he had never asked such a thing before.

"I will."

And so he began to pray, and Lyrina listened as he prayed aloud. He prayed for his brother, for his mother and father. He prayed for Jon going to the wall, he prayed for himself. He was just going on a list and Lyrina just listened to him. He was letting her see him at a very vulnerable moment and she appreciated that.

When he was finished they both just laid there in silence. She expected him to get up but he continued to just lay there behind her breathing. In the silence she could hear it faintly, he was crying. Lyrina knew he was trying to hide, trying not to let it show so she didn't speak on it. She just laid there controlling her own breathing and absently playing with Arya's hair.

"Please don't get upset." Lyrina was confused by what he meant until he got closer. She could feel him get closer to her, pressing himself against her through the blankets. She felt her breath hitch in her chest but she didn't panic, she didn't move away. He didn't touch her at first, just stayed close to her.

"Lyrina, do you like it here, do you want to stay? If you could would you stay here?" Lyrina closed her eyes as his spoke so quietly.

"I would, yes Robb,I would love it. I don't want to be with them Robb, I would do anything to stay here." She was desperate, she hate that she sounded desperate. She felt him reach out and touch her shoulder, only to pull away as she hissed. He pushed her hair out of the way so he could see the bruise on her shoulder. Lyrina cursed herself wishing she had warn a less revealing night dress.

"Lyrina.." His voice was low and she felt like she should move away but she didn't. She bit her lip as she felt his warm breath close to her shoulder. What was he doing? He spoke her name once more, before she felt his lips press against the bruise.

"Robb." Lyrina made sure to keep her voice quiet but stern. He could not act like this, not towards her, she was not a whore.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to. Is this what happened last night?" He backed off of her, but he still lay close enough she could feel his breathing.

"It was, but it is doing much better." She was sure the bruise looked horrible, but what could she do about it.

"He tripped you didn't he? Did he cause the bruise as well , Lyrina? Please, tell me."

" It was an accident,Robb. He is my brother, annoying as he may be, he is my brother and he would never hurt me." _Liar. _

"_If _you say so, but please be careful. I do not trust them, Lyrina, I do not trust them at all." She understood his reasoning, he had no reason to trust them. But she would soon be a part of that family, would that mean he would one day not trust her? They grew silent again, her mind filled with doubts. Would they all lose faith in her when she went to Kings Landing? Would her family change her into someone she would hate?

"Lyrina, you need to get rest."

"As do you, my Lord." She smiled at her own joking tone, but happened next surprised her.

"Oh so I am Lord to you now, Lyrina." She felt him inch closer to her again, and once more a blush crept unto her cheeks. "I would prefer you continue to call me Robb, Princess."

"Oh yes, of course." She was giggling quietly. Suddenly she realized how tired she was, and without meaning to she let out a yawn. She heard him whisper something under his breath, but she could no decipher the words.

"Sleep Lyrina, I will go soon." And so she closed her eyes, slowly letting herself feel comfortable. She knew he would leave eventually, he had to. If anyone caught him in her room in the morning they would both be in trouble. She wondered what her father would do, he always did have a temper.

Just as she felt herself drift off into sleep, an arm was placed around her waist. She smiled to herself but fought the urge to move her body closer to his. Lyrina just laid there falling asleep, enjoying the safety of the moment.

* * *

**Robb's P.O.V**

The day had turned from a mess to an absolute nightmare. He had spent most of the trip back debating on what to tell Lyrina, he spent the day fighting the not to run up and kiss her. Lyrina was all he could think about, and when rode up into Winterfell he was ready. What he didn't expect to see was his mother standing there, her eyes puffy and dead inside. Something had happened, something horrible had happened. He and his father were off their horses before anyone could say a word.

"It's Bran, he has fallen." Robb's head was swimming. Fallen? Bran does not fall. Bran climbs like it is all he knows, he does not simply fall. As he followed his mother up to Bran's room his head was a mess. He was angry, he was upset and he was worried but he had to keep it together. His mother was a mess, he could tell that much, he had to be strong.

In the room Lyrina tried to leave and part of him wished she would so he couldn't think of her. But his father asked her to stay, so Robb just sat beside her. He couldn't keep his eyes off Bran, his sleeping, quiet little brother. He prayed to the seven to keep him safe, he just needed Bran to wake up. He sat there for hours just staring at him, just willing him to wake up.

Sooner than he had liked it got late, and he knew sleep would be his only escape. He walked with Lyrina back to their chambers, and as they walked she filled his thoughts once again. He could tell her right then, marry her in the morning. Get her to stay here with him forever, but he couldn't say a word. He just watched her out of the corner of his eye, watched as she tried to be brave just like he was. Strength can only take people so far, and he knew soon she would break.

In his room he didn't undress, he just stood there staring at his bed. Why did this have to happen to his brother? His young, innocent and full of life brother. He was angry, so very angry. In his heart he knew there was no way Bran had fallen but what could he do? He couldn't go back and fix it, he could just be the big brother he needed to be. Bran filled every thought in his head now, everything. He pictured the day he was born, the day he first held a bow, the first time he said his name and every moment since then. The thought of losing his brother was going to be the end of him.

When he couldn't take it anymore he did something he left is room, he would just go find Theon and get drunk. All the wine and Ale he could drink until the day turned into nothing but a memory. He didn't get three steps in the hall before he turned back around, he wouldn't go see Theon.

He slipped into her chamber quietly, hoping she was still awake he needed someone to talk to. Robb saw her eyes close and almost smiled to himself thinking she was faking it. He noticed Arya curled up in front of her, sleeping soundly. It seemed he wasn't the only one seeking her comfort tonight. He sat on the side of her bed with her back to him, he didn't speak at first just sat there.

"I know you are awake, can I just stay here a little while?" He could feel himself falling apart at the seams, what was it about her that made him feel this way. She gave him permission as she turned to face him, her eyes looking at him with sadness. He just sat there staring at her back when she returned to looking at Arya. She was right there, he could touch her, hug her, hold her but he didn't. He knew he was in the wrong, he knew that if anyone came in they would think him vile. He didn't care, he needed someone and she was all he could think of.

He got tired of sitting there just staring, so he laid down behind her. He was careful not to get too close, to make her uncomfortable. He opened up to her, showed her his weakness. Told her how he felt so weak, so broken. Everything was so different than when he left that morning. That morning his brother slept safe in his bed, and Lyrina was just a girl. Just a girl he dreamt of, a girl he longed to touch, but just a girl. Now his brother laid in a bed fighting for his life, and he laid inches from a woman who would be his wife, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. How would she react to it?

He prayed out loud, trying to be strong for the both of them. She was so encouraging, giving him strength just as he was about to fall. He prayed for his family, and for her. He prayed to the old Gods to keep everyone he loved safe, and he prayed for his brother to wake up. He needed the Gods to do their work, he needed them to help him. He had no power to help is brother, he was just a man.

He broke down as he finished his prayer but he wouldn't let her know it. He wept almost silently as he stared at her black hair, he needed her. He needed her in his life and he didn't know why.

"Please do not get upset." He gently moved his body closer to hers, so he was now pressing himself against her back. There were blankets between them but being so close to her made him feel better, just knowing she was there. He could fall asleep in peace, but he couldn't.

"If you could would you stay here?" Would she stay with him? Her response was desperate, almost pleading him to give her a reason to stay and he could. He reached out to touch her, to turn her toward him, to tell her. The second his hand touched her shoulder he heard her wince in pain. Had he hurt her? He moved her hair to see her once pale shoulder, now black, blue, purple and green. The bruise on her shoulder was much worse than he had imagined it would be. He moved forward and whispered her name against her skin before placing a gentle kiss against her.

"Robb." Her voice was a whisper but he understood the severity in her tone. She did not like him touching her in such a way. He moved away from her ashamed of himself, but also upset. She did not think of him in the way he thought of her. What kind of marriage could they have if she didn't want it too? She deserved someone better.

He asked about the bruise, to get his mind off of the rejection. He was worried about her, she was defending Joffery. He could tell in the way she spoke that she did too believe he did it on purpose. The Lannisters were cruel people, and Joffery was no exception to that. He didn't trust a single one of them, and he didn't want her to go to Kings Landing. What would they do to her there? Would her father be able to protect her?

She called him Lord, she was such a smart ass sometimes, and it made him smile. But she needed sleep, she needed to be rested for her day ahead. He moved closer so he could almost feel her once again, he wanted to feel her. She let out a small yawn, causing Robb to curse under his breath. Her yawn was quiet, soft and almost sounded like a moan. She had no idea of what she did to him. When she had slowly started to drift off to sleep, he wrapped his arm around her waist resisting the urge to pull her close to him.

He laid there for what seemed like hours, and he did not want to move but if anyone found them. So he willed himself to get up and make his way back to his own chamber. As he was shutting her door, he looked back in on her sleeping form. Her body curled around his sister who was sleeping soundly next to her.

"I love you, Lyrina." He did, he loved her. And with the love he found with her, he knew what he most do.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you cans see why I felt this chapter had to be so long, so much going on. Is he going to tell her about the betrothal? I had so much fun writing this chapter, minus the little dream I have to get better at that. I hope you all like the chapter.**


	7. Love and Sacrifice

**A/N: The first part of this chapter is really different, and you can skip down to Lyrina's P.O.V if you want. I wanted to just put a little of what is going on around Lyrina that she does not truly know about. This chapter was a really tough one to write, only because I wanted to show what was going on with her and Robb without making it too odd.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or any of the characters. I own Lyrina, and my plot that is it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Love and Sacrifice.**

"I will kill him, Ned. I will ride to Casterly Rock and murder the bastard." Robert Baratheon had finally lost it. He had spent weeks getting to know his daughter again after eleven years, and he had finally lost it. He had to hear her tell him of all the times Tywin fucking Lannister put his hands on her. Lyrina didn't see it as a big issue, she had been used to it, but her father was done. He was enraged and now that they would be leaving the following day he had to express his intent. Robert Baratheon was going to murder his father in law.

"Robert you will do no such thing. I can understand what your qualms with Tywin are, I understand. You need him, you need Casterly Rock. The damage has been done, act like her damn father and make sure it never happens again." Ned Stark was not going to let his king, and friend ride off to murder one of his allies. It was no secret Ned hated the Lannisters but the king needed the ally.

"I didn't protect her when she needed me. The day she was born I swore to be there for her, Ned. I should of sent someone to Casterly Rock, to bring her here."

"What's done is done."

" Will your son keep her here?"

"No, Robert. He did not tell me his reasons, but he is intending to send her with you until the time is right." Robert was thankful that he could keep his daughter. He would do everything for her at the capitol. He would be the father he wasn't to any of his other children, because their mother had already tainted them. He swore he would keep her safe this time until her betrothed can do it. Robert would protect her, and then he would entrust that Robb Stark could do the same.

Eddard Stark knew his king had finally snapped, he had seen Robert angry but this was different. Ned learned many years ago that hurting someone Robert loved would only lead to someones death. Robert started a war for the woman he loved and no doubt would start a war over his daughter. Thankfully it would never come to that, soon Lyrina would be back in Winterfell safe and sound. He knew Robb would keep Lyrina safe and he was concerned that he was not keeping her with him now. Ned knew that Kings Landing was going to be a treacherous place, and Lyrina had no place there. She was sweet, naive and emotional, everything people their would feed on.

"Robert, we will keep our children safe because it is our job."

Bran still hadn't woken up it had been almost a month since the fall and still the boy slept. His mother hadn't left his side, occasionally Lyrina would sit with her. Lyrina wanted to be there for the young man and his mother, but she was leaving soon. Lady Stark was thankful for the young girl, she was a help she didn't expect. While she was sitting there praying to the Seven, Lyrina was helping take care of her other children. She wished Lyrina could stay in Winterfell but her son had made his decision and no one could make his mind up for him.

Catelyn was very relieved that Lyrina had time at Winterfell, even if she was pretending to be someone else. She knew the girl would be good for her son, and she knew her son would be good to her. Robb had spoken to Catelyn about the betrothal shortly after learning of it himself, he said he had to talk to someone about it. Lady Catelyn listened to her son go on for almost an hour about his reasons for why he was not going to tell her, and though she did not agree it was not her place. Catelyn understood that sometimes we make personal sacrifices to make sure the ones we love are safest. And to Robb, being with her family was the safest thing for Lyrina.

Jaime Lannister had pushed an innocent child out of a window to protect the one he loved. He knew the child would die, he did not expect for him to live. But when Jaime learned that the child would survive, a slight panic set in. If the Stark child told anyone of what he saw, that would be the end of him. He would lose his sister, the woman he had loved for years. He knew it was wrong to sleep with his sister, but he did not care. She was everything to him, she was his twin, his heart, his love. They had three children together, and though the children did not know it, he treated them better then their so called father did. All but Lyrina, she was not his, it was obvious by her black hair and blue eyes where she had come from. He wanted to hate her, but he could not, she was his blood. She was the daughter of his sister, and despite looking like her father she was just as beautiful as her mother. Lyrina looked like Cersei in all but hair color and eye color, but maybe he just wasn't looking at the girls face enough.

Jaime felt kind of bad knowing he would have to ensure the boy died, his niece did seem very fond of the lad. He was not an evil man, he just did what he do for the love of his sister. He would kill a million innocent men to ensure that she stayed by his side. Love was all about sacrifice, just sometimes the sacrifice isn't your own.

Joffrey did not believe that the girl was his sister at first, she looked and acting nothing like him or his siblings. Lyrina was the only one of them to have black hair or even blue eyes, the rest were the image of their mother. Joffrey did not view her as a sister, refused to think of her as such until he learned more about her. She was a stranger to him, just a girl. He did enjoy the fact that, even though he did not consider her such, she was indeed his sister. SO when she tormented her, and he could see the fear in her eyes, he realized she would never tell. If she did tell he knew she would be afraid the tormenting would get worse, and she was right. Joffrey had plans for the girl, many plans. He could grow to love his new little sister.

* * *

**Lyrina's P.O.V**

Days all began to blend together after Bran's fall. Lyrina spent most of her days with him, sitting in silence with Lady Stark. When she was not with the young boy, Lyrina found herself with the other young Stark children and her own siblings. They would be returning to south in one more day, and she wanted time with everyone before she left. Though her days were filled with the children and sometimes her own family, her nights were all together different. After the kids would go to bed Lyrina would find herself outside with mostly Jon, but they were occasionally joined by Robb and Theon. The group would just talk, and laugh on the memories they shared at Winterfell. Lyrina was going to miss it more than she was willing to admit to them.

When it came time for bed, Lyrina never found herself alone. Every night since the fall Arya would find her way into her room, sleeping soundly beside Lyrina. When Arya had safely fallen asleep, Robb would sneak in and lay beside Lyrina. The two would talk for hours until she fell asleep in his arms. Each night Lyrina felt something grow between the two of them, but she had no words to describe it.

That too was coming to end, because by tomorrow Lyrina would be gone. She sat there looking at Bran, clutching his hand knowing she would be gone tomorrow. He hadn't woken up yet, and it broke her heart. Lady Stark was a shell of the woman Lyrina had grown to consider a mother, she was just so distraught. She sat there everyday for almost a month with the woman, praying but nothing helped.

Lyrina was about to excuse herself to check on the other children when her mother came in, dressed in a fine dress. Lyrina had barley spoke to her mother in the last month since she had come here, she talked to everyone but her mother. Lyrina spent an hour a day with her father, even got to know her uncles and was always with her younger siblings. She just could not bring herself to look at her mother.

Lyrina sat there looking down at Bran as her mother began to speak of her first born son, Lyrina knew the tale. Her father had told her of it when she was young, when Lyrina was sad that she didn't look like Joffrey. He told her of how the babe was just like her, a small child with blue eyes and black hair but he died. He died in her mothers arms, and as Lyrina heard the tale from her mothers mouth she almost felt bad for the woman. She had lost her first child, Lyrina could not begin to imagine the pain. Was that the true reason her mother didn't want her around? Not because she looked like her father, but the child she had lost.

"Mother, wait a moment." Lyrina kissed Bran on the forehead and went to follow her mother from the room. She had to go see the other children anyway, but she wanted to speak to her mother.

"Yes, my fawn, what can I do for you." She was calling her the name her father called her. Was it a way to get back at him, or a way to get close to her. Lyrina didn't care at the moment.

"I am sorry, about my brother. I could never imagine what that felt like for you, and I am sorry." But her mother just gave her a weak smile, and touched Lyrina's face.

"I have you and my other children, love. I am grateful for that, do not fret."

After checking on the children in their lessons Lyrina made her way to the Godswood, she would pray for Bran. It was quiet there, peaceful and devoid of people to bother her. She sat down in front of the Heart tree and began to pray to the Seven. She never really prayed to the old Gods, though most of the North still do. She prayed for Bran and Lady Stark she prayed they would soon find peace. She prayed for Jon, and how she wanted him to be safe at the wall. She prayed for Robb, prayed he could lead Winterfell as a strong man should. She prayed for the journey to the south, she prayed she would not hate it there. She prayed that one day, one day she could come back to Winterfell and never leave.

"Sister, what are you doing out here alone?" Lyrina held her breath and didn't make a move to look at him, he had not left her alone in days. It was bad enough that soon she would spend a month on the road with the vile beast, but he would not allow her to enjoy her time here. "Sister, I am speaking to you." His voice was getting harsh.

"My dear brother, I am praying." She still did not look to him, just kept her eyes closed and head bent. He should have been taught better than to interrupt someone while they were in the Godswood, though she was slowly learning he didn't know much of etiquette.

"I wanted to spend time with, you are always with the Starks."

"That is because I am leaving soon, brother." She didn't mean to be rude, she was tired and drained from the weeks of being by Bran's side. She did not want to anger her brother, but she was angry herself. To her dismay he didn't leave just sighed and continued to stand there. She really just wanted a minute to herself but he couldn't give her that.

"I know but soon these people won't matter to you. In kings Landing you will have to be a princess, not a bastards whore." He was standing behind her know, spitting words of venom at her. If she wasn't so frighten by his tone she would have said something back. Jon may be a bastard but he was better than Joffrey. Lyrina just stayed quiet again, praying to the seven that he would leave her in peace.

He didn't leave her in peace, in fact he did the exact opposite of leaving her in peace. As Lyrina was praying she felt a light tug on her hair and before she could question it, she was being pulled to her feet by her hair.

"Sister you would do well to listen to your older brother." Lyrina was facing Joffrey with tears in her eyes, why did he have to be so cruel.

"I am sorry, Joffrey." She felt for a moment that she had never left Casterly Rock, she felt trapped all over again.

"You are much too pretty for a bastard, Lyrina. Does he fuck you?" Lyrina felt disgusted as Joffrey placed his fingers on her chin lifting her head to look at him. He was disgusting and vile, but all her mother saw was the sweet boy he pretended to be. Lyrina had seen him with Sansa, so sweet and gentle to her but Lyrina knew differently. Lyrina didn't say anything just looked at him in fear.

"What is going on here? Joffery, have you given your regards to Lord and Lady Stark yet? If not you better go do it now, and be polite." Lyrina let out a sigh of relief when joffere let her go. Her uncle Tyrion had come by, saving her from whatever sick thing her brother was going to do. Joffrey cast her one more glance before she watched him exit the Godswood.

Once he was gone Lyrina felt herself begin to shake, she was so angry and scared. She wished she could have hit him, slapped him right across the face but she couldn't.

"Lyrina, are you alright?" She turned to face her uncle. He was a kind man, and he had spoken to her a few times over the last few weeks. He was different from her mother and her other Lannister family, he was kind. He had a great wit about him, and was very smart, she was very envious of his intelligence.

"I will be alright, Uncle. You know how Joffrey can get." Lyrina tried to laugh it off.

"Indeed, I do. That does not make what he does right, he is a prick." Lyrina laughed at her uncle, he had no issue speaking his mind. She remembered him from Casterly Rock, though back then she did not they were even related. They had never spoken, but she could not forget a man such as him.

"I know you would normally walk with your father, but I over heard him talking very loudly with Lord Stark. Would you mind if I took you for a walk instead?" What could her father be yelling at Lord Stark for?

Despite the pit in her stomach Lyrina agreed, after her encounter with Joffrey she did not want to be alone. So they walked through the Godswood, mostly talking about what it would be like in Kings Landing. He told her of the city, with all the large amounts of different people, he mentioned a few brothels as well. Lyrina had learned her uncle enjoyed his whores while they were speaking previously, it still unnerved her to talk of. Her father liked his whores as well, could no man be faithful?

"I will be riding north to see the Nights Watch with your friend Snow. I hear he is not very talkative, is that true?"

"Jon? I find him to be very talkative,well at least with me and his younger siblings. I suppose he is picky." Lyrina smiled at the thought of Jon, she was going to miss him. They had been talking each night about all the things they would do when she forced him to visit her.

"Well I hope so, it shall be a long trip and I do not want to be bored. I doubt we will be stopping at any brothels."

"Do you think of anything beyond women and wine, my lord?"

"I enjoy other things, but I do very much enjoy the company of women." Lyrina couldn't help but think of Theon. She knew he also found a lot of comfort with the women at the brothel, which was fine for him. She began to wonder if Robb had ever slept with a whore, she never bothered to ask him. She was sure he hadn't, or she hoped he hadn't.

She continued to talk to her uncle about Jon, and the friendship she shared with him. She told him how much she would miss Jon, she knew there would be no one in the capitol like him except maybe Arya. Jon was a stable part of Lyrina's life, he had been her rock for four years. She could not imagine what she would do without him in the capitol. If she had stayed in Winterfell she could see herself becoming just as close with Robb, but they didn't have nearly enough time for that. To top it off Lyrina had become very confused about Robb in the last few days, she was sure she could never see him as she saw Jon.

"I am going to miss this place." Lyrina mused out loud as they entered the courtyard, she really was going to miss it.

"I am sure you will be back here before you know it. I am sure running away is not out of your scope." Tyrion winked at her and she laughed. That was true, Lyrina already had a plan to leave Kings Landing if she had to. She wasn't dumb, but she was not going to leave unless she had to. Lyrina wanted to be with her father, and younger siblings. Myrcella was a sweet child, and Tommen was the exact opposite of their older brother.

"I will come back in some way, even just to visit. I will need to see Bran after he wakes up after all."

"When I stop back on my way south, I will make sure I tell him hello from you." Lyrina was glad, at least her uncle was nice to her.

They continued to walk and talk a little longer, getting to know each other more. But before long Lyrina was running off to find Jon before the last big feast in the kings name. She had convinced Lady Stark to let him come, it took a lot of pleading, and saying he would not stay the whole night. She knew that Lady Stark only agreed because she herself would not be in attendance.

Lyrina scoured the entire castle grounds but she could not find Jon anywhere. She wanted to see if he was still going to escort her to the feast, but without finding him she would just have to trust he would. Lyrina looked for Robb and Theon, she figured if she could not find Jon those two would know where he was,but they too were missing. Lyrina did not have time to worry about it she had to meet Sansa to get ready. She had promised the girl that they could get together in Lyrina's room and help each other get ready. Lyrina was not much for the primping process but Sansa was, and so Lyrina promised to help her.

Both girls had plans to wear the dress Robb had gotten each of them. Robb bought one for Lyrina after their horrid argument, it was beautiful and Lyrina's favorite dress. Sansa had been given one by her brother to take to Kings Landing, as a gift to remember him by. Both dresses were similar, simple and looked beautiful on the girls, but Cersei had a different plan for Lyrina.

When her father had demanded they stop at Casterly Rock on the way back to Kings Landing originally, her mother got her so called measurements from her grandfather to make her a dress. Lyrina did not know where her grandfather had pulled these measurements from but he was not far off. Cersei brought the dress to Winterfell, and now that Lyrina was there her mother demanded she wear it to the last feast. At first, Lyrina could celebrate the fact that the dress was far to big in certain areas, but her mother had that rectified. Now she would have to wear a dress not much suited for Winterfell.

She needed help getting dressed, and of course her mother already had a handmaiden waiting for her in her chambers. Lyrina was not ready for the treatment of being a princess. She asked the handmaiden to leave, telling her that Lady Sansa would be in shortly to help her get ready. Upon hearing that the young lady of Winterfell would be joining them, Val the handmaiden begged to stay and help both girls get ready.

"I have been dying to meet the girl that would be wed to Prince Joffrey, please Princess." Val was such a sweet girl, other than their one previous encounter Lyrina had seen her about the castle. She was nice to everyone, and so Lyrina felt if she denied the girl she would be crushed. So Val got to stay and help the two girls get ready.

Just as Lyrina had finished bathing Sansa came in to her room, her hair still wet from her own bath and her pink dress in her hand. Lyrina smiled at the girl and began to help her get dressed, the dress, Lyrina had to admit looked beautiful on the girl. Sansa was always so pretty, her red hair, blue eyes and pale skin, she was someone Lyrina herself was envious of.

"Joffrey will think you look beautiful, My Lady." Val was comforting a panicked Sansa who did not think Joffrey would like the dress. Lyrina did not care if Joffrey liked it, she wished Joffrey would deny marrying Sansa. Sansa deserved happiness with a real man, not her horrid brother. As Val spoke to Sansa, Lyrina did Sansa's hair. At first Lyrina had no clue what to do, but then the young girl just asked for two simple braids on either side, which Lyrina could manage. Once she was all done, Lyrina smiled admiring the young girl.

"You look stunning, Sansa." The young girl blushed but quickly rushed Lyrina into her dress. Lyrina could not deny the dress her mother had given her was beautiful, it was red and soft but it was not meant for Winterfell. As they helped tie the dress,Lyrina looked down with shock. The way the dress was cut, and how tight the dress was, made her small breasts were very prominent. She was surprised her mother would put her in such a dress, she could feel herself blush.

"Please someone say that can fix this." Lyrina looked to Val who had stepped in front of her to look at the dress.

"It fits you beautifully, princess." _No No No. _Lyrina did not want the dress, it was too much for her and she wanted to tear it off of her. She was no stranger to dresses flattering her body, but none that were so low cut. Lyrina did not have much to show, but what little she did have she kept hidden.

"I look like.." She did not want to say she looked like a whore, but she sure as seven hells felt like one. Sansa just stood there telling Lyrina she looked pretty, and not to worry about it. She was going to worry about it, everyone would stare at her.

Before Lyrina could convince someone to take it off of her Val was opening the door to reveal Joffrey. Lyrina felt her stomach turn as she stood there facing her brother, after what happened earlier on she did not want to see him.

"You look lovely,sister." His tone disgusted her, and she felt her skin crawl as his eyes raked down her body. He was vile, he was evil but the second he saw Sansa, Lyrina saw the switch in him. He went from vile, to sweet as candy. He told Sansa how beautiful she was, called her his sweetling, and very kindly escorted her out of the room. Lyrina could not stand him, but at least he was nice to Sansa, at least he did not look at her like she was meat. Val had continued to try and calm Lyrina down but it was not working, she felt horrible in the dress.

When Lyrina answered the next knock on her chamber door, she was greeted by Jon. She could not help but smile at the sight of him but she saw his face to turn red as his eyes looked down. Lyrina crossed her arms over her chest and felt her own face turn red.

"Jon, I know it is horrible, please look at my face." Jon coughed and looked back at Lyrina with a small smile.

"You look nice." She could hear the struggle in his voice, she needed this night to end.

When they entered the hall Lyrina could feel everyone staring at them and she just wanted to hide. How could her mother put her in this dress, everyone would be thinking horrid things about her. Jon took her hand and lead her to the table at which his brother and Theon Greyjoy were sitting comfortably. The moment Lyrina sat down she saw Theon's eyes go straight for her chest causing her to rush to cover herself.

"Nice breas.. dress." Lyrina saw Robb jab Theon in the ribs to stop him from saying what he meant to. Lyrina gave Robb a thankful look, her face still red from before. She hated the attention she was getting from Theon's gaze, and she could still feel some people staring at her. Lyrina wanted to crawl under the table and hide, but she feared even that would raise more questions than answers.

As she sat there eating with the men, she could hear her fathers booming voice come from his table. Almost everyone in the hall stopped speaking as her father continued his yelling, Lyrina did not know who he was yelling at until she dared turn around. Her father was up from his chair and screaming at some poor innocent boy holding a letter in his hand. Her mother seemed to be trying to calm him down, but he just raised his voice at her too. Lyrina did not know what was going on but she knew it was bad if her father was causing such a scene.

"Well on that note, Lyrina, dance with me." It was not a question, or an invitation, Robb was telling her. She took his hand as he lead her to a space large enough for them to dance together.

He pulled her close and she felt herself blush once more, she really needed to stop that. Robb had one hand on her waist the other one was holding her own hand gently. She felt at peace as they dance, the sound of father yelling slowly faded away.

"I told you we would dance together one day." Lyrina just wished it would have been sooner. She regretted that she had not connected with Robb sooner, and now she feared it would be too late.

The pair danced closely for a while, Lyrina enjoying being so close to Robb. Every time she looked at him in the eye he looked back at her with a smile.

"I have something for you." He finally whispered after minuted of silence, lyrina just looked at him with confusion. "Turn around for me, don't worry."

She slowly turned around and was not once again facing the table where Jon sat. She looked at him with confusion as he just smiled at her, he clearly knew something. Without warning Robb placed his hands in front of her and placed something on her neck. She did not look down until she felt him securely clasp the necklace closed.

She looked down to see a necklace with two animals facing away from each other, one was a fawn, the other a wolf. She turned to look at him and he was smiling happily at her.

"What?" Was really all she could muster up. She did not understand why he was giving her an necklace or anything for that matter. They had not fought, he had no reason to apologize to her.

"I would have put a stag, but you are not much of a stag, and well the wolf is obvious. It is just something to help you remember that you are not just a Baratheon. Of course, and to remember me by." She just hugged him, she did not know what else to do. He had put so much thought and effort into getting her something to take with her to Kings Landing.

"Thank you, Robb, I don't know what to say."

"Just promise that you will still be wearing it next time I see you."

"I promise."

They finished dancing and he walked her back to the table so he could drink some wine. Lyrina laughed as he filled a cup up, while she herself steered clear of the wine this time. Arya came over begging to see what Robb had given her, and she gladly showed the little girl the necklace. Arya hugged Lyrina telling her she was just like a sister, before running off again. Lyrina felt herself wanting to stay even more, no one was making it easy for her.

She knew she would have Arya, Sansa and Lord Stark with her, but it would not be the same. Could she chase Arya around Kings Landing like she did at Winterfell, could she secretly learn to shoot without being noticed? She would not just be a simple girl in Kings Landing she would be a princess, someone the people would know. She did not want that.

"Lyrina, I am going to miss you." Lyrina looked up in shock when Theon spoke. They were never close, she saw him for what he was. He was an arrogant prick who just loved fucking women.

"I will miss you too, Theon. You better be nice to the boys while I am gone. I don't want to hear from Robb that you are picking on my little friends." Theon raised his glass to her and took another sip of his wine. As she looked around the room she felt sadder, imaging it would be the last time she would be here.

"Is it my turn to dance?" Jon asked lyrina.

Jon took her in his arms and danced with her. It was different then when she danced with Robb, this was fun and carefree. Jon spun her around and they danced not caring who was staring at them. He made her forget about how the dress was uncomfortable, he made her forget that tomorrow they would be gone. He was always good at making Lyrina see the good in things, the good in everything.

"He cares for you, you know." Lyrina didn't know who Jon was talking about. Did he mean Theon? She didn't answer, didn't say anything really she just kept dancing with him until she had to sit down. When they returned to their table they noticed the other two were gone. Lyrina had no idea where Robb and Theon had gone off to, but she could not let that ruin her night. She sat at the table with Jon, eating and talking about everything. Jon told her about his uncle, and how they were to ride to Castle Black together. He was so excited and Lyrina could read it on his face, she was happy for him. He was getting what he wanted, getting what he needed. She was headed toward something she did not want, something she was sure she didn't need either.

Soon Lyrina found she needed air, she felt like she was suffocating in a room full of people. For an hour everyone was coming up to her telling her they were going to miss her. Her own little brother and sister were begging for her attention before she shooed them off to bed. Lyrina just wanted some small peace before she herself needed to head up to bed. So she told Jon she needed to go for a small walk before she excused herself.

The night was chilly but Lyrina did not mind, soon she would somewhere way too warm for her liking. She enjoyed the cold at Winterfell, she enjoyed everything about Winterfell. She found herself walking among the kennels, the stables, and just anywhere she wanted to ingrain into her memory. She would be gone from her before she knew it. Lyrina was on her way back to her chamber when someone grabbed her hand.

"Sister, I was hoping we could speak." Lyrina felt the blood rush from her body, she felt numb

"Joffrey, I was actually on my way to bed." _Please, leave me be. _

"It will only take a moment. Come on look at me." Lyrina turned around to face her brother. She just wanted to be rid of him. She felt like he was playing some sick little game with her, and she felt helpless to stop it.

"What can I do for you, brother?" He was raking his eyes down her body again, causing her to cross her arms over her chest. He was not being subtle and it chilled Lyrina to the core. He took a step closer to her but she did not back down, not this time.

"I saw you dancing with the bastard,sister."

"Jon, his name is Jon, and he happens to be my best friend." She did not know where her new found confidence came from but she liked it. Joffrey didn't say a word to her, just kept staring at her. He was coming closer and this time she backed away there was something in his eyes that unsettled her.

"You never did answer my question,my dear sister. Does he fuck you?" The young prince spit the words at her like venom. Lyrina stood there for a moment just glaring at him with disdain. Lyrina was getting so fed up with him, she just wanted to enjoy the last night she had here. He had the rest of their lives to torment her, he should have at least given her the time here. She was sick of him.

"Fuck off." Lyrina surprised even herself as the words came out of her mouth. She looked to her brother horrified of what he was going to say, or do. But to her surprise he just smirked looking at her with a sick glint in his eyes. He still did not say anything just kept grazing his eyes down her body. Lyrina was not going to stand there and let that happen any longer. She turned to leave, but once again the man grabbed her arm stopping her.

"I am not done yet."

"I am, now let me go." She was fed up, and felt a new fire in her. The fire died quick when he grabbed her by her shoulders so she was facing him. Joffrey did not let go, he held tightly to her shoulders and Lyrina began to panic. Any fire she had inside her slowly died by the cold look in her brother's eyes.

"I said I am not done talking to you." Lyrina kept her mouth shut, she did not wish to anger him anymore. "I bet he did fuck you, and the other ones did too. Are you the personal Stark whore, sister?"

Lyrina could not understand why he was so cruel to her, she had done nothing to him. She did not even really remember him from childhood, she was a stranger to him. Why would he treat her this way.

"Please, I just want to sleep." She was quiet, scared.

"You can sleep after." He began to step closer to her again, and Lyrina didn't know what to do. As he came closer she backed away, she was not going to let him touch her again. She turned to look behind her for a moment, and saw she had a clear path to the door to the castle.

Without thinking Lyrina bunched up her dress and took off toward the castle doors, she knew once she inside he could not touch her. When she reached the door she looked back to see him standing where she had left him, a smile on his face. She could not shake the chills she felt over take her body, she just wanted to get to sleep.

Lyrina felt safe the moment she laid down in her bed, the night was finally over. She had not wished for it to end with an encounter with her brother, but it was done. Soon she would fall asleep and be off in the morning. She looked around her room, everything of value was already packed away and on a cart. She left some dresses hanging and a stack of books on her desk, she would not need them in Kings Landing. Lyrina felt tears come to her eyes as she thought about leaving, it was the hardest thing she would have to do.

Part of Lyrina thought about leaving with them, but running off in the middle of the night back to Winterfell. Would Robb and Lady Stark allow her to stay, or would they have sent her back? The only thing truly stopping Lyrina from following out that plan was her family, mostly her father and younger siblings. She had grown so close to her father again, he was such a sweet man to her, she knew he was a drunk, unfaithful ass but she still loved her father. She wanted to be there with him, even just for a little while. Leaving Winterfell, leaving the only place she was willing to call a home, was torture. She was thankful that she would not be alone in it, but it still stung.

"Lyrina, are you still awake?" Her chamber door was opened slightly and Robb ducked his head inside.

"I am." She did not expect him to come, she was leaving so early in the morning she did not expect he would make the visit.

Robb slipped into her room and locked the door, a routine they had both gotten used to over the weeks. Lyrina would never tell anyone, but the late night visits she had with Robb meant a lot to her. She told him things she had trouble telling anyone, even sometimes Jon. Robb took his normal spot in the bed next to her, and she smiled over at him.

"Sorry I disappeared from the feast, my father wanted to discuss something with me."

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course, just some last minute discussions." Lyrina nodded, she could imagine it was hard for Lord Stark to leave Winterfell right now. His son lay unable to wake, his wife was broken and he had to leave two of his other sons at Winterfell. Lyrina was surprised he was even going, but he always seemed to be bound to her father.

The two began to talk like they always did, speaking on everything. Robb told her of how much Winterfell wouldn't be the same without her and the girls. Lyrina listened as Robb just went on, he seemed nervous as he rambled on. She was usually the one talking but he just kept going. He told her of how much he would miss Jon, and how he wished he was staying in Winterfell. She could tell Robb was not ready to lead Winterfell, even if his mother was still there. He was still young, and he would have so much responsibility. Lyrina knew he could handle it, and if he could handle that she could try handling being a princess.

"I am scared." When there was a pause in Robb's rambling Lyrina spoke.

"Of what?"

"Going south, my brother, everything." As she spoke she shifted her position of laying next to Robb, to laying her head on his chest. She had never done it before but she just wanted to be close to him. Robb did not skip a beat wrapping an arm around her.

"Lyrina, you will be safe there. I promise you,being with your family is the safest place for you." She heard the conviction in his voice, but she felt a slight waver in it. He didn't trust her family, she knew that. "If I could have you stay here I would, but your family needs you."

"Would you really let me stay if you could? Do you promise?"

"I promise, but Lyrina if you run away I can not let you stay here. You know you need to be in the south right now." She looked up at him sadly, he just gave her a small smile. He promised if he could, he would let her stay. Why couldn't she stay? She laid there just listening to his heart beat wondering what it would have been like if they had gotten close sooner. Lyrina could only imagine what her relationship with Robb would have been if she wasn't always tense around him, and he didn't treat like a child.

"Lyrina, what would you say if I told you that in a year you could come back?" Lyrina picked her head up and looked at Robb in shock.

"I would say that sounds wonderful."

"Well, I promise you right now that after your sixteenth name day you can come back and never have to leave." Lyrina wanted to cry, but instead she just laid her head back on his chest. Just one year, she had to make it just one year. She could do that, she could last a year in Kings Landing. The days would fly by with her siblings, and Arya.

"But my father, and mother would they allow it?"

"You're father has already agreed to Lyrina, you can come back to Winterfell in a year." Robb's voice was soft and he begun to play with her hair. She felt so safe, so happy in that moment. He was such a gentle man. They spoke some more on the matter, but he would not go in to detail of why she could come back but she could not stay now. Lyrina was just so excited that soon she could come back to Winterfell.

As they laid there Robb asked her to look out for Arya and Sansa, he did not trust her family. Lyrina knew that he had no trust in her family, and she could understand his concern for Sansa. Joffrey was a vile thing, and they day he hurts Sansa would be his last day alive. Lyrina knew her brother hurting her was something she could not bring herself to stop, but she swore he would never hurt Sansa. Robb would not be in Kings Landing, and someone had to take care of them. She told Robb she would do anything for his sisters, that over the years they too have become family to her.

"Robb, I still want to thank you for the necklace, it is a very sweet combination of our houses."

"It is more than that, little fawn." Lyrina looked at him again in shock. Her father called her that, now her mother was calling her that but she did not expect Robb to call her that.

"Really, Robb?"

"I think it is a silly name, but it fits you. Do you mind if I call you it sometimes?" She couldn't help but smile.

"Well if I am the fawn, does that make you the wolf?" She knew he was already a wolf. His smile sometimes gave that away, he was honorable, dutiful and could be ferocious when he needed to be. All the Starks embodied the wolf. Robb just winked at her causing Lyrina to blush and bury her face in his chest. Once again she just laid there listening to breathing, while he played with her hair calming down. Lyrina could feel herself drifting off to sleep, she did not want to sleep she wanted to stay like this with Robb.

"Stay the night."

"Lyrina, you know I can't."

"The door is locked I do not care. No one will come in,please."

"Lyrina, everyone will think I.."

"Hush, I do not care what that think. Please, just stay." She felt her eyes closing and her voice fading off. She was falling asleep, and she just prayed he would stay with her. She could feel him shift into a comfortable position, before slowly everything faded and she entered a world of dreams.

Lyrina was not surprised when she woke up alone,sad, but not surprised. She had no idea if Robb had stayed or left when she was fully asleep. She could not deny that laying there with Robb made her realize something, something she had wished she realized sooner.

She had not time to lay in bed imaging all the things she and Robb could have been,she had too much to do. Lyrina dressed in her riding clothes, thankful that no one demanded she wore a dress. As she dressed she could not shake the events of last night, he had been so close to her. That was the first and only night she had laid so close to him, and at the time she didn't feel phased by it. Soon though it was all she could think about, he was all she could think about.

After dressing, and getting herself ready for the long journey Lyrina made her way down to breakfast. She noticed that no one was at the tables eating, and she began to wonder if she was late for breakfast. Not thinking too much Lyrina grabbed her food, and took a few sips of water before heading to Bran's room. It did not matter if she was late, she needed to say goodbye to the boy.

Lyrina passed Jon on the way who just looked at her with sadness. Lyrina wondered if he too had been saying goodbye to Bran. When Lyrina got to the room Lord Stark was leaving, and Lady Stark sat crying next to the bed. She was quiet when she entered she did not wish to disturb the woman. Lyrina knelt down next to the bed and took Bran's hand in her own.

"I have to go today, I am headed back to my home. I am going to miss you, Bran. Who else is going to be my personal guard, so you are going to need to get better. I am going to need you to wake up so you can come protect me. I love you Bran, you need to be strong. I know you can get through this, I know you can." Lyrina stood up and kissed the young boy's head. She did not want to cry, Lady Stark had enough sadness to deal with.

"You will be missed, Lyrina. Winterfell will always be a home to you." Lady Stark did not look up,but Lyrina heard the love in her voice.

"Thank you, Lady Stark. I will make sure Arya stays out of trouble, and I will try to watch out for Sansa as well. Goodbye, and I will keep praying for Bran." Lyrina smiled at the woman before walking out the door. She said her farewells to Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik before going off to find the youngest Stark child. Rickon was in his room sitting on his bed when Lyrina found him, she could tell he was unhappy. She spoke to him, tried to tell him that they would all be safe. She told him that they would write and soon when he was bigger he could visit that seemed to cheer him up a little.

Once she was sure she said all her farewells inside she went outside, where she knew Robb and Theon would be. They were the last two people she needed to say goodbye to, besides Jon.

She went up to Theon and just said goodbye, it was simple. Theon on the other hand pulled the girl into his arms, causing Lyrina to stiffen. Theon never showed her any kind of affection, outside of sexual advances. She just hugged him back lightly before stepping away from him.

"Bloody Princess" Lyrina laughed, that was the Theon she knew. She moved on from him to give Robb a hug goodbye. As he held her against his body Lyrina smiled to herself, and felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"I promise." Is all he whispered before letting her go. She smiled at him and walked off to where Jon was waiting with her horse. He was standing among the rest of the traveling party, which Lyrina realized for the first time was quite larger.

"I am going to miss you, Lyrina." Jon hugged her tight and she hugged back not wanting to let go of him. As they hugged she began to let the tears she held back fall.

"It isn't going to be the same without you. I am going to miss you so much. If I don't get a least a few ravens a month I am going to ride to the wall and find you." She was so worried about him, but she knew he could defend himself. Jon just laughed as he hugged her, she felt so small in his arms. She could tell people were beginning to whisper about how long their hug had gone on, but she did not care. He was going to the wall, where monsters and wild people lived, she would hug him as long she saw fit. Jon eventually did let go and began to stare at something behind her. Lyrina turned to see what he was staring at, and it was just Robb standing there watching them.

She stared at Robb and he just stared back at her, their blues eyes meeting with sadness. Lyrina got lost in his eyes for a moment, and everything she thought about earlier came rushing back. She had such strong emotions regarding Robb Stark, and she was just going to let them fade away. She stood there for a moment, before her body told her to move and she ran toward him. She practically threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight. She was still crying, and he just held her close to him like he did the night before.

He eventually let her go and for a moment they stood there staring at each other. She knew she had to leave, that everyone was waiting for her to leave. Robb looked down at her with a smile, she wished she could smile back, she felt like she was breaking.

"I.." She did not get to finish her sentence because Robb took her face in his hands before he kissed her on the lips. Lyrina's eyes went wide for a moment before she closed her eyes and kissed him back lightly. She had never kissed anyone before, nor did she think he would be someone she would ever kiss.

"I will see you in a year,go be safe." That was all he said. He didn't explain the kiss, didn't say anything else. She stood there for a moment shocked, wanting to kiss him again but she didn't. She turned away from him and got onto her horse.

"I told you he cared for you." Was all Jon said as the two of them rode off joining the rest of the group. As they rode out of Winterfell, Lyrina looked back promising herself that she would be back before she knew it.

* * *

_**A/N: I know it is cheesy, I know. But I needed them to have some romantic thing before she left. Also the next chapter will be mostly his point of view**. _


	8. Doubts

**Author's note: So here is another chapter, did not take me nearly as long as the last one. I am going to expermient with more point of views again in the next one. I have so many ideas it is crazy. Thank you for all the follows and favs and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones, or the characters, world or plot of the shows or books. I do own Lyrina and her plot. The two quotes are from "You could be happy" by Snow Patrol and "I'm already home" By A great big world.**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Doubts. _**

**_"You could be happy and I won't know, but you weren't happy the day I watched you go."_**

**Robb's P.O.V**

Lyrina had been gone only a few weeks and everything had fallen apart. His mother had not left Bran's side, which meant everything fell into Robb's lap. She was supposed to be helping him, he was not supposed to be running Winterfell on his own. If it weren't for the fact he had Theon, ser Rodrik and the Maester everything would have been worse. Robb did the best he could, but there was only so much he could do. He couldn't wake his brother up, he couldn't get his father to turn around, he couldn't fix what his mother was going through.

Robb missed Lyrina and he was going to break under the pressure so he decided he would go sit in her room for just a little bit. He had not been there since he had crept out early the morning she left. He could not bring himself to sit among her things, but he needed a break. He knew it would be the one place no one would look for him, and he felt like he owed it to her to at least visit that space. When he entered her room he found it clean, and a piece of paper out of place on her bed. He picked it up and began smiling to himself.

_Robb,_

_If you find this it means you have __decided__ to stumble back into my room. I am glad it is a place you can feel good, even in my __absence.__ You were gone when I woke up this morning, I don't know if you stayed but I will imagine you did. The time we shared before I left means a lot to me, and I am glad we got to be that close. I don't know what saying goodbye to you will be like, and I am sure I won't say what I truly wish. So here I am going to write how I feel, so when you read it I will be leagues away, and I won't feel like a silly little girl. I care about you Robb Stark, and not in the way I care for your family, or for Jon. The way I feel for you is different, I don't know when it happened, but it did. I will never begin to imagine how you feel about me, but I can not wait to hear from you. I also hope you find yourself, don't feel pressured to take your fathers place. You are your own man Robb, help your mother she needs you. Winterfell needs you, and in a year I will see you again. _

_Take care,_

_Lyrina Baratheon. _

Robb smiled to himself and put the letter down, she knew he would come to her room. He cared for the girl too, he would even admit he may have loved her. He knew what he did was right though, she needed to be with her father, she needed to learn who she was. While she was learning who she was, he would learn to be the man she would one day need.

He stayed in her room for a little longer until he figured it was time to check on his mother. She had not eaten or even really slept since his father had left, he wanted to make sure she had food. He found Maester Luwin in the room trying to get his mother to listen to him, Robb knew it would do no good so he spoke the Maester instead.

"Mother, Rickon needs you. He is young and does not know what is going on here." His mother began to crying, yelling about Bran.

"Bran will live mother, so please." But she was not having any of it. She just kept crying telling him to shut the windows. The animals in the kennels were crying, and whining only making his mothers agitation worse. As Robb went to close the windows he saw that the library was on fire.

"Mother stay here, there is a fire. I will back as soon as I can." Robb ran out of the room and out of the castle. Nothing was going right, everything was falling apart and it had only been two weeks since his father had left. He just needed something to got right.

The fire took what felt like forever to put out, and on his way back to his mother he ran into someone who told him Maester Luwin was with her, and that his mother had been injured. Robb did not know if he had ever ran faster in his life, but he soon found himself in Bran's room. There was blood on the floor, with a dead body. His mother sat in the same chair she had for months while Luwin wrapped her hands in cloth.

"Mother." She just looked at him with a emotionless face, he knew she had finally reached a point of no return.

"He came to kill Bran." Someone had come to kill his brother. Robb took a look at his brother, his mother and the dead body before he stormed out of the room. He felt an anger boiling in his body, he was getting angrier with each thought he had. Some one had sent a person to murder his little brother, that just supported his fears that someone had pushed his younger brother as well. He could not imagine the kind of sick person it would take to plot the murder of an innocent child.

Bran was just a fucking kid, and there was no honor or respect in harming a child. As Robb stormed about the halls he thought about who would hurt an innocent child. As he was doing so, he remembered the lesson of the sack of Kings Landing, when Tywin Lannister ordered his men to kill the children of Elia Martell. Would the other Lannisters hurt an innocent child? Had they been the ones to push his brother? He did not want to believe ill of Lyrina's family but he did not trust them. If they had pushed his brother, they would pay.

Robb laid in her bed unwilling to sleep in his own after the long day. He wished she was still there so he could wrap himself around her. Lyrina helped him through Bran's fall,she was the only one he would show his weakness too and now he had no one. He had everything falling into his lap, and he no one to lessen the load. He could write to her, but she would not get it until she arrived in Kings Landing. He just laid there imagining she was still there beside him, keeping him close. He had never intended to get so close to her, but he did, he let her in. Slowly he drifted off to sleep thinking of a year from now when he would soon see her again.

He was awoken the next morning by Theon saying his mother demanded his presence in the Godswood. Had his mother finally gotten up from Bran's side?

"How did you even know where to find me?" Theon just smirked at Robb.

"I looked in your room, figured if you weren't there you'd be here pining after her."

"I am not pining, I just miss the girl is all." Robb tried to be nonchalant about her, he had not told Theon he loved the girl, or about the betrothal.

"You need to let the girl go, she is a princess. Just fuck someone else, and it will fade." It was all about sex to him. Robb did not wish to just fuck someone else, he wanted to be with Lyrina.

"It's not like that, and make sure you do not talk like that in front of my mother. Did she tell you what it was about anyway?" Robb was concerned about what would be important enough to separate his mother from Bran.

"It was Ser Rodrik that found me, and asked me to find you. My guess is he was told by your mother, it sounds serious." Was she getting worse from last night? He had dreamt about the attack on his mother and brother, it was burned into his head. If the fire hadn't broken out he could have protected her.

They found his mother, Ser Rodrik and the Maester all standing together by the weirwood tree. Robb looked at his mother who just looked determined and angry. Ser Rodrik was holding a dagger,one he could only assume came from the man last night.

"You all must swear to secrecy, what I am going to say must stay between us." All the men in company nodded to their lady, Robb did so concerned what his mother was going to say. "I do not think Bran fell from that tower, I believe he was thrown." Robb had thought that as well, but hearing his mother say it just raised his anger. He thought he was being paranoid but he knew his mother would not accuse someone of doing such a thing without some kind of proof. She had to have a reason for her beliefs, and Robb needed to know.

"Someone tried to kill my son twice. Who would try so hard to kill an innocent child unless he had seen something he was not meant to." Robb controlled his breathing as his mother spoke, he would not lose his composure in front of her or anyone else.

"Saw what, M'lady." Theon was always polite his mother, Robb could be thankful for that.

"I do not know, Greyjoy, but I do suspect the Lannisters had something to do with it. We all know they may not be as loyal to the crown as they once were. Lannisters are no strangers to harming children for their own gain." So Robb was not the only one who feared the Lannisters had something to do with the attempted murder of his younger brother.

"The dagger is made if Valyrian steel with a dragon bone hilt, not something a common man could come by. My guess is the one who hired him gave him this dagger." Ser Rodrik spoke up, showing the dagger.

"They come into our home and try to murder my brother. If it is war the Lannisters want, it is a war they shall get." Robb was ready to raise his bannermen, he was ready to slaughter the Lannisters. He knew what they were capable of. He had seen the fear in Lyrina as she spoke of her grandfather, he had heard the tales of killing children and now they tried to kill his brother.

"I will stand beside you,Robb." He knew Theon would go to war with him, and he knew no matter what he would have his back. But as quickly as Robb was about to ride off to war, Maester Luwin shut him down. They didn't know the truth his said, no, Robb did know the truth.

"I do not trust that he will get word if I send it by Raven." His mother was talking of getting word to his father. Robb would do it, he would ride to Kings Landing and tell his father. He would tell him the Lannisters tried to kill his son, he would get his sisters and Lyrina. He would get them all out of Kings Landing before something worse befell them.

"I will go mother." But she shot him down, she said he must stay. He felt useless staying in Winterfell. The last thing he wanted was his mother on the road, she would not be safe. He tried to argue with her, but she was a stubborn woman and would not listen. He was at least thankful Ser Rodrik offered to accompany her, she would have at least someone to protect her.

He left the Godswood followed by Theon, he needed to go somewhere that they could not be overheard easily. Robb lead Theon to the kennel where Grey wind was so they could be alone. His head was a mess of thoughts and he did not know what to do.

"I sent her away with them, I knew they weren't to be trusted." He let the words out of his mouth before he thought them through.

"Lyrina is with her family, they were going to take her you could not stop them." But he could have, he could have kept her. He thought her family was safer for her than himself, but now he had his doubts.

"I do not trust the Lannisters, they have hurt her before, they have tried to kill my brother."

"Lyrina was the one that found him Robb, are you sure you can trust her?" Robb had never doubted his trust in Lyrina, he had no reason to.

"Theon stop the madness, you know as well as I do that we can trust her. She may come from that Lannister mother, but she is better than them. She loved Bran." Theon just looked down as if he was ashamed, and Robb felt he should be. How dare Theon accuse Lyrina, she had never done anything to harm anyone in their family.

"She did lie though, Robb. Did you forget that, did you forget she deceived your whole family for years? She pretended to be someone she wasn't, it is not a stretch." Theon was playing with fire.

"Theon, you are one of my closest friends, I would go as far to call you a brother. Do not dare to accuse her of this, she did what she had to. She wasn't ripped from her family like you, she ran away out of fear. She had no reason to harm Bran." How dare Theon speak of his betrothed in such a horrid way. But Robb felt himself start to think about what he was saying. Could Lyrina have bee part of the plot to murder Bran?

* * *

**Lyrina's P.O.V**

**_"Don't you know I spend all my nights counting backwards the days till I'm home"_**

She wanted to be back in Winterfell so much more than she wanted to be on the Kingsroad. They had been traveling for weeks and she just wished could turn around. Arya was good enough company for Lyrina, but when she was alone everything was horrible. She missed Jon, if he were with her he would know how to help her. Her brother would find her, and say such vile things to her. Her mother had forbidden her to wear riding clothes, so she was forced to wear only dresses, even while riding a horse. Lyrina was beginning to get fed up, and they had not even reached Kings Landing.

"Lyri, come on I want you see what I can do." Lyrina looked up from her book when Arya entered the tent, a smile on the young girls face. The young girl had found a new nickname for Lyrina, and Lyrina did not mind it much. Arya had taken up sword fighting any chance she had gotten, Lyrina could only imagine the trouble she would be in if anyone knew she had a real sword. Jon had given the young girl a thin, small sword. It was special to Arya, but Lyrina worried for the girl.

"What am I coming to see,Arya?"

"Mycah is going to practice with me, please come." The girl was standing in the doorway with a defiant little smile on her face. How could Lyrina say no?

The pair made their way out of the tent and into the sunlight. People were all over the place, and Lyrina did not like it. She knew it would only be worse in the capitol, she had managed to convince her father she did not need a guard on the road. He was adamant though that upon their arrival in Kings Landing he would give her the best guard he could find to keep her safe. She hated the idea.

Arya was running ahead of Lyrina when they reached the river, Lyrina could not help but smile at the girls excitement. She was truly a wild child. When they reached the river she could see Mycah was already there holding two long wooden sticks in his hands. She regarded the child before walking to the river bed, she knew the river her father had told her of it when they arrived.

"Did you know this was the river where my father smashed in Rhaegar Targaryen's chest, killing him." Lyrina's father had been so proud when he told her, but Lyrina's voice did not hold so much pride. Lyrina had never killed anyone, or seen anyone killed.

"Really, does that mean the rubies are in there?" Arya sounded so excited but Lyrina just told that they would have washed away over the years. With a disappointed sigh she heard Arya begin talking to Micah.

As the two children began to play around, Lyrina removed her shoes and dipped her feet in the cool water. She had never really been in any water, she did visit the hot springs that kept Winterfell warm, but she had not entered them. She enjoyed the feeling of the water on her feet, not really caring that the bottom of the dress was getting wet. She began to imagine what the bloody battle had been like, all the people screaming and dying at the hands of her father and his men. A war started over love. Her father painted this picture to her of honor, love and duty. He rode into battle for Lyanna, her brothers and for the whole Stark family. It was not a rush to claim a throne, it was for the woman he loved.

As she thought about love and the horrors it could bring, she thought of Robb. She had missed him and she wondered if he had missed her. They had shared a kiss, her first kiss, but did that mean the same thing to him as it did to her. She cared for the Stark boy more than she could imagine, she had no plan for it to happen. Did he care for her too? She just kept kicking her feet in the water imaging what he was doing without her.

"Arya?" Lyrina looked away from the water and saw Sansa approaching with Joffrey. Lyrina exited the water and stood beside the two children, she did like the way her brother looked today.

"Sansa, Joffrey such a lovely day out, isn't it?" Lyrina flashed her brother a sweet smile, she had slowly learned if she was kind to him, his sick games weren't as bad.

"What are you doing here, Sansa? Leave." Lyrina placed her hand on Arya's shoulder. She could tell Arya was angry and afraid her sister would tell their father of her training. And before Lyrina could say another word her brother began asking questions, soon she knew it would all escalate.

"Joffrey, they are just children playing a game. Mycah is Arya's friend he did not intentionally harm her." Lyrina could see the way Joffrey smiled, his sick little smile as his eyes gleamed with wicked intent.

"So you want to be a knight, butchers boy? Pick up your sword and show me what you can do." Lyrina was ignored by Joffrey but she was not going to let him hurt anyone as he drew his sword. Mycah began to panic and Joffrey just seemed to enjoy the child's fear. It was not long before Lyrina found herself between the child and her brothers blade.

"Joffrey you will not hurt this child, they were playing around. You have the advantage here, he has a stick for Gods sake. Stop being a monster." Lyrina was angry, and she did not realize what she was saying. Once again her emotions got the better of her, she did realize what damage she had done until her brother shoved her roughly out of his way.

Lyrina fell to the ground twisting her ankle as she looked up at her brother in horror. She could see the rage written on his face as he advanced on the younger boy. She watched as her brother placed his sword upon the boy's cheek, Lyrina winced as Arya spoke up, only to be silenced by her sister. Lyrina looked over at Sansa, who was more concerned with Arya speaking up to the prince then the young boy he was about to harm. Everyone stood silent for a moment as her brother began to cut the poor boys face. Lyrina stood up wincing at the slight tinge in her ankle but she had to stop her brother, but before she could Arya hit him.

Once Arya hit him, everything went faster than she could imagine. Her brother was cursing, swinging his sword at the young girl while she ran away. Sansa was yelling at them to stop, saying they were ruining everything. Arya had not ruined anything and Lyrina wished Sansa could see that.

"Joffrey, brother, please stop this. Arya was just defending her friend, do not hurt her." Lyrina was crying, begging her brother to be reasonable. He just kept swinging at the young girl until she fell to the ground, causing Lyrina run to her side.

"You cunt." Her brother was such a vulgar boy as he pointed the sword at a child.

"Brother" But that was all Lyrina got out of her mouth before Nymeria came out of a bush and attacked her brother. She did not even know Nymeria was there, but the wolf sunk it's teeth into her brothers arm. Everyone was screaming once again, Arya began pulling Nymeria off the prince while Sansa just stood there. Lyrina moved from Arya's side to her own brothers, she needed to keep him calm before he did something even more rash.

Arya held Joffrey's sword to him as he began to beg her not to hurt him, Lyrina gave Arya a scared look before the young girl threw the sword in the river and ran off. She knew she should of chased Arya, but she needed Joffrey to be calm. She knew if he went back to their parents angry something horrible would happen.

"Sansa go get help, please." Lyrina looked over at Sansa who at first just stood there horrified of what had taken place. Lyrina told her once more to go get help this time she kept her voice calm, and stern. Sansa ran off leaving her with her brother.

"My sweet brother." She pet his head as he cried but he only pushed her hands away. "Let me see, my prince, I can help. I am sorry for what they did to you."

"You worthless bitch, she is your friend. This is all your fault, if you could control the wild bitch." Lyrina shrank back at his words, she knew there was nothing she could do. He would make Arya's life a living hell, he had no mercy.

"Please brother, they are only children." He just glared up at her with anger, as someone came running in. It was one of their fathers men, and he quickly took Joffrey away.

Lyrina sat on the ground silently crying before a group of her fathers men came looking for her. They were demanding to know where Arya had gone, Lyrina did not know. She would not allow them to find her though, they would surly take her directly to the king. Arya was not going to be safe unless Lyrina or Lord Stark found her first. So she pointed them in the opposite direction as she went off in search of the young girl.

Lyrina wondered around for hours screaming Arya's name, she looked everywhere she could. She had not managed to find the girl, and she was about ready to give up when one of her fathers men found her. He rode up on his horse saying he had been looking for her for hours, he also informed her the Stark girl had been found. She rode back with him, questions swimming in her head. What would happen to Arya, to her brother? She was worried. When they had gotten back Lord Stark was walking out of the inn.

"Lord Stark, what has happened?" Lyrina hopped off the riders horse and approached the kind man.

"Ask your father." Was all the man said, Lyrina could hear the frustration in his tone. What had her father done now?

When Lyrina entered the inn it was filled with laughter and people milling about the common area. It was not hard for Lyrina to find her father, he was sitting in a chair talking to her mother and brother. She was sure Joffrey painted the perfect picture of innocence. Lyrina put on a brave face and approached her family, she was not going to let the Stark girls suffer because of him.

"Lyrina, I am glad they finally found you." Her mother was the one to speaking, for a moment Lyrina actually believed she was happy to see her but that faded quickly.

"Mother, father I need to know what you plan to do about what happened earlier."

"It has been handled, my fawn. Sansa's wolf will be killed in place of Arya's missing one, both Joffrey and Arya will be punished, the butchers boy has been killed." Lyrina looked upon her father with hate for the first time in seeing him again. He had an innocent child murdered over her brother.

"Mycah was innocent,father." Lyrina spat her words with venom, that for a moment reminded her of her own brother.

"He ran from the hound, it was unfortunate but he was punished."

"And Lady? She did nothing and you are going to kill, because of him?" Lyrina was getting angrier, she only then began to realize she was cursed with her fathers temper.

"The other beast mauled your brother, they should all be put down. Wolves are not pets." Lyrina turned her anger to her mother. _Mauled._

"He barley has a scratch, he will live. Maybe if your son had not come in and harassed the children Arya would not of had to disarm him. He would have killed her if the wolf did not step in."

"Liar!" Her brother rose his voice to match her own, but in that moment Lyrina was not backing down.

"I was there with them, they were playing around when you came in and threatened the poor boy. You even shoved me to the ground for trying to step between you and him." Her mother shut her mouth, and just glared at her. She was not going to let this go.

"Is this true Joffrey, did you shove your sister?" The king had kept his composure much to Lyrina's surprise.

"I.." Joffrey didn't know what to say and Lyrina knew she had won.

"Father,please let Sansa keep Lady. She is a good wolf, I can vouch for them. I have seen them grow up, they only defend their masters when needed." Lyrina spoke to her father calmly, smiling at him innocently. He groaned and looked around the room at all his men. He looked to her mother, but even Lyrina knew she had beaten them.

"If you can catch Lord Stark before he puts the beast down, so be it."

"Thank you father." Lyrina ran out of the inn, while she heard her mother raise her voice slightly at her father. Lyrina had gotten what she wanted, and for a moment she felt she was going to enjoy that feeling.

Lyrina called out for Lord Stark as she exited, and as she searched for him. She finally found him standing next the the direwolf with a dagger in his hand.

"Lord Stark, no do not do it. I talked to my father, told him my side of the story. Lady can live, please Lord Stark." Lyrina was crying as she stood there watching him. She was not too late, but she wondered if he would believe her.

"Lyrina, thank you." Was all the man said as he put the dagger down. She smiled at him relieved as he walked off no doubt to tell Sansa of the good news. Lyrina was pleased with herself, she had never done something like that before. Maybe she was learning a thing or two about honor but also about how to get your way.

Lyrina was not ready to go into the room she would be sharing with Arya, Sansa and Myrcella. She knew Myrcella would have found her way into their mothers chambers, but she did not want to be among the bickering Stark children yet. She knew they would be up when she returned, so she would just walk around for a little while longer.

As Lyrina walked around the camp she could hear the men had gotten rowdy, and probably drunk. She did not mind though, she was on a high from what just happened to her. She felt so good, so confident. Lyrina was horrible at standing up for herself, but she learned that she was good at being a voice for others. Lyrina was too caught up in her thoughts to pay much attention to where she was going, so when she bumped into a solid frame she was startled.

"I am sorry, Ser." Lyrina looked up to see the man everyone called the Hound. She had seen him around Winterfell, mostly following her brother around, but she had never spoken to him. She had no real reason to encounter the frightening man.

"I am no ser, girl."His voice was gruff but he was not nearly as frightening as his looks would hint at. "Why are you not in bed yet, Princess? Does your father know you are about out here?"

"I was just walking around, and no I do not think he knows." She looked down. She knew he was a guard of her fathers, would he send her back to her chambers. He just grunted in response, but he did not make a move. "I suppose I should go to bed."

With that Lyrina walked away from the stoic man and into the inn. The main hall had cleared out, no one was left but the room was a mess. Her father loved to drink, he just did not like to clean up the mess he left behind. She felt bad for the inn keeper, and she also did not wish to go back to her chambers yet. Lyrina picked up the mugs off the floor, the scattered plates and whatever other things she could find piling them all on one table to make it slightly easier.

"Always the helpful one aren't you, sister." She was not going to let him get to her, not this time.

"Well someone needs to clean up after this family's messes." Lyrina stared Joffrey straight in the eyes, she would not back down. He came toward off the stairs leading toward the bed chambers and approached her.

"You really went mad telling father all those lies." His voice was as cold as steel.

"They were not lies Joffrey, we both know it. You shoved me out of your way so you could harm an innocent child and then you went after Sansa's little sister." Her voice matched his own, he was not going to get her to back down.

"The beast mauled me, do you not care for your own brother? You sure seemed to care by the river, or were you just pretending Lyrina?"

"I do care for my brother, my brother Tommen. He is not a senseless violent man, who enjoys hurting other for his sick enjoyment. I bet he also would not cry like a baby, like you did." Lyrina saw something flash in his eyes, before she felt the hard slap across her face. Lyrina had been slapped before, she knew the pain of it. It had been so long since she was struck in the face that it shocked her.

"You are truly worthless, sister. It is a shame what the Starks turned you into. You are pretty enough, you could have been a good women for someone to marry. But now you are just a wild beast." Lyrina did not know how to speak at the moment, she felt cold with shock. She could taste blood in her mouth, she just swallowed it and stared at him.

"I am not worthless." She meant to speak with fire, instead her voice came out soft like a child. Joffrey just laughed and stepped closer to his sister.

"Dear sister, it will take some time but just like future wife you too will learn your place." As he spoke the bastard leant down and kissed the cheek he had just slapped. "Now run off to bed sister, oh and don't you dare think of telling our father."

Lyrina stood there for a moment feeling any strength she had gained today leave her body, she felt like hiding in a hole somewhere. Without a word she rushed past him and into the chamber she shared with the girls. She was right, Myrcella was no where to be found, Arya was sitting in Lyrina's bed and Sansa was asleep in their bed.

"Arya,are you okay?" Lyrina slipped out of her dress and into her nightdress as she spoke to the girl. She just looked at Lyrina with anger in her eyes, and Lyrina knew she was upset about Mycah. She could not blame Arya, Lyrina was horrified at the innocent murdering of a child as well.

"What happened to your lip." Lyrina reached up and touched the cut on her lip, she just smiled at Arya.

"It is nothing, now come let's get you to bed. We should be in Kings landing soon enough." Lyrina climbed into bed with Arya, and the two girls got comfortable. As Lyrina lay there with Arya in her arms, she wished the door would open and Robb would slip into the bed behind her. He would know how to feel about everything that happened, he would know hat to say to her. Right before Lyrina closed her eyes to sleep she mumbled his name under her breath, as if by some magic he could hear her.

* * *

**A/N: I know in canon Lady dies but I could not allow that nonsense, plus I felt like Lyrina needed a confidence boost. Plus this story will eventually shatter the canon ideal lol.**


	9. Careful

**Authors Note: Well here is chapter 8 :D. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows it means a lot. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, the story or characters. I do own my plot and Lyrina.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Careful.**

Joffrey refused to marry that Stark girl, she was annoying. His mother would argue she was pretty, and that she would give him good heirs but he did not care. Sure she was pretty, red hair and blue eyes, but she was stupid. The girl fawned over everything Joffrey had down, and though he liked the thought of that, she was just annoying to him. He hated her family, they were wild, unruly or at least her sister was. Joffrey was still fuming over the incident of the damned wolf almost killing him, and if he had his way the beast would be dead. He hated everything about the people from the north, and he wished they would just go back to where they had come from.

They did return his sister to the family though, that was a small gift. He had not had the chance to encounter his sister since they had arrived in Kings landing. Lyrina had locked herself away in her chambers, not doubt to hide from him. That also meant she had not seen her friends, the Stark girls, in days either which pleased Joffrey. He intended to make sure his sister lost any of the wolf spirit she gained in Winterfell, and make her understand who she really was meant to be.

* * *

**Robb's P.O.V**

He would have the person's head who pushed his brother, he would chop it off himself. He did not care who it was, he would see to it that everyone involved died. Bran had woken up and completely lost any ability to move his legs. The person who harmed him made it so his brother would never walk again. His ten year old little brother who had dreams of being a knight, would never fight again. Robb was beyond mad, he was blood thirsty. He held it together though, didn't let Bran or Rickon see the inner workings of his mind. He was still Lord of Winterfell while his mother was away, he had to remain stoic and calm.

Robb knew his job was to keep his house in order until his father, or mother were there to do it. He kept Rickon calm, and made sure all appointments were met. His head was so set on just taking care of everything around him he did not even think of himself. Theon was not much of a help, beyond just taking care of certain affairs, the rest was up to Robb to do. He started to see why is father was so stressed most days, running the North was no easy feat.

"I miss her." He was bringing Bran his dinner when the younger boy began to speak of Lyrina. It was the first time in days that Robb had even thought of her. After he thought of her having to do with Bran, he dared not think of her.

"I am sure she misses you too, Bran. She sat at your bedside hours everyday until she left." He thought back to the times where he would find her sitting with his mother, neither woman saying a word. He thought of the first night he went to her room, and just prayed with her.

"Will she ever come back? I was supposed to be in Kings Landing with her, I was going to be her guard. Do you think she is safe without me?" Bran was so concerned, and Robb just smiled at him.

"She is with her family, she could not be safer. And of course she will come back, she will want to see you of course." Was she safe, or had he made a grave mistake? He felt like an ass for even thinking Lyrina would keep the person who hurt his brother safe. He knew she loved Bran.

"She belongs here, she doesn't belong with them."

"Bran, they are her family."

"I don't care, they didn't even notice she ran away, they don't care about her. I do." Bran was passionate about it, and Robb could understand. They didn't care for Lyrina, how could they. They sent away their child and never bothered to see her in eleven years. He knew the king cared, he could see this guilt in his face when he spoke to him the night before they left. He knew the king wanted what was best for Lyrina, but Robb was beginning to think Winterfell was what was best.

"I messed up." Bran just looked up at him, and Robb put his head in his hands. Everything was becoming too much. His brother would never walk again, his mother was somewhere he didn't know if she would make it home, his sisters and father were in a place where he suspected an attempted murderer lived and he let Lyrina go.

"It'll be better when mother comes back." He was glad Bran was not saying he wanted to die anymore, but he did not want his brother to see him this way. Robb pulled himself together and smiled at his brother.

"I can handle it, now eat your dinner." Robb went from joking to stern before he left the room.

Robb had to gain his composure, he could not let it all fall apart now. He knew that things were not going to remain calm for long, but he had to focus on what he could do from home. He could not do anything about what was going on in Kings Landing, his mother was handling that. All he could do was wait, care for his brothers and Winterfell.

Robb decided if he could not do anything to help he would at least write to Lyrina, to warn her to be careful. He knew his mother did not want anyone to know of their suspicions so he would leave that out. He would just be writing a letter to his old friend, informing her of his brother. She needed to know that Bran was awake at least, she deserved that much. He wrote the letter four times before he finally settled on one. He had said too much in one, not enough in the others. He did not know what to tell her, he felt guilty for thinking she could be responsible for Bran's fall. He knew better, but he felt bad for even thinking it, not that she even knew. After writing the raven he sealed it and gave it t Maester Luwin to send. She hopefully get it soon, she may even reply to him. He hoped she was safe, that was his concern.

* * *

**Lyrina's P.O.V**

They had been in Kings Landing for a few days and she had yet to leave her room. She was terrified of being here again, she thought she could handle it. When they arrived Lyrina was in awe of the size of the capitol, she felt so small. When they entered the keep, her feelings did not change. She felt like a small bug among giants. She had not seen Arya, Sansa, Lord Stark or any of her own family, she refused to leave her chambers. At least she had beautiful chambers. Lyrina just spent most of her time sitting at her reading, eating or looking from her balcony outside. She was thankful it was nice, but she hated it. She wanted Winterfell back, she wanted to leave.

Lyrina began to write a raven to Jon, she wanted him to know she had reached Kings Landing safe. She also wanted to make sure he was safe at the wall, she worried about him.

_Jon,_

_We arrived in Kings Landing a few days ago, I __haven't__ left my room. I can't stand it here, I feel so small. It is nothing like Winterfell, it is a horrible place,I think. I haven't really explored beyond my chamber, but that is not the point. __How is the wall? Could you hide a runaway princess there? I will be good, I promise. But in all seriousness, I miss you Jon and I hope you are well._

_Lyrina._

Lyrina rolled up the small note and sealed it. She would have to get the knight posted outside her door to deliver it because Lyrina had no idea where she would take it to. So she opened up her door and asked the young man to take the letter to where the ravens were, and send it to Castle Black. At first he just stood there, but Lyrina shooed him away and said she would be fine for a few minutes. Her father had demanded no one leave her door, she was beginning to feel like a prisoner. Before the guard left he handed her a similar piece of paper to her own.

"It came earlier this morning, I did not wish to bother you M'lady." Lyrina just smiled at him and retreated back into her room.

She noticed the seal on the paper was the of the Starks of Winterfell. Had Robb decided to write to her? Lyrina could not have been more excited as she opened up the small letter.

_Lyrina_

_Bran has woken up, he will never walk again. I don't want to say too much over a raven, but things are not well here. Be safe, I love you._

Lyrina dropped the note, and felt herself slowly slip to the floor. Bran would never walk again, and something was terribly wrong. So her worries were true, someone had pushed him. She did not need him to validate that to her, she knew from Robb's words. She felt like someone had stuck a sword in her gut, she wanted to run to Winterfell and see Bran. He was so young, and to lose the ability to walk must have been killing him. He was supposed to be with her, he was supposed to be her little guard. He was going to be a knight, a solider. Lyrina put the note in a book on her shelf, she feared someone would find it and assume things. She would read it again later but she needed to get out.

Lyrina grabbed a cloak she had for when she rode in the rain, it was simple, thin and grey with a hood. She knew if she wanted to get out of the keep she would have to hide her face, or else she would end up with an escort. Before she left she checked to make sure the guard was still gone delivering her letter, and when she saw he was she slipped out. She followed the corridors trying to avoid anyone who she knew, until finally she found the door out of the keep. Lyrina made her way through the courtyard, and as she did she caught the sight of Lord Stark following a man she did not know. Lyrina became curious, an she let that impulse get the better of her. She put her hood up as she walked past the guards and followed the pair.

To Lyrina's surprise the strange man brought Lord Start to a brothel, of all places to bring a loyal, faithful man. Lyrina watched as Lord Stark snapped and attacked the man, she was unsure of what would happen until she saw Lady Stark peak over a balcony. She become more confused with each passing moment, and Lyrina knew she had to find out what was going on. Once they were inside, Lyrina sneaked in after them making sure to keep her head down and hood up.

Lyrina hid in a room next to the one Lord Stark and Lady Stark were conversing in. She listened intently as they began to speak in worried hushed tones. Lyrina felt another knife in her stomach when she heard them mention her uncle Tyrion being the one to send an assassin to kill Bran. She had to cover her mouth to keep back the chocked gasp that almost left her mouth, there was no way. Her uncle was kind, gentle and smart, he would never hurt a child. But it seemed to her that the Starks were convinced, but they would not go to her father. She knew why, it would be treason to accuse the queen's brother of attempted murder. Lyrina stood there shaking for a moment, tears streaming down her face when suddenly a naked girl appeared in front of her.

"Hey wha.."

"Shh no no please, shhh." Lyrina whispered fast, cutting the girl. She looked up at the naked girl, her face no doubt bright red and a mess from crying. "Please they can not know I am here, please. Can you just help me get out?"

"You're the princess." Lyrina nodded at the girl, who in return took her hand leading her out a back entrance. "I will not tell anyone, M'lady, but I would be more careful next time Littlefinger sees everything."

Lyrina stood there as the naked girl disappeared back inside. That was her closest encounter with a whore and Lyrina was more phased by what she had heard. Her uncle, the only one she really cared for in her mothers family, had tried to murder Bran. A poor innocent child. Lyrina was sad, and angry she could not fathom how he could think hurting a child was okay. _All Lannisters are the same._

She knew she should get back to the keep, she knew the guard would notice her absence but she did not know the way back. As she began the journey she put her hood back up and began walking the streets of the capitol. She did not know where she was, the whole city was bigger than anywhere she had ever been before. She passed groups of people all milling around and talking, she could of asked for their help but she was still crying. She was scared that her mothers family really had to do with Bran's fall, and attempted murder. Had her mother been a part of it too? He father? She did not know who she could trust, but she would have to trust someone in her family. She knew Myrcella and Tommen were innocent children, she could trust them but she could not rely on children. She would have to trust her father, he would have to be innocent.

Lyrina had wandered around for hours and it was getting dark, only adding to her fear. She wanted to ask for help, but everyone seemed so scary. Lyrina just kept walking the streets looking up at the keep, she could see it but every time she got close she felt even more lost. She was ready to give up, and just start screaming when she saw someone she recognized. She saw the so called Hound walking her way, and she began to panic. She knew he was her brother's guard, and she got worried Joffrey was behind him. As he got closer she did not see anyone with him, so Lyrina took off her hood walking toward him.

"Princess." His face held no emotion, his voice stern.

"I am lost."

"You're father and mother have half the castle looking for you, girl." He took her arm, not roughly, and began leading her to the Keep. She hoped it was the keep and he was not leading her to the back ally to kill her. She was on edge after everything, she did not know who she could trust.

It felt like she was being dragged the mans steps were so much larger than her own. Lyrina had to almost run to keep up as he pulled her along. Would he take her to her room or to her parents? When they reached the keeps's entrance she tried to pull away but the man just kept his grip on her.

"Tell the others she is back." The guard watching the main door just nodded, and Lyrina looked at the guard with pleading eyes. She did not know what was going to happen to her.

Once inside the red keep the Hound slowed his pace and Lyrina was able to walk beside him now. He towered over her, which just fed her fear of him. He had since let go of her arm, and she could just run back to her chambers but she knew where he was leading her. Before she was shown her own chambers she had been taught the way to her fathers. When they reached her father's chambers the Hound just opened the door and motioned she go in.

Lyrina was hesitant but she entered her father's chambers to see the man pacing. The door was shut behind her causing him to turn and face her. The look on his face was one of rage and Lyrina went to take a step back as he came stumbling toward her. He was drunk.

"My little fawn, my fawn, my daughter." Lyrina just stood there as her father hugged her close to him.

"Father, I"

" I was so worried, Lyrina. You have no idea how worried I was. Please you can not do that ." He was rambling, and Lyrina just hugged her father back. She expected yelling, or something other than this.

"I wanted to see the city, I just got lost." The man just kept hugging her, whispering that he was just glad she was okay over and over again.

"You can not do that anymore, my little fawn. The Hound will be your new personal guard during the day if you wish to leave the castle. You will have a guard outside your door at all hours. You will inform them to get the Hound when you wish to leave, is that understood?" Her father went from drunken worry, to stern in seconds. He was holding Lyrina tightly by her shoulders staring into her eyes.

"I understand, father. I thought he was Joffrey's guard though? I do not wish to remove someone from his service." The last thing Lyrina needed was Joffrey being mad at her.

"He does not care, and I do not either. You need to be protected and the Hound is one of the best. Lyrina look at me, he is not loyal to your brother, or your mother, he will do what is needed to protect you." Her father was bending down to stare straight in her face, and the smell of his wine was making her feel sick. "I can not lose you, I love you."

"I am sorry father, and I love you too. I will not make the mistake of wandering off again." This time it was Lyrina who hugged her father, and he just hugged her back.

Lyrina ate with her father, and laughed with him. She was glad she had finally left her room, at least she was kind of glad. She had learned too much, things she was never meant to know but she got to see her father. She had worried her family, made her father worry, but she did leave her room. Kings Landing may not be so bad for her, she just needed to make the effort. She left her father as the night grew later, and she wanted to sleep so she could go see Arya the next day, maybe even Sansa.

A guard walked Lyrina to her chamber where another guard was already posted outside her door. She thanked the one guard and smiled at the other before going into her room. She had a very long day and all she wanted was to collapse into bed, re-read the letter from Robb and get some sleep. As she was getting ready for bed Lyrina caught sight of a lose piece of parchment on her table, she was sure she had cleaned up. Upon further inspection Lyrina discovered it was note written in neat writing, short and to the point.

**A brothel is no place for a princess. You do not know who you can trust, I would be more careful if I were you. Next time someone may not be as nice.**

Lyrina felt her face flush someone had been in her room. Someone had seen her in the brothel listening to Lord and Lady Stark. Had that person too heard about her uncle? Would they turn in the Starks for treason? Lyrina's head was a swarm of thoughts, and concerns. She felt threatened by the note, someone was watching her and had access to her room. Lyrina was about to go out and question the guard when someone entered her room. Lyrina grabbed her night robe to cover sleeping clothes as she saw it was her brother. She had avoided him for days since the fight on the Kings Road, she did not want to deal with him now.

"My dear sister, we were looking everywhere for you. Where did the dog find you?" She tied her robe and smiled at her brother.

"I wanted to explore and I just got lost in the streets of the city, I am sorry for worrying everyone."

"I am just glad no harm came to you, the city can be such a dangerous place." Joffrey came close to Lyrina, he seemed gentle not like his normal self. "Mother bid me to check on you, I will be glad to tell her you are well."

"Tell mother I am sorry for worrying her. I am very tired brother." Lyrina hoped to shoo Joffrey away, get him out of her room but her plan did not work. He just smiled and waved his hand over to her bed.

"Do not mind me sister, if you wish to lay down. I would just like to talk to you for a little longer. We have not seen each other since we have arrived." There was the sick glint in his eyes and Lyrina felt her skin crawl. She could not even believe she saw him as anything other than a monster. Lyrina just shook her head.

"We can sit at the table and talk if you wish." Joffrey just shook his head back at her, a look of defeat in his eyes.

"No it is okay, if you are really that tired I shall leave you for the night." Joffrey stepped up to Lyrina and leaned down kissing her cheek lightly. Just as Lyrina thought he would step away he surprised her by pulling her in for a hug. Lyrina froze, panic setting in. "Good night sister, you really must be more careful." He whispered against her ear as he held too close to his body.

He was gone after that and Lyrina felt like she needed a hot bath to remove the feel of him. She was slowly starting to learn his game though, and one day she would master it. Once she was sure she was gone she opened up her door and told the guard to come into her chamber. When the man entered he stared at her nervously, his eyes glancing down her body. She felt disgusted by the obvious lust in the young mans eyes, he clearly wanted to fuck anything that moved but that was not her concern at the moment.

"You listen to me, if you are to be my night guard I want you to learn what I am about to say. No one, and I mean no one is to be allowed in my room without my express permission. I do not care if it is my father, mother or siblings, no one is allowed. My handmaidens have permission to enter in the morning, and whenever they are bring me something but that is it unless I tell you otherwise. Do you understand me?" The young man seemed to be taken aback by Lyrina's demanding tone. She was sure everyone in the castle was informed of her docile nature, but that was not always going to be the case.

"Yes, M'lady."

"Good, because if you disobey me you will pay highly. Now get out." The guard left her room in a hurry, but not before taking one more glance at her body. Lyrina stood there for a moment as the door shut proud of herself. She knew if her mother had heard the way she spoke, she would have attributed it to her Lannister blood but Lyrina felt differently. The fire she had, the strength she was feeling came from something different. She did not care though, she was proud that she demanded something of someone for once instead of the other way around.

Lyrina took the note from Robb out of the book and climbed into bed. She began to read over it and a few words caught her eye. _I love you._ She did not notice he had written he loved her the first time she read the note. Was she just too caught up with the thought of Bran? Lyrina read the line over and over again while absently touching the necklace he had given her. Would he be proud of her for standing up for herself, or we he think she was too much like her mother? She did not care, she was slowly starting to learn something about herself.

"I love you too." She whispered to no one as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Robert was worried beyond a shadow of a doubt, his daughter was missing. He called on Ned when they first realized the girl had been gone, but his friend just assured him she was somewhere in the castle. They searched the castle, he sent guards everywhere to find the girl to no avail. They had been in the capitol only a few days and he had already lost his daughter. Ned offered to aid in the search for the girl, but he seemed distracted. Robert would have asked his friend what was going on, but he was in the middle of his own issue. Had she run away? He was very worried for her safety, and he prayed that she was safe somewhere. He needed to get her a guard soon. He thought posting one outside her door would have been enough, and it was for days but somehow his daughter slipped past him. The guard would pay for his stupidity but only after he found his daughter.

To his surprise even his wife was in his chambers a few times ranting over their missing child. He was sure she was counting down the days until she could send her back to Casterly Rock. But he would never let that happen to his child again, he would cut the head off of anyone who dared try to take her away. His daughter would stay with him until it was time to send her to her future husband, even then Robert wasn't sure he was willing to let her go. He made a deal with the Stark boy, and the alliance would be worth his daughter being so far away. Robert also knew she was safe in Winterfell out of her mothers claws. Cersei had yelled at him, cursed him for letting her just disappear but he paid her no mind. He knew he was not the reason the girl was gone, if anything her mother was.

Robert would admit his wine consumption was very high as he paced about his room. He was nervous, but as he waited he formed a plan. The Hound would be her new guard, he would have had someone else but they were not good enough. He knew the Hound had no true loyalties to the crown, but he knew that if he was assigned to protect the princess he would do it. He had even thought about one of Ned's men, but they were busy with their own problems. He just hoped Lyrina would not argue with him over the escort, if she did he would just demand it anyway. The Hound did not need to be with her at all times, just when she was not in her room or with her friends and family.

It had gotten dark by the time Robert heard his door shut, and for a moment he thought it would be Cersei again. But as he turned to face the person he saw his daughter, she was safe. He stumbled toward her and just hugged her close to him. He was so thankful that she was safe and sound. If she had run away, or been harmed Robert did not know what he would have done. He was drunk so he knew he was slurring his words and rambling but he did not care, she was safe. He was able to compose himself enough to let her know that she could not run off like that, and she would have to take the Hound with her from now. Much to his surprise she agreed, not much arguing which he was grateful for. As he looked at his daughter he told her he loved her, and he did love her. She was his life, other than all the women he slept with and wine, but she was the important thing. From the day she was born her knew she was different. She would have grown into a beautiful, and strong woman but she was still just a scared child. He would kill Tywin Lannister for what he had done to her, but he had to focus on helping her grow into the woman he knew she could be.

He talked to his daughter for a few hours longer before she needed to go off to bed. Once she was gone he sat at his desk wondering if he was doing the right thing. He had sobered up in the their conversation, and he had asked her about Winterfell. She kept her response short, and neutral but he could see the sadness in her eyes. He had taken her from the one place she had grown to call home, he did that. He was selfish, and reckless taking her away from that. He say the way Robb Stark had kissed her the day they left, he say the way the young boy looked at his daughter. He knew the look all too well, because once in his own life he looked at a woman like that. He loved Lyanna more than he could have imagined loving anyone else, and he would never get the life he wanted with her. Could he keep his daughter from the man who loved her? He knew it was only a year, but he was separated from his betrothed and then she was gone. She was stolen away from a place he thought she was safe, taken without a thought. People died trying to get her back. Robert did not want history to repeat itself, but if anyone tried to steal his daughter, he would make sure they paid.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter with different views. Next chapter is set to be a long one, so I hope you enjoy it lol.**


	10. Do you know what love is?

**Author's note: Very long chapter ahead. I did more point of views so if you wish to skip straight to Lyrina you can, but I wanted some Cersei and Jon in this one. Jon will come more in later ones as well, when the story gets a little more AU. Anyway thank you all for the reviews they mean a lot and trust me I definitely take what you say to heart and even use some ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, or their characters. I own Lyrina and my plot points.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Do you know what love is?**

Cersei wanted to hate Lyrina, she really did. On the day of her daughters birth she wanted to be rid of her, but she could not do it. Not that she was incapable of killing a child, no it was not that, but because her husband had been there. After their first child he had made a point of being gone when she was giving birth, but by some curse of the Gods the little girl had come early. The second he was informed of the black haired, blue eyed young babe he was in her room snatching the child away from her. Cersei hated the babe for being early, she could have killed the child if she was on time. She would have no guilt over it, she did not want Robert's spawn in the world risking the parentage of her other child.

Cersei did not grow any feelings for her own child until the girl was about three, she had wandered into her bed chamber one night when Robert put his hands on her. The little girl looked so frightened and fragile, while Robert swept her away Cersei sat on the floor staring. The man she had grown to hate, loved her child more than she did. She had lost her own mother and she swore she would be a mother to her children, yet she ignored her second child. So Cersei did what she felt was best. Her husband was going to send her away to Winterfell of all places no doubt in hopes of marrying her off. Cersei would not send her daughter that far north, so she had hatched a plan to send her to her old home of Casterly Rock. Cersei was convinced it would be a better place for her, at least there she would learn to be a proper lady and lioness.

She knew differently though, her daughter had not grown up as Cersei wished. Her father was cruel to the girl, Cersei had not planned for that. She did not think he father would see the Baratheon in her and abuse it. Lyrina was meant to be safe there, and despite her lack of love for her daughter in the beginning, her intention was never to have Lyrina live in home of abuse. She wanted her to never know that life, she wanted her to be removed from hate. Cersei had feared being close to Robert at a young age would taint the child mind to violence but now Cersei was the one who had caused the damage.

Cersei had watched her child grow in the time they had been reunited. She had seen the young girl go from afraid of her own shadow to a woman. She watched the way she walked, the way she talked she was shifting into something different. Cersei knew there was still fear inside the child, still an ignorant impulsion of a child, but there was a fire also. A fire she had seen in her father, a fire she saw in Ned's daughter Arya, a fire Cersei was determined to extinguish.

* * *

Jon Snow had been at the wall for a while and he was greatly disillusioned. He was lead to believe taking the black was a thing of honor and respect but instead he was met with rapists, murders and the like. He was lucky enough to find companionship in a group of three fellow young men. Grenn, Pyp and Sam they were all good men in their own rights. At first Grenn and Pyp were not the people Jon would have associated with but after a time he grew close to the pair. With Sam it was different, he was weak and untrained in fighting so Jon sought to help him. He looked out for the portly boy, and in return they became watch partners.

When he received the letter from Lyrina he had been so excited to hear from her. He was sad that she was not enjoying her new home, but then again he was not exactly enjoying his either. Jon took no time at all writing back to her, but when Grenn had caught a glimpse of the letter he began to mock the boy.

"Who is Lyrina,Snow?" Grenn was teasing Jon as he held the letter in his hands. Most guys at the wall did not receive letters, let alone letters from women.

"She is my closest friend, now give the letter back."

"Friend, I am sure. Was she pretty? At least you got it out of the way before your vows." Grenn shot a joking glance over at Sam, who no doubt was a virgin. But Jon was as well and he did not much like these men talking of Lyrina in such a manner.

"She is the kings daughter, she came to Winterfell after running away. We became close, but no we never." He could not bring himself to say it among these men. They just laughed, not believing him. He did not care if they believed him. He knew how he felt about his friend, and he knew he missed her very much. He missed her, his sisters and his brothers, he wished he could see them again. But he had chosen this life, and this life he shall lead.

"So you were really never with that girl, the one who wrote you?" Jon was cleaning with Sam when the topic of Lyrina was brought up again. She had written him one letter and everyone was assuming he had bedded her. Sure she asked if she could run away to the wall to see him, to live and hide out there, but that did not mean anything more than friendship.

"No, she was my best friend and someone else already liked her." Jon knew of Robb's feelings for her, he had seen it in the way he loooked at her. Even if hadn't know for a while, he would have known by the way Robb kissed her.

"Was she ugly?"

"She was pretty enough, black hair, blue eyes." But he knew Sam was not talking about her facial features or hair color. He wanted to know of her body, and that was something Jon would not discuss, she was a princess not a whore. "I came close once with someone else, a whore named Ros."

His mention of Ros was a quick subject changer, and Jon was thankful. He had thought Ros was a beautiful woman and part of him regretted not being with her, but the other part of him didn't. He could not risk the woman getting pregnant with his bastard child, it would be a hard life for that child. He knew he was better off not taking the risk, and instead remained pure. Now he took to the black where

he would never be with a woman again.

Later on that night after using Ghost to threaten a particularly horrid fellow, Jon found himself in his bed unable to sleep. He had gotten word of Bran back when Tyrion Lannister was still at the wall and he was still shaken by it. He worried for Robb knowing he would have to run Winterfell, care for their siblings and his mother. The letter did not mention anything other than Bran losing his ability to walk, but Jon knew there was more to the story. When it came to Winterfell and the Starks there was always more the story.

* * *

**Lyrina's P.O.V**

The gardens of the capitol were much prettier than Lyrina had expected them to be. She often found herself walking among the trees, and flowers with Sansa. Arya was busy with sword training, and sometimes Lyrina would visit her to watch the lessons, but when she wasn't she was with Sansa. It had taken time but the young red head had forgiven her for the episode with Joffrey. Lyrina knew Sansa was committed to the idea of marrying her brother, so she would do her best to be a good sister to the girl.

"Do you love him?" Lyrina almost stopped in her tracks as Sansa asked her the question. Lyrina had been speaking about Robb, and how he had sent her a letter. She did not expect Sansa to be so abrupt.

"I care for your brother very much." Lyrina did not know what to say, she could feel her face get warm as they continued their walk.

"I know that but I want to know if you love him. Do you know what love is?" Lyrina looked at the younger girl skeptically. Of course Lyrina knew what love was, or at least she knew what she thought love was.

"I do know what love is, I think. Sansa, Robb was never a man I looked at with the vision of love, I never longed for a future with him. He was always just Robb Stark the future Lord of Winterfell, until he showed me a different side of him, and I began to care for him deeply. Love is complicated and I guess in the fairytale sense of love I do love him."

"I love your brother." Did she though? Lyrina did not believe she could just love her brother, she did not see all of him. She saw the saint he painted of himself for her.

"I am sure he loves you too, and if he does not I am sure he will." _I pray you run before that happens. _Sansa smiled at Lyrina and she smiled back even though she did not want to. She did not want the young girl to fall victim to her brother, she knew what it was like to be his prey. Both girls just walked together, linking arms and smiling.

Lyrina could not deny the weather in the capitol was nicer than she thought as well. She was used to the cold of the north, she was used to gloomy days and warm clothing. In Kings Landing it seemed as if the sun never stopped shinning, it was always warm and the dresses she wore were thin. Lyrina enjoyed the feel of the sun on her skin, maybe she truly belonged in the south after all. She knew Sansa was enjoying the weather as well, she could truly see the young girl glowing each day.

"I am sorry princess, but do you mind me interrupting?" Lyrina looked in front of her to see a very handsome man standing before her. He was a stranger to her, yet something about the man was eerily familiar. Sansa bowed her head to the man while Lyrina just looked confused.

"I do not mind, if of course you are willing to tell me who you are. I mean no disrespect but i do not think we have met." She watched the mans familiar blue eyes shine as he laughed.

"It is no disrespect. You can not be expected to know me, Lyrina. I am your father's brother, Renly, that would make me your uncle." Lyrina blushed. She felt bad for not knowing who her own uncle was, then again she had never met the man. She was aware of two uncles on her fathers side, Stannis and Renly.

"I am so sorry, uncle. We have never had the pleasure of meeting."

"That is the exact reason I came to find you, I would like to get to know my brother's daughter." Lyrina looked over at Sansa who was just smiling at Lyrina.

"Walk with him, I will save you a seat at the tournament." Sansa let go Lyrina and smiled at Renly before walking off toward the hall. There was an awkward pause between the pair before her uncle held out his arm to her. She was still unsure of who in the capitol she could trust, but they were not alone in the garden.

"How old are you now? The last time I saw you was I think your second name day." Lyrina could not remember that far back, and if she did it was in fragments.

"I am fifteen,uncle." She smiled at him.

"So eleven years it was from the time my brother let you go until he got you back? We have not spoken much since you all have returned but he is very glad to have you back." Her uncle seemed nice enough, Lyrina watched him as they spoke. He was much more delicate than her father, he seemed someone less prone to battle and more suited for sitting on a throne.

"It was some time yes, but I am home now." _Home_. Calling Kings Landing home still felt foreign to her, but she did it to make others happy. She wanted everyone to think she was happy here.

"I could only imagine it was an adjustment from a few years a Winterfell. The north can be such a dreary place."

"It is different than the south that is certain, but it is a special place all the same." They continued their walk as he asked her many questions. He asked her about her father and how they were getting along. He asked about her mother, and siblings. She answered every question he gave her with a smile, but she was getting increasingly uncertain of her uncle's intentions. So when the Hound appeared in the garden looking for her, Lyrina was relieved.

Lyrina excused herself from her uncle and made her way to her guard. He was not as brutish as she had once thought he was. She was able to have small conversations with the man, she even learned he had a brother. They did not speak of him much but he did mention him, which to Lyrina was enough.

"I can not call you ser, but I do not wish to call you the hound. So what may I call you?" Lyrina did not know his real name, no one had taught her anything other than the Hound. She did not want to see the man as a dog, he was still a man.

"I do not care what you call me." Lyrina groaned, every time she thought she gained some re pore with the man he would back off. She knew he was no saint, but she did not want the time she spent with him to be so horrible.

"Well than what is your name? I wish to call you by your name." She as not going to back down, the man had never harmed her and she did not think he ever would. Her father had won him over somehow from the service of her brother, money no doubt, unless of course her mother had been part of it.

"Sandor Clegane." Lyrina smiled at the man as they continued their walk to the tournament. She did not look forward to the fighting, but it was a distraction. She thanked the man for his name and allowed him to continue the rest of their walk in silence. She learned a lot about the man by just watching him, he was loyal that much she knew. He was scarred and did not like fire, he was also very quiet. She knew he liked to drink ale,and had seen him drunk only once while in her service to which she was thankful. Her father was the only drunken man she wished to deal with.

She found her seat easily between Arya and Sansa who were in the front row at the jousting area. Lyrina smiled at both girls and planted herself between them. She could see the excitement in Arya's eyes, she was always one for knights and fighting. As she sat there for a moment Lyrina wished Bran could be there too, she wished he could enjoy the moment as well. Lyrina had written back to Robb,she had kept it short but she made sure to wish Bran well. She may have also told Robb she loved him too.

Lyrina found herself talking to Arya about her lessons, and the child was more than excited to inform her of all the details. Lyrina smiled listening as she went on and on about how much she had been learning. Lyrina missed archery, she missed being with Jon learning how to shoot even if she was not that good at it. She would have to ask her father to find her a teacher, she just hoped he would be okay with it. Lyrina looked over at Sansa for a moment and noticed she was staring off in the distance. Following Sansa's gaze she saw her brother just looking coldly at Sansa before turning away.

"Lover's quarrel." The group all turned to the new voice in their company. While everyone else was curious as to who the man was, Lyrina felt her body freeze. She recognized the man as the one who was in the brothel with Lord and Lady Stark. From the talking she gathered he was the littlefinger the whore had mentioned to her, and Lyrina was instantly on edge. Had this man been the one to leave the note in her room? She was still unsure of who had done it, but she had some ideas. Lyrina did not introduce herself the man, she did not need to. She was sure he knew she was the princess, what more else needed to be discussed.

Lyrina heard her father begin to become agitated, and she knew from his tone that the wine had gotten to him once again. Lyrina loved her father, and loved the time they would sometimes shared but the way he drank made her sad. He was too good for something like that. Soon the second rider approached and Lyrina was in awe of the size of him. The man was bigger than any she had ever seen, he was almost like a giant to her. She heard Littlefinger begin to tell Sansa who the men were, and she herself learned that the giant of a man was Sandor's brother. She looked back at Sandor was standing by her father, she smiled at him but he did not return the same smile.

Lyrina turned back in time to watch the two men begin their joust, she sat there in silence slightly holding her breath. Lyrina had never been to a tournament, she had never seen two people really fight each other either. She watched as the two horses raced toward each other, each man missing the other by an inch allowing Lyrina to breathe. She began to chastise herself for thinking it could be that bad, it was just a tournament for fun. But as the men came toward each other again it all changed, in one moment the Mountain's lance hit the other knight and someone screamed. Lyrina looked down where the man lay on the ground, blood flowing from his mouth and neck. Lyrina covered her mouth, she had never seen blood like that before and it was making her sick. She tried to look over at Arya and Sansa to make sure they were alright but her gaze was brought back to the dying man. Before long Lyrina got up and excused herself running off the platform they were sitting on.

Lyrina ran behind the nearest tent and felt herself begin to get sick. She had never seen so much blood, she had never seen a man die like that. Lyrina just kept getting sick, tears streaming down her face. She felt so weak being so sick at the sight of blood, but she did not care at the moment.

"Are you okay,M'lady? Are you feeling ill?" Lyrina turned around to see her uncle Renly approaching her. She went to stand up straight but she once again got sick. She wiped her mouth and began to try to breathe properly.

"I have never seen something like that, you must think me so weak."

"I can not stand the sight of blood much either, so do not fret." Somehow hearing that he too could not handle blood comforted her. She was not alone in the feeling, and knowing they were related just made the bond stronger. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Lyrina followed her uncle into an empty tent that had flowers on their banner. She tried to remember the family that had flower banners, and after a moment she remembered. The family with the rose was the Tyrell family of Highgarden. Renly brought her over a pitcher of water to wash her hands and a cloth to whip her face. Lyrina felt so stupid for running off and getting sick but it was a first time. Once Lyrina was all cleaned up her uncle ushered her back out of the tent and toward the girls once more. She joined them to finish the rest of the tournament, but in the back Lyrina's mind all she could see was the blood coming from the poor young knights neck.

* * *

**Robb's P.O.V**

Robb was drunk, he was very drunk, or at least that was the excuse he was going to use for the moment. He laid there as the girl before him took of her dress, standing naked in front of him. He could not deny she was a thing of a beauty, her hair was dark, her eyes were green and her body was that of a woman. He wanted to reach out and touch her but he didn't he jut laid there looking at her. Her body was moving in provocative ways and he could feel his body reacting to the sight before him. The woman slowly crawled onto the bed until her body was completely over his own and her face was inches away from him. He took a deep breath looking into her eyes.

"Robb." He had told her not to call him Lord Stark, that just made the whole situation a lot worse. He did not even know how he had gotten himself in the situation. One minute he was getting drunk with Theon, the next two girls were being sneaked into the castle and he was taking one up to his room. He was not the kind of man to sleep with random women, he had never done so before but he needed something. He was dying for some kind of contact that was not from himself.

The whore leaned down and kissed his lips gently at first but quickly escalating the kiss. He had not kissed a woman since Lyrina, and something about this girls lips did not feel the same. He pushed the though of Lyrina out of his head, he could not be thinking of her at a time like this. Robb reached up and grabbed the woman's face in his hands deepening the kiss. She tasted of wine and tea, an odd combination that he did not exactly enjoy. As they kissed Robb rolled them over so he was now on top the naked woman. She looked up at him with a wicked smile before she began to remove his shirt.

It was not hard for her to remove his shirt and she quickly went to work on his breeches but he stopped her. He took her hands away from him and began to kiss her again, he wanted to kiss her. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, Robb could feel himself loosing control. He had so much stress, so much tension from for days but he was going to let go. Without warning Robb moved his lips from her own to her neck, slowly kissing enjoying the sounds she was making. He knew she was only making the sounds because she was paid to act like she enjoyed what he was doing.

As he was continuing his kissing he slowly removed his own breeches so he too was naked. He sat up for a moment after, looking down at the naked girl, her hair a mess on his pillows and for a moment he was ready. He leaned down capturing her lips once more as he spread her legs apart inching himself closer to her center. Right as he was about to do it, right as he willed himself to push himself inside her he stopped. Robb pulled away abruptly and laid down on the bed next to her completely naked, he couldn't do it.

"I am sorry, I just can't. I will get you the gold in a moment." He laid there his mind a mess. He had kissed another woman, he had touched another woman with the intent to bed her. He was betrothed, he was promised to marry a woman who he would admit he loved. Why would he be so stupid?

"My Lord, if I offended you."

"No, it is not you. You are a very beautiful woman, and I am sure you are very good at what you do but I just can't." He heard the woman shuffle around a moment and then she was suddenly on top of him. Her legs were straddling his waist and he felt himself shift uncomfortably.

"I can't have sex with you." His voice was serious, he needed her to understand that.

"I know, but how about I help you with something else." Robb was confused for a moment, unsure of what the girl meant exactly. She leaned down kissing his lips, until she left his lips to make a trail down his body. She kissed his neck, his chest, his stomach and lower she went.

"Wait, you don't need to do.." His sentence was cut off by a groan. He could not deny that the woman mouth around him felt good, he had never had someone do that for him. She continued to move her mouth down his manhood, her tongue swirling around him for a moment. Robb felt himself groan and grip the bed looking down at her. He could only see her dark hair nothing else and for a moment, just a moment he got lost in the thought of _her_.

"Lyrina" His voice came out choked and as a moan. The whore removed her lips from his cock and sat up looking at him. His face turned red and he felt horrid for calling another woman's name but she was a whore, he was sure she was use to it.

"Is that why you can't have sex with me?" Her mouth may have left his cock but it was replaced with her hand as she slowly touched him. Thinking of Lyrina again just made everything worse and he removed the woman's hand from him. It had felt good but he was not this kind of man, he had honor.

"I am sorry but we can not do this." Robb got off the bed and put his pants on, hoping the woman would get the hint to dress as well.

"Who is she? What is she like? What about her has you so transfixed?" Robb looked at the whore incredulously. Why was she asking all these questions? "I don't only get paid for sex, people sometimes just need to talk. Lord Stark, you are a young man with no one else to turn to. You must not tell Theon about it, he honestly thinks you need to get fucked, so please just talk."

"I can not trust you would keep my information private." She just laughed and propped herself up on his pillows.

"I get paid to keep what happens between us private, trust me. You look like a man who is about to explode." Robb sat down at his desk just looking at the naked woman, he could not just tell her about Lyrina. She was right though, he had been consumed with thoughts of her and no one to talk about them. He worried for Bran, Rickon and his entire family but he could not talk to any one about it, maybe it would help.

"Her name is Lyrina." He said it like everyone knew who she was, which he had thought every person in Winterfell knew of her. But to his surprise the whore just looked at him confused, unsure if she should know the girl he spoke of. " I promised to marry her in a year after her sixteenth name day."

"So you can't have sex with me because you are promised to another? So I guess what they say about Stark men honor is true."

"I guess so." Robb looked down, he was feeling guilty for even letting things get this far.

"Where is she? Why isn't she in your bed tonight, Lord Stark?"

"She is in Kings Landing, it was part of the agreement I reached with her father. I am really not supposed to be talking about this."

"Who am I going to tell?" Robb knew she was right, but he had already gone too far with her. He could not just openly tell her about the betrothal when he had to lie to Lyrina about it. But he even so he found himself trusting of the black haired girl.

"She doesn't know that we are to be married. When we were children her father and my parents made an agreement to make a secret pact of marriage. I do not know why it was meant to be a secret, my guess is because of her mother."

"The poor girl does not even know? You did not feel the need to tell her?" The woman was sitting up now, still naked and staring at him with intrigue.

"I was told that I had two options, tell her about marriage and she would stay, or let her go with her family for a year. I am sure you have heard the story of Lyrina, so you should understand why I let her go."

"Is she the princess girl? The one who ran away or something? One of the girls told me about her when I came to work here about a month ago." It shocked Robb the way she spoke of Lyrina, he thought everyone in Winterfell knew the whole story.

"Yeah, the princess."

"So you let her go, why?" Robb sat back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment, thinking back on everything that had happened.

"I felt after eleven years of not being with her family, I owed her at least some time with them." It was true, he felt he would have been selfish to keep her.

"Did she want to go?"

"She told me the night before she left that she didn't, she asked me if I knew of a way to help her stay if I would. I told her I would do anything to help her stay, but I had no way to."

"So you lied to her?" Robb had not seen it as lying really, just protecting her. Everything Robb had done as meant to protect Lyrina.

"I was protecting her by sending her away. I thought being with her family would be best for her." The whore laughed, finally getting off his bed to get her dress back on.

"If only love was that easy."

" What the fuck do you know about love?" Robb was completely sober now, and everything he had been dealing with came flooding back into his head. His anger toward the Lannisters, his worry for his family, and his regret for letting his loved one go. To his surprise she just laughed at him.

"I know a lot of love, Lord Stark. I know you think you love her, and I am sure you do. I was in love once, and he died of a fever before I could save him. Love is rough, it is like going to war. Sometimes you fight, you lie, and you hurt the other person. But love is also passion, forgiveness and honesty. If you do not talk to the person you love, than you may as well let them go forever." Robb could not think of what to say. He just sat there staring at her, before reaching for the gold he owed the woman. Robb reached out his hand with money and she simply took it and headed for the door.

"One last piece of advice my Lord, if you do not tell her of the marriage before someone else I fear she may not forgive you. A girl does not simply run away from being a Princess for no reason, she must have gone through a lot and if she trusts you tell her before it's too late."

Robb sat in his chair staring at the bed the woman had just left. He was going to fuck a whore, he would have fucked her if he hadn't thought of Lyrina. He would have ruined his life with her before it had even started, he would have been unfaithful. Theon would tell him he can't be unfaithful if Lyrina wasn't his wife yet, but Robb did not see it that way. Lyrina may not have been his wife yet, but she was his. She was his love, she was the girl he had grown close to everyday, the girl who one day would be the mother of his children. He had sent away the one girl who he wanted to wake up to every morning, he sent her into the lions den. Now he feared it was too late, he feared he would never get her back again.

Before Robb went to bed he wrote the letter, he wrote the letter telling her the truth. He told her everything, he told her of the agreement with their parents and of his choice to let her go. He told her he was sorry, and that he wanted her to come home. He would send it by rider in the morning, he could not trust a raven with such information. He prayed she would forgive him, and that it was not too late.

The next day when Robb got word that a man of the nights watch and Tyrion Lannister were approaching Winterfell, he felt his blood boil. He sent Theon to get his brother Bran, he wanted the bastard Lannister so see the damage someone in his family had caused. He wanted the imp to feel the pain of what his family was going through, he was lucky Robb did not kill him. If his mother had not left for Kings landing he would think of staring a war, but he knew he could not. His job was not to start a war, his job was to be Lord of Winterfell.

"Do not call me boy Lannister, I am the Lord of Winterfell while my father is away." Though Robb knew he must have looked just like a child to the older man. He did not care, Robb was more of a man than any Lannister. The tension between the two men could have been cut with a great iron sword but they fell silent as the simple man Hodor came in carrying Bran. He could see the imps lips move but he did not hear what he had said.

"I am sorry to hear of the results of the accident, my young lord." The imp bowed his head to his brother. "Do you remember anything of what happened to you?"

"No he does not remember a thing." Robb's voice was harsh, but as he watched the interaction between the two he became increasingly more angry.

"Curious. Bran, do you enjoy riding?" Robb gripped the arms of his chair as the imp talked. Why would he ask Bran that, it was obvious the boy could no longer ride.

"I used to, but I will never ride again."

"Oh but you will." The imp began to tell them all how it would possible for Bran to ride. For a moment Robb felt his anger subside, this man was willing to help his brother. Was it because he cared or because he felt guilt? Robb watched as Bran became excited by the prospect of riding again, of being able to be on a horse again.

"The hospitality of Winterfell is yours." But Robb was only doing it because he helped Bran, and the Lannister knew it. He refused Robb, speaking of whores and how he could find welcome company among them. With that the man turned to leave but he quickly turned back around to Bran.

"I made a promise Bran that if I made it back here and you were awake I would tell you hello from Lyrina." Bran smiled at the mention of his friend, and Robb felt his blood boil again. "Speaking of my niece, have you spoken to her, my lord?"

"I am awaiting her reply as we speak." And that was it, that was all that was said between the two men. Robb could not begin to fathom what could be going on in the imps head, because he knew his own was a mess of questions.

* * *

**Lyrina's P.O.V**

" I do not want to go." Lyrina sat defiantly in her chamber, she refused to go back to the tournament. She did not wish to see more bloodshed and death. The image of the young knight continued to haunt her as she slept. Her father was standing in her door way, his face stern and unrelenting.

"Lyrina you have to go, I will have you dragged there if you do not get up out of that chair."

" I do not have to be there, all your other children will be there." Lyrina did not want to make an appearance, her siblings could do that for her. It did not make matters better that her handmaiden had told her a nasty rumor earlier that morning. The young girl had told Lyrina that a young knight who her mother was thinking of marrying her off to would be at the jousting match.

"Lyrina, we are going now, plus I plan to fight today." Lyrina stood up and glared at her father. There was no way in Seven Hells she was going to let him fight, not after yesterday.

"Fine, let's go." She allowed herself to go with him, plotting the whole way how she would make it so he could not joust or anything of the sort. Lyrina was not losing her father, not yet, not when he was one of the only people she could trust. Lyrina had been away from him for eleven years, and he thought he could just go into a tournament where someone had died, she would not allow that nonsense.

The whole way to the tournament Lyrina spoke to her father of how much she loved kings landing, it was a lie but she loved the way he smiled down at her. He was happy with the thought of her adjusting well, when in reality Lyrina wanted to be back in Winterfell. Just months from now she would be back in Winterfell, back with Bran, Rickon and Robb. She could not wait for those days, the days where she would be something more than just a princess. But what if her mother did send her off to be married, would she ever get to return to Winterfell? She would run away if she was forbidden to go back, she would run right back there and never leave. She would not marry someone her mother deemed her to marry.

Lyrina sat in her fathers tent while he tried to put on his armor, it made her giggle that it did not fit him. He must have gained weight since the last time her fought in anything, all the wine the king drank. Lyrina sat at the table and just wrote a letter to Winterfell, Robb had never replied to her last one, and she wondered if he had gotten it yet. She would write him another, she had so much to tell him, and of course she would write Jon again as well. She had received her reply from Jon the day before last and he was very receptive to her letter. He told she could not come hide away at castle black, said it would be unsafe around all those horrid men. He told her of his friends, and how he was safe to which Lyrina was grateful.

Soon Lord Stark entered the tent making Lyrina sit up straight and hide her letter. She knew she could trust the man, but she was on edge ever since the brothel. He was concerned over her family trying to harm his son, and she knew he could think she had something to do with it. She was part Lannister after all. She cringed as the two men spoke and her father began to belittle his squire. Lyrina did not mind the poor Lannister boy, he was always nice to her. Eventually Lyrina just blocked out the men and continued her letter to Robb. She doubted herself with each word, he had not responded to her other letter. Did he not wish to speak to her? Did his mother tell him about their Lannister suspicions, and did he think she was part of it? He couldn't possibly think Lyrina would have harmed Bran, or even allowed someone to do so.

"Lyrina, come on we will just watch I suppose." Her father sounded so disappointed but Lyrina was happy. He would not joust, he would not be harmed. As Lyrina got up to make her way out of the tent a thought crossed her mind. She thought of what her handmadian had told her that morning, and she had to know who the man was.

"Father, who is the knight out there that mother wants me to marry?" She did not want leave the tent without knowing. Lyrina had to know.

"Lyrina what are you speaking of? Your mother has no control of who you marry." Lyrina could see the worried glance her father shared with Lord Stark. There was something going on that she did know of, and that did not sit right with her.

"My handmaiden told me mother wanted me to marry a handsome knight who was in the jousting match today. Who is he?" Lyrina stood her ground.

"My fawn, I am telling you that your mother has no say in the man you marry." Her father sounded convinced but there was something in the way he looked that bothered Lyrina. He looked over at Lord Stark once more, and the man just nodded. Lyrina was growing annoyed with their silent conversation. "Your mother can not set you up for marriage, because you are already promised to another."

"What? Excuse me, but when did that happen?" Lyrina was livid, she was angry. Her father had plenty of chances to tell her of an arranged marriage.

"Lyrina, please calm down, it was set up a long time ago. The alliance your marriage will bring will be one of the strongest, please my fawn just be calm." Lyrina could not be calm. A long time ago, and he was just telling her now.

"Who? Who is my husband to be? Why haven't you told me until now?" She felt sick, she felt terribly sick. She had begun to imagine being with Robb and now her father was going to take that from her. She had become so close to him, so close to the only thing she ever imagined love was and her father was going to take it away.

"You will know it in time, and I did not want you to leave. I needed you to be with me, my fawn, I wanted to keep you safe." He was sincere but Lyrina did no care she was mad. She stormed up to him and smacked her father across the face. For a moment she stood there livid, an then she felt the reality set in of what she had done.

"You are selfish, and I can't stand to look at you right now." She was gone before her father could react. She was so angry, so hurt and just so confused. She was promised to marry someone and her father could not even tell her who. He was afraid she would leave his side,afraid she would run away. Of course she would and she would run away now too. She would stay in Kings Landing where she could hardly trust anyone.

She found a seat beside Sansa and for a moment she was not going to take it, she was thinking of sitting by her younger siblings but she decided against it. She did not want to even be near her father at the moment. When she sat down beside Sansa the young girl asked her what was wrong but Lyrina just shook her head. She did not want to worry Sansa with her anger, and soon they were joined by Lord Stark. Lyrina did not want to speak to him either, she was sure he knew of it too. She just wanted this whole thing to be over so she could do what needed to be done.

When the mountain rode out Lyrina could feel herself begin to shake, the man was terrifying. Seeing him just brought back the images she fought to forget, the blood, the feeling of being sick. She could not imagine that the next match would be any better than the day before. The other knight rode out and Lyrina was almost in awe of him also. He was like no man she had ever seen,his hair was long curly and blonde, he was beautiful. He rode up to where she was sitting with Sansa and handed the red head a beautiful rose. Lyrina saw Sansa blush and she could not help but smile to herself, it was sweet. She watched the mountain's horse react like a wild beast when the knight rode up, something was not right.

"He is beautiful." Sansa whispered and Lyrina just agreed. He was not the type of man Lyrina found attractive but she could not deny he was a thing of beauty. Watching the man she began to compare him to Robb, her brown haired, blue eyed handsome man. She longed to be with him again, and she knew if she did not leave Kings Landing she would never see him again. But he promised her she could return in a year, he promised her father had agreed. Was that her fathers wedding gift to her,letting her visit Winterfell one last time before she was sent off to marry someone else?

She felt so betrayed by her father, everything that had spent time building up was just yanked from under her. She deserved to know the truth. Did Robb know? He could not have known, he would not have allowed them to get so close, he would not have kissed her. She began to wonder how he would react to it, and she hopped he would keep her hidden.

As the two began to set up to joust Lyrina could hear Sansa whine and talk to her father about how she did not want to watch. Lyrina could understand, she did not exactly want to watch the match either. Ser Loras, seemed like a fine man and she worried the mountain would kill him as well. To her surprise ser Loras got the mountain of his horse, and Lyrina felt herself smile. She continued to smile as she heard an exchange between her uncle Renly and the man Littlefinger. She was very wary of that man still, and when he leaned over to whisper to Sansa, Lyrina felt her skin crawl. He was a horrid little man and she would never see him as other than that. All the smiles and laughter died down when the mountain grabbed his sword from his squire and went to attack the lovely knight.

"No, Stop it this instant." Lyrina was up and yelling at the man with the most authoritative voice she could muster. She was the damned princess, he better fucking listen to her. She was standing with her hands on the rope in front over yelling, but the mountain just ignored her. " I said Stop it."

Lyrina did not expect everyone else to remain silent, even her father as the man just attacked the knight. Lyrina could not stand there and let this horrible man kill someone else. She kept yelling, which eventually caused the mountain look over at her with great hatred as Lyrina saw Sandor run down the steps toward his brother. Lyrina fell back down in her seat as the two men began to fight, she was shaking and she did not know what to do. She felt Sansa wrap her arm around her and Lyrina just laid her head on her shoulder. She felt as if she had no control of anything, and everything was a mess around her. She was going to break before the day was through.

Her father eventually got the men to stop and it actually took a lot for Lyrina not to run down to check on Sandor. He had become a person to her, not just a guard and she hoped he was not harmed. She watched the knight of flowers name Sandor the victor, thanking him for saving his life. Lyrina just left after that, she asked Sansa to come with her. She wanted to be alone but Sansa was an innocent girl, she would not know anything. Lyrina needed her to come with her to make sure she was not required to have a guard, because she my like Sandor but Lyrina had no intention of going back to her room.

Lyrina let Sansa retreat back to her room while she herself continued to walk around. Her head was a mess, she was a mess. She had calmed down from earlier and was not nearly as angry at her father as she had been. It took her time to realize he had a the right to be afraid that she would run away, because she would. He had spent eleven years without seeing her, and when he finally had gotten her back she would have run away. He would of mentioned marriage and Lyrina would have been north of the wall before anyone could catch her. She was still bitter over the thought of marriage, she did not want to marry some random man her father thought suited her, he did not even know her. Lyrina was almost knocked to the ground as Arya coming running past her breaking Lyrina's concentration.

"Slow down, stranger." Arya looked up at Lyrina with a messy face. The girl looked like a street urchin, and for a moment Lyrina had to hold back a laugh.

"I have to see my father, please." Arya sounded desperate and Lyrina grew concerned. She asked the girl to tell her what was going on and in a moment Lyrina felt her world shake. Lord Stark was in danger, and no one could be trusted. Lyrina knelt down next to the girl making sure to look Arya in the eye.

"Do you trust me, Arya?" The young girl nodded and Lyrina knew that the bond between them was strong. "Go to your father and tell him everything, I know he has been looking for you for hours. I need you to go to your room after and stay there for just a little while. Arya I need to tell you something very important, I will meet you in your chambers just after nightfall." Lyrina kissed the top of Arya's head before taking off in the direction of the city. She had affairs to get into order before she made any plan to leave Kings Landing.

Lyrina had walked the city with Sandor a few times, he had been teaching her how to navigate the towns. He showed her all the places not to go, and all the secrets of the walls of Kings Landing. He was dumb in doing so, because by teaching her how to navigate it made her easier to sneak out without him. She moved through the shadows on the street avoiding anyone she could, and making sure not a single guard saw her. It took her no time at all to find the small area of blacksmiths, she needed weapons. She could not get them from her father, or anyone else so she would have to get them herself.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could have a dagger or a knife made, something small that I can keep hidden. Also do you have bow and arrows or would I have to go somewhere else for them?" Lyrina was not sure how weapons worked, she did not even know if she was asking fro the right things. All she knew was, sometime soon she may have to defend her friends.

"I can take care of the bow and arrow, I have a spare." it was not the old man in front of her who spoke, it was a young man in the back. He was tall, with slight muscles, his skin was tan and he had dark hair. Something about him struck a cord in Lyrina but she did not bring it up. The old man looked to the boy before looking back at Lyrina.

"We can make you the knife you seek, M'lady. Am I making it on your father's account or someone else?" Lyrina did not think of her father, he could not know of this.

"Mine, I have the gold for you. I just need to make sure you know this stays between us, no one can know." Lyrina looked over her shoulder as she felt like she was being watched.

"I understand. When do you need these by, m'lady?"

"I would say by sun down but I know that is rush for you. Just by tomorrow if it is at all possible." The old man nodded before turning back towards his apprentice. Lyrina put the gold down on the counter and thanked the men before she rushed back off. She would need to make it back to the keep before anyone would notice her absence. She only made it a few blocks before she felt a hand on her shoulder causing Lyrina to jump.

"Sorry, princess, but I wanted to tell you that I can get you the knife and bow before tomorrow. I can not get into the castle but I can meet you somewhere." Lyrina smiled att he young apprentice, the closer he was the more she felt odd. When he told her he could do it, she wanted to hug him, she had this overwhelming urge to hug him. She did not know him.

"Thank you, can you get to the stables? There is a horse, Alyris he is grey and I am sure if you ask the stable hand he will show you. I need you to put the weapons in there if you can there is a saddle bag." Lyrnia felt herself talking fast, she felt rushed and she made sure to be quiet.

"I can, I hope that whatever you plan on doing isn't too bad." The boy smiled at her and patted her head before running off. Something about him felt calming, but she knew she would never see him again. She just hoped she did misplace her trust, and that when she went to leave with Arya, and Sansa the weapons would be there.

Lyrina went to stop at her own chamber before heading to Arya's she wanted to get bed clothes and some other things. She had intention to sleep at Arya's for the night, and she planned to tell the young girl what she knew. When she reached her chamber the guard outside her door was different, he was not the normal guard her father had there. This man was different he was dressed as the guards she had usually seen with her uncle, Lannister men. She did not regard the man as she entered her chambers, she knew she could not trust him.

As Lyrina began folding some clothes to take with her, she felt herself begin to panic. Something was going wrong, she could feel it and something had to be done about. It was no longer just about the marriage her father did not tell her about, it was about someone threatening Lord Stark, and in turn his children. Someone in her family had already hurt a Stark, and she could not stand by while someone tried to hurt the two children who came to the capitol. She would get them back to Winterfell, even if she could not convince Lord Stark, she would get the girls out. Lyrina took the notes from Jon and the one from Robb adding them to her pile of clothing. Soon she would be ready to go.

As she was grabbing her robe off her bed Lyrina saw another note laying there. It had the same hand writing as the one telling her to be careful, and lyrina could feel more panic set in. She still had no idea who sent the first one, and now there was another. She was not going to read it at first, she even walked away putting her robe with her other things but she was drawn back to it.

**What does a princess need from a blacksmith? Why is she talking to a young apprentice all alone on an empty street? Wonder what her mother would think, or her brother. Be careful.**

The person had been watching her again, and it made Lyrina feel sick. Someone had so much sway they could watch her, and be in her room. She did not know who it could be, but judging by the Lannister guard outside her do she could guess it had something to do with her mother's family. Lyrina tore the note to pieces, letting them scatter around the floor before she grabbed her things. Someone else could clean that mess up.

"Where are you going?" The guard outside her door questioned as she left her door with the clothing.

"I am going to stay at Arya Stark's chambers for the night."

"No, you will not. You're mother and father are requesting your presence in your fathers chambers, now." Lyrina looked at the man startled. None of her other guards talked to her in such a way, they all regarded her with respect. Yet this man acted as if she was nothing, and for some reason that made Lyrina angry.

"I am your princess, and you shall address me as such." She was furious.

"When you start acting like a princess I will, now go see your parents before I escort you there myself." She glared that guard, he was a rude man. She stormed off in the direction of her father's chambers. She would go see him and then she would go see Arya, it was the simple.

When she got to her father's chambers she heard arguing behind the door and she hesitant on knocking. The guard outside her father's door just gave her a weak smile and knocked for her, before opening the door for her. When she walked in the room her parents were on opposite sides of the chamber and she could feel the anger in the air. She did not want to speak at first, she too was angry.

"Lyrina, we have a lot to discuss." It was her father who spoke and Lyrina nodded placing her clothes onto his desk. They did have a lot to discuss, but now was not the time.

"Lyrina you are not to spend anymore time with the Stark children, do you understand me?" Lyrina turned to her mother with a fire in her belly. Her mother was not going to tell her not to be around the only group of people in the kingdom she wanted to be around.

"No I do not understand you. I know them better than I know you mother, if I want to see Arya and Sansa I will."

"Cersei, Lyrina we are not going to argue right now. We need to talk to her in a calm manner and explain the situation." Her father was being the calm one for once and it shocked Lyrina. She was fuming mad, and he could see her mother was angry as well. Lyrina took a deep breath and sat in the chair in front of her father's desk, where the man had sat himself. They looked at each other as Lyrina heard her mother come up behind her. She was waiting for her father to explain himself, to explain why her mother was refusing to let her see her friends.

"Fawn, Lady Stark has arrested your uncle Tyrion. She believes he had something to do with lord Stark's son becoming a cripple, and an attempt on his life."

"I am sorry that she did that, but that does not change the fact that I wish to see my friends. Arya and Sansa knew me when I did not want to be your daughter, they accepted me as I was." Lyrina could only imagine what the arrest of her uncle would mean. No doubt Robb would know of it soon enough if he did not know already.

"That is not all the Stark family has done to this family." Lyrina looked at her mother in disgust. What they have done to her family, what about what her family has done to them?

"If lady Stark believes uncle Tyrion of pushing or trying to harm Bran then I believe her. He is fucking child mother, and if Uncle Tyrion is to blame so help me."

"Lyrina, please do not speak like that." She could not believe her father was trying to keep the peace, he must have been afraid of losing Lyrina. Afraid her anger at her mother would drive her from the family.

"Lord Stark attacked your uncle Jaime after leaving a brothel drunk." Lyrina knew that was a lie. Everyone who knew Lord Stark would know that was a lie, he rarely drank and he would never be in a brothel for sex. He loved his wife and Lyrina had seen that with her own damn eyes.

"That is still under investigation Cersei, your brother fled the city and his guards did slaughter Ned's men. Not to mention Ned is badly wounded and drinking milk of the poppy for the pain." Lyrina stood up from her chair put her hands on her father's desk.

"You are telling me uncle Jaime injured Lord Stark that much and you will not let me go see his children? That man helped raise your fucking daughter, me, because the man you sent me to treated me horridly. He is your best friend, the hand of the Kings and I can't go see his children?" She was shaking and not ready to back down.

"So much like her father." Lyrina spun around as she heard her mother mumble under her breath.

"I am so much like my father,mother? Why because I am passionate about seeing people who care about me? I am sorry that I am worried about them being alone in this time of need."

"And what of your family, do you not care about them? Your uncle was attacked and your other uncle is being held prisoner by a crazy woman."

"I care greatly for this family mother. I care for father, I care for Myrcella, Tommen and even fucking Joffrey. I care about you and my uncles but you can not ask me to not care about the Starks. For four years they were my family, for four years they helped me become something more than a broken mess. The broken mess your fucking father left me." Cersei just stared at her and Lyrina felt guilty for a moment, her mother looked as if she had just been slapped. The feeling faded when her mother's face went from any kind of compassion back to stone hearted bitch.

"Cersei leave us." Her father cut the silence between her and her mother. Once Cersei was gone Lyrina sat bad down in front of her father, she was still unhappy with him for the marriage thing but something else was terribly wrong and she had to be focused.

"Lady and Lord Stark would not do something if they did not feel they had proof, father. They are honorable people you need to trust that." Her father just sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"It's all gone to shit. I wanted Ned here because I trusted him, he is like a brother to me but he quit. He quit hand of the king and I said horrible things to him. He had been so good to you, to my daughter, and instead of worrying about that I told him off. He is an honorable man, and I know he would not do anything to ruin that." Lyrina reached her hand out and touched her fathers arm.

"I know this has to be hard for you father, he is your closest friend. Not only have you two grown up together but you went to war together. You defended each other and now you feel as if he betrayed you." Lyrina began to scare herself at how easy she could switch from anger to compassion. Her voice changed into that of a caring mother, and she was beginning to scare herself.

"I thought being king would be different, but it is shit."

"I know father, but give this time to blow over. Talk to Lord Stark when he is feeling a little better, and in the mean time I will be spending time with his children." Lyrina smiled at her father, her tone gentle but her words strong. Her father just looked at her with a stressed face.

"We need to talk about earlier, my fawn." _When I slapped you?_ Lyrina just nodded at her father. "I did not mean for it to be some kind of secret, but when the pact was made between families it was a secret. The boys parents, myself and the high Septon are the only ones who knew of it. I just did not want you to leave because you thought I was going to just ship you off again."

"I know father, I overreacted. I just have always had this vision of what my life was going to be like, you tainted my mind with stories of true love. I am sure whoever he is I will come to love him." Lyrina still wanted to know the mans name, not that she had intentions to go through with it. She was still going to run, she just had to time it better.

"I promise you will, and I promise I will tell you who is once this all blows over. I am going on a hunt soon, and when I get back I will tell you everything. I promise." Her father had stood up and walked around the table to kiss her on the head. "Now go see the Stark girls, I am sure they need a friend."

Lyrina took her things and left her fathers room, the day just kept escalating. She was on her way to the tower of the hand when she ran into her mother, Lyrina stopped for a moment and just looked at the woman. She did not look the same as she had in her father's chambers, this woman looked weak. Her mother was good at putting on a face when she had to. Lyrina went to walk past her mother but the woman stopped her.

"Lyrina, what happened with your grandfather I never meant for that. If I had known, I would have.."

"You would have brought me back mother? I am sure you would have, but you didn't." Lyrina wanted to walk from her mother but something kept her glued there.

"I am sorry, daughter, I really am." Her mother hugged her. Her mother had not hugged her since they were reunited and it felt off to Lyrina. She did not trust her mother, she had her suspicions about her mother. If both of her uncle hurt members of the Stark family, she was sure her mother was not different. But the woman was still her mother, so she could fake it.

"It is in the past mother, now please excuse me I want to check on Arya. Can you tell Myrcella I won't be in to read her a story, maybe tomorrow." Once a week Lyrina would read Myrcella a story and she would have done it that night but other things were important. Her mother nodded and Lyrina walked away, she needed to see that Arya and Sansa were being looked after.

* * *

Cersei did not care that Tyrion had been arrested but Jaime did, and because Jaime did she had to as well. She was not surprised when Jaime went after Ned Stark, she thought he would have killed him but he did not. Jaime must have thought the only way to get their brother back was to send a message to the Lord. Robert would not take kindly to Jaime beating up his friend, but Cersei would see to it that the king saw it her way. Her father was needed by the king and if Robert wanted his money to continue his ways, he would have to listen to Cersei. Her other issue would come in at their daughter, their perfect little daughter. Nothing Lyrina did bothered Robert, and it angered Cersei. She heard Lyrina had slapped Robert and he did nothing to her, but what Cersei couldn't understand was why her. Lyrina was gone for eleven years but she was the child he chose to love. He ignored Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen but he doted on Lyrina. The same could be said for herself though, she did love all her children, she had to admit she took care of Joffrey just a little bit more. But she was going to ensure he was king and he had to be ready.

Cersei was livid when she was with Robert arguing over the whole situations, he let the Starks have too much power. She was sure that Ned was catching on to the children just as Jon Arryn had and soon he would know Jaime pushed his child. The intent was never for the child to live, let alone be a cripple. When Cersei had first heard she had felt bad, being a mother herself, but that lasted only a moment when she realized the boy could tell them what he saw. She had to make sure that the boy kept quiet, or she had to make sure that nothing the Starks said was believable.

Cersei was yelling at Robert about Jaime when Lyrina came in, she looked calm but Cersei could see it in the way she walked. She was very much like her father, she let her emotions get the better of her. It only took a moment for her daughter to turn viscous and begin yelling at her. She could see that fire in her eyes as she yelled, and looked at her with hate. Cersei tried to remain passive, but with each moment she could feel herself ready to snap. Her child stood their arguing for the people who were destroying their family, she stood there with that damned wolf necklace defending them. Lyrina was her daughter but in that moment Cersei felt like she wasn't. Robert tried to keep the two of them calm but it really did not work, harsh words were shared between the two.

When Lyrina brought up what Cersei's father had done to her, the way she said it, the emotion in her voice killed Cersei. She never wanted Lyrina to be broken, she wanted her to be strong. Her intentions were to keep her strong and keep her safe. But her guilt only lasted a moment and it only lasted at all because the child was of her own womb. When she was shooed of the room Cersei began to reflect again. She wished she had killed the damn girl, but in the same breath she was glad she hadn't. It was a double edged sword, she would just have to hope that over time she could teach the girl that Lannister blood was all that mattered.

Cersei tried to apologize to Lyrina when she had exited Robert's but at first it did not go as planned. But as her daughter spoke Cersei noticed it, the way her voice changed, the way her expression changed. She went from hateful, to calm and caring, that was when Cersei knew. Cersei knew as her daughter walked away, that maybe they were more alike than she thought. Her daughter knew how to show people what they wanted, she knew how to be the version of herself that people wanted. At least the version of Lyrina that her family wanted to see, she had no doubt that the real her was saved for private moments with the Starks. Cersei knew though that her daughter would either become a valuable resource in the coming months, or she would be a deadly enemy. And she hoped for her daughters sake that family came before anything else.

* * *

**A/N: I am so very sorry for the length, and I am sure some parts seem pointless but they won't later on. Like her interaction with Renly plays a part later, and her actually not hating Sandor. Also yeah my failed attempt at sex lol I am going to get better at those things when it comes time for Lyrina and Robb to do the fun stuff lol. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Hurt

**Author's note: Here is chapter 10. Drama! I also want to warn Lyrina's relationship with Joffrey is begin to get a littler creepier, and honestly it only gets worse from here with them. So warnings for that. Also this is where is starts to shift into AU as you will see.**

**Discaliamer: I do not own Game of Thrones, or their characters. I own Lyrina and the plot I have created. The quote is from Hurt by Christina Aguilera.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hurt**

_**"If I only knew what I knew today. I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away. Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes."**_

**Lyrina's P.O.V**

Robb had sent Lyrina a reply, finally. It had been days since his father was attacked, and weeks since she had sent him her own reply to his raven. He did not have much to say but she noticed that he had said I love you,twice. The letter was mostly about his mother and what she had done, he also mentioned his father. She wrote a reply back swiftly letting him know that no matter happened with his father, she would make sure the girls were safe. That was all Lyrina had been really doing since the attack on Lord Stark. Lyrina was either with Arya at lessons, or walking with Sansa. She would even just bring Sansa with her when she would visit her younger siblings. Myrcella and Tommen seemed to really like the girl, and it made her mother angry.

Her father had left for his hunt and the castle seemed quiet without his drunken screaming. He had been on edge since the attack on Lord Stark, and Lyrina could understand why. The whole mess of it put him in a position he should not have been in. Lyrina cursed her uncle Jaime for attacking Lord Stark, and she swore all the Lannisters would pay for their harm of the Stark family.

Lyrina was with Sansa in her lesson with Septa when Sandor arrived looking for her. Lyrina was confused why her guard came looking for her, she was with her friends. He had been distant since the attack and Lyrina began to question if she was safe with him. He would watch her while she was with the Stark children, he even watched her when she was with her own siblings. She knew though if he wanted her dead he could have it, he could cut her in half.

"There is a rider for you in the courtyard, he will not tell me where is from." Lyrina looked over at Sansa, she was worried. Why would a rider come for her? Someone could just send her a letter through a raven. Lyrina excused herself and followed Sandor out of the room.

"I don't need you to guard me anymore." Lyrina had decided it was only a matter of time before she left, and it was only a matter of time before he turned on her. She needed to end the line between them quick, before someone paid him to hurt her.

"Yes you do, girl. Here." He handed her a folded up piece of paper, and as she opened he spoke. "I saw someone slip into your room to drop that off."

It was another note from whoever was watching her. This one was short and straight to the point.

**We are always watching, don't run.**

"Who did it?" Lyrina felt chills cover her body, no one knew she was running away. No one knew she planned to take the girls to Winterfell. It could have been a coincidence, or someone was doing more than just spying on her.

"It was a servant I caught doing it, they refused to tell me who sent them." Lyrina didn't dare to ask what happened to the person. She knew if the man wanted to he could of killed the person. Her own father killed a guard for letting her get lost in the city her first time leaving her chamber. The two of them just walked on in silence after that, Lyrina just thinking of who sent the rider. Could it have been someone from Wintefell? Or Jon? She really did not knowing anyone else. Her guess was if either one had sent a rider it meant the message was too important for a raven, or they feared her family getting it first.

In the courtyard Lyrina saw a man standing alone in a back corner, away from the guards patrolling that area. She knew him instantly as a man she had seen around Winterfell, which meant that whatever the rider was carrying was from Robb. Lyrina turned to Sandor and told him to stay there, that she would approach the man alone.

"You were looking for me?" She smiled at the man politely, but she could feel the worry bubble in her stomach.

"M'lady, this is for you." The man handed her a sealed letter. She smiled and thanked him. "I am to wait for your reply."

"From Lord Stark?" Lyrina looked the letter over and noticed there was no sigil in the seal. Was he really being so secretive?

"Yes, M'lady." As Lyrina went to open it she heard her name being called from behind her. She turned away from the rider to see one of Lord Stark's men coming toward her. At first she thought Sandor would stop him, but he didn't.

"Excuse me Princess, but Lord Stark is requesting your presence. He said it was urgent." Lyrina nodded to the man and informed him she would follow him in a moment.

"Go to the stables and wait until night fall, if I am not there leave in the morning. As for my reply, I will get it to Lord Robb." Lyrina smiled at the rider bidding him farewell as she followed Lord Stark's man. She knew Sandor too was following behind them, so as they entered the castle Lyrina stopped Lord Stark's guard.

"Please take this to my room, put it in the third book on the second shelf." Lyrina kept her voice quiet enough so Sandor could not hear her and she handed the man the letter. She would have to read it later but she knew she could only trust someone from Winterfell to keep it safe. The man nodded and headed off to her chambers.

Sandor was on Lyrina's heels the whole way to the hand of the king. She told him countless times he did not need to escort her, she trusted these people. She trusted the Stark's more than she trusted her own damn blood. But the man stayed by her side, saying that he did not have the same trust for Lord Stark. Lyrina just prayed he did not cause more trouble than he needed to.

When the pair reached Lord Stark's chambers the guard outside the door gripped the hilt of his sword. Lyrina could understand why the man was on edge, his Lord had been attacked in the street by her family. She smiled at the man and told him that Lord Stark had asked her to come by. He nodded his head but kept his gaze toward Sandor.

"Sandor, stay over there and I will be out shortly." Lyrina pointed a little bit down the hall, a safe enough distance from the door. She did not know what her and Lord Stark would discuss but she knew the further away from the door Sandor was the better.

She entered the chamber to find it somewhat of a mess, it seemed to Lyrina like the man was in the middle of packing and stopped. She smiled at Lord Stark who was standing in the doorway of his balcony. Lyrina felt bad for the man, her uncle had shoved a spear in his leg making it so he would have to walk with a cane. Lyrina had grown to see Ned Stark as somewhat of a father in her life, and to see him hurt really upset her. To know that not only had her family tried to kill Bran, but they also tried to kill another person she cared for.

"Lord Stark." Lyrina bowed her head to the man.

"Lyrina, I think the time for formalities between us is over. I need a favor." The man made his way to his desk and sat down with a painful sigh. Lyrina looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Of course, you know I would do anything for you."

"That is what I am counting on, Lyrina. I am sending the girls back to Winterfell and I would like you to go with them." His words shocked Lyrina. She had intentions of approaching him about bringing the girls back home, she thought she would have to go behind his back. "If you are to marry my son I fear we must do it soon."

"What? Marry your son?"

"You're father had not told you yet? He told me he was going to tell you." Lyrina was in shock, the husband her father spoke of was Robb. Her anger toward her father for trying to set her up was not justified. She was worried about marrying a man because she was falling in love with Robb and now he was the one. Lyrina could not help herself she began to cry.

" He told me he would inform me of the man when he got back from his hunt. I am sorry I am crying." Ned just smiled at Lyrina from across the table. She was going to marry Robb, she was going to get to be with the person she wanted.

"Well I guess I took the chance from him, but that is okay because you will be on the road by the time he gets back. Lyrina this will be a good thing, and your father will come to understand that." She did not even think about the fact that she would be gone when her father got back. She would have to leave him a note explaining herself.

"My dad used to fill my head with stories of love, about what it felt like when he loved your sister and I always wanted to that. I wanted to be with someone I actually loved and when I started to fall for Robb I kind of wished for him. So when father told me about the betrothal to some man, I was so upset and I wanted just Robb. But now I can have everything I want and keep the peace." Lord Stark smiled at her, but she saw something hidden in his eyes.

"I am glad that you marrying Robb will not be a loveless affair. I do not want that for either of you."

"Does he know? Should I send word to him?" Lyrina felt excitement boiling inside her.

"Lyrina, Robb has known about the engagement since the hunt in Winterfell." The day Bran fell, Robb had known since the day Bran fell. "Your father offered him an agreement, he could tell you and you would stay at Winterfell, or he would not tell you, you would come back to Kings Landing and in a year your father would send you back."

"I.." Lyrina felt any excitement she had drain from her. She could not believe Robb, she could not begin to feel anything but anger. The night before she left he asked, asked her if she wanted to fucking stay. She said she did, she made him promise to help her if he could and he did promise. But it was all a lie, he lied to her about it and now she just felt angry.

"Lyrina, are you alright?"

"I am very excited, I am sorry it is so hard to contain my emotions. I will be more than happy to accompany the girls back to Winterfell." She faked a smile, faked everything. She would not let him see her breaking up inside, she did not want to add to his troubles.

"Thank you, Lyrina. This means a lot to me, and I am sure Robb would be very happy to see you. I know he had his reasons for having you come to Kings Landing and I am sure he will explain them." Lyrina nodded to Ned, she was sure he did have his reasons. Robb never wanted her around.

Lyrina excused herself, saying she would go pack and allowing him to inform his daughters. Sandor was still waiting in the hallway for her, and Lyrina just ignored the man as they walked to her chambers. She felt numb, she felt broken. She had made herself vulnerable to him, and she thought he had felt the same. If he had loved her like he had claimed, why did he send her away? She wanted to stay in Winterfell, wanted to stay with him and he did not care. Lyrina could not even imagine what he had been thinking. She would go with the girls to make sure they made it home safely, but she would not stay there and marry someone who could not be honest with her.

* * *

**Robb's P.O.V**

Robb had so much on his plate with his father being attacked in the middle of Kings Landing and his mother kidnapping a Lannister. Everyone in Winterfell was looking for him to do something, to react somehow but he did nothing. Robb focused on what he could do, and that was take care of his brothers. The saddle maker in town had made the saddle for Bran to ride, and Robb was enjoying the sight of Bran riding. For over a month he just sat there in bed feeling bad for himself, and now Bran got to be out and about.

"How is Lyrina doing in the capitol?" Theon had given up on thinking Lyrina was part of the Lannister plot to kill Bran, for which Robb was thankful. He was one day going to marry her and he did not want his friend to think ill of her.

"She is doing well I suppose, she has not mentioned anything bad in her ravens." But Robb knew if her family was mistreating her he would be the last to know. He had his fears though, he worried what her brother was doing to her. He had no shame of hurting her here, and he could only imagine what he was doing there.

"Her family is going to start a war, Robb. You should be going after Jaime for what he did to your father,and his men." He wanted to, and he knew Theon was right but he couldn't. His job right now was to protect his house, and he could no do that in a war.

"He fled to Casterly Rock, what would you have me do attack it?"

"Jaime Lannister drove a spear through your father's knee, the Lannister imp tried to have someone kill your brother, and the great Tywin abused the girl you claim to love. Are you telling me you don't want to march on Casterly Rock and kill them?" Theon was right, he wanted nothing more than to march onto Casterly Rock. He wanted to kill both Jaime and Tywin, but there was nothing he could do. His duty was to be Lord of Winterfell, not raise the banners because he was hurt.

"I would be lying if I said I did not want to drive a sword through the two men at Casterly Rock, but I can not start a war. I can not give them reason to do more damage."

"They started the damned war already, Robb." Robb wasn't paying attention anymore, he could no longer hear Bran's horse. He was riding through the forest and Robb could no longer hear him. He stood up and began to look around worried.

"Bran!" there was no reply and Robb took off in the direction he last saw his brother ride. He could only hope the Theon went the other way, they had to find him.

Robb ran through the woods looking for his brother and it was not long before he found him. His brother was surrounded by four wildlings, and one was holding a knife to Bran. Robb had to go about it carefully, he could not risk his brother getting hurt. He got there attention and one of them came running at him with an axe. Robb doged the man with ease before grabbing the man slicing his throat. He was hit in the back and it only took him a moment to grab the woman who attacked by the hair, while stabbing another in the chest. Then they were at a standstill, he had one wildling by the hair and the other had a knife to Bran's throat. Robb put his sword down, he did not want to risk Bran's life any further. In the moment he put his sword down an arrow stuck out of the wildling's chest and he let go of Bran.

"What were you thinking?" Robb was furious, Theon could of killed his brother. Theon just argued with him about it, that was the last thing Robb needed. Robb did not need to fight with Theon when everything else was such a huge mess. He ignored his friend and took the damn wildling girl back to Winterfell, he would question her later.

Back at Winterfell Robb was pacing around his chambers, he did not know what to do. His brother was attacked again, he thought Winterfell was safe. He thought he could keep Winterfell safe, keep his family safe. He had to do something, he had to fix it. He needed his mother to release the imp, he needed to make the Lannisters pay for their crimes. He wanted to avoid a war but he could feel it brewing in his bones. He knew that before the year was out everything would change and it was going to happen faster than Robb could handle it.

* * *

**Lyrina's P.O.V**

Lyrina found herself with Myrcella and Tommen talking about animals instead of being in her room. She wanted to lock herself away in her chambers, she was still angry about Robb. He had known about the marriage pact and he did not tell her, she knew it was an agreement he reached with her father but still. She expected him to be honest with her, he had been so honest about everything else. She hadn't read the letter he sent her via the rider, she did not want to think of what it held. Was it more lies?

While she was with Myrcella and Tommen, Joffrey decided to interrupt. Lyrina had not really talked to him much since the last encounter in her room, she had made an effort to avoid him. On the rare occasions they were in the same room she was polite, but she did not know what he was doing now. He never really spent time with their younger siblings, not willingly at least.

"Lyrina, I was wondering if you could take a walk with me." Lyrina sat frozen, she could tell him no and he would not do anything in front of the children. She did not trust his calm tone but before she could answer Myrcella was practically pushing her out the door.

"Of course, brother."

Her brother led her out to the garden where they could be free to speak as they pleased. He did not have his guard with him, but Sandor was not far behind the pair. Lyrina was comfortable with him being there, she knew Joffrey would think twice with him around. At first it was a normal walk, neither of them knowing how to start the conversation, it was awkward between them. Lyrina could only imagine what was going through his head.

"Sister, I wanted to apologize for my actions in Winterfell, and for on the trip home. I should not have been so callous with you." Lyrina was shocked by his apology, that was the last thing she thought she would ever hear from him. Joffrey was not the apologizing type.

"Thank you Joffrey." Lyrina smiled at him, she did not know what to say to him.

"You are my younger sister, I should be protecting you, and making you feel loved not hurting you." As they walked he took her hand in his, and for a moment Lyrina tried to pull away. She had never really held hands with anyone except for the children. It was such an awkward way for the two siblings to walk.

"You did not really know me, it had been years since we had seen one other."

"It is no excuse, I should not have acted so rudely. I guess I was just worried over the way those boys pawed at my sister, filthy wolves." And there was the Joffrey she knew. He was not being rough with her, not making his voice callous, he kept the same calm tone. He was just being rude in general, but Lyrina would play along.

"I understand, I am your sister. I can not imagine seeing men you deem unworthy touching your sister is pleasant. It must have been worse because we had not seen each other since we were children, and I was closer to those boys than I was with you." She didn't know what she was saying, but the smile on his face meant he liked what she had to say.

"I am glad you can see where I am coming from Lyrina. Do not worry, I am sure one day we will find you a very suitable man." _I had one._ And if it came down to it she would marry Robb before she married anyone her brother or mother picked.

"I am sure father has it covered." He still held her hand tightly in his and she was growing more uncomfortable with the situation, she did not know what was going on in his head and that worried her.

"You are such a sweet woman sister, and I am glad you get along with my future wife. She cares for you deeply, and I am going to count on you to make sure her family does not steal her away from me." They had stopped walking and Joffrey was now gently touching the side of her face as they spoke. She felt her body shiver, and she worried for Sansa. He was not going to be a good husband to her, and Lyrina would make sure she was long gone before Joffrey could wed her.

"I love Sansa very much, Joffrey. I care for her and her family very deeply." Joffrey took his hand away from her face and she could see his face change.

"Her father attacked our uncle, Lyrina, her mother kidnapped the imp. They have no respect for our family." Lyrina nodded to him. She did not wish to fight with him, but before he could speak again she saw her mother making her way toward them. Lyrina had not seen her mother since the fight, and seemed very distressed.

"Both of you come with me, your father is back from your hunt and his injured." Lyrina did not notice her mothers words at first, Lyrina's attention was drawn to her mother's face.

"Did he do that to you?" Lyrina looked at her mother and pointed to the bruise she had on her cheek. Her mother just nodded before walking off in a hurry. Lyrina stood there for just a moment in shock before Joffrey grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

She held her brother's hand tightly as he pulled her along, she could see the sadness on his face and it made her begin to wonder. Did Joffrey care for their father? She had never seen it that way, she had only seen him fighting for his father's affection, but never anything like what she had with their father. She knew there was love between them, but she did not know about her father and Joffrey.

When they entered the room Lyrina let go of Joffrey's hand, and she just stood in the doorway. Her father lay in the bed completely pale, with a bandage covering him, and she felt like she could die. She felt her whole world come crashing down around her. Every petty thought she had faded away and Lyrina felt crushed. Every fight she had with her father, every doubt she had that he loved her began screaming in her head and she felt sick. She fought back the tears as her brother sat beside their father, holding his hand. Lyrina tried so hard to be strong but she couldn't do it.

When Lyrina finally broke her uncle Renly was the one to catch her, she had let out a sob catching everyone's attention. Her uncle hugged her close and Lyrina just cried. She did not care that her uncle was a literal mess, she did not care she just could not stand. Everything was falling apart, nothing was going right. She held onto her uncle while she heard her father apologize to Joffrey, something about the moment made her feel guilty. She had not seen her father in eleven years and yet they had a better relationship than the son he saw daily. She eventually controlled herself enough to stop crying and she let go of her uncle standing on her own. Lyrina looked over at her mother, looking for some kind of emotion there but she saw nothing. It angered Lyrina, she wanted to shake her mother but then she saw the bruise on her mother's face. Of course the woman didn't care he was dying, he was abusive to her. They never loved each other, Lyrina knew that.

"My fawn, come here." Her father's voice was low, he tried to mask the pain but she could see it in her face. She passed Joffrey on the way to her father's bed and they shared a sad glance before her brother left the room.

"Father." Lyrina fought back her tears as she sat beside the man taking his hand in hers. She knew it was bad, she had never seen her father like this. His face was pale, his body an awful color and he stunk of death. It took everything in her not to throw up.

"My sweet little fawn, you are such a beautiful woman. I love you so much." She was surprised he was acting this way with the room so full of people. He had never spoken to her with such endearment in public.

"I love you too, and you're going to be okay." She wanted to believe it, she wanted to believe he would be okay. She knew differently, she was not dumb.

"I know I will be okay, the boar won't be though." He tried to laugh but she could tell it was hard for him. He knew he would not live, and he was trying to make her feel better. As she was sitting there someone else entered the room. Lyrina turned around to see Lord Stark. She went to get up, but her father just held her hand.

"Everyone else leave, I want to talk to Ned alone. Lyrina stay for a moment." She heard her mother begin to protest but her father shut her up. In a moment the room was cleared and Lyrina was alone with her dying father and the man who was to be her father in law. She just held on to her father's hand as he coughed.

"Robert." Ned looked at his friend and sat on the bed behind Lyrina. She offered to move but he did not let her, he just stayed where he was. "What happened, you fool."

"I got the damned boar, Ned, right through the head." Her father was struggling and Lyrina felt herself die a little inside. "Lyrina I have to tell you about.."

"I know father, save your strength. I know about Robb, I know about the marriage. I am sorry I overreacted to you, I am so sorry." She had apologized earlier but it never felt like it was enough. Her father was dying in front of her.

"My greatest regret will be allowing that woman to keep you away for so long, my fawn. I should have brought you back, should have raised you right." Lyrina just smiled at her father. "Eleven years I have lost with you, and I will never get a chance to make those years up. I will never pay your grandfather back for what he had done to you."

"Father, it is all okay. I am here now, and you have shown me so much love in the last few months. You have more than made up for those years, I am just glad I got to be with you now. And grandfather will get what is coming to him." Lyrina leaned down and kissed her father's forehead, it burned her lips and she felt tears prickle in her eyes. She knew that once she left she may never see him again, once she left that room. She thought to the night before where she was ready to ride off to winterfell and never see him again. She thanked the Gods for allowing her to be there with him.

"My little fawn, never let your mother control you, you are a true Baratheon. Ours is the fury. I can see it in you, be strong." He squeezed her hand and Lyrina got up but she did not leave. She wanted to stay with her father as long as she could. He did not kick her out as he spoke to Ned and she was thankful.

Her father was broken, he was not the man she had seen in the months that had past. He made Ned the regent and Lyrina was happy for that but she worried. There were some people who not take to kindly to that. She listened as her father belittled himself, as he spoke of a girl he was going to have killed. Could her father murder an innocent person? Lyrina did not know but she knew Ned was going to make sure it did not happen. Lyrina felt herself dying with her father, a small part of her was connected to him. He had given her strength in Kings Landing, he had tried so hard for her. He was no perfect person, he was a damaged and drunken man but he was her father. She left before their conversation was over, and in the hallway she was greeted by her uncle and others.

Lyrina found herself curled up on the floor of her chambers sobbing for hours. Her father was going to die and everything was going to be a broken mess. She had to act, and she had to do it fast. But Lyrina could not will herself to move, every bone in her body breaking inside of her. Her father was dying, the man she loved lied to her so he could send her away, and nothing was the same. She was worried of how things would be once her father actually died, after they had his funeral. Her brother would be the king, and everyone would have to listen to him. She had to take Sansa away, save her from the marriage. Lyrina was not sure how long she laid there planning before there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She did not move from the floor but she did sit up just as Ned Stark entered. He looked ragged and she could understand why.

"Lyrina there is something else I must tell you, and I know it will not be easy for you to hear."

"There is nothing you can tell me that will hurt worse than this." She had never felt a pain such as this before, losing a loved one. She thought Robb lying, or Bran getting hurt was or years of abuse were the worst things she would ever face in life. She never planned on losing her father, because never planned on knowing him.

"Lyrina, I need to know that what I tell you will stay between us. What I tell you can get me and my family killed." Lyrina stood up and brushed herself off. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was not playing games. Something was wrong, seriously wrong.

"Of course Lord Stark."

"Lyrina, I am led to believe your siblings are not true born of your father. I believe, and your mother has almost all but confirmed it to me that they belong to Jaime Lannister." Lyrina felt bile rise in her throat. That could not be true, her mother was not a sick woman.

"Lord Stark, I do not know where you got in your information but that can not be true. That would be incest, and I doubt my mother would ever do that. I know there was no love in my parents marriage but I do not think." Lyrina felt herself shaking, nothing was right about this.

"I am certain Lyrina that your mother had children with your uncle, but I am also certain you are the only true born child to your father." Lyrina's head was spinning. If Joffrey did not belong to her father that meant he could not be king, neither could Tommen. If they couldn't be king, then she had to be queen didn't she?

"What would that mean for the line? I am not going to be queen, please tell me I am not going to be queen." Lyrina could not be queen, she did not want that.

"You would be, but I am going to name your uncle Stannis the true heir. Lyrina you by right are the true heir and your family will know it. I am going to confront your mother tomorrow, I need you to leave. I want you to take my children and go." Was he telling her to leave Kings Landing?

"I don't know if I can, I fear my family will be extra watchful tonight. Joffrey will no doubt be with Sansa, I will not be able to steal her away." Lyrina began pacing, she did not know what to do.

"Take Arya, and leave. I will be here to take care of Sansa, I am going to have guards with me when I go. I will have someone with Sansa, but if you can get one of my children home Lyrina."

"I will try my best, I did have a plan to sneak out of Kings Landing. I will get Arya out, and if I can get to Sansa as well I will." Lyrina was conspiring with a man who was accusing her family of incest. She did not think it was true,but she knew if he confronted her mother his children may pay the price. Lyrina stepped forward and hugged the man in front of her. He was her surrogate father, his family had become her own and she would protect them no matter the cost.

"Your uncle Renly wanted the crown, but I feel it is better suited for your father's other brother. Lyrina I would name you the true heir but you can't fight this battle. Never forget that you are the true queen of Westeros." Lyrina watched the man leave, and it took her only seconds to begin running around her room. She had to take action.

Just as the sun had set Lyrina set out of her room and toward the tower of the hand, she would get the Stark girls. Her guard questioned where she was going and in turn she used her best spoiled princess tone and got him to shut up. Lyrina walked through the halls of the keep passing guards she had never seen before, there were people everywhere. She knew she would have to be desecrate but thankfully it was not too dark out yet, she could pass it off as a walk with Arya and Sansa.

When Lyrina found herself in the tower of the hand the main area was empty. Lyrina prayed to the seven the girls were in their rooms. Lyrina tried Sansa's chamber first but it was empty, but when she tried Arya's she was thankful to see the girl practicing with needle. Lyrina told her to drop the sword and when she did Lyrina ran up to hug her.

"Lyrina, what is the matter?" Lyrina hugged the girl close to her before putting her back down.

"Did you pack for Winterfell yet?"

"I did but I don't know if we are leaving anymore."

"Grab needle and anything you can carry in a saddle bag." Arya looked Lyrina confused but she just repeated herself. Lyrina felt herself begin to get panicky, if they were caught they would both be in serious trouble. "Just don't panic, we are just going for a walk."

"Lyrina, please tell me what is going on." But Lyrina just told her to stay calm as they exited her chamber.

"Where is Sansa?"

"Joffrey took her for a night walk, he said they would not be back for some time. Father knew, he told me not to worry about them." Lyrina knew she would have to take Arya alone, but she could not leave Sansa alone either.

As the two walked through the castle and out into the courtyard Lyrina had to come up with a plan. She would take Arya to Winterfell but she could not come back after that. She knew Lord Stark would keep his daughter safe but if something happened to him there would be no one to protect Sansa. She could search for Sansa, steal her away from Joffrey and take her too to Winterfell but that would cause a commotion. Lyrina had to be tactful, and careful in her planning.

"If we are walking why are we at the stables?" Lyrina still did not answer, she just took Lyrina to the stall that held Alyris. She patted the grey horse and calmed it down.

"I didn't think I would see you here." Lyrina turned around and saw the blacksmith apprentice standing not too far away. She cursed under her breath, everything was getting more complicated.

"I was coming to take a nice night ride. What are you doing here?" Arya was staring between the two of them still holding her belongings. Lyrina could only imagine what the girl was thinking.

"I was coming to check on the things I dropped off not too long ago." Lyrina remembered about the weapons, she had failed to check on them and never really thought of them until then.

"Right, I am sure they are still there." Lyrina wanted him to go away, she did not know if he could be trusted.

"I am sure." it was awkward for a moment and then the silence was broken by Arya.

"You two look alike." Lyrina looked at the younger girl confused. She would admit the young apprentice looked like her in hair and eye color but nothing more.

"I guess we do." The boy laughed, but Lyrina did not. She did not want to look like him she was dealing enough with sibling issues. "Where are you two going if she has clothes?"

"No where." Lyrina did not have time to discuss things with the boy, she had to come up with a plan.

"She is taking me home, I think."

"Arya, we do not know him, do not tell him these things." Lyrina got harsh with Arya, she had so much going on in her head.

"Where is home?" Lyrina glared at the boy, but Arya just kept staring at him.

"No where." She had no time for him. She opened the stall and grabbed the saddle bag that was in there. Inside was a silver colored knife, and a bow and arrow set, just what she would need. She took the clothes from Arya and packed them into the bag as well. "Arya saddle up my horse for me please."

"Princess, you can trust me." She did not know if she could trust him. "The hand of the king trusts me."

"Does he? How do you even know him?" Lyrina looked down at the weapons within her reach, if she had to she could harm him.

"He came to visit me, and asked about my past. We spoke a few times, and the man before him came to me as well." Why would Lord Stark and Jon Arryn both visit this boy? He was just an apprentice, unless he wasn't. Lyrina looked him over and almost laughed loudly, she could only imagine. Arya said she looked like him, could he be one of her father's infamous bastards?Lyrina really could not worry about that though. She had wasted to much time on him already and her plan was not finished yet.

"That is great, but I need to figure this out." Lyrina did not know what to do. She promised to get Arya out at least, but she could not leave Sansa alone. If anything happened to Ned she feared what her family would do. "Can you ride?"

"Uh, I can but why?" Lyrina had to trust this man, she had to trust he could get Arya somewhere safe. She knew if he was her father's bastard chances are he didn't know, chances are her mother didn't know, he was still untainted by the royal madness.

"I need you to take this girl to Winterfell. I would do it myself, I am supposed to do it myself but I can't just leave her sister here."

"No, you can't make me leave them. I am no leaving my father." Arya came out of the stall her face stern. Lyrina knelt down next to her and looked the girl in the eyes.

"Listen to me, your father asked me to do this Arya. Things are about to become very bad, and he does not want you in the middle of it. If I could go with you I would, but I am going to stay and protect them." Arya still just stood there and Lyrina could see tears in her eyes. The little girl did not want to leave her family alone. "Arya, you know that I consider your family as my own right? I would do anything for them, nothing would stop me from trying to help them. Now please, get on my horse and go home."

"I am going to miss you Lyri. Please keep them safe, even Sansa, please." Lyrina hugged the younger girl before picking her up and putting on Alyris.

"I will Arya, now be nice to.., uh I do not know your name." She was sending Arya with a stranger, a stranger she did not know the name of.

"Gendry, M'lady."

"Thank you Gendry, you can call me Lyrina, and this here is Arya Stark." The girl on the horse waved but it was a small wave. "I am trusting you with her, and if I find my trust is misplaced I will hunt you down and have you head on a pike."

"You can trust me, I have no wish to do harm to the hand of the king's Daughter. I will send a raven out our first stop to Winterfell, informing her brother. That way if I don't show up he can hunt me down as well." Lyrina laughed, the boy should fear Robb more than anything, Robb would actually follow through with killing the poor boy.

"This is it Arya, I will see you soon enough. Be good, don't worry too much." Lyrina squeezed Arya's leg while she attached the saddle back to the horse. She made sure to slip the knife out first. Arya looked down at her with sadness and Lyrina just smiled. "It is going to be alright Arya, I promise."

Gendry got on to the horse behind Arya and Lyrina felt herself begin to panic. If she misplaced her trust in him, she would die. She would hate herself for putting Arya in harms way but she needed to get her to safety. She watched the pair ride off out of the stables and further. Lyrina stood there praying to the Seven that their trip was safe.

Lyrina waited a while standing in the stable trying to compose herself before going back into the keep. She did not know what she would face inside, her father lay dying, her mother seemed emotionless, Lord Stark was planning a revolt, everything was a mess. Lyrina walked through the heavily guarded halls without much issue, and for a moment she thought of getting Sansa, she could find her and take her too. But the night had set in while she was outside and she was sure it would have been more obvious. The guards would have seen her with the girl and thought they were running away, after all Lyrina is the runaway princess.

"Where have you been princess?" The guard outside her door was once again a Lannister man and Lyrina just shook her head.

"None of your business, just stand there and guard my door." Lyrina went to enter her chambers but the man grabbed her arm roughly.

"You would do wisely to behave yourself, m'lady." Lyrina scoffed at him and shook his arm off of her.

"Touch me again I will have your head cut off." Lyrina walked into her room and quickly changed before collapsing into her bed.

Laying in bed Lyrina begin to realize how petty she was being about the secret marriage pact. Her father was just trying to keep his daughter close to him, he just wanted Lyrina around. She felt horrid for fighting him on it, he just worried she would leave him. She thought about how Robb lied, she was sure he had his reasons but he didn't have to promise her. She was mad at him, but it did not change that fact that it was petty. Her father was dying, his family could soon be in danger. She wished for the days back in Winterfell where everything was much simpler. She longed for the days of running around with Jon, or being with the young ones. She never wanted this life, and now that she had it she did not want it even more. She had gotten to know, and love her father only to have him ripped away from her.

"Sister?" Lyrina had not heard her chamber door open and when she looked over she saw Joffrey standing there in nothing but his breeches. Lyrina looked away abruptly, it was highly inappropriate.

"What can I do for you." Lyrina was staring at her bookshelf, not wanting to look back at Joffrey.

"I do not want to be alone right now, with father dying and all I just don't want to be alone." She could hear his footsteps on the floor coming toward her bed and Lyrina felt herself shake.

"Joffrey this isn't right, go to Tommen or someone else." Lyrina and Joffrey were a year apart in age, there was nothing right with them sharing a bed.

"Lyrina you are my sister, no one can tell us we can't share a bed." Lyrina felt her brother slip into the bed next to her. She thought back to Robb, but with him it was different, it was special.

"Joffrey leave." Her voice was stern, she had dealt with too much. She did not need Joffrey laying in bed beside her.

"Hush now sister, just relax." His body as pressing against her back and Lyrina felt herself begin to shake. Everything about what he was doing was wrong. Joffrey used his hand to remove her hair from her neck before he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Stop it right now, and get out before I call for my guard." Lyrina was holding it together, she did not like where this was going.

"Shhh Lyrina, you will not call your guard because he is not there." Lyrina felt helpless, though she even doubted the guard would help her. Joffrey let his hand travel from her hair down to her waist. As he wrapped his arm around Lyrina bit her lip, she wanted to scream. "I am to be king soon sister, no one is going to tell me what to do."

"Joffrey, please." He pulled her body flush against his and kept his arm tight around her waist. Lyrina felt every inch of him pressed against him and it made her shiver. She had been close to Robb like that before, but he never once laid under the blankets, there was always a barrier but not with Joffrey.

"Sister, we have both been through so much, let us sleep." She felt him relax against her, felt his body relax into her own. It was wrong, all of it was wrong. She would of reached for the knife hidden in her bed table drawer but she knew if she harmed him it would be worse. She just forced her eyes shut and began to imagine it was someone else. She did not want to think about her brother laying beside her, but she couldn't do it.

Joffrey kept shifting and she could tell he had fallen asleep, Lyrina thought she could slip away. Every time she tried to move away from him though, he pulled her against him roughly. The thin material of her nightdress made her feel practically naked, she could feel his skin against her own. She did not stop struggling though, she had to get away. But the more Lyrina struggled to get away it seemed the more her brother enjoyed it. She could feel the hardness of him pressed against her bottom, and he would let out a soft groan when she would shift against it in her attempts to free herself.

"Keep fighting and it will only get worse, now sleep." He had woken up and his tone sent a chill down Lyrina's spine. She wanted it all to end. She closed her eyes once more and prayed to the Seven to save her.

* * *

A/N: So yeah it isn't too bad between Joffrey and Lyrina yet but it is going to be, I am warning you all. And either in the next chapter or the one following that we get Robb and Lyrina to reunite.


	12. Betrayal

**Author's note: Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. So the slight AU will continue on from her pretty much, on and off. Some canon with remain. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot, and the favorites and follows.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Game of Thrones, or the characters from it. I own Lyrina and my plot. The quote is from "Battlefield" by Lea Michele**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Betrayal.**

_**"What seemed like a good idea turned into a battlefield."**_

**Lyrina's p.o.v**

Lyrina found herself scrubbing her skin raw the next morning while she bathed. She needed to get the feel of Joffrey off her skin, get the feel of his lips off her neck. He had stayed the whole night only slipping out before her handmaiden showed up. Lyrina felt disgusted, and she felt dirty. There was no amount of scrubbing that could get the feel of his body off of her. Val, her handmaiden, just stared at her while she picked out a dress, confused on why she was scrubbing herself raw. Lyrina did not care what she thought, she needed to feel clean.

"I need the princess to come with me, now." Lyrina let out a scream when she heard Sandor's voice come from behind her. He should not be in her room.

"Excuse me, but she is in her bath you need to leave." Val stood up and glared at the man.

"Get her out of the bath, she is to meet me in three minutes or I carry her to them as she is." Sandor seemed more on edge than usual and that frightened Lyrina.

"I will be out in a moment, please leave." Lyrina waited until she heard her door slam before getting up and out of the bath.

Lyrina dried herself off with the help of Val before she slipped into a dress. She did not know what had Sandor so on edge but she felt that it could only be trouble. Lyrina stood there for a moment after getting dressed, she did not want to leave her room. She was safe in her chambers, and she knew the second she stepped out she was no longer safe. But she needed to go see her father, so she would have to leave. When she did leave her room Sandor grabbed her arm and began pulling her toward the throne room.

"Let go, I can walk." Lyrina was in no mood to be pulled around. Her father was dying,and her brother forced her to spend the night with him. Everything was out of balance.

"Girl you will listen to me, and you will listen well. I do not know what is about to happen in that room, but if it comes down to it, you run." Sandor had stopped and was gripping Lyrina tightly by her arms. He was so serious,and his voice made Lyrina shake with trepidation. She just nodded her head and they were on their way again.

When they entered the throne room Lyrina saw Joffrey sitting upon the throne and their mother sitting beside him. He had no place on the there unless her father had passed on. The realization hit Lyrina like a ton of bricks and she felt her knees go weak under her. Sandor pulled her down the hall and made her stand beside her brother while he put on his helmet. Lyrina looked at Joffrey, her body still not rid of him, and he just smiled at her.

"Did father.." She could not bring herself to ask and her brother just nodded. She could tell it had effected him, but he would keep it hidden. She stood beside him as the soldiers began to fill the room, the kings guard stood before them on the steps, the city guard lined the walls. Lyrina felt that in the pit of her stomach that nothing good was to come of this.

"Call in the small council, I will take their fealty now." Lyrina knew Lord Stark would not bend his knee to her brother. He did not see her brother as any heir to the throne,and that was why the guards were there. Lyrina had to leave, she had to warn Lord Stark.

It was too late though just as the thought came to her mind the small council made their way in. As they approached Lyrina noticed her uncle Renly had been missing. Lyrina could only imagine where he had run off to. As Joffrey was demanding things of the council Lord Stark spoke up handing Ser Selmy the letter she had seen Lord Stark write while in her father's chambers.

"Lord Stark is herein named the Lord Regent until the heir comes of age."

"Let me see that." Her mother did not believe it, did not believe her father had said that.

"It is true mother, I was in the room when it was written." Lyrina needed her mother to go along with this, she needed her mother to not fight Lord Stark.

"Bend your knee to the new king and you can go back to your waste of a home."

"Your son has no claim to that throne." That was when it all went bad. Lyrina stood beside her brother as her mother ordered Lord Stark to be arrested. It seemed at first he had men on his side, but in moments they turned on him. Lyrina screamed.

"Stop this, Joffrey this is slaughter stop it." Lord Stark's men, the ones he had left were turned on and murdered. She was screaming begging her brother to make the madness stop, but he did nothing. Lyrina made a move to protect Lord Stark, she knew if she was in the middle of the fighting it would have to stop. Joffrey stood up and grabbed her before she could move.

"Calm sister, the traitors will be dealt with." _Sansa. _ Lyrina looked at the scene in front of her, and began to shake. Ned Stark was being betrayed by the people he had come to trust and Lyrina could do nothing to stop it. She felt her own pang of betrayal when she saw the Hound join in the slaughter. Lyrina had to get to Sansa, if she could not protect Lord Stark she would protect his child. Without thinking Lyrina elbowed her brother, forcing him to let go and she took off out of the throne room. She had to find Sansa.

Lyrina ran as hard as she could, trying to escape the sounds she left behind her. The useless slaughter of innocent men, it was sickening and the images burned into Lyrina's head. She had to reach Sansa, had to get her away before the man got to her first. She passed the men loading up for the trip home and she did not have time to warn them, she had to keep going. She ran into Sansa and Septa on their way down to the carts.

"No, you can not go out there. Sansa, Septa come with me please." Lyrina didn't stop running she grabbed Sansa and tried pulling her back up to her room. She would find another way out, there was a back way out. Septa stopped Lyrina first.

"What is going on?"

"There is no time to explain, Lord Stark questioned my brother we have to go." She could heard the her mother's men butchering the men outside. She could hear them coming closer.

"Both of you go up to Lady Sansa's room, now." The Septa stood there waiting for the guard but Lyrina tried to convince her to come but she wouldn't.

"Sansa we must go, we can not stay here." Lyrina pulled the girl along, she had to help her. She knew the men would not kill her but she worried of what they would do to the Stark child.

"What is going on?" Sansa whined but Lyrina just kept pulling her along. They had no time. They kept running until they ran into the hound.

"Let us go, we need to go." She hoped her guard would still be on her side, he had been the one to tell her to run.

"I have to bring her to your mother, and you as well." Lyrina felt crushed, she had hopes the man she had come to know would help her.

"Please." Lyrina was begging.

"If it is not me that takes you to her but the other men, they will not hesitate to kill either one of you." Sansa held on to Lyrina tightly and Lyrina comforted the girl.

"Sansa I will not let you go, I helped Arya and I will help you too." Lyrina kept her voice low so the hound could not hear her. She had no more respect for the man. She had watched him senselessly murder innocent men all because her mother's sins. She wished she had her knife, not that she could have killed the man,but she would have felt stronger.

* * *

**Robb's P.o.v**

Robb had received raven after raven since the attack on Bran by the wildlings. First Lyrina had replied to his own raven informing him that no matter what happened she would protect his sisters. She made no mention of the rider and he began to wonder how she would react when the man reached her. The next raven he received was from Arya, well from someone who claimed to be with Arya. A boy named Gendry wrote to him informing him that he was headed for Winterfell with his youngest sister. He told Robb they had found a ship headed to white harbor that was willing to take them home. In the raven the boy mentioned Lyrina helping them get out of Kings Landing and he did not understand the importance until he received the raven from Sansa. His father had been arrested, his men slaughtered and Lyrina's father was dead. His father would never commit treason Robb knew that, so whatever he had said to make the young prick Joffrey angry would have been true.

"My lord you will have to go to Kings Landing, I fear what will happen if you don't." Maester Luwin was right, he would have to march to Kings Landing. He was no foolish man, he would not go to pledge loyalty to Joffrey.

"Call the banners, anyone who is loyal to my father. We shall see how loyal they are." The Maester smiled at Robb before going off. "I will get them back, Theon, every single person I have in Kings Landing will be returned to me."

"You are scared, and angry aren't you?" Robb looked down at his hands and he was indeed shaking. He was frightened, if he started a war he did not know what would become of his family still inside Kings Landing. "It's good, means you aren't being stupid."

But Robb did not know if he was being stupid, he felt like he was making a rash decision. He was starting a war with the richest family in Westeros, he was going against the crown. What else was he to do though, they held his father in jail, and Gods help what they were doing to his sister. They were going to marry her off to the evil monster that was Joffrey. He had no idea what was going on inside those walls, he only had one person who could help him. Lyrina had saved his one sister already, he would have to trust that. He would have to trust he could get Lyrina, Sansa and his father out of Kings Landing safely.

"I will not march there and bow before him Theon. Not after all the Lannisters have done." Theon sat beside him smiling. Of course Theon wanted war, he craved war. But Robb did not feel the same way, he was not going into this for war, glory or anything like that. He was going into this for the honor and saving his family.

"We will save them Robb, we will bring them home."

Robb excused himself from Theon, he would have to send a raven to Lyrina. She needed to know that he had no plans to march down there and pledge to her brother. His uncle had ridden to Kings Landing to save his sister once and never came home, Robb would not make the same mistake. He wanted Lyrina to know that no matter what happened he needed her on his side, he needed her to be on this inside looking out for his family. He would make sure of course not to mark it as his, he would leave the seal blank, he would also make sure he did not put anything to get her in trouble.

It took only days for most of the bannermen to arrive at Winterfell, only days for the hoards of men to fill the land. Robb made sure order was kept, he made sure everything was as his father would do it. He sent word to his mother about him calling the banners, he did not want her to be surprised. He had not heard back from Lyrina, but he knew it would have been dangerous for her to send word back to him. He prayed to the old Gods that Lyrina and his sister were safe, and if not he would kill anyone who harmed them.

He knew that his men did not seem him as a strong leader, and it bothered Robb. He was Lord of Winterfell, he should have been treated with respect but it never worked that way. They saw him as a child, but he was not a child anymore. Robb went from being a young boy falling for a girl, to the Lord of Winterfell, and now a commander of an army. He was not like normal boys his age, and he had to assert that on the men who planned on following him. He was going to be their leader and they would need to respect him.

The feast he hosted for the Lords under his commander turned from a festive affair to almost a brawl in a matter of minutes. The talk of war and who would lead which part was a matter of great distension about them. But Robb's word was law, what he said would go. It took some time but once more everyone was calmed down, it only took a man losing two fingers to Ghost. Robb sat at the head of his table eating, and drinking while thinking about the last time the hall had been filled with some many people. He had danced with Lyrina, given her a necklace showing his view of their union. He wanted to tell her than about the marriage, he did. If had told her she would have been sitting at his side, and they would be leading this force together. He knew it would have been hard for her, leading an army against her family but he knew she could have been his shoulder and now he was doing it alone.

Later that night he found himself in her chambers once more. He had stayed in them from time to time searching for her in the bed. He laid there most nights wondering if she laid awake thinking of him, they never spoke too much in their letters. They had said they loved one another but beyond that there was not mentions of the past, or a future between them. He had taken to writing to Jon, just to talk about Lyrina. Jon would tell him of the ravens he received, but he never mentioned if she thought of him. Robb could only hope that when marched on Kings Landing that the would find her there waiting for him with open arms.

Robb made sure Rickon was in bed, and he made sure to tell him goodbye. One of his men said it would be a smart idea to march south in the middle of the night, it would be harder for the Lannisters to know they were coming. Jaime had made a move on the Riverlands and Robb needed to ensure that they were freed from the bastard Lannister threat. He would make sure that Bran knew of his departure as well, though no doubt he would want to come as well.

"I won't get in the way, I swear." Robb just brushed his brothers hair out of his face.

"You will need to take my place while I am gone Bran, and soon Arya will be home and I need you here. No doubt of what she has been through so please be here." Bran got excited at the thought of their sister coming home, Robb could see it on his face.

"You will come home too, with father and mother?"

"I will bring everyone home to you Bran. I will make sure mother, father and Sansa are here for you." Bran hugged him and Robb hugged him back. He did not want to leave his brother, he worried of what leaving him alone would mean.

"What about Lyrina, will she come with you too?" Robb hoped she would, he hoped she would not side with her family. He knew blood was important but he also knew that Lyrina saw his family as her own.

"I hope so, I hope to bring her home and marry her. I want her to be your sister, would you like that Bran?" He saw his little brother smile and made Robb feel better.

"I would." He mused his brother's hair before getting up and walking out. He was headed to war, he was marching from his home with no idea of if he would come home.

They had set up a camp not to far from the river crossing, Robb and all 18,ooo of his men. He knew the war was going to be hard but it seemed more intense with each passing moment. Jaime Lannister was attacking his Grandfather's men at Riverrun, and he did not know what Tywin Lannister had planned yet but he was sure it was not good. He was discussing battle plans with his men when they were interrupted, with his back to the tent Robb did now who was there at first.

"I would like a word alone with my son, if you please." When Robb heard his mother's voice it took all he had not to hug her. But he could not, that would show weakness to his men. Once they were all cleared out he embraced her.

"I did not know you would come here mother."

"I did not know I would see you leading a host south, Robb." He had to there was no one else to do it.

"I had to mother, they have Sansa and father." His mother knew that already he could tell, she just sat down. He knew it hard for her, having her family in the hands of Lannister men.

"Has no one heard of Arya? I got a letter at your aunts with no mention of her." Robb only imagined that Arya had reached out to her as well.

"I received word she has reached white harbor, she is on her way back to Winterfell as we speak mother." Robb saw the relief flood over her face. "Lyrina got her out of Kings Landing before father was arrested, she tried to get Sansa as well but could not."

"Is she with Arya, are they together?"

"No, Lyrina stayed to be with Sansa. She told Arya she had to protect Sansa, she sent Arya with a boy named Gendry." Robb could see his mother tense up. Robb knew his mother cared for Lyrina, but he did not know how the war would effect her view.

"We need to get them back Robb. Your father, your sister and Lyrina. I do not care that she is Cersei Lannister's daughter, I had more of a hand in her life than that woman did. She is your betrothal by right, she belongs with you." Robb knew that. He knew that Lyrina belonged beside him in the war that was to come and he would have her there soon enough.

"We will mother, I know I do not have as many men as them but I know we can win. I know if I go to bend a knee to the king I will never return home." His mother stood up and hugged him. She told him they would win, they would fight the battles and they would win the war for their family.

* * *

**Lyrina's P.o.v**

Lyrina felt like a prisoner in her own chamber, her mother would not allow her out unless accompanied by the hound. She never left her room, unless she wanted to check on Sansa. Even seeing Sansa was hard, her mother made it nearly impossible. Lyrina could not go see Lord Stark in the dungeons, she really could do nothing. Her family treated her like she was an outsider, well her mother did anyway. She would not address lyrina, and only looked at her with disgust. Lyrina wanted to run away, leave for the north and be done with it but Joffrey had the power. He knew she did not want to be there and he knew exactly how to keep her. When he would come into her room at night Joffrey would tell Lyrina if she ever ran away, he would cut off Sansa's head and send it to her family. So Lyrina stayed and behaved as she should.

"Princess, your mother is requesting you get up today." Val came in day after day but Lyrina would never really get up.

"I do not wish to leave my chambers today." Her voice was soft, it was always soft. She had learned from the nights Joffrey would spend in her room that speaking softly was best.

"Princess, please. Your mother told me if I do not get you up she is sending in the hound to get you up and dressed." Her mother had become so truly vile. She did it all under the guise of loving her, and to to Lyrina made it worse. Cersei would say things, and do things because she thought it was best for her daughter.

"So be it." Lyrina slid out of bed and looked at her handmaiden. "What does she want me for anyway?"

"She did not tell me, just that you were to be up and in chambers shortly." Lyrina knew it was never good to be summoned to her mother's chambers.

Lyrina did not speak on the matter again, she just stripped and entered the bath. Val was nice enough to her, and in the weeks since the arrest of Lord Stark she was all Lyrina really had. She had Sansa but again seeing her was trouble enough. As Val helped Lyrina wash she began to speak of how much the castle had changed since her father's death. Lyrina did not like to think about, his funeral had been hard enough on her.

"I have somethings for you." Lyrina looked to Val as she dried off. The young woman handed her two sealed letters.

"My mother is allowing me my ravens, unopened?" Lyrina was truly surprised her mother was not reading her ravens.

"She told me that she shall afford you that, she does trust you." Lyrina knew her mother did not trust her, but if she was allowing Lyrina to get ravens it meant she needed something. Cersei knew how to get what she wanted, she would give a little to get a lot in return.

"Thank you for bringing them to me." Lyrina looked them over and recognized one from Jon almost immediately, but the other was blank. She knew it was either from Arya or Robb, they were the only ones who would write and not risk it being taken.

Once Lyrina was dressed and ready for her day, she kindly asked Val to leave so she could read over her letters. Her letter from Jon was simple, he checked in on her after the death of her father, he asked of Sansa, Arya and his own father. She could tell he was itching to come down and free them but he could not. He was a man of the nights watch and his place was at the wall. Lyrina responded to him telling him that Arya was headed home, she would no doubt be in Winterfell shortly. She told him she would do her best to keep the rest of his family safe, she needed to keep them safe. Robb's letter was different, she could tell he was trying hard not say what he meant. She could gather he was indeed marching south for Kings Landing, but he was not coming alone. He was going to war, he was going to start a war for his family.

Lyrina hide her letters in the usual spot, once again spotting the letter Robb had sent her through the rider. She had yet to read it, she did not wish to know what was so important he would send it through a rider. She missed him, she thought of him often but she was angry with him. She was angry he lied, but she knew it would fade eventually. She knew she could not be angry at Robb forever, and now that he was marching to Kings Landing to fight her family she would have to pick sides.

"You wanted to see me mother." Lyrina was followed to her mother's chambers by the hound they no longer spoke. Lyrina would never see the man the same again, he was just a butcher to her now.

"My fawn." The name stung her like a cut, she did not wish for her mother to call her that. She ruined the sacred bond she had with her father. " I need a very important favor to ask of you."

"Of course mother, you know I would do anything fro you." Lyrina but on her fake smile, her fake voice, the fake everything she learned from Cersei. Lyrina watched how she was, and how she always got what she wanted. Her mother was never herself, she was who people wanted her to be, and Lyrina had learned how to do the same.

"Sit down,love. There is much to discuss." Lyrina took a seat at her mother's table, slowly pouring herself a glass of wine. She had taken to drinking to sleep most nights, it kept the feel of Joffrey from her mind.

"What can I do for you today, mother?"

"Lyrina I need you to do something for me, and I know it is going to be rough for you. Ned Stark's eldest son is marching south with a host of men. It is clear he does not intend to kneel to your brother, which is a problem, traitors always are." Her mother's voice was calm, but Lyrina felt like she was about to explode. Starks were not traitors, and she refused to see them as such. "I need you to go and convince the boy to kneel to Joffrey, pledge his fealty and go home."

"What leads you to believe he will listen to me? I am Joffrey's sister after all." Lyrina's tone was bordering on comedic, she knew Robb would listen to her words but she knew he would not heed them.

"I believe the boy still trusts you, and I think you can convince the young man to see things our way. If he returns home and pledges fealty to your brother his father will be pardoned for his crimes."

"I will go, but what makes you think he won't keep me as a hostage?" Robb would be stupid not to keep her as leverage against the crown. Though Lyrina did not believe her family would care all to much about losing her.

"You will inform him, that if he does not allow your return his poor sister will thrown in the dungeons as well." Lyrina knew he would not risk Sansa, and neither would she. She would have to go in there with the mindset of not getting attached to seeing him again.

"I will leave as soon as you wish mother." Lyrina had always scared herself when she could shut her emotions off to talk to her family. She was slowly realizing she was a lot like her mother in the sense of being able to keep her emotions in private. It did not always work that way, but she could master it soon enough.

Silence fell between the two women as Cersei began writing up the terms for the Stark boy. Lyrina would be riding to meet him and his host of men, she could only imagine what it would bring. Her mother had a scout following the boys army feeding her the information of his movements, which to Lyrina's surprise she had not shared with anyone else. Lyrina thought for sure her mother would give it away to Tywin, and thus having Robb killed. She prayed for Robb, prayed he would be safe and prayed that their reunion would be civil. She knew he still loved her, he had said so in his last raven but she worried what would happen when she showed up carrying letters from the king.

"It is ready, I have a horse ready for you as well. Ride swiftly, I fear time is of the essence." Lyrina nodded to her mother as she went to leave. But Lyrina had to know something before she went into the wolves den, she needed her mother to tell her something.

"Is what Lord Stark said true mother?" They had not spoken of it, and Lyrina needed to know if it was true. She needed to know if she was right for believing not even her mother could be that corrupt.

"I would never sleep with my brother,sweet child. Your uncle and I are just very close, just like you and Joffrey have become." Lyrina shuddered at the thought of how close Joffrey had become with her.

"I thought as much, I just wanted to make sure my trust was not misplaced." Lyrina smiled and bid her mother farewell. Soon she would be riding toward the man that she loved.

Reaching Robb's camp took almost a week and Lyrina was unsure of what she was even going to say to him. He was the leader of an army mounted against her mother's family, and her brother. She knew they had more past between them, but she did not know how that would effect her carrying terms to him. She wasn't coming to fall back into his arms, she was there was peace treaty broker, she was there as an asset of her mothers. She was an extension of the crown, not just some girl he had fallen for.

Lyrina made took refugee in trees just outside Robb's camp. Night had fallen and she needed to rest before going down to see him in the morning. She had no idea how she was going to respond to seeing him,she had worked herself up the whole trip north. She would remind herself he lied to her, that he broke a promise, and she just kept telling herself that. She knew if she was angry at him, upset with him, she would not be inclined to stay. She could not want to stay, if she wanted to stay it would mean certain death for Sansa.

Lyrina looked through the trees and to the camp. It was lively for nighttime, men milling all over the place. It was intimidating to Lyrina, so many men and so many tents speared around. She could only imagine how many men he had, how many soldiers he had willing to die for him. Lyrina knew Robb could inspire people, he could talk people into doing what he wanted. He was good at convincing people of what they wanted to hear, he had done it for her the night before she left. He made her believe every word that he said, and even though she knew now that he lied she still wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe he wanted her to stay, but there was a reason he couldn't. She would never know because she dared not ask.

Lyrina was still focused on the camp when she heard a noise behind her, and before she could turn around a hand covered her mouth while another arm was snaked around her waist.

"Gotcha."


	13. On your side

**Authors Note: So here is the long awaited reunion between Lyrina and Robb. I worked really hard on it, I re did it like four times. I hope you all like it. Thank you all for the reviews once again, the favorites and follows as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or any of the characters from it. I own Lyrina and my plot. The lyrics below are from "Still here" by Digital Daggers.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: On your side.**

_**"Love to turns to ashes with all that I wish I could say. I'd die to be where you are, I tried to be where you are." "When I awake you'll disappear, back to the shadows with I all I hold dear."**_

Lyrina's P.o.v

"If you scream I will slit your throat." The voice belonging to her captor was rough, and one she had never heard before. She fell limp in the mans arms, her knife was in her saddle bag there was nothing she could to defend herself. "Run and I will kill you."

The man took his hands off of her for a only a moment before he grabbed her arms forcing them behind her back. Lyrina winced in pain as the man pulled her arms roughly, tying her wrists tightly together.

"I am here with terms for your leader." Lyrina used her calmest voice, not allowing the man to see her fear. Emotions were to be left in private, she needed to remain calm.

"Shut up, Lannister spy." Lyrina heard a second voice come from her left, the panic began to set in more. What were these men going to do to her? Would they kill her without even bringing her to Robb? The man who tied her arms up began to push her forward. She understood he wanted her to walk so she slowly began to make a move forward.

"Did you find anything in the saddle bags?"

"A small knife, and some papers sealed with the seal of the Lannisters."

"They are terms.." She did not get to finish, the man holding her jerked her arms back as she tried to speak causing her to hiss in pain.

"I said be quiet." Lyrina felt herself slowly begin to slip, slip back into letting her fear show. She would not allow these men to get that kind of rise out of her. "Should we take her to Lord Stark or wait?"

"It is late, we should not disturb him with the spy. I am sure he will handle her in the morning." Lyrina felt herself panic more. She did not know what a night with these men holding her captive meant. She would have to convince them to let her see him, see someone who knew who she was. They were almost at the camp before the man who searched her horse commanded the other to stop.

"Did you check her for weapons? We can not have her in the camp if she can attack people." The man holding the rope to her arms jerked her around so she was facing him. He was an ugly man, short, and stout with greasy hair. She could tell he was no doubt a northern man. She still could not see the other man in their company.

"I will now, sorry, my Lord." So whoever the other man was, he was important. He was not just another solider but a Lord himself. Lyrina stood still as the man stripped her of her cloak throwing it to ground. He began to run his hands up her arms, along her waist, back and chest. He found nothing, and he knelt down to check her legs, Lyrina thought of kicking him but she remembered there was still another man. "She is clear."

Once again the man turned her around and began leading her again. She was about to mention her cloak, but she knew the men did not care if she was cold. It was snowing, and Lyrina was not dressed for the snow, she was freezing. The camp that once seemed full of life to her was dead as they entered it, only a few men now milling around the fields. They were all men with different banners, ones she recognized from her studies. All the men were loyal bannermen of Lord Stark, and now of Robb. The portly man kept shoving Lyrina forward, leading her no doubt to wherever they kept prisoners. The men took her to a small area where there was a makeshift cage, no doubt meant to hold Robb's wolf Grey Wind. She was thrown inside, her arms still tied behind her back.

"You can go, I will keep watch over this spy." Lyrina heard the voice of the so called Lord. She heard the other man grunt, and then she felt herself being untied. For a small moment she had hope.

When the man untied her Lyrina began to rub her wrists, which stung from the burn of the rope. She did not turn to see the man who untied her, but it did not matter he made her turn around. She looked up at the man crouching before her. He was not any man she knew, his eyes were cold grey and his hair was dark. He did not look like a nice man, he did not look like any men of the north she had met before. He just seemed as frigid as the weather. He grabbed her hands and tied them once more, this time securing her to the wall of the makeshift wood cage.

"You will stay here until the morning, Lord Stark will decide what to do with you before battle."

"No please, go get Lord Stark, he knows me." Lyrina was not begging, she kept her voice as diplomatic as possible. She was shaking from the cold. "Go get Lady Stark, or even Theon Greyjoy, please I know them."

"I am sure you do know who they are. You are a Lannister spy, now shut up." His voice matched the coldness of his eyes.

"I am.."

"I do not care who you are, your name means nothing to me girl. Now shut up before I make you." Lyrina did not like the man. He backed out of the kennel and locked it. She felt trapped, she could do nothing. The man stood beside her playing with knife he had found in her bag. She wanted to take it and stab the man.

"I am here trying to bring terms to your Lord, you would do wise to go get him. Now." Lyrina was using the best authoritative voice she could muster. "You are going to be sorry if you do not let me out."

The men just knelt down next to her face and glared her. He did not care who she was, she knew saying she was King Joffrey's sister would garner her no sympathy from this man.

"You will see Lord Stark in the morning, he has a battle to prepare for." The man was angering her, the longer she was locked in there the angrier she got. Lyrina could master controlling her sadness, her fear, almost anything but her true anger. She had her father's temper.

"You will get him now."

"I am not going to play games with you, girl. You should not have been spying for the Lannisters."

"I wasn't you fuck." Lyrina could see the anger flash in the man's eyes but he made move. "I was waiting till morning to deliver those letters, I needed rest. I have ridden almost a week from Kings Landing."

"So you come from the King? That makes you even more of a threat to Lord Stark."

"Of all the fucking people in this camp, I am the least threat to him and if you could go get him you would see that. If you stopped being a stubborn ass and got somebody from Winterfell you would understand that." The man was now angry, she could see that. She had pissed him off, and she did not care. She was cold, and she was angry that the man could not even go get Robb. He knew she came from Kings Landing, did he not put together who she was? Did no one from Winterfell speak of her?

The man stood up after that and refused to listen to Lyrina's words. She sat there planning how she could get someone else's attention, it was clear this man did not want to hear what she had to say. She sat there shivering in the snow, wishing she could scream but she feared what he would do. She was afraid if she screamed he would kill her. She was so close to Robb, he was no doubt somewhere near by. She was so close to him and she could not even see him.

"Who is this Roose?" Lyrina had her legs pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees, trying to keep warm. She had been sitting in the freezing cold for what seemed like hours when she heard the familiar voice. Lyrina picked her head up and looked out of the kennel to see Theon Greyjoy. She had truly never been happier to see him in her life.

"Just a spy we picked up."

"Theon." Lyrina's voice came out shaken and shuddering as she spoke. The cold had gotten to her, but she knew as the man knelt down her recognized her.

"Are you crazy Bolton, do you know who this is?" Lyrina heard Theon yell at the man as he opened up the kennel door. "Lyrina, are you okay?"

"She was spying on the camp, she had letters from the king." Lyrina was too shaken to speak at first, her voice caught in her throat, her whole body felt like ice.

"She is Lyrina Baratheon, daughter of the late king, former ward of Winterfell." Theon began to cut the ropes holding her ropes as she yelled at the man Bolton.

"She did not tell me who she was."

"I tried to tell him, he said he did not care. I told him to get Robb or you, someone." Lyrina was still shaking as she spoke, but Theon slowly lead her out of the kennel. She stood up and felt her body still shake.

"She is freezing. I understand you do not trust Lannisters, Bolton, but when someone demands to see Lord Stark you bring them to him. He has told you that before."

"He has a battle tomorrow against Lannister forces, I did not want to disturb him." Lyrina looked up at Theon, he seemed to have grown into a man since the last time she had seen him.

"I do not care. Hand me what you have taken from her, and I will bring her to Robb myself." Lyrina leaned against Theon, she found it hard to stand. "Her lips are almost blue, she would have been half dead by morning."

Theon took her belongings from the man and began to walk her away. Lyrina leaned on him for only a few seconds longer before she began to stand her own, still shivering from the cold. Theon took off his cloak and gave it to her, apologizing the man's behavior. He told her she should have sent word she was coming, Robb would have waited for her. Lyrina tried to explain she was waiting for morning to approach the camp, but the men had caught her hiding.

"Robb is in there, I will let you to discuss what you need to." He handed Lyrina back the papers she had with her but kept the knife. "Just in case you truly do plan on killing him."

"Theon, do you know?" Lyrina wanted to know if he knew of the marriage pact, and she knew if he did he would understand her.

"About what?" She shook her head before heading into the Robb's tent. She knew if Theon had known of the marriage pact he would have answered as such.

When Lyrina entered Robb's tent his head was down and he was working at a desk. She did not speak at first she just stood there staring at him. His hair had gotten slightly longer in the months they were apart, he had kept the stubble on his face, and he seem broader in the shoulders. She could not help but smile to herself at the sight of him. She had spent the week trying to down play the moment, trying to keep herself angry with him. And though the angry still bubbled inside her belly, happiness lived there as well. She had missed him, missed the sight of him, the smell of him and the feel of him.

"Robb." Her voice betrayed her emotional state and she wanted to kick herself. She wanted it to be formal, she wanted it to be distanced from the past. The man lifted his head as she spoke and as their eyes met she knew what he was feeling. His blue eyes began to shine and he was out of his seat before she could speak another word.

"Lyrina." He was in front of her before she could blink, he was inches from her. She smiled despite herself, she smiled at him as he smiled back. "What are you doing here? You didn't run away did you?"

"No, I came to give you terms from my mother." Lyrina held out the papers to Robb, her hands still slightly shaking. He took the papers from her and threw them toward his desk. They missed the desk and landed on the ground, they both let out a small laugh.

"You do not know how happy I am to see you." He went to hug her but Lyrina stepped back. "What's the matter?"

"We can't Robb, I can't get close to you. I will wait for your reply to the terms and then I will leave." She was back to hiding her emotions, acting just like her mother. She could not let him see her heart racing in her chest, the happiness in her.

"Lyrina, you do not need to act this way around me. You don't need to pretend." Lyrina become shocked, she did not understand how he knew. They had spent months apart, and yet he knew she was hiding her emotions. "Lyrina in all the time I have known you, you have never hid your emotions. So when all of a sudden you are not letting them win, I know you are pretending. I am not your family, I am not the people of Kings landing. I am Robb, you do not have to hide from me."

"Why not, you hid from me." Lyrina felt the anger rise once more. Who was he to tell her not to hide from him when he hid stuff from her. He hid the fact that he knew of their marriage, he hid the fact that he could have kept her in Winterfell.

"Lyrina, I explained to you in the letter why I did that. You need to understand."

"I didn't read it, if you are talking about the one you sent through a rider. It is still sitting in my room hidden, I never read it. It came the same day your father told me about the marriage." Her words were strong, and she knew there was some venom in her tone. She was angry, and she was mad about what had just happened to her.

"I am sorry you found out that way, I tried telling you sooner. I just, I couldn't and I am sorry." She knew he was sorry, she wanted to forgive him. She wanted to jump into his arms and never leave them but she couldn't. "If you go back to Kings Landing you can read the letter, if not I will explain it all to you."

"I have to go back Robb, there is no if. If I do not return back to Kings Landing my mother will throw your sister in the dungeon alongside your father. I am sure Joffrey will kill her if I am not home." Lyrina could see the color drain from his face, he would never risk Sansa. Robb turned his back on Lyrina and for a moment she let herself breathe freely. She was fighting so hard not to get close to him.

"Okay, okay. You will go back but that does not mean we can't talk like we used, it doesn't mean we have to pretend like we are strangers."

"It does, because I won't want to go back." Robb still had his back to her and Lyrina wanted to cry. She was so well together in front of others, but in front of Robb she felt herself turning back into that girl. To the girl who let him see every little vulnerable piece of her. Jon and Robb were the only people in her lift to see every side of her.

"Come sit down, Lyrina." Robb had sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him. Lyrina hesitated a moment before she found herself next to him. "I have to go to battle tomorrow."

"I heard when the men brought me here, and when they locked me up." Robb looked at her as she spit the words out of her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"I was waiting for morning to come bring the terms to you, but these men grabbed me and dragged me here. One locked me in a kennel which I assumed is for Grey Wind, and he was adamant about me staying there until morning. If Theon hadn't come by, I fear I would have froze all night."

"Did you ask for me? Did you tell them who you were?" She could hear the anger in Robb's voice.

"I asked for you, I told them why I was here and when I went to tell the man my name he told me my name did not matter to him." Lyrina looked over at Robb and she could see his body tense.

"Who was he? Did he tell you his name?"

"I think Theon called him Bolton, maybe. It is no matter now Robb, I am here and I can tell you my mother's terms." Lyrina reached for Robb's hand and held it in her own. She knew he was angry, and she did not wan him to be irrational on her behalf.

"I go to battle with your uncle tomorrow Lyrina, he is attacking my Grandfather's men." Lyrina did not know of her families movements. She did not know of her families efforts in the war.

"I am sorry, I didn't know that my mother's family was marching against your own truly. I heard whispers but.." Lyrina was kept out of the loop in the whole war. Her mother never told her, and she was sure even Joffrey knew very little of it.

"I just want to go home, Lyrina. I just want my family, I want it to all go back to the way it was before your family came to Wintefell." Lyrina smiled to herself. She wanted that too.

"You can go home Robb, my mother is offering you that. She says if you pledge fealty to my brother, and march home your father will be pardoned for his crimes." Lyrina was hopeful, if Robb really wanted to go home she could make it happen.

"What crimes, what did my father do that anger your family so much?" Did he really not know? Lyrina could not imagine that he had not been told of his father's actions.

"Robb, your father claimed in front of a lot of people that my brother had no right to the throne." Robb looked surprised and Lyrina could understand why. His father was not the type to make such claims without proof. "That is treason Robb."

"Why would he say that if he didn't have proof? I don't understand Lyrina, my father would not lie like that he has too much honor."

"He believes that my mother and uncle Jaime had relations resulting in the birth of my siblings. Your father does not believe that my siblings are heirs of my fathers, that I am the only one." Robb let go of her hand and stood up. She could see the wheels turning in his head. "It isn't true Robb, I think someone mislead your father."

"You don't believe him? My father would not be so easily mislead Lyrina, he would not just state something like that without his facts checked. He would not risk his life, unless he thought it was true."

"I am sorry Robb, but I am telling you not even my mother is sick enough to sleep with her brother."

"I disagree with you, it makes sense to me." Lyrina felt angry, she felt angry that he could think that her family was that messed up.

"That's sick Robb, not even my family is that sick. I know my mother hated my father, and I do not think she was faithful but sleeping with her own brother is disgusting." Lyrina felt her voice raising. Who was he to judge her family?

"Lyrina just think about it though, everyone of your siblings look like your mother and you don't. Don't you think that is just a little odd?"

"No, things like that happen. Sansa has red hair, you have hair like your mothers while everyone else looks like your father. Does that mean your mother slept with her brother?" Lyrina was angry, and she did not mean what she was saying, but she could see anger flood over Robb as well.

"That isn't the same thing Lyrina, you aren't listening to me."

"I am listening, I am listening to you try to tell me my family is okay with incest. I am listening to you tell me that my mother committed incest because my siblings don't look like my father." She was sure people could hear her yelling, and his voice was not too quiet either.

"Fine, you can sit there and believe your mother." She was fuming, and he was as well. Lyrina did not want her time with him to be a fight anymore. Once she had seen him she gave up on being angry with him, but now she got what she had planned.

"Are you going to accept the terms, Robb? You can go home, your father can go home, all you have to do is pledge fealty to my brother." Lyrina watched Robb go and pick up the papers he had thrown earlier. He held them tightly in his hand before tossing them into the small fire he had going.

"What about Sansa? You mention my father but not her." Lyrina knew it would come up, she knew her mother was not going to let her go.

"I believe my mother is going to keep her as a ward, or to marry my brother. She will be used to ensure you do not rise against the crown again." She was sure it was all written in the terms he had just set on fire.

"No, Lyrina, no. My sister comes home with my father, or there is no way I am going to bow to that prick you call a brother." Lyrina shrank back at his tone. She knew why he was angry, she understood everything.

"Robb, I can keep her safe in Kings Landing I can protect her. And when the time came I could take her out of there like I did with Arya, it will just take some time." Lyrina wanted Robb to take the agreement, war was not going to benefit anyone.

"I know you can Lryina, but I don't want you in Kings Landing either. I want you with me, you belong with me." Lyrina felt her body cover in chills as he spoke. _You belong with me._ Joffrey would tell her the same things when he would come into her room. Constantly reminding her that she could never leave, that she belonged to him, to her family.

"I belong to no one."

"Lyrina, I did not say you belonged to me. But you belong with me, you know that and I see it in your eyes." She wanted to be with him, she wanted it more than anything.

"There is no way for it to happen Robb, we won't get that chance back. My father is gone, your father is in prison and my brother would never allow it." Robb came to where she was sitting and he knelt in front of her.

"I don't care about your brother, or your mother Lyrina, I care about you. Do you want to marry me? You love me right, you trust me?" She looked into his blue eyes and saw that he was genuine. He cared for her, loved her.

"Robb, we can't. We need to accept that, and do what we can to help your family." He took her hands in his own as she spoke, and she felt herself losing control of her emotions. He had such a power of her that no one else did. After months of feeling herself slip into being like her mother, he pulled her right back to who she used to be.

"I will get you out of Kings Landing, I will get my family out of there. I promise you." Lyrina felt the anger rise again, she did not want his promises.

"Don't make promises you don't plan to keep." Lyrina spit her words at him. He didn't move, he just held her hands in his.

"I understand your anger, but you will understand soon. I love you Lyrina, you have to know that." She nodded, she knew that. She knew that she loved him too, and she knew love was never simple.

"I should go, you need to rest and as do I if I am going to head back to Kings Landing tomorrow." Lyrina went to get up but Robb held her hands in his still.

"Stay the night." He wasn't asking.

"Robb it will only make things harder on both of us. If I stay, we won't want to let go." Lyrina knew she would want to stay, she was already falling apart. She wanted nothing more than to stay.

"It's already going to be hard to let you go, please it's just one night."

"What happens when someone comes in the morning? What if one of your men find you in bed with the enemy? What if your mother comes in?" Lyrina was sure his men would lose respect for him, sleeping with the kings sister.

"Lyrina, you are not the enemy you are my betrothed. No one is going to take that away from us, and when this war is over it will be made official. I do not care what my men think, and my mother will speak nothing of it." Lyrina knew he was not going to sway on the subject.

"One night Robb, but only because it's better than sleeping in the cold." She did not want him to know she wanted to stay with him. She knew that he knew but she wanted to imagine he didn't. She wanted to think that she was good at hiding herself from him.

She slipped into his bed waiting for him, watching as he stripped himself of most of his clothing. Lyrina felt herself blush as she watched him strip to nothing but his breeches. She had seen him that way before, but in the moments alone with him it felt so intimate. She was still dressed, afraid to let herself be close to naked in front of him. He slipped into bed beside her and got comfortable looking at her, waiting for her to make the first move. With a deep breath Lyrina laid her head on his bare chest feeling his warm skin against her.

"I missed this." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. Lyrina smiled and wrapped her arm around him.

"I did too, I've missed you. I know it mustn't seem like it with the way I have been acting, but I did really miss you Robb." Lyrina's voice was quiet, finally letting her wall come down completely.

"I know, and it is okay Lyrina. You have been through so much, and I can't even imagine what it was like for you in Kings Landing. I am sorry about your father, I didn't say that, but I am so very sorry." He kissed her head again, and Lyrina felt herself melt into him.

"It isn't your fault, it was his own. His drinking always got the better of him. I am sorry about everything you've been going through Robb. How did it come to be such a mess?" Lyrina whispered against his chest.

"I let you go." Lyrina just squeezed him, she did not wish to think about that. It was still a bitter thought for her, but she would read his letter upon her return maybe she would find peace in it.

"It's in the past now, you need to get some rest. You go into battle tomorrow, I do not want to be a distraction." With that Lyrina closed her eyes, and it took only seconds for her drift off happily. She had no worries laying in his arms, no one could hurt her. Her brother couldn't touch her, or try and kiss her, she was safe.

* * *

Robb's P.o.v

He had her in his arms, she was right there laying her head on his chest. Robb was not dreaming as he had for the months she had been away, she was real. Lyrina was laying on him breathing steadily as she fell asleep, safe with him. Robb had dreamt of the moment he would see her again, he imagined it in his head a million times but nothing compared to the real thing. It was heated, angry and full of emotions he could not explain. He knew she was mad at him for not telling her about the marriage pact, he knew she was mad at him for believing her mother would commit incest but none of that mattered. Anger gave way to their love, and the two of them lay together in peace.

She felt so fragile in his arms, he was afraid he could break her. While he had gained more mass over their time apart it had seemed she had lost it. Her frame was slimmer than it had been when she left, her body had developed in other areas, making her more shaped like a woman than she had been but she looked frail. He saw she still wore the necklace he had given her, and it made him smile. To him it was more than just their two house sigils, it represented who they were to each other. He knew he should sleep, he knew he should rest but he couldn't not with her in his arms. He was afraid that the moment his closed his eyes she would be gone.

"Robb, are you awake?" Robb looked up to see Theon coming into his tent.

"Hush, she is sleeping." He kept is voice down, the last thing he wanted was to wake her. She felt so nice laying against him.

"Sorry, I waited until the screaming match died down. I wanted to see how she was doing, when I found her she was frozen." Robb thought back to when Lyrina had told him about the man who had her kept prisoner. His men knew better, he had told them if someone asked for him they were to be taken to him directly.

"She told me it was Lord Bolton, is that true?" Theon nodded, and Robb felt anger boil in chest. He had no love for the man but he was a loyal bannerman to his father. "I will deal with him tomorrow, he needs to learn."

"He said if he had known she was the princess he would have brought her to you. I don't believe it, he didn't give the girl a chance to say who she was."

"I am just thankful you stopped by, if not I fear what would have happened. Lyrina has been through a lot, she won't tell me what has gone on in Kings Landing but I can see how she has changed." He leaned down to kiss her head again, he could not get enough of her laying there.

"She looked frail, at first I thought it was from the cold, but I doubt that now."

"She is, she has gotten thinner than the last time we saw her. She has changed in many ways." Robb worried for her, sending her back to Kings Landing. He could see how strong she had gotten though, no longer the frightened little girl he let go.

"I am sure it's all for the best. What did she bring you as far as terms went?" Robb considered Theon to be his second in command, his best friend and his brother he knew he could trust him.

"I could pledge fealty to Joffrey, and my father could return home with us." Robb knew the terms sounded good, but he could not leave Sansa in the queen's hands.

"You aren't going to take them are you?" He knew Theon understood it wasn't a matter of pride, but of honor. How much honor could he have if he left his sister with the prick?

"No, I told Lyrina if I couldn't have Sansa back I didn't want to accept the terms. I told her I didn't want her in Kings Landing either."

"Robb, I know you care for her but she is the enemy. She is just as much the enemy as Joffrey is, her family is causing all this. You would be smart to keep her as a hostage, gain some leverage." Theon didn't understand. Lyrina was no enemy, not to Robb. Lyrina was his future wife, the future mother of his children. She was also the one true heir to the throne, whether or not she believed it Robb did. He believed his father was right about the incest, which would leave Lyrina as the only child of Robert Baratheon.

"Theon, what I am going to tell you next stays between us and us alone. Do you understand me?" He needed to trust Theon, and he needed Theon to trust Robb's motives. It was not only out of love that he was going to protect Lyrina, she was valuable.

"Of course, Robb you know you can trust me."

"My father was arrested because he believes that Cersei Lannister conceived three of her children with Jaime Lannister." It disgusted Robb to even think about. Sisters and brothers should never be that close.

"For fucks sake." His voice was louder than Robb expected and he felt Lyrina move against him. He shot Theon a warning glance before slowly running his fingers along Lyrina's back to keep her calm.

"If this is true, which I believe it is, Lyrina would be the sole heir to the iron throne. She would be in danger in Kings Landing, she is the rightful leader Theon. But she is not the enemy either, she is my future wife." Robb watched Theon's face contort into confusion,and spekulation.

"Future wife? Robb her family would kill her before they would let her marry you. If she is the sole heir to the throne, she would be a valuable asset in war against the crown." Robb knew she was valuable but he did not want Theon to think of her as just a means to an end. Lyrina was still a person, a person he would do anything for.

"We were promised to each other as children, I still do not believe her mother knows of it. I found out when her father came to Winterfell, Lyrina only found out before my father was arrested. I do not care what her family says, we will marry one day. I do agree with you, she would be valuable but we can not keep her here."

"Why not?"

" If she does not return to Kings Landing, her mother will throw Sansa in jail or her brother will kill Sansa. I am not going to risk my sister's life for leverage." Robb would never put Sansa in harms way, and Lyrina would not either.

"I understand. I know that you trust her, but is Lyrina on our side Robb? Has she grown to close to her real family to let them go? I don't know what your head is thinking but you can't let your notions of love ruin your plan." Robb looked down at the girl with her head on his chest. He had no doubt she was on his side, he knew she was on his side. She saved Arya, she stayed behind to protect Sansa, and she loved his family just as much as he did. He knew she would do anything for them, and he would do anything for her.

"She is on our side Theon. She saved Arya, my sister is safe at home because of her. My sister will never have to worry about being threatened. She stayed behind when she should have left to make sure my other sister was taken care of. She knew she was believed to be the rightful heir to throne, whether or not she accepted it, and she stayed there for Sansa. If she wasn't on our side she would not have done any of that."

"She would if she was playing you Robb." Theon gave Robb one more glance before he exited the tent. Robb refused to believe she was playing him. Lyrina was not someone who would play a game like that, she would not go through all of that just to betray him. He held her closer to him and closed his eyes. He loved her, and he would trust that she felt the same way. He would trust that everything she was doing was out of love for him and his family. He could not believe that she would do it for any other reason.

* * *

Catelyn Stark had gotten little to no sleep the night before her son rode off to battle. How could she sleep knowing her eldest son was going off to fight a war, a war she only hoped he could win. The Lannisters were no laughing matter, and she could only pray for her son. All she could do was pray to the Gods for her family. She was thankful three of her children were home safe in their beds, she was grateful for Lyrina saving Arya. But she had a daughter in the hands of the queen, and her husband was locked in a cell for something she didn't even know of. She was not a defenseless woman but she was not a woman who could fight in a war, it was up to her son to save them. Her young son, he was not even the age of eighteen yet, close but he was not there yet. He was her first born, her little boy, and yet he had become a man so fast.

Catelyn was praying for the coming battle when she heard someone enter her tent. She looked up to see Lord Bolton had come to pay her a visit. The man disgusted Catelyn, the rumors his house to still flayed man made her look upon him with disgust. A man without honor,was what she saw. Nonetheless he was a loyal bannerman to her husband, and now he was willing to fight alongside her son.

"I am sorry to disrupt you Lady Catelyn, but last night a woman showed up in camp and I believe she spent the night with your son. I can confirm she was a spy from Kings Landing." Catelyn was filled with worry. She knew her son was not stupid, but if he had willingly taken a spy into his tent alone, she worried what would have happened.

"What were the circumstances that this woman came into our camp." She stood up from praying and brushed her dress off.

"I found her along with one of my men last night, I had her locked away planning on delivering her to Lord Stark in the morning. She was telling me to get him, calling him Robb, but I refused to indulge the spy. She was taken from my custody by Greyjoy, claiming he knew her." Catelyn could only imagine one person who Theon would take from Bolton, only one person from Kings Landing Theon would vouch for.

"Was her name Lyrina? The daughter of the late Robert Baratheon?" Catelyn was getting closer to the exit of her tent, if Lyrina was in the camp she had to see her.

"That is what Theon claimed but I could not imagine the queen sending her daughter to you." But Catelyn was not listening to Bolton, she was headed for son's tent.

If it was Lyrina, she needed information about what was going on in Kings Landing, she wanted to know her daughter was safe. The last word she had gotten from Sansa was the raven sent with the queen's words. She waited a moment outside Robb's tent unsure if she should enter. If the girl had stayed the night she did not want to interrupt them, but she needed to see her.

"Robb?" Catelyn called to her son to see if he was awake. She heard a reply from inside so she entered.

Robb was sitting at his desk eating while talking to the dark haired girl on his bed. Catelyn looked the girl over and smiled, it was Lyrina. Her dark hair had grown longer, her body seemed thinner than she remembered but other parts of her slowly had grown into a woman.

"Lyrina." The black haired girl turned her attention away from Robb and to Catelyn. The smile on her face was one Catelyn hadn't expected to see. Lyrina got up and embraced Catelyn before she could think about it.

"Lady Catelyn, I am so glad to see you. I did not know if I would get the chance before I left."

"You are returning to Kings Landing?" Catelyn worried for the girl's safety there but she could not deny part of her was thankful she would be there.

"I must, I was just here to deliver terms to your son. I was taken in by two men and kept until Theon found me freezing." Catelyn could only imagine how frightened the girl had been. She was there expecting to see someone she cared for instead she was treated as a threat.

"I heard about that, I am sorry, for the way those men acted. I am sure my son will take care of that." Catelyn looked over at Robb who nodded. She knew her son would make sure they paid for their treatment of Lyrina. "What were the terms, if my son does not mind me asking?"

"My mother is offering your husband pardon for his crimes, if your son pledges fealty to my brother and.."

"He's not the true king, Lyrina."

"Robb we are not arguing about that again, I am speaking to you mother." Catelyn couldn't help but smile at the strength she saw building in the young girl. She no longer seemed scared and docile, she was truly growing into a woman. Robb let a deep sigh and stood up from his desk.

"I have to go talk to my men about the plan." Catelyn watched as her son kissed the girl on the cheek, and smiled as her face turned red. "Send me a raven when you get back please, I need to know you are safe."

"Of course, know go lead your men into battle, and come back to camp safe. If I hear you are hurt, you don't want to know what I will do to you Robb Stark." The two laughed, and Catelyn watched them with a smile but she worried. She once loved a Stark man who went to free his sister, and he never came home. She loved another Stark man who went to Kings Landing and was now held prisoner. She knew what it meant to love a Stark, and she only hoped Lyrina did too.

"So please continue to tell me of the terms, now that my son is not here to interrupt us." Both women took a seat, Catelyn at her son's desk, Lyrina on Robb's bed.

"My mother said that if Robb will pledge fealty to my brother, and return to Winterfell your husband can return home pardoned for his crimes." Catelyn felt relief flood through her, but she knew by her son's previous tone he was not accepting the terms.

"What did my son mean by your brother is not the true king." Catelyn so Lyrina shift uncomfortably, it was clearly a subject that bothered the girl but she saw her sit up straight and put on a fake face.

"Your husband is convinced that my mother had an incestuous affair with my uncle Jaime. I do not believe it, but if your husband is correct my siblings are not of my father." It made sense to Catelyn. It made sense on why her son was pushed from the tower and almost killed, Bran had seen them together.

"Lyrina, if this is true, that would make you the heir to the iron throne." Lyrina sighed, dropping her calm demeanor for a moment, but she quickly picked it back up.

"I understand that, but I truly believe your husband was mislead. He also named my uncle Stannis as the true heir to throne, he did not believe I could fight for the crown if I wanted to." Catelyn knew Ned would never lie about something so important, and she knew he was right. Lyrina was just a girl, not yet even sixteen, she could not fight a war against her family.

"I know you do not believe your mother is capable of such a sin, and I will not argue with you on the matter. I have some more questions if you do not mind me prodding?" She needed more answers.

"Lady Catelyn you have done so much for me in my life, more than my own mother, you may ask anything you wish." She saw the girl relax more once the subject of incest was dropped.

"You did not mention Sansa in your mother's terms, what would come of my daughter if my son accepted?"

"I could tell you exactly if your son had not burned the papers, but it is my understanding my mother would keep her as a ward, or to marry my brother. Either way she would use Sansa as leverage so that your family would never rise against them again." Catelyn had suspected as much, and she knew why her son would refuse the agreement. He would never leave his sister in her hands. " I tried to tell Robb I would protect Sansa, and keep her safe until we could flee the city but he would hear none of it."

"I can see why my son does not want that, Lyrina. He wants his whole family back together, and he does not wish for you to be in Kings Landing either. I am going to assume you were informed from him about the arrangement between your fathers?" She watched Lyrina's face shift at the mention of that as well. She could see the girl trying to mask her emotions, something she had no doubt learned in Kings Landing.

"Your husband informed me shortly before my father's death, it was a very complicated time. Robb and I have discussed it."

"I am sorry you had to find out that way, I am hoping everything will work out in the end."

"I am too, I love your son even when I can not stand him." She saw the girl smile, and Catelyn could understand. She knew love was not only in the good times but in the hard times as well, even when you could not stand to speak to your partner.

"I wanted to thank you for getting Arya home safely. It means so much to me to have her safe and sound. And I hear from Bran the boy you sent with her is a lot of help around Winterfell."

"Of course, when Lord Stark asked me to get the girls out I did my best. When I knew I could only get Arya, I made the decision to stay. I could not leave Sansa there alone I was lucky that Gendry was even in the stables. I took a chance on him, and I am glad it worked out."

"I am too, I can not thank you enough for helping her. I could only imagine what would have happened to Arya, she is not nearly as complacent as her sister is." Catelyn watched Lyrina smile to herself, as if replaying a memory of Arya. The two had grown close over the years, and she knew they looked at each other like siblings.

"I worry for Sansa, I worry she is beginning to believe my family. I do not wish for her to think her father is a traitor just so she can marry my brother. She truly believes she is in love." That was Catelyn's worry, her daughter's head was filled with fairytale ideals of what love was. She did not know what real love was, just her silly dream of marrying the prince.

"I worry for her too, please Lyrina look out for her. I want my daughter back."

"I will do everything in my power to get your family back to you Lady Stark, everything." She could see the desperation in Lyrina's eyes and she began to worry. She did not want the girl to put herself in harms way for her family, it would not be fair.

"Thank you, Lyrina." The two women stood up and embraced, Catelyn knew it was coming time for the girl to go.

"I am truly glad I got to see you before I left. I worried you would hear rumors of a girl sleeping in your son's tent, and then begin to think he was entertaining strange women." The girl's face was red as she spoke and Catelyn couldn't help but laugh. Lyrina for all that she had been through had still retained the innocence of a child.

"I am glad we got to speak as well, now have a safe journey home. And Lyrina I am sorry about your father, he was not the greatest man but I know he loved you." Catelyn saw the sadness in her eyes despite the smile upon Lyrina's face. She thanked her and before she knew the girl was gone. Catelyn stood alone in her son's tent with a smile, she knew she could worry a little less with that girl on their side.

* * *

**A/N: Don't fret this will not be the last of them being together. Lyrina has plans. Also I liked writing how Catelyn sees them together as opposed to how they see each other. Also Theon is a dick. Next chapter is going to contain some graphic things and creepy Joffrey stuff so beware.**


	14. Desperate measures

**Authors note: Warning for this chapter there are dark themes inside. Incest type themes, nothing too bad as of yet though. Thanks for the reviews again guys, it means so much to me. You all have so many nice things to say about the story. ^.^ Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own game of thrones or anything you recognize from it. I own Lyrina, and my plot. The lyrics this time are from "You Ruin me." By the Veronicas. **

* * *

_**"Yeah you got what you wanted, I guess you won. I don't want to hear that they don't know you like I do."**_

**Chapter 13 Desperate measures.**

**Lyrina's P.o.v**

It took another week to return back to Kings Landing, not that Lyrina was rushing the trip. Her first order of business upon arriving in the capitol was sending a raven to to Robb, she needed to inform him of her safe return. She handed Masester Pycelle the completed raven and in return he handed her two letters. Both unopened, both unmarked. She worried at first, if there were two from Robb, she could only imagine one was bad news. She thanked Maester Pycelle for the letters before she hurried off to her chambers. It was late and she was sure her family was all sleeping, it meant she had time to herself. Once she was in her room she read her ravens. One was from Arya, telling her she was in Winterfell and how thankful she was. She told her about Bran and how he can ride, she told Lyrina all about Gendry. Lyrina was thankful the young girl was happy and safe. The second one was from Robb, it was short. He told her he missed her, he captured her uncle in battle and he had to make terms with Lord Frey to pass the twins. He did not mention the terms on which he would pass, but she could only imagine they were not good terms. She was sure her grandfather had also tried to ensure Lord Frey would be on the side of the Lannisters.

The whole trip home all she could think about was reading the letter he had sent her. He asked to read as soon as she got back, he said everything would make more sense to her. She owed him that much, she needed to try to understand. Stowing her two new letters in the book, she pulled out the unopened letter. She held it in her hands thinking if she should even read it, but slowly she opened it and began to read his writing.

_Love,_

_I am writing this __because__ I need you to understand why I did what I did. I lied, I know this. I let you down, and I let you go when I should have held on to you. When your father came to Winterfell, he told me of a secret marriage __arrangement__ he made with my father when were children. Lyrina you were meant to come to Winterfell, not just as a ward but as my future wife. When I learned of this, I can not lie about the feeling of happiness it brought me. I started to doubt how I felt toward you around your thirteenth name day, for me everything shifted. I no longer saw you as just another girl, I do not know what changed but when I looked at you I felt something more. I knew back then we could have never been so I tried to push the feelings away, I tried to treat you like a sister and that backfired. I treated you like a child, and I did not give you the respect you deserved. When I found out who you really were I selfishly allowed my true feelings to come to light, because I knew if you felt the same we could be something. When I found out you were to be my wife, once again I selfishly thought about how wonderful it would be. I didn't think of you at first, I did not think of how you would feel. I knew you never wanted to marry, you wanted to love someone first and I did not imagine love was something we could have. I did not think that after all the things I had put you through, that you could love me. I saw you with Jon, I envied him, he had something with you I could only dream of. But that n__ight __when we got back from hunting, and Bran had fallen everything changed. I let you in, and I know you let me in too. We opened up and slowly built something I could only dream of. I watched you get close to your siblings, I watched you grow close to your father and even your uncle. I wanted you to have that family life, so I made a choice. I was given two choices, I could of let you stay with me and marr__y you __or I could have let you go with your family for a year. I thought letting you would be best for you, I thought you would want it. I thought it would be safe for you to be with your family, and I was wrong I will admit that. I was wrong for lying, I was wrong for not asking you what you wanted and I was selfish. I am sorry, Lyrina. I love you and I thought loving you meant doing what I thought was best for you but it's not. Love is about making a decision together, and if I could go back I would as__k__ you. I would defy your father and I would ask you what you wanted. __I would talk to you about it instead of just making your choice for you. I really hope you can find it in your heart to __forgive__ me. I wanted to give you the chance to know them, to know the strangers who were you family. I know now that I should have asked you to stay, I know it would have been better for both of us. When this reaches you I hope you know that I did what I thought I had to. Lyrina I love you, and I have for longer than I could imagine. My feelings for you started, and grew before my eyes. I know this won't be easy, I know it won't be a fairy tale love but I want it to work. I know we will get mad, we will get hurt and we will fight but I know we will make it work. I know you love me, so please come home._

_Robb Star__k _

Lyrina felt tears roll down her cheeks as she smiled at the paper. She was still bitter over the lie but she could see where he was coming from. He thought he was helping her, he thought he was allowing her to grow and he did. She was not happy in Kings Landing, she would never have been truly happy here but he wanted her to have the chance. He wanted her to know her father, to know her siblings, he wanted her to try and have the family he had. He knew she would have come back in a year, he knew she would still be his. He didn't have any risk in letting her go, and he did not realize how wrong he was until it was too late. She could forgive him, and that just made the plan she had even better.

Lyrina placed the letter back in the book, and began to formulate her plan. She had to get back to Robb, but she had to do so while ensuring his father and sister's safety. Lyrina knew what she had to do, she knew it would not be pretty but she knew it would be worth it. She knew that once she was with Robb, everything vile thing she had to do would be worth it. She would make the sacrifices she needed to make, so she could wake up in his bed everyday for the rest of their lives.

Before Lyrina crawled into bed she removed the fawn and wolf necklace, placing it on the book shelf. The second she hit the pillow she missed him again. She missed the feel of his warm body close to hers, she missed the way he smelt. She would never be able to explain the smell to someone, he smelled like the air did right before it snowed. She missed how he would kiss her head, she missed everything about him. She could not find him in the empty bed that surrounded her but she swore to herself that soon, soon she would be with him again.

Lyrina woke up the next morning to Val hovering over her bed. She could tell the woman was excited to have her back, because she wouldn't shut up. She went on and on about all that had happened while she was away. As Val helped her get dressed the woman told her all the things she missed, such as Sansa pleading for her father's life. Lyrina had wished she was there for her, she would have fought for her father's freedom as well. Lord Stark did not deserve to be imprisoned because someone had lied to him.

"Your mother is very on edge about your uncle being captured by the Stark boy. I heard she is thinking of sending you back again with new terms." Lyrina could only hope her mother would do it, but not until after Lyrina put her plan into motion.

"He is not stupid, he would know killing my uncle would not save his father and sister." Robb was not a senseless killer.

"His is still a young boy, his stupidity can easily out weigh his sense." Lyrina wanted to tell Val to fuck off, Robb was not stupid. He was stubborn, honorable and proud but not stupid. "You were two were very close while you were at Winterfell, how was seeing him?"

"I was not a guest in his camp that was for certain. Our bond was always rocky in Winterfell. I am just glad to be home." Lies, she just had to keep lying. If she lied it would make things easier.

"I am sure Joffrey will be glad to hear that, he was worked into quite the frenzy when he heard your mother sent you away." Lyrina had finished dressing, and now the two woman just stood in the middle of the room speaking. "He wants to see you I am sure."

"I missed my brother dearly. Would you be so kind as to tell him I will come by later this evening? I want to go see Sansa, maybe my mother as well." She did not miss Joffrey, she did not miss anything about Kings Landing aside from Sansa. She may have also missed the warmth, the sun and maybe the gardens.

"I can, but it will have to wait, I was told to wait with you in your chambers until your guard could come back. The hound had been sent by your mother to check something out in the city, he should be back shortly." No guard? That gave Lyrina an idea. She smiled at Val, her innocent smile she learned over the months.

"Oh no Val, I insist you go tell Joffrey, I really think he should know I intend to visit him. I can make my way to Sansa's chambers, they are not far from my own." Lyrina could see the worry in Val's face, the handmaiden did not wish to get in trouble. "You won't get in trouble, I am the princess. Now go on and tell my brother, but make sure you return here to tell the hound where I have run off to."

"Of course, M'lady." Lyrina knew her tone of voice would get the woman to see things her way, too bad Lyrina had no intention of going straight to Sansa.

Lyrina knew she should feel bad for lying to the woman, but she didn't. She no longer felt guilt over lying, it was a matter of survival in Kings landing. If were not lying you ended up being lied to, and getting yourself into trouble. Lyrina crept through the shadows of the castle, slowly finding her way to the dungeons. She had never been allowed to enter them, she never had a reason to really but she had heard of them. There were the normal cells, on the first two levels, normal cells for normal petty criminals, but the deeper you went the darker it got. One of the nights Joffrey spent with her he had told her horrid tales of torture chambers buried deep in the dungeons, ones put in the there by the Targaryens. He told he had not yet found them, but when he did he would show his sister them. Lyrina shuddered at the thought, she did not wish to see such horrid places.

With a torch, water and food in hand Lyrina descended the stairs deeper and deeper into the pits of the keep. She ignored the words of the men in cells as they called out to her, saying such vile things. She did not care for them she was headed deeper into the darker parts of the dungeons, where no light ever got in. Her brother saw it fit to send Lord Stark to the deep dark parts of the dungeons, he had told her it was because the man was used to not seeing the sun. Joffrey knew nothing of the north, he believed it all to be grey and cold but it was not true. The sun did shine in the north, it may not have been the warmth of the south but it did shine.

As she crept farther into the darkness Lyrina felt fear creep into her body. She had never experienced such cold, damp darkness before. It was truly chilling to her that somewhere like that could exist. The deeper she got the quieter it got as well, until all the was left was the sound of her feet walking on the stone. When she reached the open cells, the ones that were just cut out of the wall, no doors no windows just open spaces she knew she had reached her destination. She checked each one, only to find them empty until she reached the farthest cell. Chained to the wall she found the man she consider a father to her, the father of her love and a man who had more honor than any she had met before.

"Lord Stark." Lyrina did not keep her voice down, she knew no one could hear them so deep in the folds of the castle. The man looked up at her wincing from the light of her torch.

"Lyrina, what are you doing down here?" His voice was raspy, and Lyrina felt a pang of guilt inside of her. She hated to see him this way.

"I brought you this." She handed him the water and food she had brought down. She did know if they were feeding him, and needed him to have some strength.

"Thank you." She watched him sip the water as she sat down on the cold floor next to him.

"I just go back from seeing Robb, he marches south with a whole host of northern bannermen. He is a leader now." She did not know if anyone else came down to see the Lord, she wanted him to know. She saw him smile to himself.

"I have heard, my son's grown up." Lyrina smiled as well, it was very true. The Robb she had left at Winterfell was a boy, he had come into his own while they were apart. She could see how he had grown, just as she had.

"He is a man now, there is no doubt. We spoke of you, I had terms for him to garner your release. Your son is stubborn my Lord, he would not agree."

"I know my son, if he did agree to the terms set by your family he had his reasons." It seemed to her like he was already resigned to his fate.

"My mother intends to keep Sansa, to either marry Joffrey or to ensure your son will never rise against the crown again. If he were to return to Winterfell, you will be freed and pardoned."

"We will not allow Sansa to remain here." It seemed to be the family consensus on the matter. Lyrina did not want Sansa there either but she could help her.

"I am aware, Robb made that clear to me." She looked at the man, he was getting weaker she could see that, being locked in the dark was no good for him. "I am going to get you out of here."

"You can not put yourself in harms way for me, Lyrina. I may have claimed your uncle heir to throne but soon people will know it truly belongs to you. The realm will need you."

"The realm doesn't need me, the realm needs people like you. People like you and your family, honorable, just and kind people." The man reached out and grabbed her arm as she spoke.

"That is people like you Lyrina. I helped you become the woman you are today, and I know being here may have made being honorable hard but I know it is in you."

"I am getting you out of here, whether you like it or not. How can I marry your son if you die? How can I look upon him everyday knowing he sees the woman whose family killed his father? What will I tell our children when we speak of their grandparents? I am sorry but the realm needs you, Lady Catelyn needs you, Arya needs you, Bran, Rickon and Sansa need you. Jon needs you, Robb and I need you." Lyrina felt her emotions getting the better of her. How could he sit there so resigned to his fate? How could he just accept the he would die?

"Lyrina... I can not ask you to risk your own life for mine."

"I am not Lord Stark, my life is not what I am risking." _It's something much more valuable._

"If you think you can stop your brother from killing me, I will not stop you." Lyrina smiled to herself, she was sure she could stop Joffrey. "You mentioned Arya, did she reach Winterfell safely?"

"I didn't get to tell you. I sent her away the night before you got arrested, I would have gone with her but I needed to stay for Sansa. I sent a boy with her, his name is Gendry, I believed I could trust him. She reached Winterfell shortly before I arrived to see your son." She saw a mix of emotions pass the mans face.

"Gendry, the boy who worked at the blacksmiths in the city? How did you come to know him?" Lord Stark looked at Lyrina curiously and Lyrina shifted nervously, she felt like he was interrogating her.

"I,um,I went down there to acquire a set of weapons the first time I got lost in the city. He cornered me after I left the stall, telling me he could make it for me, and because I could not get it into the castle I asked him to hide in my saddle bag in the stables. He was coming to make sure it was still there the night I was taking Arya." Lyrina felt as if getting a weapon was a bad thing, and she no longer even had it. Theon Greyjoy had never returned the knife to her.

"He is a good boy, I had a few encounters with him. I am glad to hear he is safe at Winterfell, as well as Arya. Lyrina you do not know how much good you have done."

"I am glad I could keep Arya safe, my regret is I could not get Sansa out the same way."

"I know you will do your best to look after my daughter,Lyrina. I know you will get her home to her brother and mother safely. I wish to speak to you about the boy Gendrey though." Lyrina could not understand why he would bring up and blacksmith's apprentice again.

"Alright." Lyrina got comfortable, putting her back against the cold stone wall.

"Do you know who is he, who he really is?"

"No, I told you I barley knew the boy. I took a risk on him, he had told me he knew you."

"Lyrina, I am certain that boy is one of your father's bastards. He looks so much like your father did at your age, he even looks like your uncle Renly. Both men are the image of your father at a young age." Lyrina knew he was familiar, knew he was comfortable but it was not because of who he was it was because of who he reminded her of.

"So he would be another brother to me?" Her family tree was getting more messed up with each conversation.

"Yes. I know all this is a confusing mess for you Lyrina, everything must seem so twisted around. I am sorry you were put in the middle of it, I wish my son had just kept you in Winterfell." Everyone wished she had stayed in Winterfell, but she knew now that she had to be in Kings Landing. If she had never come to Kings Landing she could only imagine what would have become of Sansa and Arya, she did not want to imagine what her mother would have done.

"He and I discussed that as well, I understand why he did what he did." She did understand, the letter made it all more reasonable to her. Though it was still bitter for her to think he was being selfish, she understood.

"I hope you two can find it in your hearts to make things work, your father was right that marriage will bring a very big alliance to Westeros." She knew that, she knew that marrying Robb would ensure a lot of things and she was hoping others would see it as well.

"I do as well, Lord Stark. I must be going now, I am not exactly permitted to be down here." Lyrina stood up grabbing her torched from the holder she had placed it in. "Lord Stark, I just wanted you to know I will do everything in my power to keep your family together."

"That is what I worry about." Lyrina walked away from the man, making her way back up into the light.

She understood his worry, he cared for her and did not want her making drastic decisions to keep his family together. But that was exactly what Lyrina intended to do, she was going to make drastic moves to ensure their safety. She was going to make sure the ones she cared for were taken care of. She had saved Arya, but getting her home did not save everyone else. Robb still rode off to war against her family, and he may have won one battle but the war was still raging on. Lord Stark was going to die if Lyrina did not do something to change it, do something to make her family see the good in keeping the man alive. She passed the cells once more and the men called to her, but she once again did not care, she had other things to worry about.

When Lyrina exited the dungeons, she felt the warm air of the capitol once again. She was surprised by how cold the dungeons had felt despite the warm weather of Kings Landing.

"What were you doing down there?" Lyrina was taken by surprise when her body was roughly pushed against the wall. She looked up at a very angry, red faced hound.

"Nothing." She felt the man push her harder against the stone wall.

"I can not protect you if you insist on lying to me, girl." She did not want him to protect her. She had trusted him, she had grown to see him as a human being. But he wasn't a human being, he was just a dog who killed whoever he was told to.

"I don't want your damned protection." The man let go of her with a sigh,and Lyrina straightened herself up. She would show him no fear.

"You need my protection whether or not you want it. I have kept those letters form showing up in your chambers, and I have kept Joffrey away from you." He did not keep Joffrey away from her. He would climb in her bed every night. Where was her so called protection then? But he wasn't her night guard, and she knew her night guard just left every time he saw Joffrey come by.

"Oh good, you stopped some servants from slipping notes into my chambers, thank you." Her tone was heavy with sarcasm, she was not dealing with him.

"I will protect you because that is what I was asked to do."

"Yes, always the the faithful hound following his damn orders." Lyrina was bitter. She had seen him act as a hero at the tournament of the hand, she had seen him as a person. Someone she could grow to allow into her life, but he betrayed her. He killed innocent men because her mother commanded it, he brought her and Sansa to her mother because she bid it be so.

"You ungrateful bitch." She knew he was angry, she could see it in his eyes but he made no move toward her. She had never seen him angry with her and she began to wonder why he was now. Did he really care for her, and just not know how to express it to her? Was she being too hard on him for doing his job?

Lyrina did not say another word, she just headed in the direction of Sansa's chambers. She had to fill the girl in on her brother and mother, she knew she would want to know. The hound kept on her heels and she did not care for the moment. Lyrina truly found herself questioning her new found hatred for the man. She had forgiven him for killing the butchers boy, she was able to see past that to slowly learn who he was. Despite being a man who did not mind killing, he did not seek knighthood, he hated the idea of it. She saw a kind of sick honor in his denial of knighthood, he saw no glory in it, he could kill without being a knight. She knew of what his brother had done, murdering innocent children but what bothered her was he was no different. Mycah was innocent, and he had no qualms of killing him. She knew he was honorable, he defended Ser Loras against his brother but yet he had no issues slaughtering Lord Stark's men. He was an enigma Lyrina would never understand, but she needed to learn was if she could trust her life to him.

When she reached Sansa's chambers Lyrina was surprised to find her alone, sitting on the balcony. She had not seen the girl in over two weeks and she looked as if the life was draining from her. Sansa was always a formal girl, but that did not mean she lacked a fiery spirit. Now the girl before her was just a shell of proper lady, sitting in her chair mindlessly working on her needle point.

"Sansa." Lyrina kept her voice low, not out of fear for someone hearing but for respect of the girl. She saw Sansa jump in her chair, something had her on edge.

"Lyrina." Sansa put her things down and ran toward her. Lyrina was surprised by the unladylike reaction she received from Sansa, but she could hear the desperation in her voice. "I am so glad you are back. It was horrible here without you."

"I am back now, and I can tell you all about my trip." Lyrina felt comfortable with openly speaking of Robb because no one was in the room with them. The hound had stayed outside, no doubt just standing there waiting for the two girls to plan their mass escape.

"Please do." The two girls found their way to the table which had food and wine, no doubt from Sansa's uneaten lunch.

"Well first I was captured by one of your brother's men, it was not pleasant in the least. Thankfully Theon found me tied to a kennel and saved me from freezing to death. Never in my life did I think I would so happy to see Theon Greyjoy." It was no laughing matter but Lyrina found herself laughing with Sansa.

"I could never imagine any woman being happy to see him." Sansa's face was red as she said it but she still laughed. Lyrina was glad to see she was not nearly as empty as she had first thought.

" I am sure there are some women. After Theon saved me I got to see your brother, the stubborn ass that he is." She saw Sansa's eyes light up at the mention of Robb. While Arya had always been closer to Jon, Sansa shared a special bond with Robb. They both took after their mother in looks, and both knew their roles as proper children of Winterfell. It helped that Robb never really had to lecture Sansa about running out on her lessons.

"How is he? I heard a whisper that he mounted a force of men against Jaime and Tywin Lannister." Lyrina could hear the worry and fear in her voice.

"He is doing very well. When I saw him he was even doing well enough to argue with me, somethings never change." Lyrina laughed, and she hoped it would ease the girl's mind. "I did receive a raven from him though upon my arrival home, he won his battle against my uncle and even has him as a hostage."

"Is he going to keep fighting? Joffrey told me that your mother sent you with terms to stop the fighting, though Joffrey did not agree with it." Lyrina watched Sansa speak of Joffrey and she felt bad for the girl. She did not speak of him with the same light in her blue eyes, now Lyrina only caught a glimpse of regret and something more. Had her brother hurt the girl? Lyrina would kill the bastard if he had.

"He won't accept the terms because my mother intends to keep you here, Robb will never let that happen. Do you understand me?" She watched the girl's eyes fill panic at the mention of her mother keeping her in Kings Landing.

"I want to marry Joffrey though." Her tone did not carry the same weight it used to.

"You don't have to lie to me, if you don't want to be with him anymore you don't have to be." Lyrina wanted her to understand that she was on her side.

"I love him, and I want to marry him. I know you don't understand it Lyrina, because my brother is kind and loving it's easier for you to love him. I know Joffrey isn't perfect but I love him as he is." Lyrina could hear the anger in her tone, the bitterness in her voice. She did not love Joffrey, she loved the idea of him. She had her head so filled with fairytale princes that she refused to see it.

"Love is never easy." It wasn't, and Lyrina knew it never would be. If love was easy then she would have been with Robb at that moment. If love was easy her family would not be in a war against the man she dreamed of at night, she would not have to pick sides. "Your mother wishes you well, she misses you. Arya is back home, waiting for you to meet her there."

"My mother should understand that I was promised to Joffrey and it is my duty to follow through." So now it was her duty not love?

"Sansa, are you doing this for duty or for love?" Sansa knew she had been caught, Lyrina saw it flash across her face right as the first tear fell.

"I don't know." Lyrina felt her stomach sink down to floor, the poor girl was so lost and confused.

"I am here for you Sansa, I am not leaving your side." Lyrina held the girl's hand reassuring her that no matter what Lyrina would be there. Lyrina would not leave Kings Landing unless Sansa was with her, she could not leave her alone again.

The two girls sat there eating, drinking and talking about everything. Lyrina told Sansa all about what Robb had done with the lying, and even told her of the betrothal. She of course bid her to keep it private but she knew she could trust Sansa, she was after all to be her sister in law. She listened to Sansa go on about how she begged Joffrey to spare her father, and how he genuinely seemed moved by her. But Lyrina knew better her brother did not give someone something unless he got something in return, just like their mother. She knew that if he spared Lord Stark's life it would not be because his lady begged for it, Lyrina knew he would want something in return. She knew exactly what to give him. After a few hours Lyrina bid Sansa farewell, telling her she had other things to do.

In the hallway she saw the hound once more waiting for her, she could tell his anger had subsided. She was still unsure of where he loyalties lay and that worried her.

"Where are you going off to next?" Lyrina did not know. She could go back to her room and wait to see her brother until nightfall. Her plan was best done in the later hours.

"Back to my chambers I suppose." Lyrina did not have anywhere else to go.

"Can we take a walk first?" Lyrina looked at the man suspiciously.

"Why?" She noticed he looked around checking to see if anyone was around them.

"Just come with me." The hound grabbed her arm and began to drag her out of the castle. She tried putting up a fight, but she did not scream.

"Let me go this instant." She tried to sound like her mother, but he was not listening. He was walking with a purpose to the city. Did he plan to kill her?

"Are you going to kill me? Is that what you want?" Lyrina held no fear in her voice, but inside she knew she was terrified. He could kill her without giving it a second thought. He kept walking but slowed his pace as they entered a crowded area. It was somewhere Lyrina had not been, and she was shocked at the amount of people on the small streets.

"I am planning to do the opposite of you killing you princess." He still held her arm as he navigated her through the city. The people tried to speak to her, but there were so many, she could not hear them all.

Lyrina kept up with the man as he pulled her through the city, and her fear decreased with each step. If he wanted to kill her she was sure she could out run him, even in the crowded streets. She had started to memorize the path they took from the castle. Soon they were no longer in the crowded streets, but in more open,cleaner streets. She felt she had been walking with the man for hours when it seemed they reached their destination. The hound stopped her in front of gate, one she had never been to.

"This is the old gate,your uncle escaped through here before the arrest of Lord Stark." Lyrina did not know why her uncle Renly had left, she didn't care to ask. "He is mounting a force against the crown as well, but that isn't why this is important."

"Can we go back to the keep now, I don't wish to be out here." She really did not mind it, but she did not know where this was headed.

"Lyrina, listen to me, you need to leave Kings Landing." The hound never refereed to her as her name, he always called her girl or princess.

"I can not leave, nor do I wish to." She wanted to, Gods did she want to but she could not. She had to ensure the safety of the family she loved.

"The longer you stay in Kings Landing the more dangerous it gets for you. If people begin to believe the rumors Stark started, people will want you dead." Lyrina did not think people would kill her over rumors, rumors that were not true.

"I can not leave yet, but I will remember the way to the gate in case I need it." She could see the seriousness in the man, he was not one to joke with her. She knew he really wanted her to leave, but she truly wondered if it was for her safety or for his own gain somehow.

"I fear your time will be short lived here if you stay." Lyrina ignored him and made her way back. She maneuvered through the streets on her own, with him on her heels. She wanted to make sure she knew her way, knew how to manage on her on.

As they made their way back Lyrina wondered if she could do it with Sansa, if she could lead her to the old gate. It would get Sansa out of the city, she could free the child. She knew if her plan backfired, if she could not do what she planned then she would have to take Sansa away. She would have to get her out of the city before someone could stop her. At least she had a back up plan.

Upon her arrival back to her chambers, she bid the hound go find Val so she could have a bath. She wanted to bathe before visiting her brother. The hound listened to her command and Lyrina found herself alone. She looked around the beautiful chamber she had been given, and she hated it still. Her father had given her everything she could have asked for, except for her home. Kings Landing would never have been home, it was where she was born but it was the farthest place from home. She would sooner call Casterly Rock home, at least there she had memories. Kings Landing would never be home, even if there was a chance before her father's death, there was no chance anymore.

"M'lady, do you want me to fetch you some dinner as well?" Val had begun to fill the bath.

"Yes please, and some wine as well." Her tolerance to wine had shifted greatly, an she loved it.

The bath did not take long to fill, and Lyrina slipped into it as Val went to get her food. Lyrina had not taken a proper bath in some time. In her travels she had stopped at rivers to get washed up, not wishing to take the stop at Inns. She almost bathed with Robb, but his mother came in to his tent so they knew it would never have been appropriate. Lyrina let herself sink deeper in the water as she thought of him again. The moments they shared were intimate, passionate and burned into her memory. When she had woken up that morning in his bed, he was still asleep, and she just looked upon his face with a smile. She knew she could wake up beside him for the rest of her life, but she knew then she had to do something to ensure she could. She would have to fight hard, work hard and make it so she would never have to leave his side again.

"Your not wearing the necklace." Lryina looked down at her neck when Val had mentioned it. She knew she wasn't, she had a reason for it.

"I see no point in wearing something with a traitors house sigil." Even saying it burned her, but she knew it was what the woman would want to hear. Val may have been her handmaiden but Lyrina was more than aware she still worked for her mother. Lyrina had to be cautious of what she told the woman.

"Did he really love you?" Val spoke of love like it was a far off dream, similar to how Sansa once spoke of Joffrey.

"As my brother once warned me, I was nothing but a whore to those men. The way the Stark boy pawed at me was vile." She was not a whore, none of them ever dared touch her in such a way.

"I am sorry that you lived with that for so long, but you did seem fond of the bastard." As Val washed her back Lyrina wished the woman would stop speaking of the Stark's. She did not what she was speaking of and it bothered Lyrina.

"I will admit Jon and I did have a bond, he is now a man of the night's watch free of the political war. He is no traitor and shall remain a friend of mine until the end of times." She knew there was no harm in being open about Jon, her mother could not shame her for being friends with a man vowed to protect the realm, so telling Val would cause no issues.

"I am sure he misses you greatly." That was the last the woman spoke on the subject. The rest of her bath was spent in peace.

When Lyrina finished bathing she made sure just to put on her robe. She had no issues being naked beneath it, she was alone in her room with only Val for company. As she sat down to eat the other woman began to brush her hair softly. Lyrina liked the feel of having her hair combed for her, saved her the issue of dealing with the long mess.

"Joffrey was very pleased when I told him you intended to visit him this evening." Lyrina sipped her wine with a smile.

"Good, I have been away from my brother far too long." Lyrina needed everyone to believe she worshiped Joffrey, just as her mother did. She needed to be the dutiful and adoring sister that she had to be.

"Do you want help picking out a dress to wear?" Lyrina just took and bite of her food, before shaking her head at the woman.

"I think I am going to just put on some simple clothes, it is just my brother after all." In truth she just wanted Val to leave.

"Of course, well if you do not need me I will be off for the night. Have a good evening with your brother, M'lady."

Once Val was gone Lyrina took her plan into action. Lyrina began to take the braids out of her hair, letting it fall loosely around her face. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, trying to make sure she looked presentable in some fashion. Her skin was no longer pale, her blue eyes shined with mischief and for a moment she was happy. She knew her brother would not be distracted by her looks, she would have to be completely convincing with her words, he was not as dumb as she wished.

Upon exiting her room Lyrina told the night guard she was going to see Joffrey, and she knew that would ensure he would not follow her. The guard did let his gaze wonder down her body, and Lyrina knew his head was full of questions he was not going to ask. Lyrina just gave him a flirtatious smile before she sauntered off in the direction of her brother's chambers. She was going to do something she had never dared to imagine, but as she slowly learned from watching the women of Kings Landing, when all else failed sex appeal worked. If you could not get a man to see things your way, the best bet was to show him something he could not deny.

Her brother had a guard of his own outside his chamber, a man belonging to the kingsguard. She felt a small blush of embarrassment as the man looked upon her. She thought of turning around, and never going through with her plan, she did have a back up plan. Instead she stood her ground staring at the man before her, he could not run her away from her goal.

"I am hoping to see my brother, it is urgent." The man continued to look her up and down, sending chills through Lyrina.

"He is in there." The man stepped aside so Lyrina could enter her brother's chambers. She did not care what the guard thought of her, at-least that was what she had to tell herself.

"Brother dearest." Lyrina closed the door behind her, searching her brother in his chambers. Upon her call to him she saw him come in off his balcony. He was shirtless, her guess getting ready himself for bed.

"Sister, I am glad you have made it home in one piece. Come sit and tell me about all the horrors that befell you in that wolf's camp." Lyrina smiled at herself while her brother looked her up and down, her goal would be achieved.

"It was truly disgusting, northern men know nothing of civility." She found herself sitting at his table as he poured her a cup of wine. "The camp was dirty, and one man even dared tie me up like a common criminal."

"Disgusting, you are the princess and should be treated as such." She knew he was believing every word out of her mouth.

"I was just glad to come back here, I missed being around people such as yourself." She learned flattery was a key to getting Joffrey to act civil, she learned it in her bed while he tried to touch her.

"No man like that will ever lay a hand upon you again sister, you are much too good for them." Joffrey reached out to graze his fingers along her arm as he spoke. She kept the shudder inside herself, not willing to let him see.

"I am glad you see it that way."Lyrina drank more of her wine, making sure to keep eye contact with her brother. She wanted him to keep looking at her, though she was learning that was not a problem. The young boy had his eyes glued to her body.

"Sister, why are you walking around the castle dressed in such an enticing fashion?" Lyrina was waiting for him to ask her that.

"Well you have spent so many nights in my chambers, I was just thinking maybe this time I could spend the time here in yours." Lyrina stood up as she spoke, slowly walking toward her brother. She felt sick but she knew what she was doing. "Would that be okay with you brother?"

"Of course sister, I am sure the dark times you spent in that camp have left you frightened. I do not want you to feel alone." She could see him shifting in his seat, see him squirming to keep control. She was getting him where she needed him to be.

"Thank you,my dear brother." Her voice was like velvet, she had heard the tone form the women around kings landing. The whores she had seen coming in and out of her father's chambers, she knew how to play the game. This game was just a little more dangerous than most.

Lyrina allowed her brother to stare at her as she walked around his chambers, she was curious about it. She looked at his books, most covered in dust and no doubt unread. She found her way to his balcony that over looked the bay below it, the sky dark and full of stars.

"Sister, come inside, you are wearing a robe I do not wish for someone to see you." She heard the terse town in her brother's voice. He was being possessive of her, time to play on it.

"I am sorry brother." Lyrina kept her voice docile and submissive, just what he liked. "It is just so beautiful out there, nothing like the north."

"The north is a dismal place, and no place for you to ever have been. Why did you have to go to such a place?" Lyrina smiled at her brother before sitting in his lap, she saw the shock on his face but it quickly faded.

"I was young, brother. What do you truly think of the north though, not as a place to live, but as the largest of the seven kingdoms?" She smiled at him innocently,she felt wrong sitting in his lap.

"They have too much power, too much independence. Do you see how they had no qualms of riding south with a whole host, instead of just coming to bend a knee? They are stubborn men, who need to learn their place." She felt him tense he spoke and she too the moment to wrap her arms around his neck.

"So you agree that they need to have a new loyal leader? Someone who is loyal to their one true king, you?

"Exactly that sister. I need to put someone in charge who will understand I am the king, and they should kneel before me." She had him.

"What if I told you I had a plan, that I knew how you could have the north loyal to you and your heirs for all of time?" She was surprised when Joffrey stood up, carrying her in his arms. She felt a small panic set in, but she did not let it show.

"I would ask you to tell me all about it dear sister, I trust you." He carried her to the bed and placed her on one side. She sat there for a moment frozen, she did expect him to be so openly receptive to her.

"Well first I have to tell you something father told me before he passed on. He spoke to me of a secret pact he made with Lord Stark shortly after my birth, I am to marry Robb Stark." She feigned disgust.

"I will find the pact and burn it before I let you be forced to marry that traitor." Lyrina could feel the anger come off of him as he sat beside her on the bed. Lyrina just smiled at turned to her brother.

"Before you go and do that, hear me out on this. What if I do it, what if I marry this traitor boy?" She watched her brother's face contort in anger and she knew she did not have long to explain. "Think about it for a moment please. I am the princess, I am your sister. If I marry him, convince him to return to Winterfell so we can have children, our children would be of your blood brother. Not only would they carry the Stark name the north requires but they would have your blood in their veins making them loyal to you." She saw the wheels begin to turn in his mind.

"But their father would ensure they were not loyal to the crown, he is a traitor still." Lyrina smiled and leaned against her brother allowing her robe to slip open a little. She needed him distracted.

"Even traitors can be won over by the ways of women. It will be my child to raise once I have given birth, even if he is heir to Winterfell. I will make sure my son knows that one day he will need to lead, and do what is right for the crown. And if an accident must befall his father, it would be a shame but my son would understand his duty.." Lyrina kept her voice docile, but sweet. She wanted her brother to believe she could do it, that she could kill the boy.

"Sister, I think that is truly a plan we could work through. I fear mother would never allow you to marry him though, and I do not like the idea of him touching you." Lyrina pressed her head against his bare chest, hating the feel of him.

"Brother, you are the king it does not matter what mother wants. I want this, I know we can control the north, once you control the north nothing else will matter. You will have control of everything. We can do it together." She kissed his chest lightly looking up at him. She hated herself.

"If I allow this, you will have to promise me that you will never allow him to change who you are." Her brother put his fingers under her chin forcing her to look him in the eye. "You can not let him ruin my precious little sister."

"I promise brother, I promise he will not ruin me." _You've already done that. "_I will always remain loyal to you, and to our family."

For a moment they laid their in silence, Lyrina with her head on his chest while played with her hair. She felt sick to her stomach, she felt like she needed to bathe in dragon fire but she had to do it. She needed to get him to agree to the marriage, to everything she needed from him. If she had to play his sick little game so be it.

"Brother, I may require a few more things from you." She kept her voice sweet as she lay there passively.

"Anything sister, you know I would do anything for you." His fingers were buried in her hair, and she fought the urge to dig her nails into his chest until they drew blood.

"I need you to send Lord Stark to the wall, you can not kill him." The hand he had in her hair pulled her head back, and he forced her to lie on her back on his bed. He was enraged and Lyrina began to worry she had gone too far.

"You do not tell me what to do with that traitor." His words were full of venom and his face was inches from hers. "He claimed out mother fucked her brother, he called her an incestuous whore."

"I am sorry, it's just, if I am to marry his son I do not think the boy would understand that I allowed his father to be killed." She heard Joffrey sigh, and saw the realization in his eyes. She knew his drive to control the north would out weigh his need for blood.

"Fine, I will think about it, but you are going to have do somethings for me in return sister." She knew he would want something more in return, something more than just the north.

"Brother you know I would do anything for, but I must ask one more thing of you. I would want Sansa to accompany me back to Winterfell. I know you do not wish to marry her, but I could keep her in case you still wish to. I will make sure she knows where she belongs." She made sure to use his words.

"Once more sister, I will think on it. Now take off your robe so we can go to bed." Lyrina felt a panic set in, she did not think he would ask her to take the robe off. She had doubted he would even ask her to stay with him.

"Your guard saw me come in, he will think we are up to no good if I do not return to my chambers." She was not letting her panic show, but it was there below the surface.

"He knows not to question me, now take it off so we can sleep. Do you wish to upset me sister?" Lyrina thought she had all the power, but she had begun to realize she had given Joffrey everything he wanted.

She stood up so she could shed herself of the robe, instantly regretting that she wore nothing underneath. She stood naked beside the bed for a moment as her brother looked her over. She slid beneath the blankets, trying to keep herself hidden from him. She felt sick, she felt scared and she hated herself for thinking she could pull it off. She was not a manipulator, she tried to be and she ended up naked in her brother's bed.

"Remember sister, you will always belong to me." Joffrey pulled her body against his before kissing her neck and slowly drifting off to sleep. What had she done?

* * *

_**"Cause you play me like a symphony, play me till you fingers bleed, I'm your greatest masterpiece. You ruined me."**_

**A/N: As I stated... incest. Anyway I imagine the next chapter will be worse. It is going to be told strictly from both Joffrey's p.o.v and Robb's. They are the most influential men in her life right now, so I thought we would check in on their heads.**


	15. The Devil within

**Author's Note: _WARNING: So there is some torture stuff in here and some sick slight incestuous things, I just want everyone to be warned. Joffrey's head is a dark place_. If you want to skip over him you can, it'll be explained through Lyrina in the next chapter anyway. Thanks for all the reviews of last chapter, the follows and such. It means a lot~ Enjoy guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own game of thrones or anything that you recognize from it. I own Lyrina, and my own sick mind . Lyrics and title both come from "The Devil Within" by Digital Daggers.**

* * *

_**"I'm learning all your tricks, I can hurt you from inside."**_

_**"My love is your disease, I won't let it set you free till I break you."**_

**Chapter 14: The Devil Within.**

**Joffrey's P.O.V**

"Son, it would be wise for you to send the man to the wall. Make him take the black for his crimes, his son still holds your uncle Jaime." For a month he had to listen his mother, sister and Sansa beg him to spare the man's life. He was beginning to think they all favored the traitor over himself. He knew his sister didn't, he knew where her loyalties lied.

"Mother, I will do as I wish. If he admits to his false claims, admits I am the one true king then I shall spare the man. If he does not, well I can not be held accountable." He had already delayed the execution so it could wait until the day before his sister left. Wasn't that enough for people?

He watched his mother exit his chambers in a huff, he knew she did not want to risk her brother's life, but Joffrey honestly did not care. So his uncle would die, it did not effect him. His mind was focus on what he wanted, it was all about what he wanted. He had yet to truly decide if he was going to spare the traitor, he knew it would please his sister. He knew it would keep his lady Sansa happy, but he did not know if it would please him to allow a traitor to live.

As Joffrey got dressed into his royal garments he looked to his bed, still a mess from the night before. He would have to inform the maids to rid his bed of the bloody sheets, they truly were a sight to him though. He was no murderer or sadistic bastard but he could not deny the pleasure he had gained in his night time activities. He had to pry his eyes away, and focus on what he was going to do, he had to focus. If he lost focus she would win, and he was not fully intending to let that little girl win. His sister truly thought she was smarter than he was, and it made Joffrey laugh. He knew her intentions were pure but he knew she was not ready for what he had asked for in return. But she would never forget who she belonged to.

Once he was ready, Joffrey made his way from his chambers in search of his Justice, Ser Payne. He would demand the man be present at the small public trial, in case Joffrey wanted Eddard Stark dead. He could imagine the look on the faces of the women if he had the man beheaded, the horror that would fill them. They would fear him then, fear him if he would behead a man with no sympathy. It would send a message to all of Westeros that he was the king, and if you did not kneel before him you would die. It would send a message to the bastard wolf marching on his door, the man he was sending his sister to. He still did not enjoy the idea of it, but he would gain the north and that was something he wanted. Joffrey always got what he wanted, it was how his world worked and he was not ready to change that.

"Your Grace, are you ready?" After securing his Justice, Joffrey ran into one of his Kingsguard.

"Go fetch the prisoner from the dungeons, we will meet you outside."

When he arrived at the Great Sept Joffrey was pleased to see his mother, and Lady Sansa had already arrived. Sansa smiled at him, no doubt thinking her begging would grant her what she wished for. But that was not how things worked in Kings Landing, begging got you no where and she would have to learn that quick. He was displeased however to see his sister had not yet made her appearance, he had told her to be there. In fact everyone was present except for his sister, and anger boiled inside of him until he finally saw her come up the steps.

She was wearing the gown he had picked out for her, it was the color of the blood that stained his sheets. He thought the color red suited his sister well, unlike the blue he had come to see her in most days. The dress was thin, and low cut showing off what little assets she had, but it was enough for him. Her hair was pulled back away from her face, showing the small bruises he had left upon her neck. She thought she was so strong, so in control but she wasn't, not anymore. She thought she ahd all the control the night she asked him to let her marry the wolf, but he would not have granted her that wish if he didn't see the honesty in her. But what bothered him most was she lacked the fear, the fear he would see in her eyes when they first met. Gone was the small fragile girl who was frightened of him instead it was replaced with a woman with drive to match his mother. He had seen her change and he did not like it, he did not like they way she had grown comfortable around him. But as she stood there in her blood red dress he saw it once more as their eyes locked, she was afraid of him again and it thrilled him. He saw how she trembled as he watched her, saw the way she would avert her gaze. He was pleased once more.

The crowd below them began to yell, and he knew the traitor was being escorted out of the keep. Joffrey would have to decide if he was going to spare the man's life, or if he was going to set an example for the realm. He looked over to where the women were standing, his mother standing tall, while his sister and Sansa huddled close to one another. He knew they feared for the life of the traitor, and he knew it was all up to him. His eyes left the women and they landed on the hound, a man who was once his guard but now belonged to his sister, the man looked upon the king with disgust. Joffrey did not care what the murderer felt toward him, he knew he would always be better than him.

Joffrey looked on in pleasure as the traitor began to take back all the vile words he had spoken. He told everyone what they already knew, Joffrey was the one true king of the seven kingdoms. No one would deny him his birthright, no one. Joffrey looked over at Sansa, giving her a calm smile, lulling her into a false sense of safety. While Sansa would look at him Lyrina would not, she kept her eyes on anything that was not him. Once the man had finished his small speech, the crowd began to yell obscenities,and curses at the traitor. The people called for his head, and who was Joffrey to deny his people.

"My mother wants me to send the man to the night's watch, My lady Sansa begs for her father's life and even my own sister calls for mercy. I am your king, and I do not allow the words of women to sway me, I do what is best for my land and for my people." He looked to his sister, who looked upon him with fear. She would grow to learn he did as he wished. " Ser Payne, bring me the traitor's head, there will be no treason in my land."

Everything happened in slow motion, he could hear his mother and future wife hollering at him. The people where chanting his name, he was in a moment of glory but it was the flash of red that drew his attention. He stood there watching Ser Payne bring down the sword when he saw the flash move out of the corner of his eye and then he heard the clang of metal on metal.

"What is this madness?" His mother was hollering once more, and he could understand it this time.

Somehow his sister had moved past everyone and had thrown herself over the traitor. She was willing to die, willing to put her life in danger to save a man who shamed her family. To Joffrey's happiness though, she was still alive, her hound brought his sword against that of Payne. He protected his princess.

"It seems my dear sister is very desperate to save this man's life. I believe it that the Gods have guided her this day to so bravely step in front of a sword for another." The crowd began to chant for his sister, calling her a savior. Joffrey would have to deal with her later, but he needed to clean up her mess first. " I decree that Lord Eddard Stark will be sent to the night's watch to live out the rest of his days. He will be sent to the castle of Eastwatch, and he will strip himself of all titles, never to hold land again. Thank my sister Lord Stark for her kindness."

"Thank you, M'lady." The traitor was dragged away back into the dungeons while his sister still sat on the stone. She was shaking, he could see the fear in her eyes, she had almost died for a traitor. He walked over to Lyrina, and offered the girl his hand. At first she sat there looking upon him with trepidation, but soon she took his hand.

"Be in my chamber at nightfall." Joffrey whispered in her ear as he pulled her up against him.

"Yes, my king." She was shaking, and it was nice to feel but she was quickly snatched away from him by the hound. He turned his attention to Lady Sansa, who was on the floor shaking.

"You should thank my sister as well." The young girl nodded before scurrying away. He had gotten some of what he wanted, both girls still feared him.

"Go through the capitol, find a man that looks like Eddard Stark, and behead him. If you must cut up his face to hide his true identity I do not care, I want the head on a spike.." Joffrey walked through the castle with a few men of the city guard, he had a new plan. "I want the city to think I changed my mind. Smuggle the real Eddard out of this city, inform him if he speaks to anyone of being alive, I will slaughter his entire family."

"Your Grace, I do not think.."

"I do not care what you think, you will listen what I say. You will tell everyone that I have changed my mind and the traitor is dead. You will tell his daughter, you will send a raven to his family, and you will make sure everyone in the realm knows he is dead." He was not going to have everyone in Kings Landing think he was a weak king, it also added a fun new game he could play with his sister.

Before going to his chambers, Joffrey sent a raven of his own directly to the wolf. He told him of his sister's impending arrival, of his acceptance of the marriage, and how is father had been killed. The bones, and sword belonging to his father would arrive with his sister. He could only imagine the pain the poor lad would be going through, but he really did not care. He did not want the Stark boy to love his sister, he wanted him to hate her, but he also needed him to think that marrying her would be for his own gain. He needed the idiot to get his sister with child so they could rule the north.

As the day drew on Joffrey wondered if his sister would pay him the visit he demanded of her. He had told her the night before it would be the last visit he required, that she could have a rest before she traveled to meet her wolf but she forced him to change his mind. He could not send her off thinking she could do whatever she pleased, he could not send her away thinking she had the control. She didn't have control, not of him and not of herself, not anymore. He would make her see, make her understand. The sheets on his bed were clean, no more blood staining them and the thought of them once again being red made him smile. He wondered what the maids thought he did in his bed each night, but he did not care what they thought no one knew what he did. Lyrina would never tell, and there were never witnesses to it. His guards knew something was amiss between he and his sister, they had heard her cry out a few times. He was sure they thought he beat her each night, which in a way was true, he beat and broke her until she knew her place.

"Brother, you wanted to see me?" It was later than normal when Lyrina finally poked her head in his room, he was sure she hoped he was asleep.

"Come in sister." She walked in, this time fully dressed in the same red gown. After the first night she came to him naked, never again did she dare. He found her to be naive, a quality he that appealed to him. He pointed to the chair in front of him and she sat down, her eyes never leaving the ground as she approached him.

"I am sorry." She blurted it out before he could even say anything, and it made Joffrey smile.

"Sister,dear sweet sister, you are not in trouble." His voice was sweet, he knew it lulled her into a false sense of security. "Look at me."

"Why did you call me here then, brother?" Her voice matched his own, and he began to wonder if she was pretending again. He noticed it with her sometimes, she would pretend to be strong, to be in control of herself. But when she was in his chambers, she had no control.

"I was worried about you, you jumped in front of a sword today." He took her hand in his own, smiling as she flinched away from him. "You can't do things like that sister, it could have gotten you killed."

"I know, I just, I didn't want you to kill him." He could hear the desperation in her voice. He loved that her emotions controlled her, he was so sick of the times where she could keep herself in check. She was turning into his mother and that was not allowed to happen.

"I know, but I can't just let you think that is okay." He saw the fear flicker in her eyes as looked up at him.

"You said we wouldn't do that tonight, you said I could have a break before I left tomorrow. Please." She went to stand up but Joffrey just gave her a look and she sat still once more.

"Lyrina, if you let me do this, Sansa can leave with you." Joffrey knew that his sister wanted to take Sansa with her, and if she behaved he was inclined to let her .

"Do you promise? I don't want to be lied to again." She was getting bold again, he could see it. She thought she could be bold because she was leaving him, but she couldn't. He would be with her always.

"I promise." She smiled. He had won. "Strip and lay on the bed."

To Joffrey is sister was never more beautiful than she was when she lay naked in his bed. Not because he found her body attractive, nothing so sinful, but because of all the red marks upon her skin. He watched her lay down as he went to find the dagger he had grown so found of, it was a gift from his uncle Jaime, and it worked well. He stood at the edge of the bed looking down her, her eyes fighting back tears, but it would only be moments before she was crying out. He took the moment to admire what he had spent a month doing, a month of slowly cutting into his sister's flesh. Some of the cuts had faded over time, slowly giving way back to her flesh. The ones he had put deeper in her skin were still healing, and he had no doubts that they would scar, leaving her with a constant reminder.

"I told your betrothed is father is dead, I am having everyone informed as we speak." He started small as he spoke, and he quickly slid the sharp blade against the flesh of her calf. She hissed in pain, but she did not cry yet.

"Why? You didn't kill him." He did not answer her right away, he just looked at the thin line of blood coming from her wound.

"Because soon we will be the only ones who know he is alive. He was told not tell anyone or I would have his entire family murdered. You know I'd do it, don't you sister?" Another thin cut across her calf, and another hiss from her.

"I do." Her voice was so docile, Joffrey felt himself twitch. She was so attractive when she laid there weak. He would normally never get his hands dirty in such a way, he would get someone else to do it for him. But something about his sister made him possessive, made him angry at the thought of someone else touching her in anyway.

"If you tell anyone what you know, I will rip you from Winterfell and kill any child you have with the wolf. I will lock you in the deepest parts of the castle, and you will never see the light of day again." He grabbed her thigh roughly, admiring the cuts that still lingered, and the scars that were slowly starting to form. He pressed the blade against her skin, and made a long deep cut. That time she cried out, and he knew it hurt. She was always so sensitive there.

"I understand." She was crying, trying to writhe out of his grip but he just held her thigh in his hand. She was so fragile, he imagined how easily he could break her bones. It took him only a moment to make another deep cut, and he reviled in the sound of her cries. He enjoyed the power he had over her. She came to him with the plan, she came to him with seduction, and now she was getting what she deserved, a shame she didn't realize how tricky her brother could be. She should have known better than to try and seduce her own brother, the whore.

"Do you still have the stuff I gave you to keep them from getting infected?" He did not want the poor girl to die not before she gave him the north.

"I do."

"Good." He continued to cut her body in different places, moving on from her thighs. He cut her stomach, her sides, her legs not deep cuts, he did not want her covered in scars. He still wanted the wolf to be able to look at her. Joffrey just wanted the wolf to know every time he looked at her that she belonged to him. She cried out more with each cut, she cried out as he opened old wounds just to watch them bleed. She hated blood, he knew it by the way she looked away each night, the way she shuddered when he made her lay in the bloody sheets. He wasn't found of the blood either, but it was more effective than hitting her, it seemed she was used to being hit.

"Did you know how easy it would be to take your maidenhood?" He did not wish to bed his sister out of some desire of love and passion. He just wanted to break her. He knew the threat of deflowering her was something that would get a constant rise out of her, he used it often.

"Please,no." Joffrey put the dagger down and climbed on top of her.

"I didn't say I was going to do it, sister. I am not some kind of monster, I would not rape my little sister." He leaned down and kissed her upon the lips. It was not the first kiss he had stolen from her, and it would not be the last he was sure. She never kissed him back,and he never expected her to. As he pulled his mouth away from hers, and his body from on top of her he let his hands slide down her naked form. She hated it, and he knew it.

"Turn over and we will be done." He had never marked her back before, and he no intention to. He did not want to mark her back because she could not clean those wounds. Once she was on her back he began to gently run his fingers along her bare skin. "See this is nice right?"

"Yes, brother." He always did something nice for her each night, just to keep her guessing. He liked to make her think she gave him a weak spot, but he had none, not with her.

He hated her, he hated everything about her. When she was born it was clear she was their father's favorite, she looked like him. When she was sent away Joffrey thought he would finally gain his father's love but he didn't. She came back in like nothing had happened, and still their father loved her more. She was not ugly, and it seemed the Stark men enjoyed her company, and it angered him. She was his sister, no one was supposed to enjoy her company. She was annoying, fragile, broken, stupid and senseless but he liked her that way. He hated how she thought she could avoid him, that she could gain some strength. He didn't want her to have any of that. She was better without a backbone, she was better when she trembled at his touch. He was obsessed with seeing her fail, with seeing her break and he was glad to be the one to do it. He did not believe that he was not his father's son, but he did not want his sister thinking she could take the throne from him. He needed her to be weak, like when he first saw her again.

"Okay sister, you can lay here until the bleeding stops. I am going to tell Sansa to pack." But he didn't move off the bed at first he waited. He waited until she was on her back again before he rolled himself on top of her.

"Joffrey what.." She didn't get to finish. He smashed his lips into hers, and he kissed her hard. He hated her but something sick burned in his stomach when he saw her. When she lay naked in his bed his groin would stir, and he would think of all the things he could do to her. He cut her so not to fuck her. Gods would never forgive him for fucking his own sister, but Gods could forgive punishments. He was punishing her for thinking she was better than him, for thinking she could be stronger than him. He stopped kissing her just to bite her bottom lip hard drawing blood.

"I will be in your chambers tomorrow to bid you farewell. Good night, sister."

He could hear her cry as he left, and he could not help but smile. He had never cut someone before, or cut anything before except the cat he cut open once. He did not think it would be something he would enjoy in the future with woman, he was not into those kinds of things. Blood did not turn him on, but the way his sister lay crying, broken did. He would have beat her but bruises fade and he needed the Stark boy to know that he may have married Lyrina, but she belonged to Joffrey. She could leave Kings landing but she would always come back one way or another. The Stark boy was only going to be there for a fleeting moment, Joffrey was her blood and he would be there for her for all time.

* * *

**Robb's P.o.V**

Robb sat in his tent anger boiling in his stomach as he clutched the letter from Joffrey in his fists, he would kill him. He would march down there, storm the city and slice the boy in half. Robb could not believe that the so called king actually killed his father, while he held his own hostage. He could kill Jaime Lannister, he could just cut his head off and send it to the queen on a platter. The man was the king's true father anyway, maybe then the prick would feel something. He would make sure every Lannister felt the pain he was experiencing, he would make sure they all knew what it was like to lose someone they loved. He make them feel the pain of having one of their loved one's crippled, one of their loved one's held against their will. Robb felt nothing but anger, no compassion, no doubts, just cold steel anger.

"Robb." The voice of Theon brought Robb back from his own thoughts of slaughter. His friend stood there dressed in full battle armor. "The men were.."

"He killed my father, the prick actually killed my father." Robb felt the anger taking over, the rage eating him up inside.

"Robb, I am sorry." He knew Theon cared for his father as well, he knew every person in his camp cared for his father. He knew if he asked they would slaughter every Lannister in the realm as revenge, but he could not ask for that, but it didn't mean he wasn't thinking about it.

"I want to kill them all Theon, I want to kill every single Lannister." He was still at his desk clutching the letter in his hand, the anger no where near to subsiding.

"What about Lyrina, would she count for that?" At the mention of Lyrina's name Robb felt another emotion flood through him, but it didn't last long. He was so angry that not even the thought of her could fix it.

"No, of course she doesn't, I just, you know what I meant." He was in no mood for Theon to call her out right now. She was different, she wasn't a Lannister, she was a Baratheon. She was the one true heir to the iron throne, she was to be his wife.

"She is coming here." He had almost let his anger override the other fact stated in the letter. Her family would be allowing the marriage pact, she could be his wife.

"What? Lyrina is coming back to the camp, what does her mother have more terms for you?"

"No, Theon, her family is allowing the marriage pact to go through. I don't even know how they found out about it. I don't even know why they would let her marry me, I am just a traitor to the crown." Robb had his doubts about the whole thing, but he could not deny that beneath his anger and doubts there was a happiness. He had missed her laying in his arms, he missed keeping her safe.

"Do you think that it is some plot to get you to bend the knee and go home? Or do you think they are doing it for her own happiness?" They both knew the Lannister's would not do something for her own happiness, they would do it for their own gain.

"It's a game to them, they would not just do it for her. They aren't being smart though, if they think she is going to remain loyal to them, they are wrong." He knew Lyrina would never betray him, not to her family.

"Robb, I know the last time I doubted her you got very angry with me but I am saying there could be a chance she is on their side with this." He could never imagine that, not her.

"I understand your concern but she would never. She loved my father as her own, she would be just as mad at them as I am. She loves me, she would not betray me."

"Robb I am just saying, it's possible. She has spent almost a year with these people, she has changed you can see that. She wasn't the same girl she was, you told me that yourself." He knew Theon was right, they did have time against them. She had spent almost a year away from him, and when he saw her for the first time she had been so different. Her emotions were no longer visible, she kept them locked away.

"I just have to trust to her, I just.." His head was becoming a blur, and the anger was beginning to turn everything red. His thoughts became twisted.

"Go see your mother, the men wanted to know if you still want to move against the force headed north." Robb had received word that a group of 200 Lannister men were headed north, trying to bypass him no doubt on their way to Winterfell.

"I will go tell my mother of our plans, you get the men ready." Theon nodded and was gone, leaving Robb alone with his twisted mind.

Lyrina was the woman he loved and she claimed to love him too but she had not written to him in over a month. She promised to read the letter he had sent explaining himself, but he did not know if she did. He was beginning to think she could truly have become like her family, become a manipulative liar. Theon was always filling Robb's head with doubts, and he never believed them truly but his mind was twisting everything. His father was dead, he was angry and somehow Lyrina could come be with him. How could something so perfect be true in the world he was living in?

After dressing in his armor he went in search of his mother he hoped she was doing better than he was. He was so angry, so broken up about losing his father, the man he had looked up to his whole life. His mother had not only lost one man to a mad king, but she had lost both men she had ever loved. Her first love rode off to save his sister, and died trying to free his own father. His father rode south to help his best friend and in turn got executed because the prick on the throne couldn't act like a decent person. He knew his mother worried about losing him too, but she wouldn't lose him, he would kill the Lannisters first.

"Mother." He found her in her tent, she was not crying, she was not showing any visible emotion he could see. But the moment he saw her his walls came down around him, and his anger turned to sadness.

"Robb." He made a move toward his mother and hugged the woman tight. Robb began to cry, letting all of his emotions out. He let out the anger, the sadness, the confusion, all of it. "You have to be strong now, you can't let them win."

"I am going to fucking kill them all." He was still crying but his voice held nothing but anger.

"Yes,my son, you will kill them all. Not until you get your sister back though, not until Sansa is safe." He knew he had to get her back, to save her. Lyrina would soon be with them no doubt, and that would leave Sansa all alone. She promised him she wouldn't leave his sister alone, how could she do that to him.

"Lyrina is coming here,her brother sent word we are to marry." He could see the shock on his mother's face, but he didn't know if it was because of the marriage or because of the hateful way he said it. He was thinking maybe marrying Lyrina would not be for the best.

"Robb this is good, it is very good." He didn't share his mother's view. "They think they can use her as a pawn against you, they think you will be blinded by your love for her. Cersei no doubt believes the marriage will soften the blow of your father's death, it means they are scared of what you may do." Could they be scared of him? He wanted to believe it, he wanted to believe that Lyrina wasn't betraying him but his anger clouded his judgment.

"I do not know mother, none of it makes sense to me. They would never just let her marry me, I am the son of a traitor, and a traitor myself."

"Robb, they think love will make you foolish. Cersei knows as a woman that women have certain effects on men, she believes her daughter could convince you to give up on the war. She doesn't know Lyrina like we do, you know she is on our side." Robb again wanted to believe she was on his side, but why hadn't she written him. If she was on his side why didn't she reach out to him?

"We are going after the group of men headed north, we can cut them off." Robb changed the subject and he knew his mother would notice. He just could not think about her. He wanted his thought of her to be happy but his mind was too clouded.

"What about Lyrina? When will she be here?" He didn't care.

"No doubt soon, a few days at most. If we are not back when she gets here I am sure you can help her get situated. Get the men to give her a tent, have Grey Wind stay with her."

"Robb, it would be better if you were here for her. We do not know the circumstances leading up to her coming here, you don't know what she has gone through." He didn't care at the moment. He needed to get the hate for her family out of his system. It would be better for them in the long run if he was gone.

"I am going with my men mother, I am their leader."

"Others can lead them, she is to be your wife." His mother was getting defensive, but he brushed her off.

"I will be back in a few days." He kissed his mother's forehead before he left.

She just did not understand why he had to what he saw doing. His mother must have thought he was running away from Lyrina, but it was not his intention. He wanted their reunion to be happy, and loving but if he saw her with the anger inside him it would be ugly. He would be angry with her for something she had no control over, he wanted to be happy when he saw her. He would go, get his anger under control and then come back. He would sweep her into his arms, and everything else would be a distant memory.

He had 200 of his own men riding with him, most of them starting finally to believe in his ability as a leader. He knew some of them would never see him as such, but he at least needed their respect. He wondered how many of them would lose that respect for him when they learned he was to marry the king's sister. None of his men knew of why his father was arrested, none outside of Theon knew that Joffrey was no true king. He knew he would have to tell them soon, now that his father was dead they would want answers as to what the man had done. What would happen when they found out he was going to marry the one rightful heir to the iron throne? Lyrina did not want the throne, she couldn't fight for it, but he knew it was hers. He wondered if she had finally accepted that her mother slept with her own brother, he was sure she had to realize the truth. If not he feared it would be another fight between them.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Theon rode up beside him after hours of being silent.

"My anger is not going to subside in a matter of hours. I will not be happy until they are dead." He had imagined all the ways he could kill them, kill the people who hurt his family.

"You will kill them soon enough, just wait. We will save Sansa and then you can do what you wish." He knew he could, he could kill anyone he wanted. He didn't want to be a murderer but he needed vengeance.

"I know, and I will slice that fake king in half."

"Would his sister let you?" There Theon was again filling Robb's head with thoughts he didn't want.

"I do not care what she wants." He didn't care.

He loved her, he loved Lyrina with every part of him but loving her was going to tear him apart. He wanted to be with her more than anything but he knew that this war was not over. He knew loving her was going to test his loyalties, his loyalty to his men and to her. He didn't know yet which would win, and he prayed he would not ruin everything. He knew that his anger for the Lannisters would ruin everything if she didn't feel the same way. If Lyrina had somehow been tainted by them, he would lose her forever. They would grow to hate each other if he was fighting a war she thought was unnecessary, they would resent each other if they differed on the honor of it. He was going to kill her family, how could she look at him after that? How could he look at her for letting his father die?

"I heard the girl threw herself onto your father trying to spare his life." They had set up a small camp for the night when one of his men spoke up. A few dozen of them were sitting around a camp fire.

"The princess? The king's own sister threw herself onto Lord Stark?" Robb was listening to the men speaking, keeping his mind open.

"My friend was there, said that the girl just laid there waiting for the blade to hit her but one of the guards stepped in." Had she really risked her life for his father? "He said her brother instantly changed his mind on the beheading after that, said the Gods had guided his sister to save the man."

"That is shit." Another man spoke, and Robb had to agree. There was no way she would do something like that, he couldn't even do something like that.

"I am telling you I have the letter he sent me. He says everyone in the capitol was hailing the girl as a hero, even though they were condemning Lord Stark moments before. The prince changed his mind of course, the prick, and he had Lord Stark killed. The plan was to send the man to the black."

"We will just ask her when she gets here if she actually did it." Robb was ready to punch Theon. He had not told his men about the marriage, he was not ready for them to mutiny.

"The princess is coming back to the camp? Is she bringing more insane terms from her mother?"

"I am going to marry her." He had to be open about it, Theon had ruined everything. His head was still a mess regarding the girl, everything was shifting.

"Was this something we came up with as a ploy, or did her family orchestrate it?" He could understand the curiosity from the men.

"Our fathers actually decided it when we were children. She was supposed to grow up in Winterfell with me." He wished she had, it would have made everything easier. Everything would have been easier if he had kept her in Winterfell also.

"Well it's their loss for sending her to us. She won't be loyal to the crown for long. Your father helped raise the girl, we all know she was a ward there for a few years. It will not be long before you make her loyal to the Starks." He had hoped she was still already loyal. He hoped she had not changed.

When his men went to get sleep Robb laid awake. Would it always be so bad that when he got angry at her family he would take it out on her? She wasn't even there yet and he had thought countless times of how she had betrayed him. Would he look at her and only see the people who were trying to ruin his life? He knew she deserved a better man, someone who did not think those things about her. If he was a better man he would let her go but he wasn't a better man. He loved her and the last thing he really wanted was to let her go. They would work through everything they were going to face. They had spent almost a year apart, and he was not going to allow more time to pass without her in his bed. He loved her, and she loved him everything else would just have to sort itself out.

* * *

_**"I will be here when you think you're all alone, seeping through the cracks I'm the poison in your bones."**_

* * *

**A/N: So I may have made Joffrey a little more sadistic than he is, but there is reason for that. He is crazy. I hope you all liked the creepy chapter. Again Theon the jerk, I honestly see him as the devil on Robb's shoulder.**


	16. Family

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! Thank you for all the follows and favorites ^.^ I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything you recognize from it. I own Lyrina.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Family.**

**Lyrina's P.O.V**

She hated Joffrey more with each passing hour, but she knew soon she would be gone from him. Once she was with Robb the bastard could never touch her, never hurt her again and that was what she held on to. She had saved Robb's father, and now his sister was saved as well. She knew she could not tell Robb the truth, not yet, she would have to wait until she was sure her brother couldn't steal her back. But she knew she would tell him his father was alive. She would just need to wait for the right moment, and hope in the mean time he didn't look at her like it was her fault.

When Lyrina returned back to her chambers she could not help but smile, the room was almost empty. All her books were packed away, all the dresses she wished to keep were gone, everything she wanted to bring home was ready to go. Her trunk would no doubt be loaded onto the cart, along with Sansa's things ready for them to leave in the morning. As she stood in her room she began to laugh, Joffrey thought he had won, he did not know how wrong he was. She was not broken, he hurt her yes, but she was still strong. She did what she had to do to ensure what she wanted, she played the game and she won. He would not realize until she was long gone that he had been played, and she had won. Sure she would have scars, and the fear of him will live in her forever but she had won. Winning always came at a price.

She stripped herself, and began to apply the stuff her brother had given her for the cuts. She did not know how he had gotten from the maesters but she did not care. The ointment felt cooling on her body, and as she applied it the stinging subsided greatly. She was thankful most of the cuts were not deep, and would fade soon. The deep ones, the ones that would scar were easily hidden under her dress. She knew she would have to explain them to Robb, but she would come up with something. After applying the ointment to the deep cuts on her thighs, Lyrina took cloth and wrapped the wounds. She did not know much of medicine but she knew she should wrap the wounds. It did not take long for her to wrap them, and soon she was in her night dress ready to close her eyes in Kings Landing for the last time.

"Hello Princess." Lyrina turned to face her balcony as a voice spoke to her.

"Who are you?" She was strong, her voice was rigid and she was standing her ground.

"I am a friend of your family." Lyrina did not like the tone in the mans voice and as he stepped in from her balcony the light in her room illuminated the dagger in his hand.

"How did you get in here?" She was sure her room was empty when she entered it. She had not checked, and she did not have a guard outside her door.

He didn't answer her he just kept coming into her room, causing Lyrina to panic. She did not know this man, and he had a dagger.

"Look, if you don't leave I am going to scream."

"Go ahead your guard isn't there." She knew he was right, but she could run out of her room. She was closer to the door than the man was.

So without a second thought Lyrina ran for the door, opening it and running straight into someone else. On instinct Lyrina screamed and went to punch the person in front of her but she was thrown out of the way into the hallway. When she looked back at the door she heard a grunt and a thud but all she could see was the back of the hound.

"Are you alright, girl?" The hound turned to where Lyrina was standing in the hallway, she was shaken. She looked at the man who was holding a bloody sword.

"Did you.. Did you kill him?" She felt as if she was going to be sick.

"He was going to kill you." He sounded so certain, and Lyrina knew he was right.

"Who was he?" She tried to look anywhere but toward her chambers, she did not want to see the body.

"I do not know, one moment." She heard the hound shuffling around, and she could only imagine what he was doing. "He is carrying a letter, my guess he was going to put on your dead body."

"Who is it from? Give me it." Lyrina needed to know who wanted her dead. The person said they were a friend of her family. Could that have meant her mother, her uncle, her grandfather, the Lannisters were not below hiring assassins to do their bidding.

"No." The hound continued to read of the letter and Lyrina tried to grab it from the man but he pulled away. He was much taller than her, making it very difficult for her to grab the letter. "It says it is from your uncle Renly, but I do not believe he was the one who sent the man."

"What..?" Lyrina could not believe her uncle would send someone to kill her. She had not seen him since the death of her father but still, the man had been kind to her. "No..he wouldn't do that. He was my father's brother, we spoke, he was kind."

"I told you I do not think it was him. Your uncle is thriving for the crown, he wants the glory of it, but he would not kill you to get it." She felt sick.

"Than who? Why would someone put his name on it if it wasn't him?"

"It is rumored he is working with the Tyrells. They are more glory and power hungry than your own family." She had not met any of them other than Ser Loras briefly. She knew her uncle was kind though.

"I just don't understand."

"I will get rid of the body, you go sit down. I will bring you some water,girl."

She stepped over the pool of blood on her floor and found her way to her table. Why would someone want to kill her? Her uncle had no claim to the throne and neither did she. They would gain nothing by trying to kill her, Lyrina was just the sister of the king, and future wife of the warden in the north. Even if they believed the rumors of her mother and uncle, Renly had no claim to throne. Even if they killed Lyrina, Renly still would have no place as king. She could not imagine that someone would just want to kill her, she was glad she was leaving.

"Here you are, girl." The hound placed a pitcher with water on her table before he went to clean up the blood.

"Thank you, for saving my life twice today." Lyrina would have been dead two times over if he had not stepped in. She could admit the first one would have been her own doing, but she had to stop Joffrey somehow.

"It is what I was asked to do." When the hound was done with the floor, Lyrina watched him get ready to leave.

"Can you stay for a moment?" She wanted to talk to him.

"I too have to get ready for the morning, princess."

"You're coming with us? Why?" Lyrina could not imagine the man would be received well at the Stark camp. She knew Robb would not be pleased in the least.

"Your mother bid me to go with you, and I am protecting you."

"I know your loyalty is to the Lannisters, to my Grandfather. I don't need your protection where I am going." She didn't, she would have Robb. He would have his family back and the war would end. He would take her back home to Winterfell and everything would be as it should be.

"My loyalty is to you now. My loyalty was to your mother's family but your father made a better offer. I also do not care for your brother." Her father could not offer the man anything, not anything the Lannister's could not give him.

"I don't know what my father promised you, but he is dead and I know my mother's family could pay you better. I will not risk you harming anyone in that camp." She could not risk him harming Sansa, or Lady Catelyn.

"You do not have a say in if I go, princess. If they wish to forbid me then they may, but I will be by your side until then." She watched him leave, she still was skeptical of him but he did save her life.

After calming down from the attack Lyrina made her way into bed, finally ready to get some sleep. She had dreaded sleeping for the last month, her dreams that were once filled with Robb were replaced with horrid images of her brother. She would not let him win, she would not let her fear of him control her. She had gotten exactly what she wanted, he could not hurt her anymore. Lyrina laid in her bed, her eyes slowly drifting closed when the door to her chamber was opened and closed. She felt her body stiffen, afraid that Joffrey had come to exact more torture on her or someone had come to kill her again. Lyrina tried to steady her breathing and fake sleep, maybe who ever was there would go away.

"My sweet child, I am sorry." It was her mother's voice that fell upon her ears, and for a moment she thought of opening her eyes. Lyrina was sure her mother knew what Joffrey was doing to her, she was sure that her mother didn't care. "I won't be at your wedding, and I wish I could be. I never wanted you to marry that man, the northern man. You deserve someone better, you are my child, you deserve everything."

Her mother touched her hand and Lyrina kept herself still. She was curious as to what her mother had to say to her while she slept, she knew they were the words she would not say in a normal conversation.

"I never wanted any of this to happen to you, then again I never wanted you. You knew that though, you saw it in the way I acted, in the whispers people spoke about me. I am sorry. I was your mother I should of tried harder. I pray to the seven you are taken care of until the time comes for you to return home." Her brother had told her mother of the plan. He must have, there was no way her mother would agree to the marriage, and the comment about her coming home sealed the notion in her mind.

"Goodbye my sweet child." Lyrina felt her mother kiss her head before hearing her leave. The relationship with her mother was fake, they both kept up appearances but she knew what her mother said was real.

"Lyrina, please wake up." Lyrina rolled over groaning, she did not sleep well at all. Her sleep was filled with nightmares, nightmares of being locked in the torture chambers buried deep in the dungeons. Nightmares of never seeing the light of day again, of never seeing Robb or his family again. "We are leaving now."

"I am up Sansa, please." Lyrina opened her eyes to see the red head sitting on the edge of her bed overly excited.

In the month since she had first asked her brother to let her marry Robb, Lyrina had convinced Sansa to come with her. She knew the girl did not want to marry Joffrey, she was just blinded by some kind of sick love she felt for the prince. Lyrina broke her away from that, and now that Joffrey was willing to let her come with her, Sansa was excited.

Lyrina tried to shoo the girl from her chambers so she could change in peace but Sansa refused to leave. She just kept rambling on about how she was looking forward to seeing her family but Lyrina could hear the sadness in her tone. She was sad over her father and Lyrina wished she could tell her the truth, but she knew Joffrey would find out somehow.

"What are those?" Lyrina had tried to get dressed as quickly as she could, and with her back to Sansa but the girl still caught a glimpse of the cuts on her sides and calves.

"Nothing." Lyrina pulled on her riding pants and tunic before turning back to Sansa.

"Lyrina.." She heard the worry in the younger girl's voice but she just smiled.

"I am alright Sansa, don't worry." Lyrina picked up the necklace from which was still sitting on her now empty bookshelf. She knew she could once again wear it. "Help me with this?"

Once Sansa helped her put the necklace back where it belonged both girls shared a hug. They were going home, well they would be soon. First they would go to Robb's camp and Lyrina would convince him to return to winterfell. He could stop fighting in the war, he would have no need to fight any longer. Soon Lyrina would be back with Bran, Rickon and Arya, it would be like nothing every happened. Except Bran couldn't walk and Lord Stark was believed dead all because of her family. Nothing was the same, but Lyrina could wish it was.

"Lady Sansa, would mind if I had a moment alone with my sister. I will make sure she meets you down by the cart soon." Lyrina felt her body grow cold when his voice filled the room. She did not show her fear, she did not want Sansa to sense it.

"Yes, my king." She watched Sansa go to leave but Joffrey stopped the girl. He placed a small innocent kiss upon her lips.

"I will miss you, my sweetling. I am sure it will not be long before you come back for our wedding." Lyrina felt her skin crawl, she did not want them to marry. "Enjoy your visit with your family."

"Of course." Sansa gave Lyrina a worried glance before shutting the door behind her.

Lyrina found herself alone with her tormentor once again, but he would not gain the upper hand this time. She was leaving and there was nothing he could do to stop her now. Joffrey did not move toward her, and she did not move toward him. It felt like they were playing a game, seeing which one of them would give up control first.

"What was that with Sansa? We had a deal brother, she is coming with me, she is going home." Lyrina was not going to let him play his sick game, but she knew how to remain calm.

"I said she could go with you, yes, but I did not say she could stay. Mother and I both agree that I will still marry her, she is still of use to us."

"She is not an object you can move as you please, brother." She was standing her ground, but she knew it would backfire soon.

"Sister, you have become awfully bold, maybe we should have a repeat of last night." She felt sick,she did not want him to touch her again. She could take him cutting into her skin, but when he kissed her or just touched her bare body it made her hate herself.

"No, I am sorry brother. I didn't sleep well. I need to finish getting a few things together before I go so if you would be so kind as to leave." She kept her voice docile, passive but she did not see him move toward the door.

"I will wait."

She hated him, she really did. She was leaving in minutes and he still could not give her any peace. She felt like since the moment she was reconnected with her brother he made sure she knew he was there, lurking. She gathered up the last of her belongings, her cloak and the medical supplies she had left. She knew she would run out along the way, she would only hope she could find more once they got to the camp, if not before.

"Sister." His voice was sickening as he came close to her.

"I am ready to go now." Lyrina tried to move around and toward the door but he grabbed her hand. He was not forceful but she knew he wanted her to stop moving.

"Sister, I want to say something to you first."

"Of course." She smiled at him, she knew it would be something about her marrying Robb, about the plan the two had in place.

"I am going to miss having you here." He stepped close to her, their bodies only inches apart. Lyrina held her breath. "You will be good while your gone, won't you? You will do as we discussed,and you will make sure out secret about the traitor remains between us?"

"Yes, brother."

"Good. Do to tell the wolf I said hello." Lyrina winced as her brother reached out and rubbed his fingers against her thigh. The cuts from the night before began to sting, and Lyrina felt tears prick in her eyes. "Goodbye,sister."

Joffrey leaned down and kissed Lyrina once more on the lips before she practically ran out of the room. Lyrina would not feel safe until she was in the camp with her love beside her.

Each day closer to the Stark camp, was a day closer to their freedom. Sansa would get more excited with each passing day, but Lyrina found herself apprehensive. Robb would know his father was dead, that would be all he knew, and she couldn't tell him otherwise. He would surely be unable to look upon her with anything other than disgust.

"You haven't written anyone in some time,Lyrina. I got ravens from Arya, and others at Winterfell claiming they have not heard from you in over a month." The girls were hours away from the camp when they took a break beside a river. Lyrina needed it.

"I know, I was busy and Joffrey would not allow me to contact Robb." Truly her brother forbid her from sending any ravens, it was part of their deal.

"Well I am sure when we get to the camp you can send ravens to them, Bran misses you a lot and the boy Gendry keeps asking Arya about you. She thinks he has a crush on you." Lyrina would vomit.

"He is believed to be my brother, so please I pray not." Both girls shared a laugh but Lyrina tried to fight back the pain in her thigh.

She had run out of her ointment a day earlier, and all the other cuts were fine except for one. Lyrina reopened one of the deep cuts in her sleep by scratching at it, and now she feared an infection. The cut burned, and itched something wicked but she could not do anything about it, not with Sansa constantly hovering over her. She did not want the young girl to see the horrors Joffrey placed upon her just for their freedom.

"Lyrina, how did you get over it? How did you deal with your father passing so easily?" They were laying in the grass and Lyrina looked over at the girl. Lyrina felt bad for her, her father was still alive.

"I didn't, I just had to pretend I did." _I've had to a lot of pretending._

"Why? He was your father, you don't have to pretend it didn't hurt." But she did, so many other things happened soon after, Lyrina didn't get the proper chance to mourn her father.

"I had to Sansa, I had to focus on getting us out of there, on keeping you safe." She reached over and took the girl's hand in her own.

"Do you think it will ever get easier? Missing our fathers?"

"I would like to think so, but I don't have the answers for you. It's been months since my father passed, and I still can't help but want to cry at the thought of him." Lyrina didn't let herself mourn his loss truly, she never let herself break down and grieve. "But we will get through it, we are strong."

"We have each other." Lyrina looked at the girl, there was sadness in her eyes but a fire behind them.

"We do."

Lyrina laid there with her feet in the grass just enjoying the feel of it. She felt free for the first time since leaving Winterfell,she felt truly free. She felt Sansa let go of her hand and Lyrina looked over to see Lady, the direwolf,come up to them. Her brother had kept the wolf locked away, far away from Sansa, but he had continued to let the wolf live. Lyrina believed he had done it because their father demanded it, and her brother was always seeking his father's approval even in his death. She was glad he had kept the wolf safe, it kept Sansa happy as well. Maybe Joffrey kept the wolf not out of kindness but because he would plan to use it to torment the young girl one day.

" I can't wait to see my mother, and brother. I have missed them so much." Lyrina was glad to see Sansa had given up on the wicked dream of marrying her brother. She knew that Joffrey would try to take her back, but she knew the Starks would never allow the crown to take anyone from them again.

"Do you think they are going to be mad at me?" Lyrina could not contain her worry any further. She had been holding back her fears since they had left the capitol. She ran the risk of the family she cared for not even wanting to see her.

"Of course not, Lyrina. Why would you think that?" Sansa was sitting up now, facing her with concern.

"Because my family has done nothing but try to destroy yours, Sansa. My uncle may have been the one to push Bran, my other uncle tried to have Bran killed, my brother had your father killed. My family has done nothing but tear yours apart, if my father had never come to Winterfell everything would have been better for your family. My family destroys everything in their path, and I am one of them." Lyrina was breaking, she was losing her composure. The pain of the last month came washing over her. She knew she was alone with Sansa, she knew she was safe to let it out.

"Lyrina, you are not your family. When I look at you I don't see the king's daughter, or Joffrey's sister. I see the girl who had plans of running away with my sister, I see the girl who my older brother slowly fell in love with, the girl my parents helped raise. No one in my family is going to hold you responsible for the acts of people you barley knew." But Lyrina couldn't believe that. Joffrey had told her, he had told her they would hate her. She failed the family who took her in, she had left them and let one of them die.

"I couldn't protect your father."

"Lyrina you almost died for him. I do not know a single other person who would do something like that, except for maybe Jon or Arya."

"My brother did it anyway." Lyrina felt defeated, and she couldn't control it anymore. For almost a year she had started to learn how to act. She learned how to be the good Lannister child in public but now the months of bottling everything up was killing her.

"Your brother is a monster. The day before we left, after he had my father killed he showed me the head. He showed me the head of my dead father, telling me that I would never be free of him. He taunted me, had his men hit me. Lyrina, he told me that he would have Robb's head before the war was over, and that no matter how far we ran he would find us." Lyrina felt sick. She did not know Joffrey had done any of that, she had hid in her room. She thought if Joffrey tortured her, he would leave Sansa alone.

"I didn't know, I am sorry."

"Lyrina it's not your fault, but we can over come this together. I know he hurt you, I know where those cuts came from." Sansa was holding Lyrina's hand, and she just felt so broken. She was supposed to protect Sansa and she failed that too.

"I..I had to." She had to let him do those things to her, she had to. She thought they would keep Sansa safe, she thought they would lead to her freedom. She was wrong, she would never be free of him.

"Just know your not alone." Lyrina was the one who was supposed to protect Sansa, she was supposed to be helping her, yet the young girl was helping her.

"Are you girls ready?" They both turned around to see the hound standing there in the trees. He had given the girls their privacy, and had not been rude the whole way. Lyrina was beginning to believe he was indeed on her side.

"Come on, let's go see our family." Lyrina stood up with Sansa, and began to pull her along. It was going to be her family too, once she let herself fall back into the comfort of them. She had to let go of the last few months and move on forward.

By the time they reached the camp night had begun to fall, and Lyrina's thighs were burning her. Riding a horse did nothing good for her, and she just hoped one of the healers would have something she could use to make the pain stop. Sansa nearly jumped off the horse they shared when they came within sight of the encampment. Lyrina herself felt a small amount of excitement, she was going to see Robb again. Their last encounter had been hard at first but she knew this time would be better, she would not have to let him go.

"Nice to see you again, M'lady." They were stopped by Roose Bolton and Lyrina could feel him staring at her.

"You as well, Lord Bolton." He seemed surprised she knew his name, and it brought Lyrina satisfaction. She looked over at Sansa who was scanning the men she could see, looking for her brother. "Sansa, take Lady and go see if you can find your family. I will be along shortly."

Lyrina did not have to tell the girl twice, because before Lyrina could blink the girl was walking off with the wolf behind her. She smiled to herself before looking back to Lord Bolton.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior last time,M'lady. I was just trying to ensure my Lord's protection, if I had known you were.."

"It is more than alright, Lord Bolton. I just hope we do not have a mix up like that again." Lyrina was surprisingly good at diplomatic speaking. She could make him believe she did not regard him with anything other than respect, which was not that case.

"I was asked to escort you to your tent, M'lady. I will have some of the men bring in your things shortly." Lyrina wondered why Robb was not there to greet her, but she would wait to ask. She watched Bolton's eyes land on the man behind her.

"This is my personal guard, Sandor Clegane, the hound."

"I know who he is, M'lady." She could hear the coldness in his voice, she was sure everyone knew who he was.

"I would like him to stay as my guard until Lord Stark says other wise. If of course you do not have a problem with that, Lord Bolton." She could see he was taken aback by her authoritative tone.

"M'lady, he has killed many people, including those of Lord Eddard Stark's guard."

"I am aware, I was present in the room when it happened, Lord. I am well aware of what the man has done, but he has also saved my life." She was still weary of him but she did not want to be alone in the camp yet. Not until she was sure she was safe.

"I assure you no harm will come to you in this camp, M'lady. We all know you are here as a friend of Lord Stark, and bringing his sister back was a surprise to us all. He will no doubt be very grateful when he returns." So he wasn't even in the camp. She knew he was aware of her impending arrival. Had he left on purpose?

"I am sure I am safe, but I insist on Sandor staying with me. You can take his sword if you worry for the safety of the men." She held her hand out waiting for Sandor to place his sword in her hand. She didn't know if he actually would, but she was on a roll of being like an actual princess. She heard the hound sigh before she felt the hilt of the sword in her hand. She closed her hand around it and instantly regretted it. The weight of his sword almost pulled her to ground, she had to let go.

"I see. Well let me take you to your tent,Lady Lyrina. I am sure you need rest." Lord Bolton picked up the sword from the ground and Lyrina felt like a child. She had never held a sword a day in her life, and now that evident.

Lyrina followed the man looking around the camp, it had seemed to get larger from her last trip, but then again they had also moved. They had been able to cross the twins,and once more Lyrina wondered what Robb had to bargain in order to cross. No doubt it was more than gold, gold Frey could get from her mother's family. She could hear the men whisper about her and the hound as they made their way through the camp. She could not imagine they were happy to see her, but all the men she locked eyes with smile at her.

"Here is your tent,M'lady. Lord Stark is a few tents over, I am sure when he returns in the next days he will be glad to see you." She smiled at the man, he was still cold to her but she could kill him with kindness.

"Thank you,Lord Bolton. Could you do me a favor, could you find a healer that would have something to clean a knife wound?" The man looked upon her with confusion but she was not going to explain to him.

"Of course, M'lady. I would be careful with bringing the stranger into your tent, there is a guest inside."

Lyrina was confused on who would be in her tent, she had not even been in the camp long enough for anyone to know it was hers. She looked to Sandor, and bid him to stand watch while she entered the tent. She had not gotten a foot into her tent before a wild beast pounced upon her.

"Grey Wind,down." The wolf had gotten much larger than the last time she had seen him. She smiled as the wolf sat staring at her. "So you're my guest."

Lyrina laughed to herself, Robb had left his wolf behind for her to feel comfortable. He had at least thought of her before he left. She found some peace in that fact, but she still wished he had been there for her himself. Lyrina made her way over to the small desk that was placed in the corner of her tent, it was filled with parchment, more than enough for her to write the ravens she would need to. She needed to sit down until someone could bring her something for the cuts, so she would write while she waited.

Lyrina started by writing to Arya, she told the girl all about their trip to the camp, she told her a lot of things. She apologized for her father, and she told her they would see each other soon. She wrote to Bran and Rickon almost saying the exact same things. She told Bran she was proud to hear he was riding, and she was proud of him for not giving up. When Lyrina began her raven to Jon she told him everything, almost everything. She told him about the vile things she had to do to save herself and Sansa, she told him of the plan she and her brother had made. She knew he would not judge her, she knew he would understand her. She gave him her regards about his father, she wanted to tell him the truth, she wanted to tell him to go to Eastwatch, that he would be there but she didn't. She feared what Joffrey would do if he found out. She told Jon she missed him, and that once the war was over she would ride up there and see him, no matter what Robb said.

"Lady Lyrina." She looked up from her raven to Jon when she heard Lady Catelyn's voice.

"Lady Catelyn." Lyrina went to stand up the Lady stopped her.

"No, no you rest. Sansa told me the trip was hard on you. Thank you, thank you." Lyrina could hear the tone her voice, the woman was almost in tears. "You brought my daughter back to me when I didn't think I would see her. You saved my daughters."

"I would not have left without her, never. I am sorry about Lord.."

"No, Lyrina it is not you fault. Sansa told me you blame yourself, she told me what you did. You tried to save him Lyrina, that is more than I could have asked of you."_ I saved him._

"I know, I just, it's my family that has caused you all this grief Lady Stark. My blood, my family." She looked back down at her letter to Jon, it was her family that caused everything.

"They are not your family,Lyrina. Family does not leave their own family away for over a decade, they don't just give up on them. You are part of our family, and that will be more official when you marry my son."

"Of course, Lady Stark." Lyrina did want to believe her but she was still battling her own inner demons.

"Lyrina, I am going to be your mother by law, you do not have to call me Lady Stark. I am Catelyn to you." Lyrina felt herself blush, she was embarrassed. "Are you finally getting around to writing to Arya, I feel she has become impatient."

"I am, Sansa has informed me my ravens have been missed. I am writing to them all, it's been over a month since I sent one." She could not help but smile, maybe it would be okay.

"Arya will not stop writing about the boy you sent her home with, Gendry. She says you two are very similar in looks, I think she may have a small crush on the boy." Lyrina could not help but laugh.

"Lord Stark believed that Gendry was my father's bastard son, swore by it actually. I can see the resemblance looking back I suppose, he is a good boy."

"My son has offered him a spot in his army, if the boy wants it." Lyrina did not see the point of that the war for Robb was over. But she was not going to bring that up, not yet.

"I am sure he will take it if he wishes, I am about to write to him as well. I imagine if he is the true son of my father I should get to know him." She hoped she would have better relationship with him than she had with Joffrey.

"Of course you should. He is enjoying Winterfell, and I hear that Bran finds his company enjoyable. Bran informed me that the boy has all kinds of stories to tell him." Winterfell sounded like it was once again a happy place and Lyrina could not wait to return there.

"I am glad." She finished up her letter to Jon, asking him once more to keep it between them.

"You should get some rest, I think even Sansa is already asleep. I wanted to give you this though, Lord Bolton said you requested it." Catelyn handed Lyrina a small container and she opened it to find an ointment. "It's not as good as something a maester would put together but it will keep it from getting infected."

"Thank you so much." She was thankful she would have something to apply to wounds.

"Have a good night, Lyrina and I will see you in the morning. I do hope Robb returns soon, he misses you."

If he missed her then why was he not there for her? She understood he had a war to fight but he knew she was coming.

Once Lady Stark was gone Lyrina finished up the last of her ravens before sealing them. She would send them in the morning, and she knew they would get them shortly. She could not wait to visit Jon, and see everyone at Winterfell again. She was finally back where she belonged, but she wished she could shake the sinking feeling in her stomach. She had been happy once when she was back in Winterfell and then it was all taken from her. She did not doubt her brother would do something to ruin the new happiness she would find.

Before getting dressed for bed, Lyrina applied the new ointment to her cuts. It was not like what her brother had given her, instead of feeling cool on her skin it began to burn almost causing her to cry out. The pain was almost just as unbearable as before she put the ointment on but she knew she had to handle it. The pain soon faded, and she knew it would not be much longer till the cuts healed and gave way to scars. She could deal with the scars if it meant that she would never have to be in the same room as her brother again.

Just as she was falling asleep Lyrina prayed to the Seven, she prayed they forgive her for the lies she was telling, she prayed they forgive her for the sin she allowed her brother to commit with her. She wanted a clean slate again, she wanted to start over. She was back with her true family, she was back with the people who cared for her without condition, and she prayed it would stay that way.


	17. The wolf and the fawn

**Author's note: So the official reuniting of our lovely couple! I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own game of thrones, or anything you recognize form the show or books. I own Lyrina, that is all. Lyrics below are from Never too Late by Secondhand Serenade.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The wolf and the fawn.**

**"_This is the way I'll tell you I will leave you alone if you want me to but I've had enough of this life alone." "I don't deserve to tell you that I love you,there's nothing in this world I'd take above you."_**

Robb's P.o.v

They had killed most of the Lannister men headed for Winterfell, Robb had cut most of them down on his own. The killing helped subdue his anger, and he knew he could face his mother and soon to be bride without fear once more. He knew he could look at Lyrina and see her for who she was, not for who her family was. At least that was what he was going to keep telling himself, he needed to keep the thoughts Theon fed into his head out. He loved her, and his friend was trying to destroy that love. Robb could not allow that to happen, not after everything they had been through.

The men they had not killed, a small number of them really fifteen at the most, were to be brought back as prisoners. His men did not agree, but he would not allow for a complete slaughter , it would not be right. He knew they were angry as well, knew that they too wanted vengeance for his father's death and they would have it. The war was not over, he would make sure the Lannister's paid in blood for the murder of his father.

"We should reach camp by nightfall. Do you think she will be there?" Theon was once again right at his side, both men bloody and tired.

"I am sure she is. I will make sure I see her in the morning." He was too tired to see her. They had not stopped to make camp since the battle, they just rode on day and night to get back.

"Good, give yourself some time to get your head on straight."

"I do not need to get my head on straight, it is on straight." He was getting sick of Theon feeding him doubts. Theon knew Lyrina,so he could not understand why the boy was being so cruel. "You will stop speaking of Lyrina as if she was a traitor. Do you understand me?"

"Of course." That was the end of their talk, and Robb could not have been happier.

It was the middle of the night when they arrived back at camp, every man in his party tired and dirty. He secured his own horse before making his way to his tent, the others would handle the prisoners. He tried to avoid Jaime Lannister as much as possible, he would kill him if he saw him. His anger had subsided in general but his hatred for the Lannister's would never go away. He would never forgive them for what they had done to his family, for what they had done to their own family.

Much to Robb's surprise and dismay when he entered his tent it was not empty. Lord Bolton was standing his tent waiting for him. Robb did not know how long the man had been in there, nor did he care. He was tired, and dirty he just wanted to sleep.

"Lord Bolton, it is late. I am tired please leave." He would deal with whatever issue the man had in the morning.

"It's about the princess, my Lord." At the mention of Lyrina, Robb perked up a bit.

"What is it?" He tried to remain collected, he was a leader after all, he could not get a rush of boyish emotions over her.

"I believe there are a few things you should know about the king's sister." Robb sighed and began to strip off his armor.

"Speak." He was not going to inform anyone outside of the men he had with him of the marriage, he planned to make a formal announcement.

"She came with the hound, the man who aided in the arrest of your father." Robb's curiosity was peaked. Why would Lyrina bring someone who was a known Lannister killer into his camp?

"Did she give you a reason as to why she brought him here?"

"She claimed he was her personal guard, and he would remain as such until you stated otherwise." She did not need a guard in his camp, she was no prisoner. She was safe in his care, he would make sure she knew that.

"I will handle it tomorrow."

"She is a very proper woman, very demanding of what she wants, I would be careful." Robb almost laughed. He knew she put on acts of being a proper woman, but he knew she wouldn't demand things of him.

"I am sure she is very demanding, she is a princess." He could tell Bolton was not getting his humor, but he did not care. "Anything else, Lord Bolton?"

"Your mother told me to inform you that your father's bones, and sword have been returned to you." He knew Joffrey was sending them, and he knew it was not as a kindness to his family. It was a way for the prick to torment them, but all it did was fuel his anger. "That is not all that came with the girl."

"What do you mean?"

"She brought your sister with her, my Lord. Sansa is safe in your mother's tent tonight." Robb felt a weight fall off his shoulders. His last family member in Kings Landing was safe, safe with him. Lyrina had somehow gotten her family to let Sansa go, he would make sure to thank her.

"That makes me very happy, thank you for telling me. I will sleep easier tonight." But Bolton did not leave the tent, and Robb was beginning think there something else on the man's mind. "What else is on your mind, Lord Bolton."

"May I speak freely, my Lord?" Robb had finally rid himself of his bloody armor, and his shirt followed suit before he answered the man.

"You may."

"I do not trust the girl, my Lord. Yes her father was Robert Baratheon, a man we all willingly followed as our king, a man your father followed into battle but I do not believe she is to be trusted." Robb was getting sick of people not trusting Lyrina, but he himself had doubted her loyalty.

"What makes you think we can not trust her? She was a ward of my family for four years, she was like a child to my parents, a sister to my siblings." _My love._

"I mean no disrespect to your family, my Lord. She is still the daughter of Cersei Lannister, Lannister blood flows through her veins. Her family was accused of having a hand in what happened to your brother, with the death of Jon Arryn and her brother killed your father. Can you really trust her?" She was not her family, and that was something he would slowly have to learn himself. It was hard to separate the two, when he himself was so connected to his family name.

"Lord Bolton, I can see where your concern comes from. I understand, but you are aware of why she was a ward for my family in the first place, correct?" He was sure most everyone knew the story by now, or some version of the truth.

"To be honest I am not, my Lord. At the dreadfort I don't have much time for the stories, I have other matters to attend to. With the loss of my only son, you can understand." Robb was aware Lord Bolton had lost his only heir and now he did now know if the man had any other children.

"My brother found her, passed out and half dead one morning. She had ridden all the way to Winterfell from the west, or so she told us. At first we were led to believe she was a runaway orphan child." Robb began to wash up with the water that was in his room as he spoke. "Four years later when the king arrived to Winterfell we learned the truth. Her mother had gone behind Robert's back and sent Lyrina to Casterly Rock, instead of her intended destination. Tywin Lannister abused the girl for years from the age of four until she ran away at ten. She fled north, because she believed my father would help her, save her from the abuse. Lord Bolton, the Lannisters have done nothing but harm her, they mean nothing to her."

"I was not aware of what her family had done to her, I am sorry." Robb knew his tone had gotten short with the man, but he was getting sick of trying to defend Lyrina. People should have known better by now that she was just as much a Stark.

"It is more than alright, I can understand your apprehension. I can assure you once you get to know her, you will like her. Well I take that back, you may not like her but you will come to understand she is on our side." Robb was ready to sleep, and wake to see her in the morning. Speaking about her made him miss the sight of her even more.

"I can understand, in that case I should let you get some rest." Robb turned his back to Lord Bolton as he was leaving, finishing his work of cleaning up. "Oh, she did ask for some medicine to keep an infection from a knife wound, I would check on her tomorrow if I were you."

Robb turned back to ask the man more about the wound but he was gone. Robb would make a mental note to ask Lyrina about it, he was sure she was alright. If it had been something major he was sure he would been informed of it. Lord Bolton had told him literally everything else, he was sure a giant knife wound would have been noticeable and worth mentioning. He laid in bed and for a moment he went to look for Grey wind, and then he remembered he had made sure the wolf was in Lyrina's tent. If he could not be there for her, he knew the wolf would bring her some comfort after all, she was the fawn and he was the wolf.

He did not know how late he had slept in the next morning but he was awoken by a very swift kick to his bed. Robb opened his eyes to find Theon standing next to his bed with a smirk on his face.

"Nice dream, Robb?"

"What are you talking about?" Robb could not remember having any dreams in particular.

"You were moaning her name in your sleep." Robb felt his face grow red, he would not have done such a thing.

"Liar." Robb got out of bed and began getting washed up. He would not listen to such talk from Theon Greyjoy.

"Don't believe me, but I am telling you that is exactly what I heard when I entered your tent. You were lucky it was me and not your mother."

"Shut up, Greyjoy. At least I haven't slept with half the realm." Robb was getting annoyed at the foolish way he was speaking.

"At least I've slept with someone." Robb did not see that as much of an accomplishment. He himself had almost slept with a whore, but in turn she gave him advice on love.

"Why are you here?" Robb began to get dressed waiting for him to answer, he was getting sick of Theon.

"Your mother is requesting your presence for lunch in her tent."

"Lunch? How long did I sleep?" He did not think he had slept in late enough for it to be lunch time.

"Late, but some men are still sleeping from last night so you are not the last one. I think your mother said Lyrina too is still sleeping." He could only imagine why she would sleep so late.

"I will head to my mother's tent right away. Can you do me a favor gather all the Lords and tell them we will be meeting tonight to discuss important matters. Also make sure the men from last night do not speak of Lyrina."

"Are you making the announcement tonight?"

"Among other things, yes. Now go, I must see my mother."

Robb finished dressing as soon as the boy left, and for a moment he stood there. He wondered if he had been dreaming of Lyrina, most nights he would remember the dreams he had. He hoped Theon had been joking the last thing he needed was the man holding that over his head.

He passed many of his men on the way to his mother's tent. A few stopped to ask him why the princess was in their camp again, he told them it would all be explained later. He decided after lunch with his mother he would go to Lyrina, he would have to see her before he told the men. He did not want her to be surprised by it, he did not want her to be overwhelmed. Which to his surprised is what happened to him when he stepped into his mother's tent, he was not even fully inside before his sister literally threw herself at him.

"Sansa, calm yourself." It was their mother who spoke but Robb didn't mind. He hugged his sister tight to him. He had not seen in her in close to a year, and he was so glad to have her safe.

"Look at how much you grown, look at you." He looked over his sister, she looked so grown up.

"I didn't grow up." He saw the blush creep onto her cheeks. She really had grown, her hair had gotten longer, straighter and she herself had gotten a little taller.

"Both of you come sit, so we can eat." Robb saw the smile on his mother's face,and for the first time since his father's passing he felt truly happy.

No one spoke at first, they all just ate and enjoyed their meal together. Robb kept looking over at his sister, making sure she was alright. He wanted to bring up Kings Landing, ask about everything that happened but he was afraid of what she would say. He knew he would not be able to control himself if she told him Joffrey had hurt her. He would want to kill the vile prick even more than he already did. So he was surprised when his mother brought it up first.

"I am so glad that Lyrina got you out of there Sansa." His mother was holding his sister's hand.

"I wanted to stay, I didn't want to leave at first. Joffrey was all I wanted, and when father said we were leaving I hated him. I hated him so much. When he got arrested for treason, I hated him then too. He had ruined everything, I truly believed he ruined everything." His sister was crying, and he could tell her words hurt their mother. "Lyrina helped me, she helped me realize my family came first. We bonded over things that we will never speak of because she is my family too."

"I agree, Sansa, Lyrina is just as much a part of our family as anyone." His mother was looking at him as she said it and Robb knew why.

"We helped each other, maybe I didn't help her in Kings Landing like she helped me but I did after the fact. We helped each other and we will continue to do so." Robb could sense there was a deeper bond between his sister and Lyrina, one that had not been there in Winterfell. They both had gone through something that only they could understand.

"Did Joffrey hurt you?"

"No, Joffrey never touched me." She held a conviction in her voice but Robb felt as if she was lying.

"Good." He knew there was more to the story, he would get it out of Lyrina.

"That is all over now, soon you will back in Winterfell." The thought of Sansa safe, back at Winterfell, far from any war made him happy. Robb had even thought about sending Lyrina there as well, until the fighting stopped at least.

"I can't." Robb looked at his sister in shock, while his mother looked concerned.

"Why not? It will be safer for you there than here."

"Joffrey still plans on marrying me, I have to go back. It will only be worse if I don't go back." She really believed they would let her go back.

"He will have to take you from me himself, you are never going back to Kings landing again. You will return to Winterfell in a fortnight, that is final." Robb had gotten up from his seat, anger rising inside him. Joffrey would not take his sister from him again, he would never allow that.

"It is my duty."

"That marriage agreement died with our father, as the new warden of the north I refuse to allow you to marry him. Stop this nonsense." His mother was looking at him with pleading eyes, but he didn't care. He was not going to let her act this way.

"You understand nothing. You don't know what will happen if I don't listen, if I don't go back." He could hear the fear in his sister's voice. He took a deep breath before kneeling next to her chair.

"Nothing will happen to you. Do you understand me, Sansa? I will never let anything happen to you. We are your family." She smiled at him, and he could not tell if she was happy or just appeasing him.

He sat back down, and continued to eat his meal, silence gracing the table once more. He was truly worried for his sister, she seemed conflicted. He did not know what kind of power Joffrey had, but it must have magic to make his sister doubt her own kin. He would kill the boy king before he would let him take her again, never again. The queen, her bastard son, they would never get their claws into Sansa again.

"Have you seen Lyrina yet? I wanted to check on her but I haven't gone yet." Robb looked over at Sansa who was talking to him.

"Oh, no I haven't seen her. We got in late last night, and I came here after I woke up." Sansa frowned, she seemed worried.

"Sansa, what did she need the ointment for? I didn't ask but it seemed important to her." Robb saw Sansa visibly tense at their mother's question.

"She just a cut on the way here, it was nothing too bad. We just did not want it to get infected." She was lying. Sansa was never good at lying, she never had to lie.

"Oh." His mother saw it too, the lie. Something had happened to Lyrina that Sansa would not tell them, something they were protecting for one another.

"She is alright really. She had a harder time before we left, truly." That caught his attention as well.

"What happened?" He took the pitcher of wine and poured himself a cup. He would slowly learn things for Sansa after all.

"I am only telling you this because I worry for her." Robb grew concerned by his sister's tone. "Lyrina told me briefly on our way here that someone had tried to kill her the night before we left, if the hound had not been there she would be dead."

"Why would someone want to kill her? Who was it?" His mother was the one to speak Robb sat there feeling his anger over flow. Joffrey wanted to take his sister, and someone had tried to kill the woman he loved.

"She did not say who it was, I don't think she even knew. It was an assassin. She wouldn't give me too many details, and the hound didn't speak on it."

"Well I am glad he protected her, maybe having him here won't be so bad." Robb disagreed. He did not care that the man saved her, he did not want a Lannister hired killer in his camp.

"He is nice, when he wishes to be, he never harmed either of us." Both women smiled at one another but Robb was fuming inside. He would not let them see it of course.

"Everything seems to have worked itself out, I am glad." His voice came out strained and he knew they noticed. But neither woman said a word, and silence struck once more.

They continued the rest of their meal in silence, the women seemingly happy. Robb was glad his sister was smiling, glad she was safe but he was angry. Angry that someone had hurt her, of course she denied it but he knew the truth. He saw it in her eyes, in her mannerisms, he knew someone had hurt her. Someone had tried to kill Lyrina, and he wasn't even there to protect her. There was also the issue of a supposed knife wound that Sansa was covering up, and Robb just had enough of it all.

"I am calling a meeting of the Lords tonight mother, I shall expect you to be there." Robb had gotten up from the table, he decided it was time to go see Lyrina.

"Of course, I will bring Sansa as well. I am going to assume it's about the marriage?"

"Yes, I would like to keep it a secret until tonight. I am going to speak to Lyrina about it now."

The walk to her tent felt like forever. He had to ask a group of men which tent was hers, he didn't even know where they had her sleeping. It turned out to be only a few tents away from his own, and he felt stupid for having to ask his men, she was his future wife after all. The hound was standing outside her tent when he got there, and for a moment the two men stared each other. He remembered the man from the king's visit to Winterfell, he was just as ugly as Robb remembered him. Back than he was the prince's personal dog, and now he was Lyrina's guard.

"Is she awake?" He did not wish to wake her.

"She is, and she has eaten lunch." Robb nodded and made to go into her tent but the man stopped him.

"Excuse me, I understand you are her guard, I am her friend. So please, stand aside. If you wish to remain her guard you will listen." The man glared at him before allowing him to enter the tent.

She must not have heard the two men talking because when he entered the tent her back was to him. She was wearing the dress he had given her, and it still fit her almost perfectly. He stared at her while she played with her seeming not to know what to do with it. Was she nervous to see him? He was nervous, he didn't know if she had read the letter. He didn't know if she was still angry with him.

"Hello, love."

* * *

**Lyrina's p.o.v**

"Hello, love." Lyrina was playing with her hair trying decide how she wanted to wear it when she heard his voice.

She spun around to see Robb standing just inside her tent a smile on his face. She smiled and just stared at him for a moment. It was different than the last time she had seen him, this time she was not going to hold back her emotions.

"Robb." They met half way between each other and shared an intimate embrace. To her surprise Robb lifted her off the ground, causing Lyrina to wrap her legs around his waist. The pain of her thighs coming in contact him caused her to wince.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine, I am so fine." She just held on to him ignoring the pain as they embraced. After a moment he put her down.

"To what do I owe that greeting?" He was laughing and she blushed. He had been the one to pick her up, it was not her fault.

"You picked me up, so that isn't on me. Can't I just be happy to see you though?"

"I just mean that last time.."

"Last time I had to leave you, I don't have to this time." She stood there smiling up at him. She could not express how happy she was that she was there. Everything she had gone through was worth it.

"And I am so glad that we never have to be apart again." He took her hand in his and pressed it to his lips. She giggled and looked away. "Can we sit and talk? I feel we have much to discuss."

They both took a seat on her bed, staring at each other. Lyrina just could not stop looking at him. He looked tired, and warn from battle but he was so handsome. She wanted to reach out and touch his face, or just touch him but she didn't. He was staring at her with the same intensity she had, she was glad to know the feeling was not one sided.

"What would you like to talk about first?" He was the one who felt they needed to talk, she was sure he had somethings in mind.

"I missed you." She laughed at the sudden way he said it.

"And I missed you too. I read it, so you know, I read the letter."

"And..?" She did not answer him in words, instead Lyrina leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling away.

"I love you Robb Stark."

"I love you too,Lyrina." He took her hands in his and for a moment they just stared at one another. "Do you intend to keep him?"

"He is not a pet, Robb. I was going to leave the decision up to you but I would like to have him remain my guard." She could tell he did not like the idea, but she wanted Sandor to stay.

"Lyrina, he is a killer."

"He saved my life Robb, I would be dead." The assassin would have killed her.

"You don't need him here, I can protect you, I will protect you." He was still holding her hands tight.

"It's not that I need him to protect me, I just feel like I owe it to him. I don't know where else he would go." She would feel bad sending him away after everything he had done for her.

"We will discuss it later, we don't need to make a decision right away." She was glad Robb was being understanding, she could not imagine how hard it was all on him.

"Thank you."

They sat the for a moment again just looking at each other. She could not imagine not looking at him, she kept having thoughts that if she looked away he would be gone. All night her sleep was filled with dreams of someone taking her away, she didn't want to be taken away.

"So I had lunch with my sister today, all thanks to you. I don't know how you did it, I don't know how you got both of you out of there but Gods am I happy." She was glad he didn't know the price she had to pay. She felt like if he knew, he would look at her with disgust. "You brought my family back together Lyrina, I am so grateful."

"I couldn't save everyone." An awkward silence fell between them and Lyrina saw his jaw clench. "I.."

"It's not your fault Lyrina, let's not talk about it." His voice was calm but she could sense the anger behind it.

"Okay." She looked down, she was ashamed of herself. She could tell him, she should tell him. He couldn't protect her though, Joffrey would always find her, always.

They sat in silence, but it was comfortable silence. He just held her hands in his, and Lyrina kept her eyes on anything but him. She was fine, she felt safe but her mind was still a jumble of worry. She worried he would find out about what she had let Joffrey do, she worried he would hate her for it. She worried she would wake up one day and he would be dead. She needed him to go back to Winterfell, she needed him to give up on the war. She needed him.

"When do we go back to Winterfell?" She saw the confusion in his eyes as she asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Robb the war is over for you, your family is safe. You can go home. That's what you wanted isn't it?" She felt her stomach sink when he left go of her hands so he could stand up.

"It's not that easy."

"Why not? Robb you told me that last time I was with you that you wanted to go home, you wanted your family. You have that, you have them and you have me. You can stop this." She didn't raise her voice, but she was begging him. She needed him to go back.

"They killed my father ,Lyrina, they killed him." He was angry with her family, but she didn't see anger in his eyes. His eyes held sadness, she knew he was lost without him.

"I know Robb, I know. I know you miss him, and I know it hurts. I lost my father too Robb, I watched him slowly dying, I know you are upset. Fighting this war won't bring him back." _But telling the truth would._

"I can't let them get away with Lyrina, I can't let your brother just get away with killing him. I can't bend a knee to him, I am sorry."

"I was there, I tried Robb, I fucking tried." She was standing now too, but she was afraid to get close to him.

"I don't blame you, I don't. I know what you did, you risked your life to save him. You don't control your brother Lyrina." He stepped closer to her, as if to hug her but Lyrina stepped back. The whole moment was getting tense and she was getting scared. "Please don't be scared be of me."

"I'm not afraid of you,Robb." She wasn't afraid of him, she knew he would never hurt her. She was afraid of what he could do to other people, of what others could do to him. "I'm afraid for you. You can't win this, you don't need to."

"I can win this Lyrina, I know I can." But she heard the doubt in his voice. She knew he was uncertain.

"You don't need to, you can go home. Let my uncles fight for it, let them fight for the throne. We don't need it." She took a breath and stepped back toward him. She had to control her fear, he would not harm her.

"I am not fighting for the throne Lyrina, I don't want that. I want your brother to pay for what he did and I want the north to be free."

"Robb, by law he did nothing wrong. Your father was deemed a traitor against the crown, and by law.." She watched his body tense as she spoke.

"Do you think he was a traitor, Lyrina? Do you think he deserved that? Are you still stupid enough to think your mother didn't sleep with her own twin fucking brother?" Lyrina stepped back, his anger was getting the better of him. He had not allowed his voice to raise the whole discussion, but now he was yelling at her.

"I didn't say.."

"Answer me, tell me."

"I tried to save him, I do not think he deserved to die, but your father did lie. He himself took back what he said Robb, he took it back and claimed my brother to be king."

"Because he was going to die, he was trying to save himself Lyrina." She knew they would never agree on his father, not until he knew the truth.

"Robb..I have to tell you something." She had to take the risk, she had to tell him. "Your father.."

"Girl, these came for you." She interrupted by Sandor coming in with papers in his hand.

Lyrina took them from him, and thanked him. She knew they couldn't be from Winterfell, she had just sent her own ravens out just before Robb had come in. She inspected them only seeing the seal of her brother, and Lyrina felt chills cover her body. He had written her. The other letter was unmarked which just raised her suspicion even more.

"Lyrina, are you alright?" Robb was standing close to her now.

"I am alright, I shall read these later." She placed the letters on her desk, her body still feeling the shock of seeing his seal. She was just about to tell Robb the truth, and she just happened to receive a raven from Joffrey the Gods were trying to warn her.

"What were you going to say before you were cut off."

"Your father was a great man Robb, and he would be so proud of you." She knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear but she had to say something.

He didn't respond but instead he pulled her into his arms. She did not hug him back at first, her head was swimming with thoughts of what Joffrey could have said. Was he going to take her back so soon? She just stood there in Robb's arms as he held her tight, she knew he was aware of her sudden shift in emotion.

"He won't ever hurt you again. I don't know what he did to scare you and Sansa but he will never touch you."

"He didn't do anything." She was lying, and she was sure Sansa had lied to him too. They would never tell him of the horrors that took place there. She needed him to get out of the war, to go home, and she knew if he knew the truth he'd fight harder.

He didn't let her go, and finally she gave in hugging him back. She felt a sudden calm wash over her, and she almost let herself begin to cry. She wanted to tell him everything but she was so afraid. He could not protect her if he was fighting a war, he couldn't keep them both safe. How could he protect her, and his family from her family if he was busy fighting a war? She would have to protect them, she would have to lie and protect them. She would have to continue to play the game she thought she was free of.

"I am going to tell the camp of our impending wedding. Will you come when I tell them?" She buried her face in his chest, she was blushing. It was the first time they had mentioned the wedding.

"Would you like me to come?" She was nervous about the idea, she did not know if she could handle being around all those men.

"Lyrina, you are to be my wife but you are also the king's sister, I have to introduce you to these men. I need them to see you as something other than your family." She understood.

"Then I shall be there, just tell me when and I will come." He let go of her and for a moment Lyrina felt sad. She felt so good in his arms.

"I should get back, there are things I have to discuss with my men. Before I go, I do need to ask you something." Lyrina shifted uncomfortably, she was unsure of what more he needed to ask.

"Of course."

"What is this knife wound I keep hearing about? Are you okay? Where is it, let me see." Lyrina bit her lip and looked down for a moment before meeting his gaze.

"It was nothing, I tried messing around with the hound's sword and I cut myself. It is nothing too bad, I am fine love." She was smiling, brushing it off as nothing. She could not let him know, not yet. She still had no excuse of how she had gotten the cuts and scars.

"You shouldn't mess around with swords, my fawn. Have you even held a sword before?" She knew he didn't really believe her but she was thankful he was playing along. She smiled as he called her fawn, he was the only other person she would allow to call her that.

"That was the first time. I need to learn to though, if I am ever to defend myself."

"You don't have to defend yourself, not anymore. Love, I will keep you safe, don't worry." He kissed head but she did worry. He couldn't always be there but she smiled up at him.

"Of course, my wolf." She could get used to being his fawn, if he would be her wolf. But she still could not get used to being unable to defend herself. She needed to feel protected at all time. "Now go be the leader I know you need to be. I will be here."

"Meet me tonight at nightfall, you will see the large group of man gathered together." He kissed her cheek before leaving her alone.

Once he was gone Lyrina went to her desk and collapsed into her chair. It was a rush of emotions, and her body had yet to catch up to them. She was so happy to be with him, so glad just to be close to him again but it didn't kill the other feelings she had. She was upset that he wouldn't give up on the war, it was no longer his to fight. He was done, but he just couldn't let it go. She was scared because he wasn't always going to be there to protect her, he couldn't keep Joffrey from getting her. She was sure if her brother wanted to he could have a man sneak into the camp, steal her and not even Sandor could save her then. Without the thought of Joffrey on her mind she decided it would be best to read the letter he had sent her.

_My dear sister_

_I hope this finds you well, and that you have not forgotten our arrangement yet. You need to convince your new man to bend his knee and go home, Lyrina. He needs to do this, and we need the north. I am also to tell you mother would like the __release__ of uncle Jaime, since we have "returned" Sansa to them. I sent a letter to Sansa as well, to remind her of course of her role as well. See you soon, sister._

She took the letter and set it on fire. She could not risk Robb or anyone else finding it before she got to tell him of how she managed to escape Kings Landing. She would have to tell him soon, tell him of the apparent deal with her brother. She knew he would at least understand that part, the part of her lying to her brother to ensure their safety. But she knew he could not handle the fact that she had let her brother cut her, touch her, kiss her and threaten her for a month just to get free. He would see her like he saw her mother, an incestuous creature. But there was no incest, it was just an act, it was all an act.

Lyrina opened the second letter, and upon reading it she threw it down. There was no identifying marks to tell her who it was from but Lyrina was scared. The letter told her that she should not believe everything she reads, or everything she was told. The person told her that the assassin was not from her uncle or his men, and she would be wise to trust it. Someone wanted to kill her before she could claim her birthright, and she would not be safe until that person was dead. The writer did not inform her who wanted her dead, but they did tell her not to trust anyone. She grew more frightened as she read the letter, the person also mentioned the things her brother had done to her. Whoever it was knew things about her that no one else knew, and she had no idea who it could be.

She felt unsafe, she did not know who she could trust outside of Robb and his family. She did not know if she could trust the men in his camp, though she was sure most of them didn't know her apparent role in Westeros. She was sure they would only see her as the king's sister, the new wife of their Lord, and that was all she wanted. She didn't want them to think she was some queen, because she wasn't a queen, her brother was the ruler of the realm. She did not understand why someone would want to kill her, when she would never take the throne. Both of her brother's would have to die before she was even considered to be the heir, and she was sure one of her uncles would claim it first. She would have to burn that letter as well, she could not risk anything.

She sat in her room alone, shaking, and drinking wine until night came. No one had come to visit her, and she was sure Sansa was busy with her mother. She had time to apply more of the burning ointment on her thighs, which were looking much better than she expected them too. She was just enjoying being alone, alone with the her thoughts. She knew soon she would have to go find Robb, meet his men for the first time, and be introduced as his future wife. She should have been happy, she was getting what she wanted, but she wasn't. She was terrified of what the men would think, she did not want to cause Robb any issues, she was the king's sister after all and they were all against the crown. She just wanted to hide in her tent forever, and never come out until Robb would come to her.

"Lyrina, would you care to walk with me to meet them?" Lyrina looked up from her desk where she had just been staring to see Sansa. A small smile graced Lyrina's lips, she knew Sansa understood.

"Yes, please." She stood up and met the girl outside the tent.

They both linked arms together and began to walk through the camp together. Their conversation was carefree and innocent, neither speaking of the past. It was as if they had silently decided that none of it had happened and they would both keep a bright eye on the future. When they reached the large group of men and some women Lyrina stopped in her tracks causing Sansa to stop as well. She was nervous, she could not even imagine what the men would do. What if they wanted Robb to keep her as a prisoner instead of as a wife? What if they wanted to hurt her?

"It's okay, Lyrina." Sansa let go of her and found her way to her mother while Lyrina stood on the outskirts of the men. None of them turned to see her and for a moment she was grateful. There were so many huge men standing around of course she was to be intimidated.

She caught the eye of Robb who was standing in the middle of all the men, he looked so formal. He was in dark clothes, and his dark cloak made him seem so regal. He truly was no longer the boy she remembered from her time with him.

"Lords, Ladies, you know I have gathered you all here for a number of reasons and before we get to the heavier issues at hand I want to make an announcement. I know there have been rumors flying through the camp after the arrival of princess Lyrina and I would like to explain that to you further." She watched him speak, demanding the attention of his men. She smiled to herself, but the smile turned into something else when he held his hand out in her direction. "Lyrina, come here."

Everyone turned to look at her and the breath caught in her lungs. She stood there frozen unsure of if she should walk toward him or run in the opposite direction. No one glared at her, or even spoke but she felt their eyes judging her. She looked back to Robb who was still holding his hand out smiling at her, and she slowly made her way to him.

"I know many of you know her story, or some of it, I want you all to treat her with respect. Lyrina is not a prisoner here, she really isn't a guest either." He was holding her hand and she squeezed his tightly as men began to whisper. They wanted to kill her,she knew it. "She is to be my wife."

"That is an outrage, her brother killed your father." She did not know the man who spoke up, but he was huge. She shrank back, almost hiding behind Robb as the man yelled but Robb held her steady.

"She tried to save him, Lord Umber, this girl threw herself onto my father to save his life. What her brother decided to do in his private moments was beyond her control." She had never really seen Robb so dominant, so in control of a situation. "She is part of my family, she is not part of theirs. My father loved Lyrina as his own, and you will respect her as such. She is to be your Lady, do not forget that."

The man said nothing more, but she could hear the whispers of all the others. They were looking at her like she was some poisonous snake, and she could not blame them. Her brother had killed a man they all followed, all believed in. She was nothing to these people, and even if the Stark's claimed her as one of their own she would never be. She was a fawn, a stag, and even part lion, she would never be a wolf.

"Now that we have cleared that out of the air, we have other matter's to discuss." Robb leaned down after he finished speaking and told Lyrina she could sit if she wished, but she didn't. "We can go home if we wish, all of us, if we pledge fealty to her brother."

"Was that the crown's plan, to use a girl to get you to bend your knee?" More people were speaking up and Lyrina was beginning to shake. That was the plan, but she knew it would not happen.

"I do not plan to bend a knee to that prick, he is no king." Lyrina looked to Robb with anger in her eyes. He was not going to tell these men about the incest was he? "Many of you do not know the reason my father was arrested, many of you do not know the claims that got him killed. He claimed Stannis to be rightful heir of the throne, but most of you do not know why." She began to pull on his arm bidding him to be silent.

"Renly rides south to be king as well, we should follow him."

"Renly is no king, he is the youngest brother and has no claim to throne." Lyrina knew where this was going and she did not like it.

"Then who, who should we follow? If not Stannis, or Renly?"

"You can chose who you follow but there is something you all must know first.." Lyrina cut him off.

"Robb." Her voice was desperate but he just shot her a glance to be silent.

"My father was put to death for discovering that Robert Baratheon's eldest son and youngest two children were not his own. He only has one true born child." Everyone's eyes fell on Lyrina and she wanted to run away. It wasn't true, and she had wished Robb would stop spreading it as if it was.

"It does not matter who is king in the south, it does not matter who rides on the south for the throne. I will not kneel to a man, or a woman who knows nothing of the north." The man who outraged by the marriage spoke up once more, making sure to look to her. "I will not bend to someone who knows nothing of our customs, of our rules and our Gods. They sit there and pray to their seven but they know nothing of the truth. We are our own rulers and it is time we took back our claim to our own land. There stands the only king I mean to bend my knee to, Robb Stark, King in the North."

For a moment everyone was silent as the man took a knee before Robb. Lyrina clutched tightly to Robb's arm, there was no way he could take on being king. She needed him to return home, to stop fighting in a senseless war. As the next man stood up to kneel before Robb, Lyrina could not take it anymore. She could not be there, she could not stand beside him in this. She would not be his queen, if he did this everything would be ruined.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled to him before she ran past the kneeling men, just as Theon himself went to kneel, she could not follow him.

* * *

**A/N: So emotions all over the place.**


	18. Not a Queen

**Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter, but I needed to write so here it is. I needed some Arya in my life. I hope you all like it. Thanks for the review, follows and favorites.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything that belongs to The Game Of Thrones, I own Lyrina. Lyrics from "So much" By The Spill Canvas.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Not a Queen.**

"**_Hold on to me girl, if you feel your grip getting loose just know that I won't let you down."_**

* * *

Lyrina's P.o.v

She was not going to do this, she couldn't do it. If he became king her brother would take her back, and kill Robb. Everything she did, every vile act she committed would pointless. He was supposed to listen to her, to trust her. But he didn't, he wanted be king and she couldn't be his queen. She had to leave she had go and find somewhere to hide until Joffrey would give up on her. She would just run until she couldn't run anymore.

In her tent she just broke down, Lyrina could not keep her feeling in anymore. She began to cry, she began to scream she was so angry. He was done with the war but he couldn't give it up, is vengeance was going to be the end of them. He didn't give her the chance to explain everything to him, he just went ahead and did things. She was supposed to be his equal, his wife but instead she just felt like a pawn in his game. He claimed the thrown wasn't what he wanted but yet he was now a king,and by marrying her his claim to the iron throne would be sealed. It would be sealed by anyone who believed the lies.

"Girl, what's the matter?" Sandor came into her tent but she did not wish to see him either. She didn't want to see anyone.

"Get out, get the fuck out." She didn't look at him, but she was sure he left.

She didn't know where she would go, she didn't care. She would go somewhere they couldn't get to her. She didn't want to be a pawn in someone's game, she wanted to be herself. Her whole childhood had been spent as someone's pawn. Her family would have used her to set up an alliance, her father had made sure of that. She had four years of freedom, when no one know who she was, but now those days were gone. She was naive to think by coming to Robb everything would go back to the way things were, he was too stubborn. She didn't get why he would let those people bow to him, he wanted to go home, but clearly not enough. She thought she would be enough for him to go home, to spend the rest of their lives together, but she was foolish. The wolf is always a hunter, and the fawn is sometimes the prey.

"Lyrina, why did you run?" She did not think he would come to her so soon. She was sure he would be basking in the glory of his men.

"Get out." She did not look at him either, she couldn't.

"No, I will not until you speak to me." His voice held the same control it did in front of his men. She wasn't the only one who had learned how to control themselves.

"I don't want to speak to you. Get out."

"Lyrina, look at me." His voice was rising, but she didn't care. He could yell at her all he wanted to, she wasn't going to do it. "My fawn, please."

"No, now please leave."She was standing on the opposite side of her tent from but it did not take him long to reach her.

"Look at me." She could see his feet as she looked down, but that was all she was willing to look at.

"I do not want to do this with you right now, king Stark." Her voice was bitter, and she just felt so angry. He didn't know of her deal with her brother, but he didn't give her time to tell him. He just went off and told them everything.

"I am not your king, I am to be your husband."

"Are you? Why so you can have a claim to the iron throne? Since you so stupidly believe the lies over facts. You're using me to claim the throne, I am not stupid." She was so angry.

"I do not want the iron throne, Lyrina, I told you that already."

"You are a liar, if you did not want it you would tell them you are no king. You are just a man, who should kneel and go home." She looked up at him now, she knew she was crying but she did not care. She was just done pretending, pretending to be proper, pretending she was going to stand there and be the dutiful wife.

"You want me to kneel to the man who killed my father? Why?"

"Because it will be the only way I stay." She saw the shock in his eyes.

"So you'll leave me, break the pact, because I won't bend a knee to your brother? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you and that's why I have to leave. You can't protect me and your sister if you are going to be a king. If you don't go home, he'll take me back and you'll never see me again. Is that what you want?" She was looking up at him with so much anger. She didn't know if she had ever been so angry with him before.

"He won't touch you, I would never.."

"You don't have a choice because you didn't give me a chance to explain it all to you. You went and told everyone my mother was rumored to give birth to her brothers children. You all but told your men that I was the only heir to the throne. None of them would follow me, I know you did not intend for that, but if you had given me time to explain why you should go home you would understand."

"Then tell me, explain it me." His voice was calm, and she envied him for a moment.

"I made deal to come here, you had to know that. You had to know there was some ulterior motive in which my family would allow us to wed. I am correct in that, yes?" She knew he was not dumb, he had to know she was there so he would kneel.

"Yes, but I also knew you would never expect me to kneel to him. I expected you to be on my side."

"I am on your side, I am on the side that keeps us together. What would your war do for us,Robb? What could would come of you killing my family?" Not that she really considered her family, her family. She would care if he touched Tommen, or Myrcella maybe even her mother but that was it truly.

"I will not sit by and watch your brother destroy this realm." She didn't expect him to, but he couldn't fight this. "I will not allow those people get away with trying to take everything from my family. Lyrina, you have to know that, you have to understand that."

"It doesn't change the facts Robb, I made a deal with my brother. It was a ruse to get what I wanted but it doesn't change that if you don't march home, he will destroy everything. He will take Sansa, marry her and you will never see her again. He will take me back to Kings Landing, and make sure we never see one another. He will make sure you die, slowly, and it will be horrible. I don't want that, I never wanted it. I had to do something to leave, so I made him a promise that I never intended to keep." She knew she would be with Robb, and she knew eventually someone would take the throne from Joffrey and she could keep her family with him. She could have had her life with Robb and her brother would never had thought differently about his claim on the north.

"What exactly was the deal, tell me, word for word."

"I told him that if he let me marry you, that he could have the north. I told him I could convince you to go back north, and kneel to him. I convinced him that the children we had would be of his blood, and loyal to him." She left the part out about murdering him, she didn't want him to know that.

"That would never happen, you know I would never let that happen." He began to step away from her, and Lyrina realized he thought she meant it.

"I know, but I had to do something. I knew my brother would never have the north, I would never let that happen. Robb, I did it so we could be together, to get Sansa out of there, I did it for you." She was desperate for him not to hate her. She was still angry at him, he had ruined everything, but she did not wish him to think ill of her.

"I understand, I do. I am sorry,love, I am. I should have known you had to do something like that to leave." She was glad he understood. "It doesn't change that I am now a king, and I will not bow before your brother."

"Than I will no doubt be back in Kings Landing before too long." She knew her brother would make her go back as soon as he got word. He would send men to get her, they would kill anyone who stopped them.

"No you won't, never again. I swear to you that I will protect you, I swear it. I failed you before, I know I did, I failed you by sending you to them but I won't do it again. Your brother will have to kill me before I let him have you or my sister." He pulled her against him and she held onto him tightly.

"That's what I am afraid of."

He just held her and Lyrina cried against his chest. She didn't want to lose him but she would if they kept this up. He could not be a king with her, she could not be married to him, it would only bring harm to him. She did not wish for him to suffer on her behalf.

"I'm not letting you go, I'm not letting you run away from me. We have waited too long for this." She knew he was right, they had waited too long for it. Could she threw away something she put so much into?

"I will never be your queen." She whispered against his chest.

"You are more of a queen than I am a king and this is okay. I don't want the throne, I want you and my home." She wanted to hit him for bringing it up again, but she didn't she just cried against him. This war was going to tear them apart.

* * *

**Arya's p.o.v**

"I should have been there, I could have done something." She was still angered over her father's death, and there was nothing that could change that. She would kill them.

"Arya, you couldn't have done anything, they would have killed you. Lyrina protected you, and you should be thankful to be home." Gendry had become someone she could lean on, someone that was a older male figure in the house of children.

Arya, Bran and Rickon were the only Starks in Winterfell. It was not easy for Bran to run everything while Robb was away, they were lucky to have Maester Luwin, even then it was rough. Gendry was more help then they could have asked for, always there when they needed him. He helped Bran with most things, and he was always kind to Rickon. Arya would train fighting with him, and sometimes he would even teach her how to be blacksmith.

"Did you get a raven from Lyrina?" Arya saw Gendry holding a letter in his hand, and she was curious. She herself had received one from the girl finally, and she didn't know if Lyrina had reached out to Gendry.

"She thinks her father was mine as well." Arya could see it, and no doubt the king had bastards. "She said your father told her, and that he really believed it."

"Would it bother you if you were?"

"No, she wants to get to know me." Arya figured as much, Lyrina got to know her other siblings, and no doubt she would do the same for Gendry.

They didn't speak of it again, instead the pair went for a walk through the woods near by. She spent a lot of time with Gendry, he was after all her traveling companion, he was good company. He always made her smile, which was nice because she didn't smile much after the news of her father. She could not believe that Joffrey had killed him, she would make sure he paid. She knew Robb was still marching south, she knew he would no doubt kill the king before she could, but she could dream. She could always join her brother and fight.

"Take me with you." Arya stopped walking and looked at Gendry. Her brother had offered him a spot in the army, and she knew he was going to take it.

"Your bother would not like it if I put you in harms way. You are safe here, you know that." She didn't care if she was safe.

"I don't care, I will come back here, I just want to see them." She had not seen her mother or brother since she left for Kings Landing. She may not have been as close to Robb as she was to Jon, but she still loved and worried about him.

"I will think about it, I don't want your brother to dislike me before I even start fighting for him."

"You can barley fight as it is, your stance is horrid." She laughed at him, she had been trying to help him but he wasn't awful.

"Well not everyone can be as good as you, my lady." She hated when he called her that.

"Oh well, sorry, my prince." She had never called him the before but she could not help but think of it. He was just a young blacksmith, who may have actually been a prince.

"Oh that isn't nice." She just smiled at him. She hoped he would be fine at war with her brother, she thought he had a real place with them in Winterfell. "I think I will mostly be repairing armor and weapons anyway. Which is more than fine by me, I thought the war would be over."

"Not with my father being dead, Robb will not stop until the king is dead." She kicked the dirt in front of her, she had never imagined losing her father so young.

"It'll be okay, let's get back before Bran sends someone looking for us."

Bran had been doing better about being crippled but he would tell Arya often about the odd dreams that plagued him. She had no answers for him about ravens and such things, she would just tell him it would all be fine. Osha, the wildling they took in, would tell them crazy stories of beyond the wall, wild tales that Arya never believed in. She knew Bran believed them, which only made her worry more about her brother's sanity.

"I hope Jon is careful at the wall." Rickon would always worry about Jon when Osha brought up stories.

"He is safe, don't worry." Jon made sure to write to Arya often enough, and she was sure he checked in with Lyrina. He was always a careful boy and Arya knew not to worry about her older brothers.

She was never one to actually worry, she never felt the need to. She could defend herself if need be, and she could protect her brothers in Winterfell if she had to. She was not like Sansa, the one who needed saving. Though Sansa was safe, and Arya was happy about it, but she did not forget that her older sister said she hated their father. To Arya it was something she would have trouble forgiving, it didn't help that her sister actually wanted to marry the man who killed their father.

"When are you leaving, Gendry?" Arya knew Bran didn't want the boy to leave, he wanted everyone to come home.

"Tomorrow actually, I need to meet your brother as soon as possible." Arya really hoped he would take her with him. "I think Sansa shall be heading home after I get there."

"I should come as an escort for Sansa." Bran shot Arya a look and she knew that her brother did not want her to go.

"Arya, no, you should be here." She knew Bran just did not want her on the road again.

"We can't just have her traveling all alone."

"Robb and mother will have that taken care of. I think Robb even intends for Lyrina to come to Winterfell after the wedding." Arya couldn't believe that her brother was actually going to marry Lyrina. She missed her, and really did wish she could see her again.

"I just want to see them." Arya looked at her food, she really did just want to see her family, she missed them.

"We all do, but soon they will be home."

She gave up on fighting Bran about the issue, it was better that way. He may have been her younger sibling but he had really taken on a responsible role in everyone's absence. She had to admit she looked up to him, he stepped up and didn't let his accident ruin him. Starks were always strong and Bran was no exception.

After dinner with her family Arya found herself practicing her archery alone. She wished Jon, or Lyrina were there she could at least show them up. She missed the days when everything was carefree, before her father had to drag them to Kings landing. If she could she would go back and change but there was not enough magic in the world to bring her father back.

"Arya, are you out here?" Arya looked from her task to see Gendry making his way into the training area.

"What can I do for you?" She thought he would be asleep if he had to rise early.

"You can come with me, I sent a raven ahead to your brother telling him, I also convinced Bran." Arya hugged Gendry.

"Thank you. How did you manage to convince him?" She didn't think Bran would budge about her going to a war camp.

"I told him I would keep you safe on the way there, and that Sansa would need her sister on the trip home." She was so excited, she was going to be reunited with the rest of her family.

After the hug they both went their separate ways deciding it was best to get some sleep. Arya was too excited though, as much as she loved being home she craved adventure. As she lay in her bed she thought of all the fun things she could do when she got to the camp. She would get to be around real soldiers, she would see her mother and she would see Lyrina. They could sneak off and go on small adventures when no one was paying attention to them. She thought back to her father, and how he would of never let her go to a war camp. She prayed to the old Gods to keep her safe because she knew that was what her father would want her to do, but she also prayed to the old Gods that Joffrey would get what he deserved. And that night she dreamt of all the bloody ways she could kill the young king.


	19. Nameday Truths

**Author's Note: New chapter! The wedding will be in the next chapter, along with some other things. Thank you all for the reviews,follows and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Game of Thrones, I only own Lyrina. Lyrics are from "Am I supposed to Apologize"- by Maria Mena, I have found a few of her songs that fit Lyrina. **

* * *

_**"I fled her house around eleven years of age." "But I will spend a lifetime trying to understand why someone sharing my bloodline would not lend me their hand."**_

**Chapter 18: Nameday Truths**

**Robb's p.o.v**

The woman in his arms stirred but did not wake as he smiled down at her. Lyrina had been at the camp for almost two weeks and things had finally settled down between them. After their last fight things were better, he no longer brought her family up and she did not discuss the war with him. Theon said they lived in their own little realm, and he could no deny that fact. When he entered his tent each night to find her there reading or just laying in bed he knew he had found peace. He knew she did not enjoy the fact that his men saw him as a king, as their leader, but he could not control that. He had never intended to be their king, but it was now his role to play.

"Is it time to get up?" He barley understood what she said, her voice was muffled by the furs covering them.

"No, you can keep sleeping love." He pulled her closer to him, just holding her. He had dreamt about waking up beside her everyday, and now he had it.

"Why aren't you up being a king today?" That was her way of asking why he wasn't leading his men into battle.

"Arya and Gendry are supposed to come today." She turned around so she was facing him as he spoke.

"Really?" Robb laughed at the excited tone her voice. She had been looking forward to the two visiting since he got the raven. "I am so glad."

"I am not all that excited about Arya coming, this is a war camp after all." Robb had his worries, but he knew Arya could behave. He was more concerned with the trouble the two girls could get into.

"She'll behave, it's not her you should be worried about." He caught the hint in her voice and he smiled at her.

"That's is my worry, love."

She laughed and pressed her body closer to his. She drove him mad and he was sure she didn't even know the effect she had on him. He wanted nothing more than to keep her in bed with him for days, never having to get up but that wasn't possible. He had a war to fight, and she had books to read. Lyrina looked up at him and Robb leaned forward and kissed her head.

"When do you wish to get married? I can get the Septon whenever you wish." He saw the blush fall upon her face and smiled. Whenever he mentioned the wedding she would react the same way.

"Can it wait another week? I don't have anyone to escort me. I always thought after I was reunited with my father that it would be him, or your father or even Jon but none of that can happen. So I would like the time to get to know Gendry, he is my only apparent kin."

"Of course,love. A week from now, would that be alright with you?" He wanted to be married to her, and he honestly would have done it sooner but she was hesitant.

"Yes, please."

"Than it is set, I shall tell everyone today." She relaxed in his arms.

"Is the bedding ceremony necessary? I mean it is not a proper wedding as it is." Robb could seen the worry in her eyes, and he could understand. She was a very shy girl, and being stripped by his men was not something she would enjoy.

"Of course not,fawn. We will have the feast after the ceremony, and we can bring ourselves back here."

"Thank you." She leaned up and quickly kissed him.

Before she could pull away Robb kissed her back pulling her body closer to his own. He heard her gasp and felt her body sink against him. She literally drove him mad, he wanted her but he knew he could not have her. He continued to kiss her as he allowed his hands to roam her body, feeling her skin beneath his fingers. He slowly ran his fingers up her leg until he reached the hem of her nightdress, while he gently nipped at her bottom lip, he began to slide the dress up her thigh. She moaned into his mouth at the touch of his fingers on her but before he could get the dress any further her hand stopped him.

"Robb." She pulled away and gave him a stern look.

"Lyrina." He was smiling but he was not met with the same smile.

"Robb, not yet, we aren't married." She rolled onto her back away from him.

"I am sorry." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. He knew she wished to wait until their marriage bed but they already spent every night together. Everyone in camp already believed he had bed her, except for his mother of course. His mother knew him better than that.

Lyrina was a proper woman, she never let him see her naked, she never let him touch her inappropriate ways despite his efforts. He loved her, and he could understand her need to wait. She wanted to be his wife before anything happened, she wanted to be sure if she was with child it would be a child born of marriage. He knew it was not a lack of love that kept her from allowing him to give in to his natural born needs. He just learned to control himself around her, and her never being devoid of clothing did indeed help that matter. Whenever he would enter the tent at night she was already dressed in her night clothes, and when she would wake, she always dressed after he had left. She said that it was bad enough they shared a tent and bed before marriage, she demanded somethings remain pure.

"I should be going though, you know how the men can get." He did not want to leave her but he had things to plan.

"It's my nameday, can't you stay in bed with me?" He did not expect her to mention her nameday, he had not forgotten but he didn't think she would make a point of it.

"I am sorry,fawn, you know I can't. I have already stayed in bed too late." He kissed her once more before getting up himself. Unlike her he had no issues dressing in front of her. "I promise we will have dinner together."

"Fine." She groaned and rolled over to watch him.

Robb grinned as he began to dress, he thought it was cute when she watched him. Her face was always red, she would bite her lip and just watch him as he got ready for his day. She was truly something special to him, and he was glad their fighting was over.

"Are you staying in bed? You had a few rough dreams last night." They had only begun to share a bed after he heard claims of her screaming in her sleep a week earlier. Since then she continued to have nightmares, but the screaming had ceased.

"Just a little longer, I want to go for a walk today."

"You know the rules." He did not want to impose rules on Lyrina, he did not want to be like her family. He just did not want her getting into trouble around camp.

"I am not to go by the prisoners, and if I leave the camp someone must come with me." Robb had let the hound stay in the camp because Lyrina begged him. He told her he could not stay much longer, but he could stay a small while until he knew where he would go.

"Thank you." He did not like to risk Jaime saying things to her. After the man's vulgar comments to his mother, and his admittance to pushing Bran, Robb preferred she stay away.

Robb finished dressing as she watched him, catching her eyes roaming his body from time to time. He knelt next to the bed and kissed her once more before bidding her farewell.

When he stepped out of his tent he was no longer just Robb Stark, the man in love with Lyrina Baratheon, he was Robb Stark King in the north. He was a leader to his men, a king to his people but it was never his plan. He just wanted his family back, he just wanted Lyrina in his arms and he had all that but still he fought. He fought for their freedom, for their independence from people who would like nothing more but to eradicate them. He knew if Joffrey could he would kill anyone who opposed him in the north, but he also knew the brat would never get the chance.

"Robb, these come from some riders they are for Lyrina." Theon was standing in front of Robb holding what looked like a book, and some clothes.

"Who are they from?"

"One rider was from Tywin Lannister's camp, the other the capitol. My guess these are nameday presents for her." He did not think her family would send her name day gifts, he believe they thought of her as a traitor.

"Take them in to her soon, she should be up." Theon nodded before walking off.

Robb had his own plans for Lyrina's nameday, and he did not expect her family to have done something for her. She had no received any word from her family since her last letter from Joffrey, and Robb made her promise to tell him. He still did not know what Joffrey had done to frighten Lyrina so badly, or his sister, but he knew in time she would tell him. He would have just preferred if her family would stop trying to reach out to her, she was with him now.

He passed a group of his men on his way to his mother's tent, a few of them asking about Lyrina. His men did not hate the idea of him marrying Lyrina after he had explained to them why it would be a good idea. They wanted the north free, they were sick of living under the rule of the south, Lyrina happened to be the heir to the iron throne and Robb believed once she accepted that she could help them. Some of them even wanted to spend more time getting to know the poor girl, but Lyrina was frightened by the men he could see it. He told them he would convince her to come out more often, even if it was to just stand beside him. Some of his men were concerned she did not agree with the war, they believed she would dig her claws into him and convince him to turn tail and run home. He had no intentions of giving up, not yet.

"Robb!" When he entered his mother's tent he was created by a very happy Sansa. She had been adjusting better to camp, and he had agreed not to send her back home yet. She wanted to around for the wedding, but he told her she would return straight after.

"Sansa, why are you so happy this morning?" He knew it was not truly morning, he had allowed Lyrina to sleep in quite late.

"Arya, and her friend are here. Mother took Arya to look around while the boy, Gendry, found a bed in one of the tents."

"I am to believe you are that happy to see our younger sister? I am pretty sure you two like to be at each others throats." He poured himself a cup of wine as he spoke to her.

"I missed her, and it's Lyrina's nameday. I would have made her something but getting the things to make a dress are hard here." He saw the disappointment in her face, and he wished he could have found her the things.

"You can make it when you get home, and send it here for her. I am sure even if it is late she will love it."

"You should be more worried if she is going to like what you are doing." Sansa sat down and smiled at her bother. Robb knew she was right.

He wanted to make her sixteenth name day special so he decided to have a small feast, with his family and some of the northern Lords. He wanted Lyrina to come out of their tent more, meet some of his people. He knew having his family there, as well as Gendry, it would make it easier on her. He just had not discussed the plan with her, he was just going to hope she did not get too mad at him. Robb saw it as practice for the wedding, because he knew a war camp wedding was going to be a little more wild than she would be used to. He wanted her to be comfortable, and her nameday was a great practice for that.

"I am sure she will." He could only hope he did not make a fool of himself.

* * *

**Lyrina's p.o.v**

She laid in be a little while longer after Robb had left, missing him instantly. She was grateful he allowed her to sleep with him, he kept her nightmares under some kind of control. She also did not mind sleeping next to the half naked man each night, though she would never tell him that. Lyrina wanted nothing more than to let him give in to his needs with her but she could not, not yet. She would wait until their wedding night, even then she had considered not consummating the marriage but she knew she had to .

When she got out of bed she looked in the mirror, looking at the reason she did not wish to let him see her naked. As she lifted her night dress up past her knees, and closer to her waist she could see the scars forming. Most of the cuts had since healed over, just a few specks of red still lingering. The scars were her issue, she still did not know how she would explain them, she did not know how she would tell Robb about the horrors she faced in Kings Landing. He asked her countless times, he would ask her what had happened to her, why she was so afraid of her brother but she would never answer. She would just kiss him and change the subject it was not hard.

"Princess, are you awake and decent?" Lyrina hated when he called her that.

"Theon, give me one moment please and if you call me princess again I will stab you." She heard him laugh, but she was serious. Well she wasn't serious but he did not know that.

Quickly Lyrina changed into a dress. She knew being her night clothes would not be appropriate, not in front of her future husband's friend. Once she was dressed, she looked herself over and she smiled. She looked good, healthy and she felt older.

"Come in."

She turned to see Theon carrying a stack of things in his arms, and she was very suspicious. He just set them down on her bed before handing her a stack of letters. There had to be about six there, and she had no idea who they were from.

"These came for you from riders, one from the capitol and the other from your grandfather's camp." Lyrina put the letters down and walked over to the things he placed on her bed. She knew one was a book, the others were clothes.

"Thank you, Theon." She did not know why her family would send her anything. She had not heard from Joffrey but she was sure he knew of Robb's new claim as king.

"I have something for you too, it's actually not from me but it's for you." Theon approached her and handed her the knife he had taken from her when she had arrived to the camp the first time.

"Oh, you are going to return my knife to me? Do you finally believe I won't kill Robb in his sleep?" She knew of his doubts about her, and she could not blame him. She was after all the sister of Joffrey.

"Well the poor idiot keeps his sword in here, I figured if you wanted him dead you would have killed him. He isn't fucking you so there isn't much for you to keep him around for, unless you actually love him." She wanted to hit him for being so vulgar but she didn't.

"Oh thank you so much, Greyjoy." Her sarcasm was exuding from her voice.

"And this is for you, from someone else. It's for your knife, you put it around your leg, it well concel the knife in case you need it." He handed her a small leather thing, Lyrian looked it over and just accepted it. She did not really know what it was but she would entertain the thought.

"Enjoy your nameday, see you soon, princess." She glared at him once more as he left. She did not like being addressed by a title. She could handle people calling her lady, but she was not interested in being called princess, or queen, she was not looking forward to being queen in the north.

When she was left alone Lyrina began to look over the things he had brought her. First she took the book from the pile, it was heavy and thick. As she scoured over the cover and the pages, she learned it was a history of her family. It was a history of her father's family and the Stormlands they ruled. She had learned some of it, from books in Kings Landing but it seemed so much more in depth and she was enthralled at the idea of reading it. Among the other things on her bed were a small gold necklace with a lion charm hanging from it, she knew she would never wear it. There was a miniature lion statue, like the ones she had seen on Robb's maps, and she could only imagine it had come from her grandfather. The last two things were a red dress, and a very thin, small white night dress. She held up the nightdress and was in shock at how thin the material, it was see through. She could not imagine who would send her such a thinly made outfit, she was no common whore.

She put the dresses away, careful to hide the see through night dress she did not want Robb to see something such as that. When she was done she took out the stack of letters that had also come for her, she knew they would be from her family and she did not know if she should read them. She was hesitant, scared of what they could have to say to her. Thankfully the first one she opened belonged to Myrcella, she did miss the young girl. Myrcella told Lyrina all about Kings Landing, and how much she wished her sister could be there but she understood. Lyrina doubted that Myrcella truly knew what was going on, she was sure no one had told the girl. Her second letter was from Tommen, and Lyrina felt bad for him. He told her that Joffrey had taken to picking on him, being a bully and no one would do anything to stop it. Lyrina wished she could have been there to protect him, she no doubt felt it was because Joffrey's lack of targets that he turned to their brother.

One letter was from her uncle Tyrion, who Lyrina still believed tried to kill Bran, he had admitted to sending her the book. He told her he believed she deserved to know all about her father's family, especially if her uncle's were going to be involved with the coming war. He told her he wanted her to know the way the men and women in the Stormlands lived, and what her father's family stood for. He ended it by telling her to never forget her Baratheon blood, to not let her mother control her, the exact thing her father told her on his death bed. Lyrina crumpled up the letter when she finished it, she did not want to be reminded of her father, not on her nameday.

The letter from her mother was short, and did not speak much about Lyrina or Kings Landing. Her mother spent most of the letter telling Lyrina to convince Robb to return her uncle Jaime. She could understand her mother's need for her brother back, they were blood, but Lyrina knew Robb would never allow it. Her mother also informed her that she had sent the lion necklace, something she would never wear not when she had the one from Robb. One letter was from no one, it was nothing special, a generic nameday well wishing and Lyrina did not know who it had come from. She put it among the others not too concerned with who would send her a letter with no name upon it. The last letter belonged to Joffrey, and it was everything Lyrina had expected. He started off by saying he missed her, he loved her and he wished she had a happy name day. He continued on to call her a traitorous witch, and that if she did not get her king to return home they would all suffer. He told her that he would kill everyone in the Stark family, and camp if Robb did not give up his false ideal of being king. She knew he would be angry, and the fear of her brother grew inside of her. She knew he meant it, but she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. She knew she would have to show Robb, but she was sure he would not change his mind.

She decided that after reading all the letters she needed to get out, needed to see the sunlight. Every since the night Robb's people claimed him to be king, she had avoided being among them. She had made a fool of herself and Robb by running off so she saw it best to avoid the people of the camp. She would barley go out in the day time, she had not seen Catelyn or Sansa, she just did not want to be seen. She decided it was time to change that, and that she would walk proudly through camp, if only for a little bit.

The men about the camp just smiled at her as she passed them, some of them even said hello to her. She was sure most of them did not like her, even after Robb had tried to convince them to. She was still the daughter of Cersei Lannister, even if she carried her father's last name. It seemed that no one considered that when they spoke of her family, her mother was a Baratheon by marriage, her siblings Baratheon by blood, but to the people of the camp they were all Lannisters. It felt like a curse to be called Lannister, like it was a vile name to call someone, but it wasn't it was just a surname.

As she walked through camp Lyrina found herself at the one place Robb forbid her to go. She had never visited the prisoners before, she could never bring herself to do it but reading her mother's letter made her curious. Since she never spoke of the war or her family with Robb she did not know how they were treating her uncle, and curiosity was got the better of her. She saw a few men bunched together in a wooden cage, but none of them were the man she was searching for. It did not take long before she found him, he was a mess, dirty and slightly bloody but she knew it was him.

"Uncle Jaime." Lyrina crouched down next to the cage the held the man, hoping he would look at her.

"It's your nameday isn't it?" She was surprised he remembered. "I was there the day you were born, I was there when you father snatched you from your mother."

"It is my sixteenth nameday. I wanted to talk to you, see that you aren't being harmed." She worried for her uncle, even if she did not like him, or trust him, or see him as family, he was still of her family's blood.

"Your future husband is such a kind host." Lyrina sensed the bitterness in his tone.

"I am sorry."

"This is a war niece, it will not be long before my father sends men to come get me and I fear they will kill everyone in their way." She did not doubt him.

"I don't want that, I don't want all those innocent men to die."

"Innocent? They are killing your family's men, they wish to wage war on those you call family. Are you really a traitor as these men speak of you?"

"I am not traitor, I am here trying to get the north for my brother." Lyrina pulled at her princess tone, asserting her dominance of the situation.

"Are you? Would you do anything for my family? You know it will come down to killing the wolf." Lyrina kept her composure, she did not fear her uncle.

"I will do anything for my family, I love them. How about you uncle Jaime, would you do anything for us?"

"You are a lot more like your mother than I think you realize." She heard him laugh, and she felt her skin crawl. She was not her mother.

"Why, thank you." She flashed him a smile. She knew he believed her, and she didn't know if she believed herself.

"I am glad to have someone on my side in here, it's hard being so far from family." She just smiled at him.

"Well I am glad we can be open with one another, it is hard being alone here. Everyone thinks I am on their side." She whispered the last part to him, not wanting the other prisoners to hear her.

"Well, you must have learned your acting from your mother if you are that convincing."

"I got more than my acting from my mother." She smiled again, she felt like she was right back in Kings Landing playing her game. She felt more comfortable playing the game, then being around the northern lords.

"I am sure you do. Is there something you came for, niece?"

"I need to ask you a question or two, and I need you to be honest with me uncle please." Lyrina smiled at him, she needed answers.

"I will try my best."

"Did you do it, did you push Bran Stark out of the window?" She had overheard Robb discussing the news with someone, he told the person her uncle admitted it to his mother.

"I did, he saw things he should not have." The way he said it, so cold, made Lyrina feel sick. Her family really had no issues with killing children. "He was never intended to live, I would not subject a child to being a cripple."

"Did uncle Tyrion try to have him killed?" She needed the answers.

"No, he did not and I am glad he was freed from Lady Stark. Tyrion would never do something such as that." She could hear the honesty in his voice, but she did not believe it. The proof out weighed his words.

"I am glad to know he would never do something so cruel. I need one more answer uncle, and then I will go get you some wine or water, I am sure you need some." She was being kind to him.

"Of course, I could use some water."

"Is it true what Lord Stark said about you and my mother? Did you two have relations?" She had asked her mother, and she told her it was a lie but she began to doubt her mother.

"No." The way he said it alerted her to his lie. There was something more in his tone.

"Your lying.." She did not know if it was because she herself had become so good at lying, or if he made it obvious for her benefit.

"I love your mother very much, you must know that. She says you and Joffrey have become just as close.."

"No, we haven't. I love my brother, and my family but I did not sleep with him." Lyrina stood up, an overwhelming feeling came over her. She had believed her mother's lies, she believed her. She was stupid.

"Does it make you hate us Lyrina? Does knowing your siblings are my spawn change your love for them."

"No I love my family, uncle." It didn't, she loved Myrcella and Tommen, but her view of her mother was skewed even further.

"Love is a powerful thing, you will one day see that no doubt." She couldn't look at him, she felt so foolish.

"Lyrina, what are you doing here?" She turned her head to see Theon coming toward her. Lyrina felt herself panic, he couldn't tell Robb.

"Theon." Lyrina walked over to him. "Theon, I.. please don't tell."

"Come on." He grabbed her arm pulling her back towards her tent. Panic began to set in and she started dragging her feet. She had never disobeyed Robb's rules before, she did not know what would happen.

"Please, Theon, you can't.."

"Hush, Lyrina, I am not going to tell Robb but you are going to tell me what you and the Kingslayer were speaking of." He was still dragging her, but as she thought about what her uncle had told her, she felt bile rise in her mouth.

"Stop, I am going to be sick." Theon let her go just as she turned and began to get sick. She was so disgusted, but she was so upset with herself. She believed her mother, and if her uncle didn't spell it out for her she would have continued too. She knew he had told her on purpose.

"Come on, you need to lay down." They were no longer alone, other men were milling around. Lyrina followed him shaky on her feet.

Back in the tent she shared with Robb, she pours herself a drink. She needed the taste out of her mouth, she needed to get the taste away from her. Theon stood and watched her while she did it, Lyrina knew he was beginning to doubt her again. He no doubt thought she was planning to escape with the King Slayer, or even something worse.

"What were you doing over there, princess?" She heard no humor in his tone, and Lyrina knew she was right.

"I wanted to know if he really did push Bran, I overheard Robb, I needed to know." She was still drinking the wine to rid the taste out of her mouth.

"And what else?" She couldn't tell him. She didn't want to tell him she knew about her mother and uncle, she felt stupid enough.

"Nothing." She looked him straight in the eye, kept her voice even and gave no sign of lying.

"You're lying, I heard you say you love your family. Lyrina are going to betray Robb?"

"Never, I love Robb, everything I have ever done has been for him and for his family. I love them more than my own." She was getting defensive, but she always felt she had to prove her loyalty to him.

"Then why did you disobey him, visit the King Slayer and tell him you still loved your family? Lyrina it does not look good for you." She was sure Theon did not know of her the deal she had to fake with her brother, she was sure Robb was the only one.

"My family needs to think I am still on their side or they will march into this camp and slaughter everyone in it. Robb knows that." She was going to be sick again, her family was truly mad. Her mother and uncle had children together, children she called siblings. Her own brother was just as mad, she began to believe even he had incestuous thoughts. Could she be just as mad?

"That does not mean you disobey him, and go see that man."

"I needed to know Theon, I needed to know if my family is just as mad as people say. I needed to know if my uncle could truly push Bran, if my other uncle could try and kill a child I adored. I needed to know if my mother slept with her brother." Lyrina had to sit down as she spoke, her world spinning.

"What did you figure out."

"My uncle Jaime wanted to kill Bran, but he did not believe that my uncle Tyrion tried to finish the job and I don't believe him but there was no deception in his tone." She hoped he would not ask about the last part.

"What about your mother, what did you learn there?"

"I need to lay down, please leave." She wanted to sleep and forget it had ever happened.

"You know the truth now don't you? Hearing it from Lord Stark, and from Robb wasn't enough for you the King Slayer had to tell you." Lyrina ignored him. She just laid down in her bed curling up, she did not want to think about it.

"Please, I am having dinner with Robb later I just want a small nap." She wanted to forget.

"I will leave. I will go tell Robb.."

"No, please."

"that you are not feeling well, and he should check on you soon." Theon shot her a glance before leaving and it was nothing good.

He did not trust her, she knew that and she knew he would not trust her even more. She was a traitor in his eyes, and she would never be anything more. She could be Robb's wife, their queen but Theon would still only regard her as someone to not trust. It bothered her, she had known the boy for years and yet he looked upon her with disgust most days now. She knew unless the war ended, Theon would never see her in the same light again. It was not long before Lyrina fell asleep, to the thoughts of being a traitor.

_His body lay on top of hers as they kissed, his hands trailing up her sides. She shivered from his touch, __deepening__ the kiss with him. His hands felt like silk __against__ her skin, they were smooth and gentle barley touching her. His lips left her own to travel down to her neck, little whimpers leaving her mouth as he began to nip at her skin. Her eyes were still closed, enjoying the sensations he was giving her. _

"_Look at me Lyrina." His voice was __distorted__ and messy, it was a mixture of voices. She did not want to open her eyes, she was enjoying it. "Lyrina."_

_As she opened her eyes and stared into the eyes of her own brother._

"Lyrina, fawn, come on it's time to wake up." Lyrina opened her eyes, ready to vomit. She had never had a dream such as that about Joffrey and she felt sick.

"Robb." She hugged the man kneeling beside the bed almost pulling him in the bed with her.

"Easy now, love, it is dinner time." Lyrina didn't want to have dinner, she wanted him to erase the dream from her head.

"Let's skip dinner, and do something more fun." She sat up to kiss him. She kissed him with urgency, and desperation.

"We can't skip dinner, but we will pick that up later." He kissed her after he spoke, all while pulling her out of the bed.

Lyrina just playfully glared at him, she really did not wish to leave the bed. She knew she had to, so once he let her go she went to the mirror to fix her hair. There was not way he was getting her out of the tent with sleepy hair. Once she was sure she was well enough to go out their tent she turned to him.

"Are we having dinner in your mother's tent?" Usually when they did not just eat in their tent, they would join his family.

"No, just come on." He took linked their arms together and took her from the tent.

Lyrina did not like the way he was acting, he was hiding something from her, and she did not like it. Lyrina was never one for surprises, and she did not like being led to believe something that was not true. Which was ironic because the amount of lies and deceptions she had told in the last few years. She had tricked so many people into seeing the parts of her she wanted them to, not the real girl underneath. Her doubts of him increased as he led her by the hand through the camp, until they reached an area where tables were set up, and people were talking happily.

"Happy Nameday." Lyrina was going to hit him. She turned to Robb clutching his hand tighter in her own.

"Robb." He knew her fears of his men, her lack of comfort being around them but he set it up anyway.

"I think you need to become comfortable with them , they will be at our wedding." She was upset with him, but she could see his reasoning.

"Fine."

He led her to the table filled with his family, and the moment her eyes found Arya she let go of him. Lyrina did not sit down, she did not care that every Lord or Lady in the camp was staring at her, she needed to get her hands on Arya.

"Arya Stark." The younger girl left her spot at the table and met Lyrina around the table.

Lyrina hugged the girl, almost picking her up off the ground. She knew it was not proper, but she also knew neither of them were proper.

"Happy Nameday, and I brought you a present, he is sitting down. We should sit too, everyone is staring." Lyrina smiled at Arya, and sat down beside her. Robb looked hurt she did not sit at his side, but she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Who is my present?" She knew it could not be Robb, seeing as she already had him.

"That would be me, according to her, but I think she is the gift because I brought her." Lyrina looked to her left and saws he was sitting beside Gendry. For a moment she had felt bad for not even noticing him.

"I am sorry, I didn't see you. Hello, how are you?" Her discomfort was slowly fading but that was because she was surrounded by people she could consider family.

"The trip from Winterfell was much better than from Kings Landing. It is good to see you again." They shared a smile before he poured her a cup of wine. The night may not be as bad as she earlier feared. She was grateful that if Robb was brave enough to plan to force her to spend time among his lords that he would be smart enough to add their family into it. She was always more relaxed around the likes of Arya, more so that even Robb. She loved the man, but he was not nearly as fun loving as his sister or Jon. Lyrina thought about Jon for a moment, and wished he could have been there for her nameday, he would have made it fun as well.

"M'lady, may I have a moment of your time?" Lyrina looked up from her cup to see one of Robb's Lords now sitting beside him. He was a giant man, the one who spoke up at the mention of their marriage. She believed his name to be Lord umber, and she only hoped she would not be a fool.

"Of course, my lord." She felt herself begin to panic, her stomach turning, she had to be proper and she was scared.

"I want to know where you stand about Robb marching against your family?" Lyrina bit her lip and looked to Robb. They had an agreement not to speak of such matters with one another, to avoid arguments but he nodded his head toward her to speak.

"What Robb does, the war he fights, is not my war. I am his wife, I am to stand beside him and encourage him. I am not a warrior, a solider, I am lady and my place is as such." She was proud of herself, but she knew it was all fake.

"But if you are the one true heir to the iron throne, do you not want to fight for it?" She did not think that would be brought up, and what her uncle said came back to her. She was the heir, despite what she had believed.

"I should not fight for the iron throne, nor should anyone here wish me too. If I take my claim as the heir, your king would be my king. As my husband he would be the king of the seven kingdoms. You do not wish for that, you wish for freedom." The man stared at her for a moment, and Lyrina became uncomfortable until the man let out a laugh.

"She's a smart girl you have here Robb, a good smart lady." Lyrina blushed and looked to Robb.

"That she is."

Lyrina went back to her wine, and food not wishing to continue the conversation those two men were having. As she ate she spoke to Lady Catelyn about the wedding, and how excited she was. Lyrina was excited, she had wished to be with Robb for some time, and despite the issues they had they would be married. She would be his wife, and she could only hope she could get him to see things her way.

"Stark is it true you are denying the bedding ceremony?" It was Lord Umber who spoke up and Lyrina brought her head down. She did not want this discussed.

"Yes, Lord Umber, Lyrina does not feel comfortable being stripped by you men." Robb said it in such a joking tone and Lyrina wanted to hide.

"It is tradition." She heard some of the other northern men begin to speak up and she even heard some laugh. She wanted to hide.

"I will discuss it with her, don't worry." She wanted to run away, she felt as if she needed to hide away. As she was about to run a hand was placed over her own.

"You don't have to." Gendry had leaned over and whispered in her ear. She smiled at him, and stayed in her seat speaking to him.

So as Robb continued to entertain the thought of the bedding ceremony, Lyrina spoke with Gendry, Arya and Sansa. All three were very interested in the wedding, and Sansa even confessed that she wished she could have made the dress for her. The girl was so excited for Lyrina's wedding, she thought she should have been the one getting married. Lyrina had always painted the picture of the wedding she would have, back when she was still free. She never imagined it in a war camp, she never imagined it being to Robb Stark, and she did not expect to have her bastard brother being the one to escort her, to give her away. She looked over at Gendry and she really could see the resemblance to her family, he had it all, he looked like her uncle Renly, he looked like her father when he smiled. The way his eyes lit up reminded her of the small moments she had with him, when he was truly happy.

As the night grew later, the people grew louder. She could tell the northern men enjoyed their ale, and enjoyed their war stories. As the men spoke she found herself moving over to sit beside Robb who thankfully was not as drunk as his counter parts. She did not lean against him like she wished, instead she just held his hand as he spoke to some of his men. He seemed happy, and she wanted to be happy with him. She was slowly learning about his men as she half listened to their conversations, and her fears were slowly fading into slight comfort.

"Now both of your father's were real soldiers, fighting for what they believed in. It wasn't a matter of a crown for Robert, it was a matter of what was right. Lord Stark was fighting for his friend, for his family and for his sister. It was about honor back then, not some silly throne." The men were speaking of the rebellion, her father's rebellion.

"My father was always a man of honor, and he will be avenged as such." She felt a pang in her stomach as Robb spoke, she felt guilt.

"He will, we will slay that boy king." Lyrina wanted to hide. She wanted Joffrey dead, she did but thinking about it made her hate herself. Who want's their own brother dead?

"I think it's time for me get some sleep, Arya and Sansa have already left." Lyrina wanted an escape.

"I will be in shortly, get some rest." He did not kiss her, did not make a sign of affection and she understood. His men could not see him being affectionate.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate my nameday, it was great speaking to some of you. I hope we can all get along in the future." With that Lyrina excused herself from the men and began her way back to their tent.

She could not deny it was a nice gesture Robb had given her for her nameday. He wanted both parts of his world be connected, he wanted her to be comfortable. He was not forcing her into his war, into the plans of attack, he just wanted his men to see her as human. He wanted both parties to see the other as just another person, without sides, just people. She could see his men as such, and she understood them more. They were not fighting for an all out slaughter like she had imagined they just wanted to be free. If anyone could understand wanting to be free, Lyrina was that person. She wanted freedom her whole life, she had gained it and lost it. She knew what it was like to spend your whole life looking for the freedom you had lost, and she wanted them to have it.

In her tent Lyrina began to look over her things once more. She took the lion necklace, and statue from her family burying them deep inside her trunk. She did not want them, but she did not know how to get rid of them. She removed all the letters except the one from Joffrey off the desk, she wanted Robb to be able to read the one from her brother. She had promised to share any letters from him, it was his way of helping her cope.

Once everything was done she slipped into a long night dress and climbed into bed. She knew it would be some time before Robb came to bed, and she knew she would be asleep. As she slowly drifted off she made a promise to the old Gods and the new, that she would do anything in her power to help the north gain the freedom they seek. She promised that if she too could have her freedom for her family, that she would help fight for theirs.


	20. A war camp wedding

**Authors note: WEDDING! Happy times. Anyway. Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews. They mean a lot. Also just a continued note that the story bounces around in AU and cannon, mostly AU though of course as you shall see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, but I own Lyrina. **

_**"Found a way to let you in but I never really had my doubts." "Every rule I had you breaking it's a risk that I'm taking"**_

* * *

**Chapter 19: A war camp wedding.**

Lyrina's p.o.v

"Lyrina, love, Lyrina, it's time to wake up." Her eyes did not want to open, she was afraid of what she would find. Her nightmare had been particularly horrible. The screams of the people being slaughter, the blood had felt so real she did not want to wake up.

"No."

"Lyrina, please we are getting married, I have things to tell you. Please wake up." She could hear his desperation, and she was sure he had felt her shaking in her sleep.

She slowly opened her eyes and found Robb kneeling beside their bed worry etched on his face. She tried to smile at him but she could not bring herself to, she could still felt the flames in her dreams on her skin. She had never had a nightmare so vivid, so horrible.

"Can you tell me about it, please?" She didn't want to tell him, Lyrina did not think he could handle it. He would just tell her it wasn't real, it felt real.

"Everything is alright, my wolf, I am fine." She tried to get up, and out of the bed but he stopped her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed as he joined her.

"Lyrina, you have not screamed or cried out in your sleep for weeks. Please don't hide away from me." She had been on edge after the dream she had of Joffrey and her kissing, but even then she would have preferred that over her nightmare.

"I.. it was bad Robb, it was so bad." She felt herself begin to shake as he pulled her into his lap. The nightmares were always getting worse.

"Just tell me, love, I promise I will protect you."

"Everyone died, we got married and everyone died. My grandfather, and brother rode in here killing everyone they could. Their men slaughtered yours, your family and my brother killed you. I was alone and the camp was burning down around me, it was all my fault." She knew it would happen, she was sure it would happen. If she married him it would happen.

"No one is going to die today, no one is going to kill anyone. Lyrina it is our wedding, the wedding your family fully supports in their own little sick way. In fact I have something for you." Lyrina looked at Robb hesitantly, but she did not move from his lap. He was not getting up.

"You don't know that, my family could do it."

"Lyrina, no one is going to touch you or my family. Do you understand that?" He lifted her chin and kissed her.

"I do." He held her against him before removing her from his lap.

Lyrina did not want to be removed from his lap, she felt safe there. She watched him as he went to a box on the other side of the room. It was a small trunk, and she did not know what was inside it.

"I have a few surprises for you today, but this one is not mine. It's from your mother." Lyrina was confused as he brought the small crate to her.

He set it down in front of her before opening it. Inside folded up nicely was a beautiful pale blue dress, she did not remove it she did not Robb to see it. She quickly closed the case and smiled over at him.

"Did she send a letter with it?"

"One for us both actually, this one is for you." He handed her a sealed letter with a smile.

Lyrina was surprised her mother had sent Robb a letter, and her a dress no doubt to wear at her wedding. Lyrina could not imagine her mother wanting to be a part of her wedding to Robb.

_Sweet child,_

_You've grown up so much and I have let you slip away from me constantly. I was never the mother you needed or wanted and for that I am sorry. I lost my mother young, and I should have held on to you a little longer. What am I telling you I will never say again, we both know that. We both know we have roles to play, people to please but know what I say I mean. I love you Lyrina, and I know you have a deal with your brother and I know you love your family. I do not want you to marry him if you do not love him, don't hurt yourself. I __thought__ I loved your father, and I married him because he was going to be king. I didn't love him, and he did not love me. Do not make that mistake, if you love him, marry him. If you do not love him, your brother can get the north another way. Don't get yourself hurt. Follow your heart._

Lyrina took the letter and put it in the crate. Her heart was aching in her chest, she knew her mother would never say something like that again. Her mother knew how to play the game, her mother knew Lyrina would have to play her part but she was giving her the advice not to. Her mother broke her own rule of being the actress for just a moment, just a moment to tell her daughter not to marry just for her brother. She felt a fire grow inside her, she hated her mother but she began to understand her. Her mother loved her brother, it was wrong and sick but she loved him. She wanted her daughter have love even if it was the enemy. She knew her mother would not view her marriage to Robb as such, she would continue to see it as her playing her role, but deep down they would both know the truth.

"Was it bad?" Robb looked at her with hesitation but she shook her head. "Mine wasn't either, your mother bid me to take care of you. She also warned she'd never speak to me again."

"She told me that what she said will never be spoken of again, she told me to follow my heart." Lyrina looked at Robb standing there in all his glory. He was fully dressed, and he looked handsome. He was not dressed for the wedding but it was hours away.

"Are you following your heart?" He sounded scared, and for a moment Lyrina wondered if he doubted her. If he doubted that she was marrying him for love, not just to help her family.

"I have followed my heart from the moment I left you, to the moment I found myself in your arms again. You gave me the freedom I've always wanted." She stood up and made her way over to him, looking up at him.

"You gave me a freedom too, even if you don't realize it." He leaned down to kiss her for a moment. "Now please get dressed I have a surprise."

"Leave the tent and I will." She saw his shoulders sink in defeat. "You can see me naked in a few hours, now hush."

"The men will see you naked first." She heard him mumble.

"We will discuss that, Robb." She began to shove him out of the tent so she could dress in peace.

She was nervous, anxious and terrified. She had only a few hours before she would have to put on her dress and marry king Robb Stark. When she began to love him he was barley the lord of Winterfell, and now he was a king. He was a king of the whole northern half of the realm, he was a solider and he would be her husband. She never believed he would be the one, never believed they would be getting married and spending their lives together. She was resigned to her fate when she left Winterfell, she knew her parents would have her shipped away, she just never thought he'd be the one.

It took her only a few moments to get dressed but she did not tell him she was done. She could not imagine what he had to show her, or give her. His last surprise was forcing her out to speak to his men, and she did not exactly look forward to what else eh could pull out of his hat. She took a little longer to comb her hair, and a little longer to wash her face until she was sure he was out there cursing under his breath.

"I am ready." She smiled to herself as he came in a grumpy look on his face.

"Don't scream." Lyrina looked at him concerned until the tent flap lifted and someone entered.

"Oh my.." She yelled, she could hear Robb chuckle but she did not care. Lyrina almost tackled the person who entered. "How did you get here? Is this allowed? Are you real?"

"Robb sent word of the wedding as soon as he knew, asked me to come. It is allowed I had to bring some people to keep me from breaking my vows and I am very much real." Jon Snow held Lyrina in the hug as she squeezed him.

"He got a better greeting than I did." She heard Robb mumble she knew it was a joke but she let go of Jon and turned to him.

"I..don't know what to say, I know he's your brother but thank you."

"He's to escort you, Gendry knew before you even asked him to escort you. Now you two talk, I shall go have fun while I can." She laughed at him as he left. She could really love him forever.

When she was left alone with Jon she almost cried just seeing him. It had been so long since she had even seen him and it made her miss him.

"Can you believe it? I am actually marrying Robb." She began to laugh to herself. Back in Winterfell before her family came, she would have never imagined marrying Robb.

"I remember the days where you and Arya swore off marriage for adventure."

"Oh we had adventure, my guess is no one told you of the trouble we got into yesterday."

"Oh no, please do to tell me what you and Arya did in a war camp." Jon was smiling and laughing making Lyrina feel good.

"Robb was not pleased but we went hunting. I hadn't shot a bow since I left Winterfell so her and I stole some bows so we could hunt. We killed a stag but we were missing for a few hours."

"Lyrina you are going to be a queen, you can't just disappear." She didn't want to be a queen.

"I know, it was just while Arya was here. She will be gone soon, and no doubt you will be too." She didn't want them to leave. She wanted Sansa to at least stay, she felt she was safer here.

"I know, but it will be okay. You will have Robb and his mother." She didn't want just them. She would have Gendry too, but he would be marching off with Robb and she would be alone.

"I know, I am just glad I got to see you."

"Did you tell him?" She knew what he was referring to, and she didn't want to discuss it but she knew he'd bring it up. She had told him about what her brother had done to her.

"No, what am I supposed to tell him? What do I say?"

"The truth, you are going to be married, you tell the truth. He won't hate you, he won't think ill of you, he will love you." She wanted to believe that.

"I don't know, he will find out tonight no matter what I do." She could just deny him, she could just go to sleep and not have sex.

"It will be okay, I promise you. Be honest with him,and it will all work out." He stood up taking her hand. "Now come on, I want you to meet some people."

Jon led her out and introduced her to a group of men standing around outside.

"Lyrina, these are my friends and brothers, Sam, Grenn and Pyp."

"Hello." She smiled at them, she knew who they were from his letters.

"So this is the girl you didn't bed?" The way Grenn said it Lyrina knew he didn't believe it.

"We didn't, we really didn't. Jon is my best friend, and I never saw him that way. Though it did not stop a lot of people from thinking we did." Lyrina thought back to the time Robb and Theon found them in her room, and they no doubt assumed the worst.

"My own brother, her future husband, thought we were together. It was not a fun time for us." It was easy for them to laugh about it now, but back then it broke Lyrina up inside. She didn't even realize she even had feelings for Robb back then.

"Well, you are not unattractive,M'lady, so Jon missed out I suppose." Lyrina felt herself blush.

"Hey, she is a future queen watch yourself. Also my brother is kind of the jealous type, don't let him hear you."

Lyrina stood with the men talking, and laughing. They told her all kind of stories about Jon, and how well he was doing at the wall. They told her he was even being groomed to be leader one day, and that did not surprise Lyrina she knew Jon was commander material. She told them embarrassing stories from his time at Winterfell, and of course he denied every single one of them. It was not long before they found themselves in a tent drinking wine, and sharing stories of Jon. She learned about the boys as well, and she told them of her being a runaway princess. They could not wrap their heads around someone wanting to flee from royalty and she didn't blame they didn't see it the way she did.

"Fleeing from royalty only to end up a queen." She glared at Jon but she knew he was right. She ran away from being someone's Lady, from being any kind of high lady but now she was going to be a damned queen.

"Blame Robb on that front."

She continued to speak to the men, drinking wine and killing time. She knew it would soon be time for her to get dressed, and the wine eased the butterflies in her stomach. If her father never died, if his father was never sent away, she would be marrying him in the Godswood of Winterfell, but instead they were marrying in the woods next to a war camp. She really could not complain, they were getting what they wanted, they were getting each other. She would have been content marrying him alone, just them and Septon but she knew that was not going to happen this time.

"Did you see Arya?"

"She greeted me in an almost identical fashion." Lyrina smiled, she was glad he could see Arya. They were so close, and she wished they could stay.

"I am stopping on the way back to see Bran and Rickon, I will give them your regards." Lyrina wished they could be there, she felt horrible for leaving them out of the wedding.

She wished Ned could be there too, she wished he could see his son. She knew he would no doubt get word in Eastwatch of what good his sons were doing, but she wished he could see it. She wished he could see the way his sons grew into great men. She wished he could see the way his daughters grew stronger with each step. She knew she would have to tell Robb soon, if she did not the guilt would consume her until she was an empty shell. How do you keep your husband's father a secret?

It was not long before Sansa came into the tent to pull Lyrina out away from the men. She did not realize how much time had passed with the men until she had shown up. It was wedding time, and Lyrina began to feel shaky. Did she really want to marry Robb? Was she ready for marriage? She wanted freedom, she did not want to be someone's property. She knew she loved him,and he loved her. She knew he would never act like he owned her, he would give her the freedom she wished.

"Maybe we should wait another week, right?" She had already pushed the wedding off a week.

"No, Lyrina. You already did that, he is going to start thinking you don't want to marry him." She did want to marry him, she did. She was scared though, scared of her nightmare, scared of her brother and scared of what could come of it.

"I know, I just.." When Sasna pulled her into her tent Lady Catelyn, and Arya were both there waiting.

All three of the Starks were wearing beautiful dresses that Lyrina could only imagine were made by Sansa at some point. They all looked so happy, so excited and Lyrina was panicked. She knew the women were there to help her dress, but she was not ready to be stripped naked in front of them.

"Lady Catelyn, you don't need to help me dress I shall be alright." She could not let them see. Sansa caught her eye with sad smile.

"I want to help you, but if you would prefer me not to.."

"Mother, I will help Lyrina wash and dress, but can you come in and help with her hair." Sansa spoke up for Lyrina, and she was thankful. She would not have known what to say to the woman.

"Of course, I should go check that my son is behaving."

"Arya, can you find Gendry and Jon for me, I need to speak to both of them." She did not want to subject Arya to the scars on her body.

"Of course."

Once they were left alone Lyrina hugged Sansa tight, she was grateful for the girl's quick thinking. Lyrina did not know what she would have done with the help of Sansa. She silently stripped, neither girl speaking of the scars on her thighs, they knew where they were from. Sansa helped her get washed up and helped her breathe correctly.

"Where did this dress come from? It's beautiful." Sansa pulled the dress out of the box that held it and as Lyrina looked upon it in all it's glory she was in awe.

"My mother, she sent it, I think she was trying to make things up to me." The dress was a pale blue but it looked almost white. "It reminds me of snow, of winter."

"Winter is coming." As Sasna said it something clicked in her head. Her mother bought the dress as a continuation of her letter, a silent approval. If she wanted Lyrina to feel attached to their own family the dress would have been red or gold.

"Winter is coming."

Sansa helped Lyrina into the dress, pulling the ties tight. She tried to breathe but with each step of getting ready her heart beat faster in her chest. She thought of everything that could go wrong. Her nightmare could become a reality and everyone she loved could die. Robb could see her scars and deny being with her. She could trip, she could embarrass herself. What if she was only doing this for Joffrey? What if she tricked even herself? But she knew that wasn't true, she loved Robb before the plan. She was just nervous.

"How would you like your hair?" Lady Catelyn was back, and her voice was comfortiing.

"I don't know." Lyrina would have left it wild, and down but she knew that was not wedding appropriate.

"You look beautiful." Sansa was trying to keep her calm while Lady Catelyn did her hair.

"Thank you, I didn't think I'd be nervous."

"When I was going to marry Brandon Stark, I was so nervous. Not because it was arranged, not because he was so outgoing, but because I loved him. Love makes you feel crazy things, you will be okay." Lady Catelyn always seemed to know what to say. "If it helps, he's just as nervous. He even had to kick Theon out of the tent, he is on edge."

"Really?" Lyrina laughed at the thought of Robb being nervous. She had never seen him truly nervous. He was always serious, and she had seen him scared but never nervous.

"He is afraid you'll run away."

"I am sure he is, that's seems to be what all the men in my life fear." It was a rational fear. She could run away.

"There, you look beautiful."

Lyrina looked in the mirror and was surprised but herself. Half of her black hair was pulled back away from her face, she had no doubt it was braided, her skin was still slightly tan and her eyes were sparkling. She had changed so much over the last year, she was no longer the same child that left Winterfell. Her dress looked beautiful against her skin, and she felt like a princess for a moment, forgetting she was actually a princess.

"Thank you."

"We will see you shortly, you will do fine." Lady Catelyn hugged her, and Sansa did as well before they both made their exit.

"Are you ready?" She looked over to see Jon and Gendry both standing in the entrance of her tent.

"Come in here."

They both looked handsome in dark clothes formal clothes and cloaks. She had never seen Gendry in anything but messy blacksmith clothes or armor. He looked so handsome, and still continued to remind her of the family on her father's side. The people she barley knew, but she hoped that when the war ended she could. She had gotten to know Gendry though, they had spent days getting to know each other. It helped that she pushed the wedding back, which gave her, Arya and Gendry time to get know each other better. Gendry would be the brother she knew she could lean on, the big brother she longed for.

"If I run, you won't tell right?" It was half a joke, her legs were itching to run.

"Not this time,Lyrina, not this time."It was Jon who spoke, she knew he wouldn't let her. He was always keeping her from from running away.

"I'm scared."

"He is too, don't let him know I told you. He's terrified that you'll run away, that the war will tear you two apart. He wants this, he's loves you and looked upon you with love for some time." It always surprised Lyrina when Robb or others brought up how long he had felt something for her. She felt as if she was wrong for not realizing her feelings until it was too late.

"I won't run. I fear the war will tear us apart as well, my family is horrid." Lyrina was looking at herself as she spoke. She needed to realize she wasn't her family. Wasn't the incest, the lies, and the killing.

"Lyrina, I am your family. Because of you I know now who my father was, and he may have died but I gained a sister. I was alone before the Hands of the King questioned who I was, and I was alone before you sent me away with Arya. You gave me a family, you allowed me to find comfort among the Starks, and you gave me a younger sister to look after." Gendry had stepped behind her, standing in the mirror with her. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as he spoke.

"Well thank you for trying to be the brother I need." She turned to hug him, trying not to cry. She had to let go of her mother's family. She could no longer allow them to rule her life.

"Now let me go find a spot to watch you get married. See you soon." With that he was off.

She was left alone with Jon, as she had been many times in her life. She wanted to just run around with him or have him help her shoot but he was there to escort, to give her away, to her new husband. She would be bound to Robb Stark for the rest of her days.

"Jon, when we were back in Winterfell I never imagined this. I always thought I'd be watching Robb marry some beautiful highborn Lady, while I was itching to run off to the wild north beyond the wall." It wasn't until she left Robb for Kings Landing did her heart begin to scream to her how she truly felt.

"I know, and I don't think any of us had planned for this. For a war, for my father passing, but the Gods have led you two together. Lyrina you were meant to be in Winterfell, you were meant to find Robb, the Old Gods wanted it. Just have faith." She knew he was right to extent. The Gods had led them together, but was it for good or bad.

She stood there just trying to breathe. She needed to let go of her brother, her mother and the fear the encased her in. She was safe within the camp, she was safe with Robb and soon he would be her husband. They would be bounded by the faith, and in the eyes of the Seven. He would father her children, and they would grow old together teaching their children the right way. She knew it could happen, but it could only happen if she stopped running, and stopped lying.

"Let's go get you wed." Jon took her arm in his and took her from her was last time she would lay in bed with Robb as Lyrina Baratheon, when they went to bed that night she would be Lyrina Stark.

* * *

**Robb's p.o.v**

"If we flank them here it will be easier than attacking from the front." He was bent over the war table discussing plans of attack.

"Robb, you need to be focused on getting married." He knew that, Jon was not stating anything he didn't know. He just couldn't.

"We need to make sure our men are ready for tomorrow, we need to cut these men off." Robb needed a distraction and war was it.

"Robb I think Jon is right, less war talk and more marriage talk." He knew she was getting ready in their tent. He knew she was no doubt just as nervous as he was.

"Now we don't need to worry too much about Renly's men they have not made any move out of the Stormlands, and so far Stannis is only rumored to be gathering forces." He was ignoring them all, he could not speak of the wedding with his stomach exploding in nerves.

He was a man, a king, who led his men into battle but yet the idea of seeing Lyrina walking toward him, being bound to her for the rest of the lives was making him nervous. Not because he didn't want it, but because he wanted it so much.

"Robb, may I come in?"

"Of course, mother."

He was surprised to see his mother, but also thankful. Jon was little help in the marriage department and he did not have his father to guide him. He could only imagine the advice his father would give him, and he wished he was there. He knew his father would be so proud of him, not only for following his duty in marrying Lyrina, but also marrying her out of love.

"You look so handsome." His mother hugged him, and he could sense her tone.

"Mother, are you alright?" Everyone in the tent was looking at them confused. "Can we have a moment alone. Theon that means you need to leave as well."

Once they were alone he saw a tear slip from his mother's eyes. He did not know why she was crying. Did she not wish for him to marry Lyrina?

" You have grown into such a man." He felt like a nervous child. "Your father would be so proud of you."

"I know mother, and I will continue to make him proud." He knew his father was at peace, and he just wished he could have been there to see him marry Lyrina. He knew his father loved the girl as his own, and it would have been joyous for him.

"Are you nervous, Robb?"

"I fear she will run mother, she is always running." He just wanted her to settle, to not fear anymore. He wanted the nightmares to stop, he wanted her to feel completely safe in his arms.

"She will not run Robb, she wants this. I can see it in her, in the way you two are with each other. It will be alright in time." His mother kissed him on head before leaving him alone.

He wanted to believe that it would be alright but he couldn't fix the past. He could not take back the hurt that happened between them. He could not take back the arguments, he could not take back letting her go and lying. He was selfish in his love for her, always making decisions for her without confronting her on them, and he knew he had to stop. He knew he had to ask her what she wanted but he was trying to protect her, keep her from harm. He let her keep pushing the wedding off, he let her keep pushing him away but he knew that had to stop too. He could not let a marriage form while secrets lingered between them. He knew he could not change what had happened to her in Kings Landing but he could help if she let him.

He left his tent and made his way to the woods beside it where everyone had gathered in a clearing ready for the wedding. As he walked past some of his men the nerves in his body amplified and he felt himself begin to shake. He was really doing it, he was really going to marry the girl her had dreamed of. He had been so afraid when she was in Kings Landing that she would never make it back to him, but she did and she was going to be his bride.

Not long after he found himself by the Septon, someone began to play a light tune as everyone turned to watch her. Robb did not see her at firs but as she came into the clearing his heart began to race in his chest. He had never seen her look more beautiful, she looked as if she was actually glowing in the setting sun. She clung to Jon for dear life and he could see the fear etched in her eyes, she was just as nervous as he was. When her eyes caught his own they both broke into smiles, and he began to breathe easier. It felt like it took her a century to reach her, and when he took her from Jon it was as if his whole world slowed down.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." They both wanted to cry, he could feel it and he could see it in her.

This was a moment they had talked about while laying in bed at night, it was a dream he had for a year. He was finally with her, the woman he loved was going to be his wife. As the Septon spoke neither of them tore their eyes from each other. Lyrina stood before him, her hand in his, smiling up at him. There was a peace that fell over him, feeling her hand in his own. Love was his peace.

The Septon looked to the pair to say their part and for a moment he saw her hesitate before speaking.

"Father, Smith,Warrior, Mother,Maiden, Crone,Stranger I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of my days."

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger I am his and he is mine fromt this day until the end of my days."

Robb could hear the emotion in her voice, he could hear her breaking her walls down for him. He smiled at her, feeling his own tears well up in his eyes. It was time for them to kiss and seal their marriage. He pulled her close to him, her body flush against his own. She giggled, and he lost it. He leaned down and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. He kissed her like it was the first time all over again, like it was the last kiss they would ever share.

When he pulled away from her he could see her face become red and it only got redder as his men began to holler at the pair, cheering. He watched her eyes leave him and travel over to where his family stood, they were all smiling and he watched Lyrina smile back at them. They were all happy, and they had reason to be, the union between the fawn and the wolf would mean a lot to the realm.

"What are you doing?" He swept Lyrina up into his arms and began to carry her.

"I am bringing you to our feast, and I want to make sure you know I will never let you fall." He held her tight against them as he walked through the forest.

He remembered the first time he had carried her, the night he took her to bed after the first feast for her father. He remembered the feel of her skin beneath his fingers, back then it was so innocent. Now she was his wife and nothing about his touch would be innocent that night.

"You are a very silly man Robb Stark."

"Well you are a very beautiful woman Lyrina Stark." He caught her smile as he said it, burying her face in his chest. The last time he held her she did not feel the same way for him as he did her, the last time he held her, he was barley coming to terms with the fact that he could care for her.

The feast was loud, and he was sure the animals near by had scattered from all the noise. He didn't mine he wanted everyone to have fun, to drink and to be happy. He sat at his table alone, Lyrina was off with his sisters, but he enjoyed it. He got to watch her laugh, and smile being carefree, no fear in her eyes. He watched Arya try to get Lyrina to chase her, but in the dress it was nearly impossible. He liked her dress, and he wished he could have thanked her mother for it, but he knew he never would. She may have sent him a letter, apologizing for his father, and basically granting him permission to love her daughter but he did not care. She was the enemy and he would never forgive her.

"I do hate to run out so soon but I must get back." Jon found him sitting alone.

"Thank you for coming, I think it did a lot for her." He knew it helped Lyrina for Jon to be there, but it helped him as well. And if his brother had asked he would have let him stay, he didn't fucking care about the vows.

"You helped her more than I did Robb. Look at her, she isn't scared anymore you can see it in her eyes. I didn't do that for her."

"I am afraid the fear will come back Jon. What if it is just in this moment she feels safe?" Ever since she had come to camp he could see the fear lingering in her. She didn't show it as often as she once did, she did not flinch at his touch or cower but he could see it in her. For as much as she had become a strong woman, something had happened between when she came to his camp with terms to when she came to marry him.

"As long as you are by her side I am sure she will be alright." Robb stood up to hug his brother farewell. "She plans to visit me when the war ends, let her."

"I will, I am her husband not her owner." He wasn't sure if he would let her go alone, but he would allow her the freedom to go.

"Be well, brother."

Robb watched as Jon went over and hugged Lyrina goodbye. He could see the sadness on her face but he knew she would be alright soon. She had Arya beside her, and he knew she would cheer his wife up. He was right because as soon as Jon was gone the two girls were back to acting like fools, going to different tables talking to people, and enjoying themselves. His wife had not even come to sit by him, and he did not mind, he enjoyed watching her happy.

Eventually she made her way to their table, taking her seat beside him. She smiled at him and took his hand in her own without speaking. She was strong again, she was standing taller and he began to believe that she trusted in him to keep her safe. That was all he wanted, he wanted her to know he would never let anything happen to her. She was his wife.

"I am tired." She poured herself some wine.

"Well, it can not be from the wine, since you can handle it now. It must have been all that running around with my sister."

"I was not running, this dress makes that impossible." She laid her head on his shoulder and he did not mind it. She was his queen she could be as affectionate as she wished.

"Well hopefully you are not too tired for tonight."

"Robb Stark." Her tone was meant to be stern but he saw the smile on her face.

"I am your husband, I have rights." She laughed more, and he couldn't help but smile. He could not wait to have her in their bed for more than just sleep.

Robb felt her just shift her chair closer to his while keep her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, feeling her close to him. He watched everyone at the feast having fun, all his men drinking and feeling good. He was glad they got a break from the war, and got to enjoy the small moments of happiness.

"Sire, we have spotted some men trying to enter the camp. We fear they may be more coming to free the Lannister." A guard had approached Robb and whispered in his ear. He looked to the the guard.

"Get Lyrina to our tent and stay there, now."

"Robb, what is going on?" Lyrina looked up at him confused and worried.

"Love, you are going to our tent. Wait there for me okay?" She was confused but he stood up and began to walk toward his men. His wedding was going to turn into a battle.

"Robb!" He heard Lyrina yelling his name as the guard took her away, but he did not look back. He needed her safe.

"Mother, take Arya and Sansa back to your tent now. Have one of my men go with you and stay." His mother didn't argue, but Arya tried. He didn't have any of it. "Men, our camp is being invaded."

"By who?" He saw all his men grab for their swords.

"No doubt the Lannisters, they have come to free the King Slayer. We will make them pay for ruining this day."

* * *

**Lyrina's p.o.v**

Everything was going perfect, everything was going as she had planned which meant it was about to go up in flames. She was resting her heard on his shoulder watching everyone she loved enjoy themselves, but it was short lived. Before she knew it Robb was up telling a guard to take her to her room. He would not tell her what was happening and as the guard dragged her away she screamed his name, she wanted him.

The guard did not inform her of what was happening either, he just pulled her along. She had trouble keeping up, the dress made it hard for her to run and the man seemed to be in a hurry. As they made their way to her tent she heard screaming in the distance, and it clicked in her head. They were under attack, her nightmare was coming to true.

"I have to get to Robb." She was trying to pull away, she could not let him die. She could not lose him.

"My grace, we need to get you to the tent. My king demanded it and I must abide, please." He was pulling her, and she dragged her feet. She would not allow him to get hurt. "Please stop dragging your feet, I promise he will be alright."

She knew he was lying, he could not promise that her husband would be safe. What of Arya, Sansa and Lady Catelyn would they be safe? She did not doubt that Robb would have them guarded as well.

"I have to make sure."

"You can not do anything for him, please." She knew he was right. She could do nothing.

He got her to her tent safely but Lyrina did not feel safe in the least. She was scared, and she knew someone would try to take her away from Robb. She did not think it would happen on her wedding day, she did not expect her family to ruin that day, they had given her the privilege of marrying Robb. Had her brother decided to go back on their deal? Did he decide he would just use her wedding as a means to kill everyone she cared for? She would kill him.

The screams were getting louder, and the clang of metal seemed closer than she wished it to be. Lyrina sat in the tent clutching her knife tightly in her hand, she had a guard but she needed to be safe. She needed to feel safe. She wished for a moment that the hound could be there, she knew he could protect her but he had disappeared days earlier. She had her doubts about him, but now that they were being attacked on her wedding day Lyrina could only imagine he had betrayed her. He had found her grandfather's men and betrayed her.

She heard the flap to her tent move and she hoped it was Robb. When Lyrina looked over at the entrance she saw a man in red, and she knew. She knew it was her family's man, and he was there for her. To either kill her or take her with him.

"What do you want?" She hid her knife behind her back, she did not want him to get the wrong idea. He had only a dagger in his hand which led her to believe he was not here to murder her.

"I am to take you back to your brother, M'lady. Come with me." He held out his hand to her and she stepped forward.

"Thank you, I have been waiting to leave this place." She was cautious, she could not startle him.

"We are freeing your uncle as well, soon your whole family will be free." She got closer to him until she was inches from him.

She smiled at the man, acted thankful to him. As soon as he let his guard down to her she did something she never expected to do. Lyrina swung her arm with the knife up and stabbed the man directly in the throat.

"I am sorry." She choked out tears in her eyes.

As she stabbed him a searing pain cut across her stomach and when she looked down she could see blood seeping from her stomach. When she stabbed him, he reacted by slicing her with his dagger deep in her stomach. Lyrina's world began to spin, and she could hear voices yelling to her. She looked to see Theon enter the tent, but she couldn't speak the pain was killing her. She could still hear yelling as she collapsed into Theon's arms, blood covering both of them.

"I..I.." She was trying to speak but nothing came out.

She saw his lips move but she could not understand him, everything was starting to fade from her view. She did not know if it was from shock, or from the blood leaving her body but she began to feel empty. More people were surrounding her but she still couldn't speak or move. Her dress cut from her chest to her waist, she felt the air hit her skin. She knew something was happening, Theon left her side and more people surrounded her. They kept speaking to her but she couldn't understand them, and then there was pain. More pain then just the cut in her skin, a searing burning pain as something was poured into the wound. As the pain continued everything went black and Lyrina slowly felt herself slip away.

* * *

**A/N: I may have made Cersei a little out of character but I honestly believe she loves her children, even if she is an evil bitch sometimes. I honestly think she loves Lyrina enough to sometimes want her to be happy, when she isn't consumed with thinking of herself.**


	21. The Lion and The Wolf

**Authors Note: Here it is the aftermath of the wedding, and what led to the wedding. Thank you for all the follows, reviews and favorites. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or the characters, but I own Lyrina. Lyrics are from The Lion and the Wolf by Thrice.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Lion and the Wolf.**

**_"The lion's outside of your door,the wolf is in your bed._**"

**Joffrey's P.o.v**

He knew what he had done by sending his sister to marry the wolf, but he did expect the man to claim himself as king in the north. He would have that bastards head on a spike by the end of the war. He would kill him, and if his sister happened to be pregnant he would kill any of the wolf's pups inside of her.

Her nameday had come to pass and Joffrey made sure he sent her a letter to remind her of where her place was. He was sure his scars were enough of a reminder for her, but he had to assert that she belonged to him, she may have been in the wolf's bed but she was his. He even sent her a beautiful night dress that he hoped she would wear once she was finally backed where she belonged. He missed her, he missed her company but he always seemed to find her in his dreams.

"My little birds have told me your sister pushed the wedding off, it will be held at the end of a week." Varys was talking and Joffrey really never cared for what he had to say unless it was news of Lyrina.

"That is because she is waiting for me to save her from that beast." He had decided she would not marry that wolf, not if he could stop it. "Mother send word to grandfather, he will send men to invade the camp during the wedding. They will return my sister and Sansa to me."

"I do not think that is wise, we need the children she will give us to gain the north." He did not care what his mother thought.

"I do not care, I want them both back now." Everyone at the small council meeting was staring at him and he did not care.

"Your grace, it would be wise to allow your sister that freedom of being away, she will give you the north in time. I fear if you push her.." It was littlefinger who spoke and he just made Joffrey angry.

"My sister shall have all the freedom she wants, she can have it here."

"Son, we shall discuss these matters in private." His mother was trying to cordial to the men in their company, that or she did not trust them.

"There is nothing to discuss, send word to grandfather and get those girls back to kings landing."

Joffrey was bored of his mother's nagging, and he was bored of the men in the council so he decided to leave. He was the king, his father never went the the meetings, he only went to find word on his sister. She had not responded to his nameday letter, no doubt fearing he was angry with her for her wolf's lack of respect. He knew she feared him, she feared what he would do to her and she should. When she returned to him she would be punished for what had taken place thus far. She been gone over a month and yet her wolf has not moved north. She was to get him to bow but instead he became a king.

He would kill the king in the north, put his head on a spike and marry his sister off to whoever took the north instead. He would ensure whoever he placed in the north would remain loyal to him through their children. His sister would do what she was told, and this time he would ensure she would listen. He began to question her loyalty to him, he began to question if the wolf had made himself at home in her head and bed. Did she betray him to the wolf? Did she give up her blood for some northern animal? For her sake she better have remained loyal, Joffrey does not deal well with traitors, even if that happens to be his sister. He would find a place for her if she betrayed him.

"I sent word to you grandfather, his men will go in free your sister, your uncle and the Stark girl. I do not think you should bother with her though, my son." His mother never knocked before entering his chambers and it was beginning to annoy him.

"I am to still marry Sansa, unless you have a better option mother." He did not care for Sansa but she was good leverage against his sister. He always knew that if she became bold Sansa was an easy toy to you to keep her in line.

"I do not but I think the effort should be focused on your family." His mother paced around his room, as if nervous.

"Like uncle Jaime, mother?"

"He should be a priority as well as your sister, yes." He knew his mother was fond of her brother, and the rumors circulating of his true birth were not hidden from him. He did not of course believe that they were true.

"I am the king, and I say who is a priority."

"Unless we free him there would be no way to get your uncle back, we have killed Ned Stark and I fear.."

"Leave me mother, your whining is annoying me." At first she did not listen, but when he did not speak again she was gone.

He knew she was right but he did not kill Ned Stark and he was beginning to regret that. He did not know if that secret would be kept, and now that the man was no doubt at the wall Joffrey had no way to kill the man. He would have to hope the old Lord of Winterfell would trust Joffrey on his threat to kill his family. He would do it, and if his sister told the wolf the truth, he would make sure she never left the dungeons. He would find the hidden torture chambers and they would become her new home.

His sister would be home soon, and Sansa would be back as well. His fun would resume once more, because he was beginning to find that bullying Tommen compared nothing to what he did to Lyrina. She was much more fun.

The wedding day came to pass and Joffrey once again found himself in the council meeting, awaiting word of what had happened. He needed to hear that the men got his sister free from the wolf. His mother was on edge he could see it in the way she drank her wine. She feared for her brother, but Joffrey did not hold fear, he was not afraid of something happening to them.

"There has been no official word from Lord Tywin, but my birds have told me the mission failed." Joffrey grew angry. They would have to try again, his sister would be returned to him. "Princess Lyrina was injured in the act of trying to save her. We have no details beyond her injury the Stark boy has kept the details close to his family."

"My daughter, is she alright?" His mother was standing, and Joffrey could never remember seeing such worry on her face.

"All I know, my queen, is that she is alive."

"Was it one of our men who harmed her, or was it one of theirs?" He knew she was asking questions they had no answers for.

"Mother, he had just informed you of all he knows. We will try again. Tell grandfather to gather more men and try once more."

"No, Lyrina was injured I will not risk her getting hurt worse. If it was the Starks who harmed your sister it means they know of your deal with her, they will no doubt do worse if we try again." He could tell his mother was worried, and he did not care. He did not care if Lyrina was hurt, she needed to be returned.

"She will be fine, the Stark boy is mad for her, my queen." It was Littlefinger who spoke this time. "I have been in contact with my own people, and they assure me that Lyrina and Robb are much in love."

"She does not love him, she is doing a duty to her family." Joffrey would not have lies spread about his sister. She was no traitor, he had made sure she knew her place and what would happen if she betrayed him.

"I am aware, my king, I am just telling how it is seen. We all know the truth, she is a good actress."

"The Starks would not be foolish enough to hurt the girl, the marriage had already been preformed. It was no doubt an accident on the part of one of your men." Joffrey hoped the man who harmed is sister was dead or he would personally take care of that himself.

"We must get her back, but we must do it without harm to her."

"If grandfather's men were not incompetent the plan would have worked, but we will try it again." But Varys began to speak up against Joffrey.

"It is believed that Lord Stark will be sending Lyrina, and his two sister's back to Winterfell. Even in her injured state it seems he believes her to be safer there." She would not be safer in Winterfell, he would get to her always.

"I would suggest sending just over a dozen men to find the girls on the road, and bring them here. They will no doubt have guards but I do not suspect many as he will want the trip to be fast. Both Stark girls could be leverage to return Ser Jaime." Littlefinger always seemed to have a plan.

"I have to agree with Lord Baelish, it would be more sensible to do a smaller scale of attack. The scouts we have placed around will be able to inform of us of how many guards are given to the girls."

"Fine, but only as long as my sister is returned to me." He excused himself once more, allowing them to discuss the details.

Joffrey was not upset of the injury his sister sustained, he was angry that it had come from the stupidity of his own men. How could they mess up so bad? He was annoyed, he felt like if he wanted it done he should have done it himself. He should have marched into the camp, killed the traitor and taken back what was his. He would have her back, and he would ensure that he had the wolf's head by the end of the war. He would make sure that he had everything he wanted, he was king after all.

* * *

**_"The lion's claws are sharpened for war, the wolfs teeth are red."_**

Cersei wondered if her daughter had received her dress before the wedding, she wondered if her daughter would find peace in it. She wanted her to do what was best for herself, but she knew Lyrina had to play her part just as she had to. She was the mother of the king, she was queen regent and she had to act accordingly. She could not allow her daughter to marry the enemy for love, she could not condone that but she did. She wrote to both the wolf, and her daughter. She told them she wanted them to marry if they loved one another, and she knew it was the only chance she would have. She loved her daughter, and if it meant letting her go she would have to.

She knew that Lyrina would not be allowed to stay with the wolf long, Joffrey would ensure that but she wanted her daughter to try and be happy. Cersei knew her daughter did not like her, she saw it in the way she acted, the same way Cersei acted in front of everyone. They were the same, and she knew it killed Lyrina to be like her but it would keep her strong. Cersei knew that Lyrina would need that strength, she just hoped it was used for her blood and not for the enemy.

* * *

_**"Both the wolf and the lion crave the same thing in the end."**_

**Robb's p.o.v**

He and group of his men made their way to cages that held the prisoners, he would not allow them to take Jaime Lannister alive. When they reached the cages men were fighting, and most of the guards posted there were dead but none of the prisoners were freed, yet. His men ran ahead before him into battle, most of them including himself not even dressed for fighting. They were not going to sit idly by while Lannister men invaded their camp, planning to kill people and free their precious king slayer.

Slicing through the Lannister men was not as easy as he had hoped, most of them wore armor but it was not impossible. It was an all out battle dozens of men fell to the ground bleeding, they did not know how to fight like northern men did. He cut them down, and he could hear his men cheering as they did the same. But for each man they cut down two more would appear and they alone did not have enough men. They had thousands in the camp but they were spread out, fighting on all sides.

A man come from his left side and cut Robb across the arm, before he could even swing his sword toward the man he was down. Grey Wind came up from behind Robb and ripped the man's throat out. Robb ignored his pain and pushed forward slaughtering any man his way.

It took a while but before long all the men except for one lone Lannister survivor in that area had been cleared out. He had his men lock up the survivor, he was going to make sure Tywin got the message that his men were to steer clear of his camp. He would make sure the Lannister man knew that no one would take Lyrina from him, she was his wife.

Screaming could be heard from the middle of the camp, and Robb could see flames coming from the tents, with a quick word to his men they were off again toward the fighting. The enemy had set tents aflame as distractions for the northern men but they still out numbered them greatly. With Grey Wind at his side Robb tore through them with great ferocity. He ignored his pain as he stabbed men and cut open throats. He had to reach his family, he had to make sure they were safe from harm. It just seemed the endless way of Lannister men never ended.

By the end of the battle Robb stood in the center of his camp, dead men littering the ground. He was covered in blood, Grey wind's mouth was stained with blood and his men were cheering. They had won, but it was not a battle it was a slaughter. Three hundred men against over ten thousand, he could not imagine what Tywin had been thinking. He could not have been stupid enough to send his men into a senseless slaughter, just to rescue the King Slayer.

"Men, take care of the bodies, and make sure you bury our own. Leave the prisoner to me, I have a message for Tywin Lannister."

Robb made his way to his mother's tent, he knew Theon had left mid battle to check on Lyrina, Robb had been afraid the men would take her. When he reached his mother's tent two dead Lannister men lay at the feet of his guards, who both stood tall. He knew they had defended his mother and sisters, for that they would be rewarded. Inside the tent he could see his mother holding Sansa close to her, the girl frightened out of her wits. Arya stood close to the flap, her sword at the ready, she even almost cut Robb.

"Easy now Arya, it is I." He hugged his youngest sister before moving to his mother and sister.

"Robb, they came to take her away." Sansa looked pale, she was clinging to her mother.

"She is safe now mother, she is safe." He needed his mother to know that nothing was going to happen. "All the men are gone, they were taken care of."

"It won't stop." Sansa looked up at him with fear on face, he understood but she was wrong. It would stop.

"Sansa, I swear to you that no one will ever take you from us again." He took her from their mother and hugged her tight. He did not care that he was covered in blood he needed her to know he meant it.

"Robb, you are hurt." Sansa gently reached out to touch his wounded arm.

"I shall be alright, I will.." But he never got to finish.

"My King, you are needed in your tent immediately, we have been looking for you." Robb looked to a guard who entered the tent, he looked flush and out of breath.

"Is everything alright? Is there something wrong with Lyrina?" Robb was up, ready to run out of the tent.

"Please just hurry, Theon sent me for you."

Robb's world began to spin as he made his way to the tent he shared with Lyrina, something had gone wrong. The whole way he was dodging dead bodies, and his own men as they walked about. Grey Wind was on his heels and Robb knew the wolf too sensed something was wrong. Robb would kill whoever touched Lyrina, he would kill them. The first thing he noticed upon arriving at their tent was the dead guard, and worry set in further. Had they taken her? Did the Lannister men manage to invade his camp enough to snatch his wife from him?

"Robb." Theon exited the tent, covered in blood from battle, followed by two more men. "She is alright, a healer is with her now. We told them not to strip her, I did not want to have the young man see her naked."

"What happened?" He did not want a young man to see her naked either but if it would help he would not care.

"I don't know, she couldn't tell me. All I know is she is wounded and there is a dead Lannister man in her tent." Had she killed him? Lyrina had never harmed a man in her life, she could barley kill an animal.

"I have to see her." She was wounded and he needed to know how bad.

"Robb you are injured, she will be alright, go see a healer." Robb knew he would be fine, but Theon was insisting.

"I will see the healer inside my tent. Theon remove the dead body from my tent and then please get me some water to clean up." Theon nodded.

As the dead body was pulled from his tent Robb looked upon the man's face. He was young, no doubt just a boy sent to fetch Lyrina from him. The fatal wound was in his neck, he could see where the blood had left the man's body, where is wife had stabbed the man in the neck. He waited a moment composing himself, preparing himself for what he would see, before he entered the tent.

"My King." The young boy was leaned over his wife rubbing something onto her exposed stomach.

Robb's eyes glanced around the tent, there was blood at his feet, pools of it. He saw tatters of her dress sitting beside the bed, along with cloth no doubt to wrap the wound. He was afraid to look at the bed for too long, afraid to look at her. He was afraid if he saw how bad the wound was, afraid he saw it, he would lose it. He could not lose her.

"How bad is it?" He kept his eyes trained on the pools of blood at his feet.

"She will alright, sire, she will be in pain for some time. I have plenty of milk of the poppy for her. I sewed the wound shut, cleaned it and I am about to wrap it." He looked at the boy as he spoke. She would be alright.

Robb approached their bed and looked down at her. Her face looked peaceful minus the blood speckled on it, no doubt from when she stabbed the man. Her dress had been cut away to expose only her stomach where there was a giant slash wound across it. He could tell it had been deep, due to the amount of blood that he could see on her dress and body. He wanted to touch her, to hold her but he couldn't.

"Is she out from the milk of poppy?"

"No, when we entered she was fading in out of consciousness, she ultimately passed out as I tried to clean the wound with wine. Theon assisted me in putting the woman into bed." He was thankful he had sent Theon to check on her, if he hadn't she would be dead.

"Thank you." His voice was ragged, his own pain beginning to break through as his adrenaline died down.

"Can you help me wrap her wound? I have to sit her up." Robb nodded and slowly lifted Lyrina into a sitting position, his arm screaming. "I will tend to that wound of yours in a moment."

She felt so broken in his arms, she was completely unconscious and as he lifted her she was still as light as a feather. She seemed so fragile. As the healer dressed her wound Robb saw Grey Wind curl up on the edge of the bed, protecting Lyrina. His arm was burning but he held her , he knew his own pain was nothing compared tp what she would be feeling when she awoke.

"I have your water." Theon came back just as they finished wrapping Lyrina's wound.

"Thank you, Theon, for saving her." Robb kept his eyes trained on her, as she lay there.

"We will talk later, just take care of her." He had not heard Theon speak with so much compassion in regards to Lyrina in some time.

When Theon was gone the healer turned to Robb, informing him it was his turn to get looked at. He stripped of his formal shirt, which was ruined now, and stood before the healer. He could see the would on his arm was nothing major, it would heal in days, maybe scar but nothing he could not handle. He would be fine, but still the healer insisted on cleaning and wrapping the small wound.

"You..you look handsome." A slight cough was what drew their attention to the bed where Lyrina lay staring at him.

"Here, my grace, I have milk of the poppy for you."

"No, no, I don't want it." Robb could hear the pain in her voice, and see it on her face.

"My love, take it."

"No, later, I want to talk to you first." Her words were choppy, and she winced every other word. She was in pain and it made Robb worry.

"One moment, as you can see I was seriously wounded." He tried to laugh, tried to make light of the situation.

"I..see..that." She tried to laugh as well but he could tell it was hard for her.

He watched her as the healer finished up with him. Robb watched her lie there her breath hitching in pain, her eyes squeezing shut when she thought he wasn't looking at her. He wanted to take it all away from her, to take her pain but not even he was strong enough for that. When the young healer finished he offered to stay, but Robb shooed him away. He wanted some time with his wife, he needed to wash the blood off of her before he let her sleep.

"Love, let me wash you up before you go back to sleep." He brought the water bucket next to the bed and knelt beside her.

"Just come to bed, it can wait." She was looking at him with half closed eyes.

"No, let me help you out of what remains of the dress and wash you so you can sleep easy." He would give her milk of the poppy, he would ensure she slept easy.

She did not argue as he rid her chest of what small tatters of the dress that remained to keep her dignity. He looked up on her bare chest for the first time and if it had been a different moment he would have allowed himself to say something. He wanted to reach out and touch her breasts but he knew that would be wrong, he was to take care of her.

"I didn't imagine our wedding night like this." She was struggling to speak, and he wished she would not try too hard.

"Me either, my fawn."

He took the cloth from the bucket and started by washing her face, ridding it of the small amounts of blood that flecked her skin. She sighed as he ran the cloth down her neck letting the water drip across her skin. He moved to her chest next, the dress had kept most of the blood off her skin but still some soaked through the material. Robb took the cloth from her collar bone, down the middle of her breasts, he did not wish to come on like he was thinking of her in a wild manner. When it came time for him to wash her breasts he was gentle, afraid to actually touch the small mounds of flesh, he did not want to startle her. Lyrina let out a sigh and closed her eyes as he ran the cloth across her, he smirked at her reaction forgetting himself for a moment.

"Does that feel good, love?"

"Hush now."

She looked at him and he could see something spark in her blue eyes but he could not move on it. He knew no matter what nothing could happen between them for sometime, she was injured and consummation would have to wait until she was better. He left her for a moment to find some small clothes to replace the ones he had taken from her chest, and to replace the ones he would no doubt have to take from below her skirt. He helped her put a cover on her chest, watching her blush and wince as he did so. He felt bad for hurting her but he had to help her.

"I am sorry, Robb, I should be letting you have your way with me." She tried to laugh once more but the pain cut through her voice.

"Easy love, we have plenty time for that." He moved his hands to what remained of the skirt from the dress.

"Wait, not yet please." She was scared, he could hear it.

"Love, we need you to rest."

"I killed him." She was clutching his hand tight, he did not it is was from pain or her fear of killing someone.

"He was going to hurt you, Lyrina, it is alright."

"He wasn't, he was going to take me back. He made no move to harm me, he was nice but I couldn't go back." He saw her start to cry, he felt her body hitch as she breathed. He knew the pain was getting too much.

"Lyrina, we will talk about it later. You need.."

"I killed him because I couldn't go back. I made him think he was safe, and I killed him."

"Hush, fawn, it is alright." Her body was beginning to shake, and her eyes were closing. "Let me finish."

She did not put up a fight, he could tell the pain was slowly making her fade once more. He was gentle as he took away the dress and what small clothes remained underneath. When his eyes were met with her bare lower half his gaze fell on her thighs. Something burned inside him as his hand slowly reached out and ran across her thighs. He heard her let out a sigh of pleasure but he saw no pleasure in what he was doing. Her thighs were covered in scars, there must have been a dozen. He looked up at her and their eyes met, he saw the fear.

"Did he?"

"We will discuss it another time please, the pain.." He nodded but his anger was winning.

He took the cloth and began to wash her lower half, making sure he was gentle. This was not his plan, he had planed something so much different in that bed. He let his eyes linger on his thighs as he washed her, his anger was boiling inside him. He did not need her to confirm his worst fears, he knew where the scars had come from. He was not stupid. He helped her put on her small clothes once more before reaching for the milk of poppy.

"I don't want it, I will sleep if I take it." She was pushing his hand away, he knew she was in pain.

"You need this."

"My father took it, and then he died." She was scared.

"You won't die love, you are fine." He brought the cup up to her lips.

After a moment she allowed him to pour the liquid into her mouth. Lyrina closed her eyes tight, the taste was bothering her he knew.

"You won't go away will you.." Her voice was already fading out.

"I will stay right here." He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.

She smiled and he knew as her eyes closed it would not be long before she fell asleep. He knelt beside the bed holding her hand as she fell asleep, he was angry. He did not know the reasoning behind the scars and Lyrina was in no condition to tell him, he would have to speak to the only other person would know. Sansa had been guarding Lyrina's secret from the moment they arrived in camp, and Lyrina did the same in return. He would not allow those secrets to continue, his sister will tell him what happened in Kings Landing. He needed to know.

Once he was sure his wife was asleep he changed from his wedding clothes into something more practical. He would find Sansa and demand her to tell him everything, but first he would make sure Lyrina was comfortable. He covered her with the blankets, and kissed her on the head. He would have stayed by her side if answers were not so important, but he did make sure Grey Wind stayed beside her.

"Where is Sansa?" When he entered his mother's tent she was sitting at her desk, Arya asleep in bed alone.

"She is outside with Lady, the wolf took part in the battle."

Robb didn't say a word to his mother just went in search of his sister. The anger inside of him was boiling, and he just hoped he could control enough not to scare her. He knew she must have suffered at the hand of Joffrey as well, despite her claims of not being hurt. He found her behind their mother's tent sitting on the ground with the wolf. She looked shaken, and he was sure she had not gotten over the fact that they had come to take her away.

"Mother should have let them take me, I fear he won't stop." Robb hadn't known she heard him approach.

"You will not speak like that, Sansa." He could not have her thinking she should run off for everyone's safety, he was sure Lyrina would no doubt feel the same.

"You don't understand." He did now.

"Did you know about the scars on Lyrina's thighs?" He was asking but he knew the answer by the look on her face.

"How is she?"

"She will heal, she killed the man that came for her." _A boy._ He did not want to call the boy what he was, he did not want Lyrina to seem like a child killer.

"I will see her before I leave tomorrow, make sure she is alright." She was avoiding his question and his eye contact.

He walked over to her and grabbed his sister off the ground. Lady growled at him as he held his sister by the arms, but he did not care. He held her tightly for a moment as he watched fear flicker in her eyes.

"Did he do that to her?" He let her go, he was not intending to terrify his sister.

"I can't tell you, Lyrina must."

"She can't and I need to know before I go mad." He was already going mad.

"Yes, he did."

"Why? What possessed him to mark his sister like that? How?" He could not wrap his head around it.

"It really isn't my place,Robb, she trusted me." She was looking down.

"I need to know, Sansa, please." he was desperate.

"From what I was told, he did it because of you. She asked him to marry you, that you much you know, but Joffrey doesn't do anything for free."

"So to marry me, to leave there, she had to let him..?" He couldn't imagine it, he could not imagine a brother doing that to their own sister.

"You really need to discuss it with her, I can't explain her mind or his." Sansa looked so broken, so defeated.

"Did he hurt you too? Don't lie to me this time Sansa." He needed to know if the prick hurt her too, he was not going to continue to let this man hurt the women in his life.

"Once, when father died. He dragged to see his head, I didn't even recognize it at first, father was so cut up and bloody. He made me look at it, and when I didn't his men hit me. He told me he would give me your head as a present, I said you'd give me his. My comment got me beat by his men, Lyrina didn't know or else she would not have let it happen. She was constantly protecting me,Robb, protecting everyone."

"Sansa, it will never happen again. Lyrina doesn't have to protect you, or herself, I am here now." He pulled his sister into a hug, his rage fuming inside him.

Robb Stark would kill Joffrey. He said that countless times out loud, to himself but it was just getting worse. Every day he learned something more about the twisted prick that made his need to kill him stronger. He did not doubt the idiot king was the one who sent the Lannister men to his camp, he had sent them for Sansa and Lyrina. He knew that Tywin was not stupid enough to send his men into a slaughter, but Joffrey was and Joffrey was king.

"Go back to Lyrina, Robb. She will need you more than I do. I have mother, and Arya. I am leaving in the morning, and I will see you then." She let go of him with smile, he saw such strength in her but he saw the fear in her too.

He would not go back to Lyrina, not yet. He needed to see someone, anyone that could understand what was going on in his head. He would find Theon, or even Gendry, and get drunk. His wedding, the day he dreamt of, had turned to ashes around him. He had dreamt of marrying her since the moment he found out about it, he dreamt of the day but now it was ruined. His wife lay wounded in their bed, scars over her body, all because her damned brother had some sick twisted idea of what a brother was. Robb would make him pay for that though.

"Theon, do you have some wine in here?" He found himself in Theon's tent, he always found himself going back to Theon for advice or anything really.

"I have ale."

"Even better." He sat himself at his friend's table and poured himself a cup of ale.

Neither man spoke at first, they just drank their ale in peace. Robb longed for the days where he and Theon would sneak off into town to drink, to get away from everything. He would tell Theon all about his wild thoughts of Lyrina, and the man never judged him. He had his personal issues with Lyrina but he never told Robb he was wrong for wanting her. Not until the things happened with her family, and then Theon seemed to lose every shred of respect for her.

"You saved my wife's life." Robb was on his third cup before he spoke.

"I saved our friend's life." Theon never called Lyrina a friend to her face, but Robb knew he liked her at some point. He knew Theon pretended to be annoyed by her denial of his advances, and he knew he thought she was too fragile, but back before Kings Landing he saw her as a friend.

"Thank you, if you hadn't been in there she would be dead." He knew it was true, he would have never been able to reach her in time.

"I am just sorry I filled your head with so much shit about her. I made you doubt her all because I couldn't get my own head on straight." Both men filled their cups only to empty them within seconds.

"Don't apologize to me, tell her. She knows you don't trust her, Theon, she can see it."

"I know, and I was foolish. When she left for Kings Landing I was going to miss her but at the first sign of trouble I doubt he, all because I wouldn't know how I'd deal with my own family." Robb understood, Theon had not seen his family in years. No doubt he'd have his own issues with loyalty.

"I doubted her too, don't feel bad. We have time to make it up to her now."

They went silent again, still drinking ale at a pace that was too fast. Robb knew he should have gone back to bed, but laying beside her would only feed his fire. With each drink he was ready to march to Kings Landing alone, just to drive a sword through Joffrey's heart. He could not understand how someone could be so mad that they would cut up their own sister or have their men beat up the woman he was to marry. Robb cherished his sisters and he would never hurt the woman he loved, never on purpose. He knew he had said things and done things to hurt her but they both had their issues.

"Joffrey hurt them." The ale took over and Robb lost all sense of what he should and shouldn't say.

"Who?" Theon was drunk enough to not even know who the conversation was about.

"Lyrina and Sansa. He had his men beat my sister because she spoke up against him, he showed her my father's head. Sick prick." Another cup of ale. "He cut up Lyrina, she has scars on her thighs."

"Fuck." He could read the look on Theon's face, he couldn't understand why Joffrey would do it either. "We will kill him Robb, don't doubt that."

"I don't doubt it Theon, but we can't win this war alone. I know that now, and as much as it kills me we need more help." The north alone could not do it. He would have the Riverlands on his side soon, once he rid them of all the Lannister men.

"We could go to my father." C_an I trust you?_

"We could use his ships, I doubt my aunt in the Vale will be much help. The Tyrells and some others are already aligned with Renly."

"What about Stannis? Maybe he will back Lyrina's claim to the iron throne?" She didn't want the throne.

"Lyrina doesn't even believe she is queen."

"She knows the truth, on her nameday she went to see him." If he was sober he would have been angry.

"She still doesn't want it, but we will make it work." He finished his cup, he should leave. "I should get some sleep."

He left his friend alone, stumbling out of his tent into the night air. It was late, far later than he had wished to stay away from her. Robb just could not shake the images of the scars, the thoughts of that man cutting her skin. It was her price to pay, it was her price to pay to be with him and it killed him. If he had never let her go, if he had kept her, she would not have had a price to pay. The only price she would have paid was knowing her family, and Robb began to think that was far less of a price to pay than being cut into by your own flesh and blood.

He found her where he left her, laying in there bed deep in sleep. He smiled in his drunken state, she looked so peaceful he could almost forget the wound dug deep in her belly. He could almost forget that his innocent wife had to kill someone to stay with him, the girl who had never done such a thing. She told him of the time in Kings Landing where she got sick from the sight of death and blood, but yet she killed for him. He was a killer, he slaughtered men daily just for vengeance but Lyrina did it out of fear, out of necessity. She was truly so terrified of leaving him and ending up back with Joffrey that she murdered someone.

He stripped himself of most of his clothing before he slid into bed next to his wife. He had such different intentions for that night, he had such plans in his head for them but none of it would happen. It would be some time before he could touch her in the way a husband should. He resigned to laying on his side just so he could look at her breathing peacefully. He knew she would be in pain again when she woke, but he would have more milk of the poppy for her. He understood that it would be a few days before she would actually be awake enough to talk to him of what happened to her and he would just have to control himself until the time came.

"He will never touch you again, I will die before I let that happen. I wish you would have told me, I don't know what I would have done but I just wish I knew what to do. I love you." He leaned over and kissed her lips gently before finding a comfortable spot next to her.

Joffrey, son of Jaime and Cersei Lannister, would never lay his hands on someone Robb loved again and if he did, Robb would ensure the bastard died in the worst way possible.

* * *

_**"As they both rush upon you and rip open your flesh. The lion eats his fill and the wolf cleans up the mess." "The lion's outside of your door and the wolf's in your bed."**_

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we shall have some Sansa p.o.v. Thank you all for reading.**


	22. Don't be a pawn

**Author's note: Some Sansa and Joffrey interactions. I like writing Sansa's p.o.v it is a nice change of pace. I hope you all like it as much as I did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, I own Lyrina.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Don't be a pawn.**

**Sana's P.o.v**

Two days from camp and she was already wishing to turn around. Arya was more obnoxious than she would have imagined and the guards her brother sent were mostly silent. Sansa wanted some kind of company that was not either silent or too loud. She wished Robb had let Lyrina come back to Winterfell with them, Sansa had hope it would be safer there. She prayed that Joffrey would not send men so far north to get to her, she knew he really did not want her. He wanted Lyrina, and she only hoped her brother could keep her safe.

Sansa rode along with her sister and the ten guards sent to protect them keeping mostly to herself. It would take weeks to reach home, and that was too long for her. She knew the roads they were taking were so they could not be seen easily but she knew they would make the trip longer than she had hoped for. She wanted the safety of the walls of her home, the comfort of her own bed and the faces of her younger brothers.

Lady walked beside them as they rode, having no issues keeping up but when she stopped in her tracks Sansa became worried. The wolf was on edge, growling off into the distance. Her wolf was her protector, all their wolves were their protectors, so when Lady began acting up Sansa knew trouble was coming. Before she could speak up to the guards, fifty men or so on horse back surrounded the small group.

"Give us the girls and no one will be harmed." Sansa did not believe them, and she knew her guards did not either.

There was no way for them to fight though, ten guards against fifty soldiers, the odds were stacked against them. Sansa looked to Arya who had her hand on needle, but she knew even that would not help them. Sansa got off her horse and walked over to her sister, eying the soldiers as she did so. She knew they from Kings Landing, no doubt from Joffrey sent to drag them back.

"Arya, if you get a chance you need to run back to camp or take your horse. I don't care how you get there but you must. I doubt their will be any survivors, and if you don't tell Robb no one will." Sansa knew that no matter what she would be brought back there. She knew when Joffrey had failed to take them from the camp that he would come up with another way.

"I can't."

"You can, and you will." The two girls had been whispering while the guards tried to get the men to leave.

As soon as one of the soldiers drew their swords against them, Lady attacked causing the man to scream. Lady was a well behaved wolf unless she needed to defend her master, and in that case Sansa was in need of protection. The wolf tore the man's throat out, and soon a fight had begun. Most of the men were focused on the guards and the wolf. Sansa turned to Arya and pointed to the clear path behind them.

"Go, now."

"Come with me, we can both escape." Sansa knew that would not work.

"They are after me, not you. Run to camp, tell someone, now hurry."

Sasnsa watched Arya run, but she did not get far the young girl was grabbed by a man Sansa had recognized. The hound grabbed her sister off the ground, and Sansa made a move toward them, unsure of the man's intentions but he put her down. Arya looked back at Sansa before she continued on her path.

Suddenly Sansa was grabbed from behind, she was not paying attention but she began to kick and scream. The man just held her tighter pulling her against him, whispering in her ear to be silent. She knew he was not one of her guards, and she knew she would not be able to escape from this fate. She had her hopes rise as the hound came toward them, his sword drawn but those hopes faded fast.

"What happened to the other girl?" The man holding her asked.

"She was too fast for me, she isn't important anyway. The king wants this one, and his sister. Where is the princess?" She could believe the hound betrayed Lyrina, but it would not explain why he let Arya go, she had seen him let her go.

"She isn't with them, we will just have to settle for this one." Sansa felt her self being put on a horse, she did not fight, she did not argue, she knew she could not win.

She looked back to where she was once riding with her sister and their guard only to find the area a bloody mess. All ten of the guards were killed, and Sansa held back a sob when she saw Lady bleeding on the ground next to the men. They had killed her wolf, she was angry and broken but it was fifty men against just her there was nothing she could do. All she could do was hope her sister found the camp soon, it would take days, soon enough that her brother could ride and catch them before they reached Kings Landing.

Her hopes were not realized,by the time they reached Kings Landing Sansa knew her brother would not reach her. She wondered if had even tried to get to her, he had promised she would never return to Kings Landing, but she knew not all promises were meant to be kept. She was weak, dirty and tired by the time the party entered the gates of the city, she wished it would end already. She knew once she was in the Keep she would be bathed, and presented to her betrothed. She would play her role, just as Lyrina had warned her to before she had left.

"_We all have roles to play in their game, Sansa, play it well. Don't be the pawn, but don't let them know you are a queen in spirit."_

Lyrina wanted Sansa to play her part, to be the dutiful wife, but she also did not want her to be weak. Sansa knew she had strength hidden inside of her, she found out when she was in her brother's war camp. Gone was the girl who longed only to marry Joffrey, and in her place was the girl who knew she would have to fight to stay alive just a little longer.

"I will take the Lady from here." When they reached the Keep Sansa was swept away by a handmaiden, no doubt by Joffrey's wishes.

She found herself back in the chambers she thought herself to be rid of. She was supposed to be back with her brothers in Winterfell, she was supposed to be safe behind the northern walls of her family's home. Yet she found herself back in the place she was thankful to be rid of, but she knew in her heart she would always end up back in Kings Landing and she knew Lyrina felt it too. No one could keep Joffrey from what he wanted.

The handmaiden bathed her, getting every trace of dirt and grime from her skin. Sansa would have preferred to keep the dirt, it reminded her of the camp. The camp where she found the strength she knew she would need to survive being held in Kings Landing once more. She needed strength to survive Joffrey once more. Sansa looked back on the days where her heart would race with joy when she saw him, but now the joy turned to fear inside of her. She had seen the things he did to Lyrina, she remembered the beating his men had given her. He was no sweet prince, he was a monster trapped inside a handsome young man, he was just mad.

"The king will be in shortly to see you, M'lady." She was left alone, and for a moment Sansa could breath.

She thought of all the ways she could flee the capitol but she knew they would catch her before long. She was not Lyrina, who had somehow always had an escape plan. She was just Sansa, the foolish girl who believed everything she was told. She had thought her father was a traitor, she knew better now, her father had died thinking his daughter thought he was a traitor and that killed Sansa. She had let her father die, she should have done more. Lyrina was going to die for him, and Sansa had made no move to do the same. She was just a foolish child.

"My sweetling, I am so glad you are home." _I am not home._ Joffrey's voice was just as sweet as she remembered,

"I am, my king." She bowed her head before him, she knew her place. He was her king now, not her brother.

"Did you enjoy your stay with your family, I fear it will be sometime before you see them again." She knew by his tone that she would never see them again.

"Yes, my King."

Joffrey lead her to the table in her room where food had been set aside for them, and she ate quietly. He asked her all kinds of questions about the camp, he asked her everything. Joffrey did not keep his language formal, he cursed her brother and family. She answered his questions, told him of the slaughter that took place when he sent men to get her. She told him of his uncle, and all the men in her brother's camp.

"What of my sister, how is she fairing?"

"When I saw her she was still under the influence of milk of the poppy. I am sure she is feeling better now." She hoped Lyrina was feeling better, it was causing great distress in the camp when she left.

"I never intended for her to get hurt, and I thought she would be with you my sweet. I was hoping she could be home as well."

"My brother saw it better for her to rest, and he did not want to send her away."

She knew her words angered him, she saw the way his hand gripped the table. No doubt Joffrey had expected Robb to just let her go, but Joffrey had no clue of the love between the pair. Sansa had found herself jealous of them at times, she had been the one who wanted marriage and love not Lyrina but yet she was the one who had it. Sansa knew her time would come, she just hoped it came sooner rather than later.

"I am sure that your brother keeps a very careful eye on my sister." He sounded bitter and Sansa almost wanted to laugh. "I am just glad to have my soon to be queen back."

"Thank you." She was going to be polite even if she knew he was lying.

"Get some rest, sweetling, it is my Nameday celebration in the morrow."

Once he was gone Sansa felt better, she was rid of him. She did not look forward to his Nameday celebration it would no doubt be something horrible. She knew Joffrey's idea of fun was something much different than her own, but she would make sure she pretended to find the same pleasure in his company as she once had. She must play the pawn while truly being a queen.

The next day Sansa was not awoken by a handmaiden but instead by Jofrrey's younger sister. Sansa had no issue with Myrcella but she did not understand why the young girl had come to wake her up. As Sansa dressed the girl still just sat there, as if waiting for something.

"How is my sister?" And that was what the girl was waiting for.

"Lyrina is fine."

"I miss my sister, I wish she was here." Sansa did not know what to tell her.

She missed her own family. She missed her dead father, her crippled brother, her king brother, her bastard brother, her child brother and her wild sister. She wanted her family back, all of them safe in Winterfell but she could not have that, and part of her did not want the royal to family to have it either. Why did they deserve to have their family intact while her own was broken and spread apart?

Myrcella took Sansa out to see the beginning of Joffrey's tournament, the one celebrating his Nameday. She was not one for tournaments after what she had witnessed at her father's. Blood, and violence did not suit her fancy, but she did enjoy the painted knights. The ones from noble families who seemed to exude confidence and beauty in the way they walked, such as Ser Loras.

Joffrey did not greet her, she just took her place beside him under the tent and drank the wine put in front of her. She never cared for drinking too much, but she did not enjoy the company of these people any longer. She used to dream of Kings Landing, and escaping the dreary place she called home but now that was all she wanted. She wanted to be in her bed, or in her lessons with Septa but she too was dead. Everyone Sansa had cared for was being killed around her and she knew it was only a matter of time before Robb fell, or even her mother. War was viscous and no one would get out of this one alive.

She watched the hound butcher a man who stood no chance against him, and Sansa felt herself look away. He had saved Arya's life, saved Lyrina's life and yet betrayed them all in the same time. She did not know where his loyalty lied but she knew for the moment it was to Joffrey. Sansa did not understand why Joffrey garnered so much support, he was not kind or just, he was cruel and manipulative. Her brother was fair, kind and was now married to the princess of the seven kingdoms, she wished more people would support him. They could take the iron throne and keep it for years to come, bringing a peace to the seven kingdoms.

"Make sure the man drinks his fill." Sansa was brought from her own mind when there was a commotion in front of her.

Joffrey's guards had a poor man on his knees, forcing wine down his throat. He would die, and Sansa knew she could do nothing to stop it. Speaking against the king would only garner her punishment, but all the same she could not sit by and watch him die.

"My king, if you kill someone on your Namday it is bad luck." Joffrey looked at her with disgust as she spoke, but the hound backed up her claim.

"Fine, spare the fool I will kill him tomorrow."

"You are right, he is a fool my king. Don't you think he would be more use to you as a fool, to make you laugh and entertain you." _Act like a pawn but be a queen. _"Much better than giving the man a quick death for embarrassing you."

"You are right, my Lady. Did you hear that, you will become my new fool."

"Thank you, your grace, my Lady."

Sansa had saved him, she had saved a man from the clutches of Joffrey. If only she could have done the same for her father, no doubt he would be alive now. She would slowly learn how to keep her head up high, while still keeping herself safe. She was going to tear down this family from the inside if she had to, they were trying to kill everyone she loved, it was only fair.

Tyrion Lannister seemed to have appeared out of no where and Sansa could not help but stare at him. She had no seen him since he went north to the wall with Jon, and he looked the same as the last time she had seen him. She heard of her mother kidnapping the poor man but no one ever told her what for, she was kept out of the loop in her family's affairs. Sansa could only assume he had done something against her family, most of the Lannister's had done something to slight her family.

"I am sorry for your loss, my Lady." Tyrion seemed so sincere.

"Her loss? Her father was a traitor, a confessed one at that, he got what he deserved." She flinched as Joffrey spoke.

"Still her father, you just lost your own surely you can understand." She knew he didn't understand and when Joffrey turned to her, she knew it was time to play.

"My family is a family of traitors, my Lord. My father, mother and brother are all traitors to the crown, I am loyal to my beloved Joffrey." She hated the conviction in her own voice, the lie was sour on her lips.

"Of course you are." She knew he didn't believe her, but she prayed he would not tell.

The tournament dragged on longer than Sansa had wished for it to, but she played her role. She watched, and commented on what Joffrey wished her to. She would occasionally catch the eye of the hound who looked at her with pity but she did not need his pity. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she was back with her family, her brother would never allow Joffrey to keep her long. She knew he would come up with terms to get her back, to save her once more from the horrors of the city.

Once the feast for the king had ended Sansa made her way to her chambers, she wished to send a raven to her brother to ensure he knew she was no longer on her route to Winterfell. On her journey she worried something had happened to Arya, and now that she was somewhere she could send a raven she would make sure word got to her brother.

"What are you doing my sweet?" Joffrey entered her chamber just as she had finished the raven, unwilling to let him read it she burned the paper.

"I was writing a raven home, your grace." He was upon her before she could speak again, snatching her from her chair.

"If I catch you writing a raven again, I will have you beaten. Do you understand me?" He was angry.

"I am sorry, your grace." Sansa looked down, passive.

"You are not to write to anyone do you understand? You are here because I wish it, if you disobey me you will die." Sansa let it sink in, maybe death would have been better than him.

"Yes, your grace."

He let go of her and Sansa stood on her own. She was not going to let him break her, not yet.

"You have some of the spark of my sister in you, no doubt she has been telling you to be braver. Did she tell you what her bravery got her?"

"Yes, your grace." Sansa thought back the talk she had with Robb, and she hoped he approached Lyrina calmer than he had her.

"What else did my sister tell you? Did she tell you of your father?"

"Nothing, your grace, my father is dead."

The sick smirk on Joffrey's face made Sans a panic. There was something Joffrey knew that she did not, and she was sure there were lots of things but this had to do with her father.

"I am surprised she stayed faithful to me, even in his bed, but since you will not be contacting anyone I guess I could tell you the truth. Just know, Sansa, if anyone finds out the truth through you I will deliver your family's heads to you for our wedding. All of them, even the young one all the way back in Winterfell. You understand me correct?" Joffrey was inches from her, his fingers lifting her chin so she was looking at him in the eyes.

"Of course, your grace." She felt a pit form in her stomach.

"Your father is alive."

Her whole world stopped, her father was alive. It was impossible, she had seen his head and Joffrey had told her himself that he was dead. He had gained so much satisfaction from telling her. It was impossible for her father to have been alive, he would have told someone, he would have sent word to them. And he said Lyrina knew, she would not have kept that from them, there was no way.

"Your father is at the wall, a man of the nights watch. He was told if he informed anyone of who he was, that his family would be slaughtered. My sister knows as well, I told her that if she told your brother I would lock her away for the rest of her life. I would rip her from your brother, kill him and any child they gave birth too as well."

Lyrina knew the truth, was safe in her brother's camp and had not told them. Her brother was a mess over the loss of her father, her mother was wreck. Their whole north was marching into a war for vengeance and Lyrina could not be bothered to tell them the truth. Sansa was angry, she could not believe her friend would betray their trust like that. But maybe she could understand, Joffrey was sick, he had hurt Lyrina worse than Sansa could imagine. The girl must have believed he would truly come for her, and no doubt she had to lie to save herself.

"Now you too must keep the secret, or maybe instead of killing your family I will send them your head in a box." He kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving her alone.

Kings Landing was just as dangerous as the day she had left it. She knew she would not be able to send word to her brother, she did not know if they would ever save her. She knew she could not tell a soul of her father, and that killed her. Her father was alive, and he had not even tried to get word to them. The lies Joffrey had made her love ones tell were stacking and now she was in his sick little game too. But Sansa would not let him win the game. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Lyrina told the truth and when she did everything would change. The Starks were already coming for Joffrey, but Sansa knew with each lie Joffrey made them tell, it was just another sword ready to slice through him.


	23. The truth hurts doesn't it?

**Author's note: Some long awaited truths I think. Anyway I hope you all enjoy Lyrina's new found strength. Thanks for the follows and Favorites. Thank you HermioneandMarcus for always reviewing and enjoying my story so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. I own Lyrina.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The truth hurts doesn't it?**

**Lyrina's p.o**.**v**

_Blood pooled under her as she was suspended in the air. The wounds covering her body slowly dripped blood into the puddle below. The only sound she could hear was that of her own __breathing__, of her own screams as the dagger dug into her flesh once more. It was dark, she could not see who was hurting her, she did not know if it was even a person. All she knew was it burned, and she wanted to die, she was begging to die but the thing never let her die. __She just wanted to die, everyone else she loved was dead, she just wanted this person this thing to let her go. "Lyrina.." A voice cut through the silence, a voice that did not belong in the darkness. "Lyrina, come on it's a nightmare." A voice that made her want to keep __fighting__, but the blade cut her again the blood flowing once more. Screams were her only response to the voice of a ghost. "Lyrina, wake up now."_

Lyrina's eyes shot open as a sudden pain was felt across her face. She looked to her right to see Gendry standing next to her bed.

"Why did you slap me?" She did not think Gendry would ever put his hands on her.

"You were having a nightmare, I am sorry but I could not sit here and watch another one."

"I am sorry. How long have I been out?" Lyrina could not remember much since she murdered the boy, the boy who came to take her away.

"Just about five days now, the milk of the poppy has been keeping you in a daze."

She did not doubt that the milk of the poppy had caused the vivid nightmares as well. She felt like she had been in them, like she could feel every slice of the knife upon her skin. She had seen her loved ones die, one by one in front of her before the thing had locked her away. She did not think it was a dream, she thought it was real. Yet, Gendry stood beside her bed healthy and much alive. It didn't change her mind, soon everyone she loved would be dead and she would be locked away in the deepest parts of the world. There was not a thing she could do to change her fate so she should no hide her secrets any longer. Why should she lie for him if he was just going to kill her anyway?

"Gendry, can you hand me some paper and ink please? I have a letter to write." She had to strike while the fire burned in her, because the second it was consumed by fear she would lose it.

With the parchment in hand Lyrina began to write a letter to Jon, she would tell him first. She was not telling him first because she favored him, but because she knew he could ensure that Ned Stark was where he should have been. She knew he could be the one to check and make sure her brother had not double crossed her. She wanted to make sure that when she told Robb his father was alive it was true, and she needed Jon to check.

"Take this letter to a rider, tell them to take it to Winterfell and if Jon is not there they must go to the wall in search of him." She needed him to get the letter.

"Of course, I will be back right after."

When she was alone Lyrina let out a heavy sigh of pain. The pain was not nearly as unbearable as the night it happened, the night of her wedding. She was angry, her brother had no doubt ruined everything for her. He ruined her wedding, a day that was meant to be happy and joyous, he turned it to ashes. She was no longer going to sit there and let him control her from a castle in the capitol. He had tried to take her and failed, she protected herself. She killed a boy, that was murder not protecting herself but she would look past that.

She had to make sure she cut the ties with her family, she knew they would try to drag her back but not this time. She was married to Robb, she had to stop lying for Joffrey. If he was going to take her back, he was going to do it regardless of her being faithful to him. He had already tried to take her back, and she was doing everything he had asked her. So she would no longer play his pawn, she would no longer play the scared child. She was the daughter of King Robert Baratheon, only true heir to the iron throne and it was time Lyrina stop hiding behind others.

She was not alone long, Gendry found his way back to her. She looked upon her half brother and she wished he was her true born blood. She wished her father had legitimized him, she wished he had done something to acknowledge the boy. He was her flesh and blood, he was the only older brother she could look to for comfort. He would soon be the only sibling she would have left. She knew once she went against her brother, once she officially made her claim against her family she would lose them. She would lose Myrcella and Tommen but it was the price she was willing to risk for her love and for her true family. The Starks helped raise her and as Lord Stark had told her he had a hand in making her the honorable woman she was. She needed to stop hiding and stand up for honor just as they did.

"Gendry, I am glad I found you that day." What he had said to her on her wedding day stuck with her. They had given each other a true family.

"I am too, now rest and stop talking."

She did not want to rest or stop speaking. She had been in bed for five days, and no doubt had not moved. She knew the pain in her stomach was receding and she knew that meant that it had gotten better, so she wished to be up and doing something. She hated laying in bed helpless, she wanted to be up.

"Where is my husband?" Calling him her husband out loud felt odd on her lips.

"They found a group of Lannister men about a day ago, they believed them to be remnants of the group who attacked that night. Robb and some men went to kill them." She was sure Robb's anger was leading the charge.

"Oh."

Lyrina had wished to see him, she could only remember bits from her wedding night. She knew he helped dress her, she knew he saw the scars and she knew he had wanted her. She knew that if the wound in her stomach had not been there they would not have left bed for days. He would have kept her there satisfying every urge they shared. She wanted to see him, to make sure he was dealing with everything alright.

"Lyrina, can we talk? Can we talk about the scars?"

"He told you?" She knew Robb had seen them but she did not think he would speak of them to others.

"He did, I am the only one to know I believe. He wishes for you to speak about them, and since he can't be here, he wants me to be the one."

Lyrina never thought he would tell Gendry, she did not think he would tell anyone truly. She thought he would see the scars and be angry. She thought he would bottle it up and keep it in, she never thought he would tell the ones she loves.

"How is my uncle?" Lyrina had a plan forming in her head.

"Uh, the kIng slayer is alright I suppose. Lyrina we are supposed to be talking about what happened to you."

"Bring the King Slayer to me and I will tell you everything you wish to know." She saw the confusion on Gendry's face but she did not care.

"I can't do that, you know that."

"You can. Put him in irons, bring guards, just please. I don't want to have to repeat the story a million times, please." She knew she would have to tell Robb, but she would prefer if the story was only told a few times.

"If Lady Catelyn or someone sees..."

"If Lady Catelyn stops you tell her why you are doing it. If she too wishes to hear what I am going to tell my uncle she may come in here as well. Just please inform her what I am going to say is not pleasant, and it is not nice."

Gendry left still uncertain but Lyrina was determined. The only Lannister family she had in the camp was her uncle Jaime and he was about to find out how sick his son was. Lyrina was tired of keeping her secrets. Form the moment she met Jofrrey he acted as if he owned her but she belonged to no man. She didn't even belong to her husband, she was his equal. She was not going to let the Lannisters sit in their little fantasy of perfection. If she was going to get cast out for loving Robb, then her family was going to be shamed for their own sins.

Robb wasn't asking her to be the queen of the seven kingdoms, he didn't want that. But she could no longer deny her right to the throne. Whether she took the claim or passed it to one of her uncles, she could not sit by any longer. Her family sent men to take her away, before they even knew she was going to betray them. Her brother was never going to let her have her freedom, so it was about time she took it.

She thought of her father, and how he had no idea of the sins her mother took part in. He did not know that three of his children were not his and she could not imagine how he would have reacted. She was sure her mother would have been dead for what she did, and Lyrina could not blame her father. He cheated, he had bastards but he never slept with his own siblings. It was disgusting and vile, and she was going to make sure everyone in the seven kingdoms knew what the royal family was all about.

"Lyrina." She was broken from her thoughts by Lady Stark coming into the tent.

"I see Gendry informed you of my plan." The pain in her stomach was subsiding as each second passed, adrenaline was a thing of magic.

"I can not condone you having your uncle in your tent, my son.."

"I know, and I know Robb would hate it. Lady Stark, I need this and if you wish to stay you may. I am not asking you to leave, but I have things to say to my uncle that not are pleasant." Lyrina winced as she sat up in her bed, the pain searing her body.

"I understand."

Lady Stark took a seat at her son's desk and Lyrina grabbed for the robe beside her bed, she could not see her uncle in only her small clothes. She did not know what would come from the conversation but she had to have it. She had to make sure that her uncle knew his little world was going to come crashing down. The seven kingdoms may not have believed Lord Stark, or whoever else knew but they would believe her. She was the runaway princess, the one who wanted no part of the crown or their game, she had no reason to lie about her family's deep secrets. She had no reason to falsely claim herself as the only heir.

When Gendry brought in her uncle she was already sitting on the side of the bed, she would not lay there like a invalid. She sat tall as her uncle was forced to his knees in front of her. He was in heavy chains, he was dirty and disgusting in more than the physical sense.

"Throwing a party for me?" Her uncle looked around the tent at the three people in attendance.

"No such luck I fear." She was no longer going to play the part in front of him. She was no lion, she was a wolf now.

"I am glad you are feeling better, niece, when I heard of your wound I was worried."

"Were you uncle? I am surprised you would care that some Lannister man brought harm to me."

"I care, you are part of my family, the child of my sister."

"Oh yes, your sister, you mean your lover? The woman you bore three children with?"

The King Slayer did not speak at first his eyes glanced around the tent, and she knew he did not know if the people in their company knew of his sins. It did not matter because she was not going to keep quiet. She had asked Robb long ago to keep the doubts in the camp, and she knew most of the Lords in the realm did not know, yet.

"Lyrina, you should not speak of your family in such a way."

"My family? Let me tell you something, Ser Jaime about my family. At four my mother, who never wanted me because I didn't come from your seed, sent me away behind my father's back to her home of Casterly Rock. There your father hated me, I didn't look like a Lannister and he never let me forget that. He would belittle me and if I ever spoke against him I would get hit. I learned young that speaking out of turn was wrong. Those people are not my family, Ser Jaime. My family is the Starks. Lady Stark, was more of a mother than my own, she helped me become a woman without her I would never have known how to act. Lord Stark was the closest thing I had to a father since I lost my own, he was firm, kind but stern and I learned how to be honorable. Bran, Sansa, Rickon and Arya were the only siblings I had known for years. They loved me even when I wasn't a princess, the Starks loved me when I was just a girl they looked after." Her voice was bitter and she was done being pleasant.

"Lyrina, what your mother did was best for you. She wanted you to grow up properly away from your father's influence or that of the north."

"See how well that worked for her? Lying and going behind peoples backs gets you no where in life. I lied and hurt people I cared about for your family." She was done.

"They are your family too, Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella are your siblings." She wanted to laugh.

"Thank you for bringing up your children, it gives me a great point to bring up Jaime. You slayed a mad king without honor, and I am sure that your sins are the reason you bore another mad king. Your son is insane, he is sadistic and cruel. You can look at me like I am lying all you want but I am not, I have experienced first hand how bad your son is. You and my mother spawned the next mad king, and I will not stand by letting him ruin everything I love."

"He is no mad king, you know nothing of mad kings."

"Really? Let me ask you a question dear Jaime. Is it not mad to force your own sister to strip naked and lie in your bed against her will?" She glanced to Lady Stark as she spoke, unsure of if the woman would remain.

"He loves you, Lyrina."

"He does not love me, he wants to own me. Robb Stark, my husband, loves me. He had loved me when I didn't want him, he loved me when my family tore his to shreds and he loves me now as a war rages on inside us. Your son does not love anyone, he wants control and power."

"Lyrina.."

"I am not done Jaime, your sins need to be discussed. Your son is sick and you need to own up to the reason for that. He was born of incest, just as the Targaryens were and half of them went mad. You had three children with my mother, it is not hard to believe one of them would be mad."

"My son is not mad."

Lyrina paused for a moment and looked around the tent. She could see Gendry gripping the hilt of his sword, she knew he would not swing but she could see rage inside him. She saw Lady Stark look upon her with sadness, but she could see the admiration in her eyes. She was proud of her and Lyrina was thankful. Her power, her strength never came from her mother it came from Lady Stark and the lessons she learned in Winterfell.

"Jaime, let me show how mad he is." Lyrina stood up wincing slightly at the pain. "Gendry, look away please."

She did not want to show her brother her bare thigh, she really did not want to show her uncle either but he had to see. She lifted her robe just enough that her uncle could see a few of the scars that covered her thighs. He did not say a word, and she sat down.

"A month before I came here, a month before Lord Stark was killed your son did that to me."

"I don't believe it, you did that to yourself. You are the mad one."

"King Slayer your son made me strip naked and lay in his bed every night for a month. He would take a dagger you gave him and he would cut my skin. Small cuts, thin cuts all over my body but the deep ones were saved for my thighs, and they bled so much that he sheets were stained with blood. No one spoke of it, his maids never did, and his men would hear me cry out as he did it but they never said a word. Is that not mad?" She paused waiting to see if he would speak. " If that wasn't enough,he would run his hands all over my naked body. He would kiss me, and tell me horrible things. I had to lie for him, and if I didn't he would rip me from the man I loved and he would murder any children I bore. So do not sit there and tell me your sins did not make him mad."

"You let it happen."

"I had to pay my price for freedom. If I didn't I would still be there and he would still climb into my bed every night just to sleep beside me. He would still be torturing Sasna, and he would still be just as mad as he is now. I needed to escape and be with the people I loved so I paid my price. He wanted me to marry Robb so he could have the north but that wasn't enough for him. He cut my thighs so that every night I would lay with my husband we were both reminded that your son owned me. His words Jaime, not mine."

"You are a liar and a traitor to your family."

"Get him out of here, he knows what I say is true. Uncle, if you ever return to Kings Landing you will understand."

Gendry removed him from her tent and Lyrina just sat there on the edge of the bed. Her blood was pumping through her body at an alarming rate, her heart was beating fast against her chest. She never thought she would do something so bold, so brash but her emotions lead her to it. She held on to the bed beside her tightly, she was shaking and the pain had not yet returned to her but she knew it would.

"Lyrina, I am sorry."

"Lady Catelyn please don't be I paid my price to be here don't be sorry." She looked up to see the Lady Standing before her. "There is more I must tell but the time isn't right yet. I need to know if what I know is still true."

"Don't push yourself."

"I must because I will not let these people control me any longer, Lady Catelyn. I will not let my brother tell me who I can and can not love. I know I am the heir to the throne, and if your son wants to fight for that than we shall. If he does not than I will give the claim to someone else."

"I.."

Lady Catelyn went to speak but they were both interrupted by someone running into the tent. A very dirty, messy and out of breath Arya stumbled into the tent. She was followed by a solider from one of the Lords in the camp, Lyrina did not know him. Lady Catelyn looked at her daughter very confused and Lyrina became worried.

"They took her, they took Sansa. She told me to run back to camp it was taking forever but I found this man and he helped me. Mother, they took her back to Kings landing we have to hurry."

Lyrina felt rage boil inside of her, she was going to kill him. Joffrey would die by her own hand, she would see to it that her brother died a painful bloody death. Sansa should have never been forced to leave the camp, but she could not blame her husband he thought he was doing what was best.

"Take a force of men after her now, I do not care how many you must take. I will not allow him to keep Sansa." Lyrina was standing up now talking to the man who brought Arya back to them.

"Your grace, the King is not here.."

"Exactly he isn't and I am your queen. You will take as many men needed, you will ride them down and return Sansa to this camp." She was coming up with power she did not know she had.

"Yes, my queen."

Lady Stark held Arya in her arms while Lyrina stood shaking. She never had control of her anger and it was getting the better of her. She was ready to mount her own horse and ride off to Kings Landing. She would ride into the city, find her brother and slaughter him. She would free Sansa and ride off into the sunset. Lyrina looked down at the dirty Arya, seeing the tears staining her face.

"Arya we will get her back, please go wash up, eat and rest."

Lady Catelyn took her daughter away and Lyrina collapsed into her bed. The pain was beginning to come back, the burning in her stomach was becoming overbearing. She would not drink anymore milk of the poppy, she had to be awake. Her husband, the king, was not there and she had to take his place. She could not let these men take Sansa, she could not let everything fall apart. She finally told someone the whole truth, the whole thing of what Joffrey had done to her. Soon she would tell Robb about his father and everything would become complete. She would let go of the control her family had placed on her and she would become the leader of her own life.


	24. Tear us apart or bring us together

**Author's note: Heyy! I hope you like the newest chapter. Thank you for all the new follows and favorites and for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, I own Lyrina.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Tear us apart or bring us together.**

**Robb's p.o.v**

The first thing he learned upon arriving back at camp was that his sister was missing and his wife had sent men to go get her. He was infuriated that Joffrey had managed to take his sister from him, but he was proud the Lyrina had stepped up in his absence. He did not expect her of all people to command his men to go get his sister, she was getting stronger and he liked it. He had been gone from camp for days, and he needed rest but first he had other matters to attend to. He had not made it far into camp before he was stopped by Lord Bolton, the man informed him that his wife had the King Slayer brought into their tent a few days earlier. After speaking to him Gendry too stopped Robb, telling him it was important he speak to Lyrina.

Every step he took toward his tent someone new stopped him with words about his wife. He was gone for a few days and it seemed like his wounded wife had caused quite a stir. The healers stopped him to inform him they she refused milk of the poppy, which he wasn't surprised by. Lyrina was stubborn, and if she did not want something she would not take it. A few of his men had even stopped him to inform him that she had suddenly taken a very big interest in the war, and they were concerned. His concern rose as well, last they had spoken of the war was when she first arrived, she had been the one to tell him she wanted no part in it. It seemed to him things had changed.

When he entered his tent Robb stopped in his tracks, Lyrina was standing next to an iron tub completely naked. He stood there staring at her from behind while she wrung her hair out over a bucket. Being as quiet as he could, Robb crept up behind his wife. He placed his hands on her hips and laid his head upon her shoulder.

"Robb Stark." He laughed at her tone before he slowly kissed her neck.

She made no move to push him away and he took it as an invitation to continue. He pulled her body back against him, before he ran his hands up her sides. She sighed in contentment and leaned back against him.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was soft.

"Touching my wife."

His hands left her side as he grazed his fingers just below her breasts. He felt her shiver at his touch and Robb smiled against her neck, he was glad she was enjoying it as much as he was. He felt his cock twitch as he ran his hands gently up across her breasts.

"Robb.." His name left her mouth more as a gasp than anything else.

"Yes, love." He let his hands rest on her breasts, feeling her soft skin beneath his rough hands.

"We are teasing ourselves, the healer told me I can't do anything too rigorous for another few weeks."

He did not care if he was teasing himself, he had not gotten to touch her. Robb had thought of seeing her naked for months, he thought of feeling her beneath him for years and he was going to so at least on of those things. He gently squeezed her breasts in his hands, not wishing to be too bold, she let out a quiet sound that made him twitch. She squirmed her body against his as he continued to gently grope the mounds of flesh in his hands.

"We have things to talk about, husband."

"I know, wife." He sighed before slowly releasing her from his grasp.

He did not wish to stop touching her, he wanted nothing more than to keep her in their bed for days just so he could touch her. But he knew she was right, there were many things he had heard that needed to be discussed. He let out a groan when she turned around to look at him, he could not even look at her face. He let his eyes wander down her naked body, his self control was taking a hit as she stood there.

"If we are going to talk, as much as it pains me to say, you need cover yourself. Or it won't matter what some healer said." He watched her smile, as she grabbed her robe to cover herself.

The scars on her thighs had caught his attention but he was not going to let them win. He knew Joffrey wanted Robb to obsess over them, he wanted Robb to feel something when he saw them. The only thing he thought when he saw his wife naked was how beautiful she was.

Robb took a seat on his bed only to have Lyrina plant herself in his lap. His cock twitched once more as she sat down, he knew she was naked beneath the robe, and she was not making things easy for him. In his head he wondered if this was his punishment for leaving her to go fight, he would not put it past her but it was torture.

"My dear wife, I have been approached by quite a few people about your activities while I was away." He wrapped his arms around her waist as they sat.

"Was it Roose Bolton? He is just made because I asked to see the maps."

"Why do you wish to see the maps, love? Last we spoke of the war you wanted nothing to do with it."

"Things have changed. You were not here, Sansa was kidnapped, someone had to do something."

He had never heard her speak with such conviction about battle, or war before. She steered away from it. He knew she did not want to be his queen, he knew she preferred to stay out of it because of her family.

"What else has changed?"

"I can't be my mother's daughter, or a sister to my brother and I can't be their princess while trying to be your queen. I can't be pretend to be both, and my brother has made it clear whether or not I become a traitor he will not let me stay. So I decided that, I want to be your queen whatever that means. If it means I give up my brother Tommen and sister, Myrcella then I will. I want to fight this war for you and for your people." She looked at him with a strong face but sad eyes.

Robb knew Lyrina did not want to give up on her younger siblings but he knew what it meant for her to say it. She was going to accept that she could never go back to her family, that she no longer was going to allow them to have a claim to her.

"I know the truth Robb, and I am sorry that I didn't listen when your father told me. I was foolish for thinking my mother was not sick enough to sleep with the King Slayer. I should have believed you, I am sorry." He put his finger to her lips to silence her.

"It is okay love, I know you learned about the truth weeks ago."

"Theon." She said his name like a curse.

"We will discuss you and your uncle in a moment, but continue."

"I know I am the heir, and I don't want the throne, you don't want the throne. I fear the north will never be free as long as someone my mother controls sits on the throne. We can do it, we can take the throne using my claim and we can rule the Seven Kingdoms."

Robb had given up the idea of claiming the Iron Throne when she got angry at him. He was not going to use her to gain control against her will, but if she wanted to try, if she wanted to fight for it then he would. He shared her fear, that no matter who sat upon the throne the north would never be as free as they wished.

"We will discuss it with my bannermen, love, and we will discuss in detail what it will mean for you to publicly take your claims against them."

"I know it isn't a decision we will make lightly, I just wanted you to know I fully support you."

Robb was shocked as she leaned in and kissed him without warning. He responded by taking her face in his hands kissing her back with desperation. She smile against his lips as they kissed, she was happy. He pulled away and smiled at her, he could get used to it.

"Next on the list of discussions, my fawn, is your blatant disregard for my feelings about Jaime Lannister."

"Okay, let's talk about that." She laughed, her blue eyes shining deviously. "The first time was only because I overheard you tell someone that he pushed Bran, so I had to know. Second time was more of a message to him and my whole family."

"A message, what kind of message?" He pulled her closer to him in his lap.

"Well that is going to deviate into a separate topic but I was mostly telling him that I was not going to let my family control me anymore, and that his son is a sadistic, incestuous, mad king."

Robb looked at Lyrina worried he had never heard her use the word incestuous when speaking of her brother, and he began to feel sick thinking of what Joffrey had done to her.

"Lyrina,is there something you need to tell me?" Concern rose inside his body, as well as his anger. If Joffrey touched her in a sexual way he would make the death worse.

He felt her get up and watched as she began to pace in front of him. She was nervous about what came next and he had no doubt it was about the scars. He worried they were something more sinister than just a warning to him, andknow he knew.

"This is hard because it was different saying these things to my uncle because they are partly his fault. My brother is mad, Robb, insane." She looked at him with a fear still lingering in her eyes. "He wants to own me, I think he has from the moment he found out who I was in Winterfell. I think he was angry that I was so close to you and Jon, I think it made him jealous and possessive."

He wanted to hug her but she needed to stand on her own. He could see the strength she was building and he could not break her strength down by holding her up.

"I made the deal to marry you by promising him the north." He knew that. "Like everything else that wasn't enough for him, he had to have something more. At first I didn't want to agree to anything else, but when he threatened your sister I couldn't tell him no. So I paid the price, the price of seeing you, of marrying you and of everything I wanted."

He wished she hadn't had to pay a price, he wished he could have swept into Kings Landing and saved her. He couldn't and now Joffrey had his sister once more, he would need to save Sasna who was now alone there.

"He would make me lay in his bed at night, naked. I was used to him coming into my room at night to sleep, but this was different. I argued the first time, but like I said when he would threaten Sansa, or someone else I would listen. He would take a dagger and cut my skin in various places, saving the deep ones for my thighs."

He saw her shaking as she told him, her fear coming back to her. He smiled at her, trying to encourage to keep going strong but his own anger was burning him. Joffrey was sick.

"He wanted to make sure you knew that I belonged to him. He wanted both of us to have a constant reminder that I was not just your wife, I was his property."

"You belong to no one, my fawn." She just nodded to him.

"I thought that was the worst for a while, until I realized that when he threatened to take my maidenhood, or when he kissed me and touched my body it was not just another way of taunting me. He did it because in his head there must have been incestuous thoughts, and it makes me sick. I thought he did it as some sort of control or torture but I wonder now."

Robb stood from the bed and took her in his arms. He held her as she began to cry softly against his shoulder. He was going to burn the Lannister family to the ground, he would expose them for what they were.

"No one ever said anything, Robb, I feel like my mother knew, the maids knew his sheets were covered in blood and his guard would hear me cry out. Everyone knew and no one did a thing to stop him."

"I will burn the city to the ground for you."

"All I want is for everyone in the Seven Kingdoms to know what they are."

"They will ,love, they will."

He just held her in his arms, careful not to squeeze her too tight. He did not want to let her go, the anger inside him was too much.

"I will kill him." He ground the words out of his mouth as she cried against him softly.

"Not if I do it first."

Without warning her Robb picked her up in his arms, carrying her to their bed. It was late enough when he got in, and he wanted her to rest. She told him more than he had thought she would. He thought the war was going to tear them apart he never expected it to bring them closer together. Once she was in bed he looked down on her, he wanted nothing more than to crawl in beside her but he had matters to attend to.

"Rest, I will back soon, I promise."

"You better, I am sick of sleeping alone." He real did not want to leave her, he could see the look on her face begging him to stay.

"I will be back before you know it."

He left her alone feeling disgusted. He knew her mother slept with her own brother but never did he think Joffrey would threaten Lyrina in that manner. Robb knew that Lyrina loved him, and that she would never even think of Joffrey in such a light. He worried for her, he worried how the scars her brother caused not only physcially but emotionally would effect her down the road.

He was going to see his mother and sister, he needed to check on Arya. He needed to know what had happened, he needed to know how she made it back to camp without Sansa. He worried for Sansa but he was so grateful to have one of his sisters. Before he could get there he was stopped by Gendry again, the boy asking him to speak in private.

"Your sister is going to be the death of me, Gendry." The two men were walking through the small forest when Robb spoke.

"I cann see it, but your sister will kill me as well."

"Is Arya causing you trouble? She and Lyrina always seemed to be causing trouble at the same time."

Robb thought back to the days of Winterfell where his sister and Lyrina would plan to run away, to escape the life they were living. He always thought Lyrina was placating the girl, before he found out she was a runaway princess, he knew now those weren't just words to placate Arya. Lyrina would have traveled the whole world with Arya if they could have.

"She has gone through a lot, and with the recent events, she has been very on edge."

"I was on my way to see her when you pulled me away."

"I thought as much, but she asked me to talk to you about what happened."

Robb wondered why Arya would rather go through Gendry than tell him herself. Was she afraid he would be angry with her for Sansa getting caught? He could never blame Arya, or anyone else, for what Joffrey did. Joffrey had no idea that every little thing he did against the Stark family and the north was just another sword that was ready to slice through him.

"It was fifty men against the ten you sent, they killed Lady and all the men. Sansa told Arya to run before anyone attacked, she said there was no way for the two of them to escape and Arya had to come warn you. Arya ran right into the hound, she thought he would kill her but he let her go and told her that he would look after Sansa."

"I don't trust the hound, we have reason to believe he was the one who told the Lannister's of the wedding."

"I agree with you but he did save Arya and he saved Lyrina in Kings Landing."

Robb had almost forgotten that an assassin had come to kill her, she never brought it up and he never wanted to bring the memory back to her. She was getting stronger and he did not wish to bring up the past for her.

"I am still unclear of what happened to Lyrina, in terms of that assassin."

"We talked about it while you were away, the man apparently was sent by her uncle Renly but she refused to believe such. The hound told her it could have been her uncle's allies the Tyrells."

Robb did not like thinking about people trying to kill Lyrina. She didn't even want the crown back then. What would happen now that she was going to take her claim? Would her family try to kill her so she couldn't? He feared for her.

"All I know is she is safe for now and so is Arya, we need to focus on getting Sansa back."

Gendry walked with him as they spoke of a plan. The men Lyrina had sent after Sansa had yet to return and if they did not come back with his sister they would need a back up plan. They would need some other way to get to Sansa, and he knew the King Slayer may be the key. If he gave the queen back her precious lover maybe he would get his sister back once again. They spoke of who they could get to side with them, they spoke of everything they could. Gendry told Robb back ways into the city, and he said Arya could find Robb a back way into the dungeons. He would get his sister back the no matter the cost.

By the time he finished speaking with Gendry it was even later, and he knew his mother would be fast asleep. So Robb took to walking around the camp, he would have to check in on the war front soon enough. He would have to discuss Lyrina's impending involvement with his men, even if he was becoming unsure of it himself. If she became an open, willing candidate for his side he worried what her family would do. Would her brother harm Sansa because of what Lyrina was doing? He worried that Joffrey would once again send people to take Lyrina away, or worse to kill her. He put nothing past the bastard king, but he could not tell her not to claim her right as heir. He may need her in the coming months, if no one else was coming to his side alone. With Lyrina he could gain the support of most of the Seven Kingdoms, she was the rightful heir.

Robb needed to decide if winning the freedom for the north was more important than the life of the woman he loved, if winning the war was worth possibly losing his sister to the people who killed his father.


	25. Father

**Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. As I mention at the end these two may be a little out of character but I explain why. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, I own Lyrina.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Father.**

**Jon Snow's P.o.v**

They were a day from Winterfell when a rider caught up to them, and to his surprise the rider came from Robb's camp. He did not expect word from his brother until a later time, but nonetheless he was handed a letter. _For your eyes only. _Was what the rider told him, and Jon began to wonder what could be so important. He looked to his friends, and he thought of what the letter could hold. His men were all set up for the night, ready to sleep and ready to reach Winterfell the next day.

Jon walked away from them, and found a spot in the woods far from them. He did not want them to see the letter if it was so important.

_Jon,_

_This is the hardest letter I think I will ever write to you or to anyone I love and care for. I want you to know I am sorry, I had no control,you know that. You know that my brother got into my head, he warped me, scared me and I would do anything to keep the people I loved safe. My brother made me lie, he told me if I did not keep his secret he would take me from Robb, kill any child we had and lock me away in the deepest parts of the dungeon, he meant it. I lied for him and I still lie for him, it's killing me Jon. I need your help, I need you to ride to Eastwatch and find him. Your father is at Eastwatch, my brother never killed him. He faked your father's death to play a sick little game of control, and he is winning Jon. We can't let him keep winning, find your father and send him home. I don't know if he took his vow, but you need to convince him to leave. I need to know he is really alive before I tell Robb and Lady Catelyn. I need this to stay between us until I know, until we have proof that you father is alive. Jon I am sorry I have kept it from you all for so long but I had to. I hope you can forgive me._

_Lyrina._

Jon crumpled the letter in his hand emotions overwhelming him. He was angry, not at her, but at Joffrey for playing a game with their lives. He took it upon himself to use his own sister and Jon's father as pieces in some sick game. His family was not a game for the bastard king to play with, and Jon knew he should not take part in the politics of the Seven kingdoms but this was his family. He was not going to sit by and watch this prick use the people he loved against them.

When Jon joined his friends again he pretended as if nothing happened. He acted like he was fine, laughed with them and joked with them. He had mourned his father and now the man had a possibility of being alive. He had dealt with what Lyrina had told him, of what Joffrey had done to her but now there was more. He knew Robb would not handle the news as easily as he had, his brother was cursed with the dual temper. Lady Stark had a temper and their father had one as well, cursing Robb with an even quicker temper. He knew Lyrina was relying on him to find out the real truth so she could tell Robb and the sooner he found the truth the better it would be for everyone.

"Brothers, I need a favor." The three looked at him and he knew they were not going to like it.

"What is it, Jon?" It was Sam who spoke while the others just watched him.

"I need you to stay in Winterfell for a few days, send word back that someone was injured and can't ride." They looked between each other confused as he spoke. "I need to ride to Eastwatch, I will meet you boys back on the road to Castle Black, I promise."

"Jon, you know we can't do that. We were sent to make sure you don't run."

"I know you don't understand but I am not running, I need to go to Eastwatch. I have reason to believe there is someone there I need to see."

He knew he could trust them, but he did not know if he could tell them about his father. He did not think they would understand his blatant belief in Lyrina.

"When we get back to Castle Black just send word to Eastwatch."

"I can't."

He couldn't tell the men in Castle Black, they would not understand. They would stand behind the false king, they would tell him to leave his father there if he was there. He could not let his father rot at the wall because he dared speak the truth, Lyrina had told him about his father's crimes. He knew his father found out about the incest and he knew Lyrina could be queen if she grew up. He knew the letter was one way for her to gain some strength on her own but still, until she stopped being a child there was no hope for her as a queen.

"Jon, how important is this to you?" It was Grenn he spoke this time.

"It's very important, I got a letter from my brother's wife and it's real important."

"You need to tell us Jon, you need to trust us and you need to know we will keep your secret." Pyp opened his mouth and now Sam was the only silent one.

Jon watched all of their faces trying to make a decision. He knew he could trust them, but he had to keep Lyrina's secret. She was trusting him, but he needed to convince these men to help him and he needed to be honest.

"My father may be alive, and I need to reach him."

No one spoke they all just stared at him. Jon felt weird even saying the words aloud, last he spoke of his father he was dead. Jon never thought he would get the chance to see his father again, never thought he would be just leagues away along the wall.

"I thought.." Sam seemed stuck on his words.

"I thought so too, but I have reason to believe he is at Eastwatch. You have to understand."

"Alright, we will do it but you better meet us on the road there or we will kill you ourselves."

"Thank you, my brothers in Winterfell will be happy to see you. Tell them I am sorry, but I can't explain why I won't be there. I need you all to keep this a secret."

"You have our word."

Jon could not explain in words the feeling inside himself about his father. He had spent a long time traveling south for the wedding, all the time thinking about his father. How proud his father would have been for the happy couple, how much he missed his father and how much they all needed his father. Jon wondered if his father was there if his brother would turn tail and go home. He knew what Robb was fighting for but by the Old Gods he just wanted his brothers and sisters to be safe, he knew his father was their only hope.

He knew his father would be the only thing that would get Robb to see the reason in going home. Sansa, Arya and Lyrina were all free from Kings Landing, they could be a family again. Jon knew that his brother would never have the life he deserved if he continued to fight this war and if his father could stop it, he needed to try. He needed ensure his family made it back home, that his best friend and brother got to have children. He wanted to be an uncle, he wanted his sisters to grow up and live their lives. He would break his vows if he had to, if that was what it took to get his father back home he'd do it.

He left their small camp the next morning, only saying his farewell to Grenn who was awake. Grenn promised him that they would keep watch over his brothers while they were in Winterfell and that he would see him on the road to Castle Black. Jon left on his horse and did not look back, he knew what he was about to do and he only hoped good came from it.

Jon rode on for days without sleep, and when he slept it was small intervals he knew it would take weeks to reach Eastwatch unless he hurried. He rode hard and he rode with conviction, he needed to find his father alive. He knew that by the time he reached Eastwatch he would not have much time to convince his father to leave and go home. He would have only a small window to meet the others on the way to Castle Black, but he knew he would break the vow if he had to. His brothers of the wall had become his family but his blood came first.

When he reached the castle of Eastwatch Jon knew he would be recognized by the one of the men they had sent there but he did not care. He rode up the gates, informing the man guarding them that he was in fact a brother of the watch, one from Castle Black. He did not state his business, and the guard did not ask.

"What can I do for you?" He was greeted by the Commander of the Eastwatch.

"You got some recruits from Kings Landing, I need to speak with one of them."

"One moment."

Jon stood there was Cotter Pyke went to get the recruits, a sinking feeling building in stomach. What if his father wasn't there? What if he was? How could Jon convince him to come home to their family? He thought it would be easy but as the men were coming out he had a feeling it was not going to be as easy. He looked over each man until his eyes fell on the man on the far end. His head was down, his hair was shorter than his fathers but a feeling came over him, Jon knew.

"Him, I need to speak to him." He pointed to the man he believed was his father.

"Brandon, go with your soon to be brother of the watch."

The man kept his head down as he approached Jon and he knew with each step it was his father. The way the man walked, the way he carried himself even with his head down were all signs of his father. Once the men were alone inside one of the rooms the man looked up and their grey eyes met.

"Father."

"Jon, what are you doing here?"

"Lyrina sent word to me, Joffrey had made her lie about your death as he no doubt did with you. She can't keep the secret any longer father, you need to go home.." His father looked around as if unerved even though they were alone.

"I can not march south yet,Jon. Cotter Pyke and a few others here know who I am, even Commander Mormont knows I am here.."

"Why can you not march home, father? They need you,father, your family needs you."

"Until Sansa is home safe I can not reveal I am alive."

"Father, Arya and Sansa are both on their way home."

The look on his father's face read differently and Jon began to worry. He had seen his sisters at the wedding and Arya had made a point of telling him she was going home. The young girl was unhappy of being separated from her family but nonetheless she was going home.

"Joffrey sent word himself here to tell us that Sansa is back in Kings Landing, Jon, he took her."

Jon was getting tired of the run around with the people of Kings Landing. Joffrey could not just let her go, he didn't even want Sansa. He didn't want her, he just needed a new piece of leverage over them and he no doubt would have taken Lyrina if Robb had sent her north as well.

"I didn't know. If you march south and convince Robb to go home maybe Joffrey would see reason." Jon knew he wouldn't.

"I will not convince him to go home, he is where he needs to be. Lyrina needs make her claim for the throne, it is time for her, she is married to Robb now."

"She is afraid, father, but she is trying." Lyrina did not want to be a queen.

"I know she is but it will not be enough." His father's tone was stern and Jon could understand. "Jon, you can tell no one of me being here."

"Lyrina sent me to find you because she needs to tell Robb, it is killing her. She is sick of her brother controlling her father, you don't know what he did to her."

Jon needed to let Lyrina know because he could not let her keep something like this from their family. It was more important that they know his father was alive, more important than Joffrey's little game.

"Understand but I worry what will happen to Sansa. He threatened to kill all of you if I spoke of who I am, and I don't want to risk her."

"He can't kill Sansa, Robb has Jaime Lannister and as far as Joffrey is concerned Lyrina still supports him. It's a sick game he is playing but he doesn't know he is being played as well father." He knew that Lyrina was still playing the perfect princess and sister, he did not know how much longer than game would last. When he had seen her last he could see the fear slipping from her but it still had a grip on her.

"Father, they need you. Even if you go home in secret they need to know you are alive, you can get Robb to turn around and go home."

"He can't Jon, he needs to fight this war. They have named him King in the north, he needs to fight for them now. Whether it is for the freedom of his people, or for the throne he has to fight."

"He won't live through this war, father."

"Robb will because he has the people on his side, he needs to play it smart."

Jon had faith in Robb, but he knew Robb could not do it alone. He knew his brother was smart, honorable and loyal but he knew that not everyone was going to be so honest with him. There were always liars in the Seven Kingdoms.

"Should he fight for the Iron Throne or for freedom?"

"I fear it will become one in the same soon."

Jon feared the same, he worried that there was no way for the north to be free. The north needed more than just freedom, they needed to take over the Seven Kingdoms. They needed a northern man on the throne, a man who knows what they deserve and what the kingdoms needed. Jon did not know if that man was his brother but he knew with Lyrina his brother could claim the throne.

Jon sat with his father and spoke of all he knew. He told his father about his own time at the Wall, told him of the wedding and the family. He informed his father of how much Arya had grown, about her friend Gendry and how in love Lyrina and Robb seemed. His father seemed pleased by all the developments but Jon could still see the worry on his father's face. They were both leagues away from the rest of their family and there was nothing Jon could truly do without breaking his vow to his men.

"Jon, no doubt you need to get back to the wall but first we will send word to Lyrina. Tell her that she may inform my family of my whereabouts but only the family. No one outside of the House Stark can know, I do not know who can be trusted. She must inform Robb that I will not be riding south until his sister is safe, or until I feel it must be done."

"I will." He did not want to leave his father but he knew that he would need to meet the others soon.

"Jon, I am so proud of you for sticking to your vow. I know it is hard for you not to be fighting with him, to be riding into battle beside your brother. I would never tell you to break that oath, I would never tell you to break that sacred vow but I fear the time may come where you must and if it does don't look back." His father pulled him into a hug, not a sign of affection he was used to from his father.

"I know father."

"Goodbye, son."

His father left him alone in the room still unsure of what to feel. He wanted his father to ride south, to save Robb from himself but even his father saw no issue to the war. It was not that Jon did not see the reason for what Robb was doing but their father was alive, Jon knew if there was never a doubt of his father living the war would not be going on still. Once his sisters were free and Lyrina in Robb's arms, Jon had no doubt that they would have returned home. Due to the lie of his father's death Robb continued to march on in anger, and now for freedom. The north would be free but at what price to his family?

Jon wrote the raven to Lyrina and made his way back to his own Castle along the wall. He knew he would meet his men along the road and they would ride up to the castle as if nothing had happened. Everything had changed from when he had left, his father was alive and unable to do anything. His family remained in danger all because the brat on the throne had an issue with his blood. Jon knew his father was right and one day he may have to break his vow, one day he would have to decide if blood was more important than keeping a vow to the old Gods. Jon just prayed that when that day came the Old Gods could forgive him for picking the ones who were most important to him.`

* * *

**Ned's p.o.v**

Seeing Jon again made the worry for his family stir inside him. He had been at the wall for weeks and it was obvious to a few who he was, the fake name did nothing for him but they believed what they wished to. Ned knew he had a role to play and he knew Joffrey thought he had all the power but he didn't. Ned had his own power in the game, he had years on Joffrey and his honor may have almost killed him once but he was not making that mistake again. Honor was good for most things but as Cersei once told him in the game of thrones you win or you die. He had no intention of dying and he he had all intentions to get his family out of the game alive as well.

Robb would fight the war, his son would fight just as he was taught too. He had already married the true heir to the Iron Throne, staking a true claim for the freedom of the north. He knew his son's intention was not to use her but he also knew Robb must have thought about the claim his wife held. Ned declared Stannis the rightful heir because he knew that Lyrina could not fight a war alone, he knew if she remained in Kings Landing her life would be in danger. Ned also knew that Stannis was not stupid, Stannis would know that Lyrina was his true born niece and the heir to the throne. He did not know if Stannis would hand it over to the young girl, but he knew that Stannis was the best shot. The war was just beginning and Ned could only sit there watching from a distance until he was sure it was safe for him to reaper, because once he did everything would change.

Winter is coming and the Lannisters were not ready for what the winter had to bring to them.

* * *

**A/N: I worry I may have made Jon and Ned a little out of character but Ned never made it this far in the show and honestly I don't think he'd be as honorable. I mean everyone is out to kill his family, I think honor flies the coup for a little while. As far as Jon he is worried for the people he cares for while dealing with his own feelings of breaking a vow**.


	26. The painful truth

**Author's note: Sorry for the bad sex scene, I tried. I want to get better at it, so please don't hate me. I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, I own Lyrina. The lyrics are from "So cold by Ben Cocks."**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Painful truth.**

_**"You can't hear me cry, see my dreams all die from where you're standing on your own." "This house no longer feels like home."**_

**Lyrina's p.o.v**

It had been almost a month since the wedding, almost a month since Sansa had been taken from them. The men came back with no word of the young girl, and Lyrina could only worry what her brother was doing to her. She had not heard from her brother and she feared that only meant ill for the young girl. Her brother was a sick boy, but she only prayed his worst perversions were saved for herself, that the poor girl would be spared. She thought of running to Kings Landing, she thought of switching herself for Sansa but she knew it would never work. She knew her brother would never let Sasna go and he would keep her as well.

"My fawn." Lyrina looked up from her work on the desk to see Robb enter the tent.

Things had been good between them but she was waiting everyday for word from Jon. The secret was eating her up inside but she did her best to push it from her mind. She was being his wife, being his queen and everything was slowly falling into place.

"My wolf, what can I do for you?" He had been very busy as of late.

"Come here."

Lyrina left the desk and met her husband in the middle of the tent. The wound in her stomach had healed leaving only a nasty scar as a memory but even still they had not consummated their marriage. Robb was off most days hunting, or fighting and when he was in camp they were talking to his men. They had moved their camp countless times, everything was just hectic for them. Her husband was busier than ever and she was driving herself insane.

She didn't say a word when she was standing in front of him all she did was plant her lips on his. She kissed him with need, it had been days since he had even hugged her. She needed to feel his lips against her own, his body pressed against hers. As she kissed him his lips met hers with equal need and she knew he wanted it as much as she did.

"Let me help you." He looked at her confused but she didn't give an explanation.

Lyrina kissed him again before slowly undoing his cloak so it felt to the ground. She began to undo his shirt so she could slip it off all the while their lips pressing against each other in fever.

"What are you doing love?"

"I am staring at my husband. Have I told you how handsome you are?" He stood shirtless before her and Lyrina could only think of things she wanted to do with him.

"Just as often as I tell you how beautiful you are, which is never enough."

"How much time do we have?" Lyrina was used to limited time with Robb.

"As much as we need."

Robb leaned down to crash his lips into hers once more with fire. As they kissed she wrapped her arms around his neck, while his hands found their way to the ties of her dress. She knew it would not be long before she stood in front of him in nothing but her small clothes. Lyrina had been teasing the boy for weeks, walking around the tent naked or in her small clothes knowing he could not do anything. The teasing was over and she could feel the urgency in his kiss, his touch. She let her lips leave his for just a moment to kiss down his neck being silly, but as her lips met his neck she felt the cool air hit her skin.

Robb took her face in her hands and began to kiss her more, she felt like he could burn her lips. His fiery lips let her own to travel down her neck, he slowly nipped at the skin on her collar bone causing her to lean against him as her knees went weak. She felt him laugh against her skin as he continued to lick, bite and kiss all over her neck back to her lips. The fire in which he kissed even surprised her, she knew they were both desperate for each other but she may have underestimated her husbands needs.

Before she knew what was happening she was placed onto the bed and he was crawling on top of her. He still had britches on but Lyrina could see the bulge in them causing her to blush as he body hovered over her own. She reached out and ran her hands over his shoulders, down his back while smiling up at him. The smile was not returned as his lips once more found her neck and the small clothes covering her breasts were removed.

"So beautiful." Lyrina blushed as his eyes fell on her breasts, she was still not used to him saying that.

She felt his rough hands graze from her hips up her sides and over her breasts before he rested his hands above her shoulders. He looked down at her with such hunger for a moment she thought he was a wolf about to eat her.

"You like you wish to devour me."

"Is it that obvious?" His wolfish grin sent shivers down her spine before his lips met her own again.

She let her own hands wonder this time as they kissed, allowing herself to slowly undo his britches. She was not playing the game of how long could either of them last before they snapped, she knew they both snapped days ago. Lyrina knew it would hurt but she wanted her husband, she wanted the marriage to be official. She undid his britches she felt his hands creep toward her thighs.

"Are you sure you are ready?" He whispered in her ear as she slipped off the last of her small clothes.

"Of course I am."

Once they both naked Lyrina let her eyes look down between their bodies, she had never seen his cock and in that moment she blushed. She had truly never seen any man's cock. He leaned down and kissed her gently for the first time that evening letting his fingers travel up her thighs to the warmth that lay between. She was comforted for a moment that neither of them knew what they were doing but as his finger reached the slick fold in her center she began to doubt her husbands innocence. His finger slid up and found a bundle of nerves, with a wicked grin he looked down upon her as he ran his finger against the button.

"Robb." Lyrina felt her face flush as a wave of pleasure shot through her body. "No games."

Her husband took her thighs in his hands lifting her legs slightly as she felt his body press close to her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his cock press against her center. She knew she could still back out but she waned it, even if it would hurt. He looked down at her with a fire in his eyes.

"You are sure? We don't have to."

"I want this, I want you." She leaned up to kiss him.

As they kissed she felt him enter her slowly the pain making her almost cry out against his lips, tears stinging her eyes.

"I am sorry, I am sorry. It will pass I promise." His head was buried in the crook of her shoulder and she could barley hear him whisper against her skin.

Lyrina knew she was in pain but she had no doubts that he was not. She was sure he clutched to her not in pain but in pleasure. After a moment she felt him pull out of her slightly only to guide himself back into her core. Her breath hitches in a mix of pleasure and pain as his face was still buried in her neck. His pace continued slowly and she could hear him groan against her in pleasure, her own pleasure soon coming as the pain passed

Robb continues his pace but removes his face from her neck to watch her face. She looks up at the wicked wolfish grin on his face as he pace changes and he thrusts deeper inside her. She gasps and digs her fingers into his shoulders, no longer feeling anything but pleasure.

"I love you."

She could not even open her mouth to find the words because as she did the only thing to leave her lips were moans of pleasure. He took her hips in hands, and held her gaze as he pace sped up and the thrusts got deeper. Lyrina was barley holding herself together as the pleasure took over her, and she could see on his face he felt it too.

Before long she felt a sudden sting in her shoulder has her husband bit into her skin followed by waves of white hot pleasure that took over her. She could not repress the moan and almost scream that left her lips as the pleasure over took her.

When the pleasure passed her husband still lay throbbing inside of her and Lyrina felt spent. The pain she had felt was worth it and she had never experienced such pleasure in her life. When Robb pulled his mouth from her shoulder Lyrina expected to see blood but thankfully there was none.

"Are you alright, love?" His hand gently touched her face as she spoke.

"Yes, I am alright." She laughed as he pulled himself from her and laid beside her.

She rolled so her head rested on his chest not caring that the bed no doubt had blood on it. She had lost her maidenhood to the only man who ever made her feel true love. She fought for him, killed for him and now she would be with him for the rest of their days. She just laid there as his heart beat in his chest, and his fingers played through her messy hair. She loved Robb Stark.

"Robb."

Lyrina let out a groan as Theon Greyjoy made his way into their tent. She pulled the blanket to cover naked bodies just in time.

"Theon, what may I do for you?"

"You asked me to come by your tent so we could write those ravens."

Lyrina glared daggers at her husband, he had asked Theon to come to the tent. What if he had come while they were in the middle of marital bliss? Robb just smiled down at her before leaving the bed to get dressed. She could not help but watch him as he stood naked, she had seen him change and strip but he always had his cock covered in some manner but not this time. Lyrina felt a blush creep on to her cheeks as he caught her staring and winked at her.

"Seems like you finally satisfied your wife."

"Shove off, Greyjoy." It was Lyrina who spoke up causing both men to laugh as they started their work.

In the month since the wedding Lyrina had found time to thank Theon for saving her life, and in that time they spoke. He apologized for never trusting her, but she could not blame him for his mistrust he had every reason to not trust her. Her brother was a King, and her mother was a lying snake. Her family had done nothing but try and destroy the ones Theon cared for.

She watched the two men sit at the desk writing ravens to Robb's men spread across the north and Riverlands. He was so stoic most times, even with Theon and she began to wonder if he acted his emotions for her sake. She worried that he only let his guard down with her to keep her happy but she knew that was not true, she knew what they shared was real. The passionate moments, the silly moments and every moment in between. The love they shared was real and she was sure even her lie about his father could not shatter that love.

* * *

Lyrina was still resting two days later from the loss of her maidenhood, she was shocked at how sore she had become. She remained in their tent either in bed or reading up on Robb's battle plans. He would leave for a battle again, they had found a band of Lannister men that had to be dealt with and of course Robb had to go at it. He was not like her brother a King who sat by while his men did the fighting, he was a warrior like their fathers were.

"Lyrina, are you decent?"

"Come in, brother."

Lyrina could not help but smile when Gendry made time to see her. With Robb busy most days she had taken to sneaking off with Arya and Gendry to learn how to sword fight. She knew Robb did not wish for her to learn but after the wedding she felt she had to learn to defend herself. Arya was always up for the distraction, after letting Sasna fall into the hands of Joffrey she had never forgiven herself and Lyrina felt for the poor girl. She tried to keep Arya busy, and keep her mind off of everything. No doubt Robb would send his sister back north again soon, so Lyrina did all she could.

The look Gendry gave Lyrina unnerved it was a mix of worry and something else.

"What is the matter,brother?"

"Theon Greyjoy made a point to tell the whole camp that you and your husband finally consummated your marriage, not that many of them couldn't hear you." Lyrina dropped the parchment in her hands and blushed.

"I am sorry that you had to be told of that. I will tell Robb to keep his pet Greyjoy on a leash." It was a joke but Lyrina did not like that the whole camp knew.

"It is alright, I have something for you. I noticed the seal so I snuck it before Robb could see it."

Gendry handed her a sealed letter from The Wall, and she held it tight in her hand. She knew once she opened it she would have her confirmation that Lord Stark was alive, the man she had risked her life to save, the man she lied about to her own husband. She slowly opened the letter and tears fell from her eyes as she read it. Lord Start was alive and she was allowed to inform only the members of the House Stark. She was informed he would not be riding south until the moment was right, and he was sure Sansa was safe. Jon told Lyrina that his father did not want Robb to turn around and go home, that they had to continue to fight for the freedom of the north.

"Lyrina, is everything alright?" She could hear the worry in Gendry's voice.

"Can you go fetch Robb for me, I know he is busy but I need to see him." She looked up at her brother with a smile, the tears were happy tears. Though she wished Lord Stark would go home.

"I know he is coming by on his way out of camp, he will no doubt be here in moments."

"Good. Are you going with him as well?" Lyrina did not notice at first that her brother was in his armor.

"I am, I will be careful, don't worry." She was always telling him to be careful. He was the closest blood family she had left, even if the ones in the capitol did not know it yet.

She had not made her claim against the Iron Throne, Robb wished to wait until she spoke to her uncles. He believed it would be easier if they had her father's brothers on her side, and Lyrina agreed. So she continued to play the Queen in the North and the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, different girls to different people.

Gendry left her tent just as her husband entered in his silver armor. She smiled at him and almost jumped on him as she tried to kiss him. She heard his deep laugh as he held her at arms length so she would not crash into his armor.

"I love you too."

"Robb, I have something to tell you."

She had been so excited about the news that Lord Stark was in fact alive that she did not plan for the moment of telling Robb. She knew he would be angry, but she could not imagine how angry he would be. She took a deep breath and began pacing the tent, she was under prepared for it. She had lied to him for two months, two months of being together and she lied through all of it.

"My fawn, what is it?" His voice was full of worry, but she knew it would not last.

"Your father..." She kept catching her words in her throat.

"Go on."

"Your father is alive, he never died."

"This is not funny, Lyrina, stop with your jests." His voice was getting tense and she saw his jaw clench.

"I am not joking. Your father is alive at Eastwatch-by-the-sea, my brother never killed him."

She watched Robb begin to pace as well, she could see the tension in his body.

"You were lied to, I am sorry, my sister saw his head. Your brother showed my sister our dead father's head."

"He killed an innocent man to play a game, to keep his game going. He could not let the people of Kings Landing know he was weak to his sister so he killed someone in your father's place. He sent you father to the Wall, I am sorry I lied but..."

"You're sorry? You are sorry? You lied to me and everyone in my family for two months, you let me mourn my father, you mourned my father and you lied about it." His voice was raising but Lyrina did not back down.

"I did not have a choice, I wanted to tell you sooner but I sent Jon.."

"So Jon knew before I did? You told Jon before you told your own husband?"

"I.."

"You always were closer to him. Are you sure he wasn't the one you wanted to marry?"

She knew he was angry but he was being irrational. They had spoken on the issue of Jon before, and Lyrina had never even looked at Jon in such a way.

"Robb, it has never been like that, don't twist this around. I wanted to make sure my brother had not lied, Jon was the only way to check on if your father was alive or not."

"I could have sent men to check myself, months ago."

"Robb, I had to lie you don't understand, Joffrey would have killed you, and locked me in the deepest parts of the dungeon."

"It does not matter, he still won because he got you to lie for him."

"I did not have a choice, he would have ripped me from you and taken me back to Kings Landing." Lyrina felt tears prick in her eyes.

"Maybe he should take you back, you seem to fit right in with the Lannisters of Kings Landing."

Lyrina felt like a knife had been shoved into her gut, she felt like her body was being twisted.

"Robb, you don't mean that. I know that. I know you are angry but just take this." She handed him the letter from Jon. He took it and glared at her with disgust.

"I will see you when I get back unless you run back to your brother and mother."

"You are a bastard Robb Stark."

"Wrong brother again."

He left her in their tent feeling broken. She wanted to chase after him, make him understand why she lied. She wanted him to know how her brother cut her as he told her about his father, about how if she ever spoke the truth he would die, their future children would die and she would be locked away. She felt tears fall from her eyes and she was thankful she had been strong in the moment, he didn't understand. He would never understand.

She knew he didn't mean a word he said but it did not change the sting in them. Maybe she should go back to Kings Landing, maybe she should go back to the torture of her brother, and the lies from her mother. She felt her whole world shake, and she was angry. She was angry that he did not listen to a word she had to say truly, he just jumped down her throat. He had to know Jon was the reasonable choice, he knew she trusted Jon and yet it was back to her loving Jon. She loved Jon but not in the way she loved Robb, never in the same way.

"Lyrina, Robb?"

Lady Catelyn entered her tent and the last thing Lyrina wanted was to see another Stark. It was just another persons she had to tell the truth to, another persons who could hate her. Robb would never trust her again, and neither would anyone else. She would have been better off in Kings Landing.

"It is just I. Your son has already left for battle, M'lady." She tried to keep her voice strong.

"Well then I shall give this to you. It is word form the Iron Islands, they wish to speak to someone in person about the terms of their help. They are seeking Theon but I would advise against it."

"I shall go then."

Lyrina was used to taking an active role while Robb was away, and leaving the camp may have been what was best for her. Time apart may have been what was best for both of them. She could not wrap her head around how two days earlier they had made love and now they were falling apart.

"Lyrina, I would suggest against that, Robb would not.."

"With all do respect, Lady Stark, I don't give a fuck what Robb would want."

Lyrina knew that in a matter of moments Lady Stark would be mad at her as well, she did not care what she said to her. She did not care what Robb would have wanted, he practically told her to go back home. He wanted her to go back to the man who cut her skin, and did other vile things to her.

"Is everything alright between you two? I thought.."

"No, but it is a matter of marriage I am sure it will be fine shortly." She did not want to lead on to how bad it was. She wanted the Lady to think it was just a disagreement, not something that could ruin them.

"I do have something to tell you, something important."

"Well speak your mind, Lyrina."

"I am sorry that I had to lie about this for so long but I had to be sure my brother did not lie to me. I lied because I was terrified of my brother, I still am, but I am trying to be my own woman. Lady Stark your husband is alive, he is at Eastwatch."

Lyrina stood there waiting for some kind of reaction, some kind of anger but she was met with only silence for a moment. The Lady looked at her with dead eyes that soon had tears falling from them.

"You are sure?"

"I am, I have known since I left Kings Landing but I had Jon Snow check, I just got word back. Your husband is alive, and well but he will not head south until Sansa is safe. We were both threatened to keep my brother's secret."

Lady Stark came toward her and Lyrina half expected the woman to slap her but instead she was pulled into an embrace.

"Thank you, you saved him and I know you lied because you felt you had to. He lied too and I know my husband would not have kept himself hidden unless he had to. Thank you, Lyrina."

Lyrina did not think she deserved her thanks but she hugged the woman back. She knew the woman was just overjoyed about having her whole family truly intact and alive. She knew when the dust settled the woman would be just as angry with her as Robb was.

"I have to tell Arya, and send word to the boys back home."

"Lady Stark, he did ask that no one outside of the House Stark know. He will not reveal himself until Sansa is safe or he is truly needed."

"I understand, and Lyrina if Robb was angry with you about what you did just know he will forgive you. My son loves you, I can see it in everything you two do. He would have killed to get you back, so don't think running off to the Iron Islands will be a fix to what is happening."

"It's not a fix, it is something that needs to be done. Thank you for the words Lady Stark, I am leaving at nightfall."

Lyrina was left alone and she felt strong. She would not let Robb's anger at her tear her down. She saved his damn father, she saved a man she cared for, by risking her own life and she knew that was important. His father was alive, and so he mourned the man for two months, so she lied to him for their protection but her own father was dead. People died in war and people went on with their lives. She knew he would not go back to Winterfell so his father living changed nothing, he was just sour that she lied. If he had listened to her he would understand, if he didn't let his jealousy and anger cloud his judgment he would understand. Lyrina could only hope that by the time she had the iron born on her side he would have calmed down.

She knew her husband and she knew that once his temper gave way to his true feelings he would be just as broken as she was. She knew he was ready to burn the city to the ground for her, she knew he was ready to kill her brother for her and she knew he didn't mean a word he said. She also knew that the war continued even if they were not speaking, and they needed me, so to the Iron Islands she would go.

* * *

A/N: Robb Start the moody, jealous teenage boy lol.


	27. Gone

**Author's note: I normally would do a chapter for my other story but I felt the need to get Robb's point of view out as soon as I could. So here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Game of Thrones. I own Lyrina**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Gone**

**Robb Stark's p.o.v**

Robb Stark was a jealous, insecure and angry man when it came to his wife. He had always been bitter over the relationship Jon had once shared with Lyrina, he had always longed for that back in Winterfell and now he was ruining what he did have. When he learned she was a princess he did not think she would ever think he was good enough for her, ever think a simple Lord of Winterfell was good enough for a Princess. He did not think she would want the marriage, but she did and now they loved each other. He would burn cities to the ground for her, kill any man for her and yet he cut her down with words. He let his anger win again and now she no doubt felt broken in his absence.

He had gone a foot from camp when he wanted to turn around and run to her but he didn't. He had made it leagues from camp before he regretted not turning back to see her. He knew that when he returned to camp she would be either happy to see him or angry and he could not blame her. He was angry at her, and at himself, he was angry at his father. Lyrina had lied to him for months about his father's death, let him cry to her for his father and he was alive. His father didn't see fit to send word of his whereabouts, and now he was not even going home. Robb had to fight his war alone while is father sat at the Wall.

He spoke to no one, he looked at no one, he was too angry to even think straight. How could he leave the woman he loved like that? She would hate him, he was beginning to hate himself. He was going to let the lies Joffrey spread, the vile games the child played destroy the love he had built. If they were in Winterfell, if they never continued this war they would be happy, and madly in love. He would have never messed up, this biggest mistakes he would have made would have been naming their children.

He fought a battle against her family's men and each one he cut down, each ones whose throat his slit was just another step closer to Joffrey. That bastard King would die, he would march into Kings Landing with iron born, with Stannis and Renly, they would take back the realm. They rip it from the Lannisters hands, he would save his sister and free his wife from the thumb of her bastard brother. He would make sure her family never hurt them again, he would make sure he never hurt her again.

They were on their way back when they were met with a rider from camp, sending word from Kings Landing. Robb was served with a letter and as he read it the fire in him lit once more. He looked to Gendry as he read the letter, everyone in their camp knew who he was and everyone knew what significance he too held to Robb.

"Gendry, we must speak in private." Robb dismounted his horse and took Grey Wind with him as he led Gendry to a private spot.

Once Robb was sure they were alone he looked at Gendry with worry.

"You are wanted man Gendry, Joffrey has murdered every bastard of his father's in Kings Landing. They are looking for you."

"If you want to turn me over.."

"Never, your sister would murder me in my sleep that is not why I am telling you this. They do not know you are with me, they do not know you were how Arya got out of the city. When we return the following nightfall you will take my sister and you will return to Wintefell. You will be safe there.."

"Yes, your Grace."

"Gendry, you could be King that is why he is after you."

"My sister is Queen and she will do much better than I, as will you."

Robb looked at Gendry and how much faith he had put it in Lyrina. Robb had known Lyrina for years, his faith was strong in her but Gendry's was blind faith. They shared blood but did not know it until recently and yet he believed in Lyrina better than Robb did. He could learn a lesson from his brother by law, and he could learn to listen to his wife more.

"The King will pay for everything he has done, your Grace, but not by sitting here now. We must return to camp, build your army and get your sister back. When you have her, you kill the child murderer, he slayed innocents by killing my father's bastards, do not let him get away with it."

They rejoined the men but he did not speak of what he did with Gendry. He would tell them of Joffrey slaying King Robert's bastards but not yet, and only to the men he trusted. The circle of his trust was beginning to shrink and he could only imagine by the end of the war it would be even smaller. Everyone loves their King until they are losing the war.

* * *

When they reached the camp it had been a week since he had left, and he knew that last thing he needed to do was rush to see her. He wanted nothing more than to take Lyrina into his arms, and make love to her as they did before but he could not. He first needed to sort out matters with her family, and then he would find her. He would find her in their tent and he would keep her in his bed for days until every ounce of anger they had toward one another was gone. He first needed to be a king.

On the arrival to the camp he was informed that Stannis Baratheon had made his claim to the Iron Throne, the raven also backed his father's claim of incest. Everyone in the Seven Kingdoms was now aware of what Cersei and Jaime Lannister had done, it was no loner Robb's cross to bear. He just hoped he could convince Stannis to back his niece, Lyrina had the real claim and with her family's help they could take it all. After stripping of his armor, he decided he would pay a visit to Jaime Lannister, it had been some time since he spoke to the King slayer. He wanted the man to know that what Lyrina had told him was true, he wanted the man to know his son was sick perverted freak.

He found the man where he left him rotting in a cage in the middle of camp, just another prisoner for his men to mock. Jaime Lannister was a shadow of the great man he once was, so painted, so polished and now he was just a dirty,filthy mess. When he opened the cage the man looked up at him with distaste.

"You move me around with you from camp to camp, is my niece not enough for you Lord Stark? Do you want my company as well? Hate to break it to you but you can't corrupt us both."

"Lyrina was never corrupted by me, only defiled by the filth you call family, King slayer. Your father put hands on her, your son tried to force himself upon her and I have no doubt you've looked upon her with lust as you have her mother." Robb would not the man get to him.

"I have never looked at my niece in such a way, and what my father did was reprehensible but she was always a stubborn child."

"And of your son?"

The King slayer did not speak again, but Robb saw the way his jaw clenched. He knew the King Slayer did not approve of what he son had done, and here he thought the man didn't believe her.

"Now you believe Lyrina? I heard when she told you the truth about your son you denied it, called her mad."

"She is not mad, but neither is Joffrey."

"All of the Seven Kingdoms will soon see your family for what they are, King Slayer, perverted, lying, abusive and incestuous."

"The Targaryans married their siblings for generations, and if you think this is the first war my family has lied in or cheated to win then you are so wrong, boy."

Robb did not like being called a boy, he had become a man. He may have been young but he was more of a man than the King Slayer sitting before him.

"Don't like being called boy, insulted?" The tone the King Slayer used only fueled his rage. This man was just as bad as the rest of his family.

Grey Wind appeared behind the cage growling, the hair on the back of his neck sticking up as he walked arounf the cage toward Robb.

"You insult yourself. You were defeated by a boy, captured by a boy and maybe you shall die by a boy."

"You are still just a boy even if you kill me. You know she won't be with you much longer, once you lose this war she will be back where she belongs."

"She is where she belongs, Lyrina was always meant to be with me and if you think I will let her go, you are more foolish than your father."

Robb would not let him rile him up, he had calmed himself enough to face Lyrina the last thing he wanted was more anger. More anger directed at her family which he would only use against her because he was blind and foolish.

"I am sending my terms to Kings Landing, hopefully your son wants you alive."

"My father will not negotiate with you."

"I hope for your sake someone does."

Robb left Grey Wind behind in the cage to frighten the man, he had places to go. He would send his peace terms to Kings Landing and then he would find Lyrina. He would find her and lay with her until everything else faded away.

The boy Lannister boy before looked frightened as if Robb would cut his head off for just standing there, and in a way it pleased Robb. He did not mind the respect he had earned on the battlefield despite not wanting to be a King.

"Your cousins will return my sister, Sansa, to me and my family unharmed. Joffrey will stop all attempts to free his sister from this camp, she is now my wife and my queen. The King and Queen regent must denounce all claim to the dominion of the north, from this day until the end of days we will be a free nation."

His men spoke up, chanting King in the North but it died quickly. His council trusted him, and they looked to him as a real king.

"King Joffrey nor none of his men shall ever step foot in our lands again and if they do he shall suffer the same fate as my father. Warn him I don't need a servant to do my justice for me." To speak of his father as if he were still dead was more comfortable than excepting he was alive.

"These are..?

"These are my terms for peace with your family. If they do not agree and seek peace I will litter the south with Lannister dead."

"The King is a Baratheon, my Lord."

"The only true Baratheon child is married to me, so be careful how speak." The boys face held shock and Robb was surprised he had not heard the men around camp speak of it. "You leave in the morning, ride safe."

When everyone left Robb was alone with Theon as he usually was. He was used to being alone with his friend, and in that he found comfort. He could not tell the man that his father was alive, he was instructed by the letter to keep it in the House Stark and even though Theon was raised with them he was no Stark. His friend found him standing in the entrance of the tent looking out at the camp before him, working up the courage to find his wife.

"They won't accept those terms, and we can not win until we take Kings landing, you know that."

"We sent word to your father, Theon, as you asked of me. We must wait." The last thing Robb had wanted was the iron born fighting for him, but he needed the ships. He needed any ships.

"Let me go there and speak to him, I am his only son. I am not a Stark but your father raised me to be honorable Robb, my loyalty lies with you."

"We will see, if we get no word by tomorrow I will send you in three days time."

Robb left Theon and made his way to his own tent only to be stopped before he could reach the entrance. A guard asked him to go see his mother, that she was in need of seeing him. With a sigh Robb made his way to his mother's tent, he just wanted to fix things with his wife and everything was getting in the way. He had been gone almost a week, and he did not doubt Lyrina had informed his mother of his father, he was sure that was what she wished to speak on.

"Why are you negotiating wit the Iron Islands?" He was wrong, his mother wished to speak of war.

"How did you know I intended to broker an alliance with them?" He had not told anyone outside of Theon of the plan, he had even kept it from Lyrina.

"We received word from them and when I brought them to you I found only Lyrina."

"What did they say?"

"We will get to that Robb, you can not trust them." He could tell his mother was hiding something from him, she was on edge.

"We need their ships mother, we can not win this war without their ships." He was stern, he would not let her convince him otherwise. "If I am to get Sansa back then I need ships."

"Trade the King Slayer, give them whatever they want for Sansa."

"What if it is Lyrina? Would have me hand over my wife to them? My men won't let me hand over the King Slayer, they would kill me themselves."

The silence fell between them and his mother's eyes grew more worried. He could see her hiding something from him, he was getting sick of people hiding things from him.

"I should go home to Bran and Rickon, maybe convince your father it is safe now."

"So you were told."

"I was, Lyrina told me after you left. What did you do to her Robb?"

"It is a matter of marriage mother, I will handle it. You can't go home yet, I need your help first."

"I beg your pardon?"

Robb needed his mother, she was his mother. He did not wish to take her from his siblings but he would send Ser Rodrick, Gendry and Arya back home. He would send word to father to go home, but he needed his mother to help him win the war.

"I need you to go south to the Stormlands, convince Renly Baratheon to side with us, to fight for Lyrina's claim to the throne. Without his men, without him we do not have much of a chance." He did not wish to rely on his wife's family but he must. "You know him, you can reason with him please."

He knew there was a possibility that Renly Baratheon had tried to kill his wife once before, but Robb had to trust Lyrina in the fact he did not. Robb needed both Baratheon men on his side, and he would convince Lyrina to speak to her uncle Stannis, he would no doubt listen to her, listen to his blood.

"I have not seen Renly since he was a boy, I have no more sway than your other Lords. I belong home."

"I trust you more than anyone else in this camp, mother, I need you to do this. With Renly on our side they won't stand a chance, they will back down and give me Sansa back. With Sansa safe we will march home, you will see father and the boys. You will be a grandmother and I will be a father, please do this for me."

He was desperate.

"I will go at first light."

"I promise you mother we will all be together soon, we all be home together and happy. No one will ever take us apart again." He kissed the top of his mother's head, feeling his emotions break through him.

"You have done so well, my son, I know your father is proud of you. You must forgive him for what he is doing, he will be with us soon."

Robb just looked at his mother, he had not forgiven his father. He had not forgiven anyone for the way they had lied to him but he would push it aside and try. He would try to mend the rift with his queen, and one day with his father.

"I know, I must go see Lyrina."

"Robb wait."

The tone in his mother's voice betrayed her emotions, something was wrong. He began to worry for Arya, or he began to worry that Lyrina had truly run back home. He had given up the thought of her going back even when he told her to but as he spoke to his mother he wondered. Had she truly run away again? Had she left him alone?

"The terms from the Iron Islands, they demanded to see someone in person to discuss the treaty. I told Lyrina that they were seeking Theon to go, but he was not here, you were not here. She is gone Robb, she rode off to the Iron Islands to get you the ships needed to win."

Robb did not know if he even understood what his mother said. His head was filling with things that could happen to her alone on the road, he did not trust the iron born and he did not want his wife to go there. He had sent her away, it was his fault she had gone.

"How long ago?" Maybe he could catch her.

"The night you left, she left at nightfall. Once she catches a ship it won't be long Robb. I tried to stop her, I don't know what happened between you two but you must fix it."

He left the tent with anger and worry boiling in his skin. How could she go without his permission? How could she go to the Iron Islands alone? She did not know how to fight, she had no way of defending herself. She was going to get kidnapped, or held for ransom, they would give her over to her family. Robb's head was thinking of a million things that could go wrong. Why did he have to get angry with her? Why did he have to tell her to return to her brother? If he hadn't she would still be there in their tent waiting for him.

When he entered his tent everything was as he left except for the parchment left on their bed. It was like when she left for Kings landing, the way she had left him a note to say she cared for him. They were never good at saying goodbye and no doubt that was what the letter was. He picked it up and felt guilt wash over him.

_My wolf._

_I know you are angry at me, and I know that when you see this if your anger is gone it has no doubt returned. I know I should not be going off on my own to Iron Islands, I know how much you are cursing me right now but this is my duty. I am your Queen, I am the heir to the Iron Throne, and I am my father's daughter. I used to be afraid of everything, of everyone and you taught me that I never had to be afraid any longer. Because of you, your father and your family I have __become__ a stronger person, so let me be that person. I know you sometimes still see me as that __fragile__ fawn, the __fragile__ girl you held in Winterfell but I am not that girl anymore. I made a choice when I decided to be your Queen, I __decided__ to let my family __go for you__. We will win this war so let me help. If you feel so horrible about me being in the Iron Islands alone, send Theon. Robb, I will be back soon and I love you. I love you when you are crude, annoying, funny, stoic and angry. When I chose to marry you it was for the rest of our lives so it shall be, no matter what you say when you are angry. I will be home soon, in the mean time take care of Grey Wind, look after my brother and don't let Arya trick you into letting her stay. She needs to be safe at home. _

_Fawn._

He knew she was no longer the girl, Rena, he once knew that he had began to fall in love with. She was Lyrina Baratheon, the rightful heir to the Iron Throne and a girl who he had seen grow into a woman. She had changed so much in such a short time, and he had been a part of that but she had helped him grow as well. She taught him he did not always have to be right, always have to be serious. She was the woman he loved, and planned to love for the rest of his days. She would be the mother of his children and she would be his Queen. Maybe she was not his Queen, maybe he was her King. She took charge by going to the Iron Islands and he should have been proud of her for growing up and becoming strong. He could not hold her back, not from what she was supposed to be. She was her father's daughter, and her father was a solider, she was raised by his father an honorable man. She was both, and he was lucky to have her.

He would not send Theon after her, he would have to trust she would return to him in one piece and if not he would burn the islands into the sea.


	28. Children

**Author's note: This chapter may not seem important but it is to me, it plays a small role in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. I own Lyrina.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Children.**

The child King in the north wanted to be free, he demanded his lands be free from the rest of Seven Kingdoms. Cersei could not get over the audacity in the boy's demands. He wanted Sansa back, he wanted Cersei to stop trying to save her daughter and they wanted to be free. They would never be free. She had accepted that her daughter married the wolf, no doubt of love, but she could not let it continue as much as she wished to. They were at war and if her daughter had just convinced the boy to go home everything would be different. If her son had not killed Ned Stark everything would be different.

Her son had killed every bastard Robert fathered in Kings Landing, every innocent child, she did not care but she could see how he became corrupt. She had heard the rumors of what he had done to her daughter, she had seen the bruises on Sansa but still she was his mother. She was his mother even when he was brutal, when he was vile and she could not blame him for what he was. She was the one who had relations with her own brother. How could she condemn him for loving his own sister? It would have been pimplier if Lyrina and Joffrey loved each other as she loved Jaime. The family would still be together, and her daughter would not have fallen for the enemy.

Cersei loved her daughter and wanted her daughter to have every happiness she could but it was not possible. She could not continue to allow her daughter the right to love the man who her family was going to slaughter. It would be safer if her daughter was home, she could get over the wolf. Once Lyrina was home, she could forget the wolf, and when the time came for him to pay for his crimes she would not mourn him. They had just married, she was not with child, there was time for Cersei to save her daughter. She knew her daughter would kick, scream and beg to be with him at first. Cersei knew that once they got her back to Kings landing she would run, and never look back but she would not allow that. Love was fickle, and it could change, she just needed her daughter to see that the wolf was not the man she thought. Once her daughter saw things from the other side of the field, the other side of the battle she would realize the monster she had married. Her daughter was still her blood, still her little Princess.

"Do you love your children, Cersei?" She hated her brother, but he sent away the commander of the city watch so she had to speak to him.

"You know I love my children, Tyrion."

"So did the mothers of the children you killed. Each of them loved their children as well and your son killed them." Tyrion did not understand, he would never understand.

"He did what he must."

"If his claim is true than why must he kill the bastards of his father? Unless of course those horrid rumors of you and our brother are true." Cersei wished to wipe the smirk off the monster's face.

Tyrion was nothing but a monster. He had killed her mother, took her away from the family that loved her. Cersei would never see her mother again, her mother was not there at her wedding, or at the birth of her children. It was all his fault.

"You are so very funny brother. But nothing compares to your first joke, when you tore our mother open on your way out, leaving her to bleed to death."

"I was a child with no control, which is more than I can say for your son. Do you know what other rumors I hear around this Castle, dear sister? The rumors about your son."

Cersei was sick of listening to her brother's vile word. She got up and would not sit there any longer.

"You say you love your children but you sent away your daughter for eleven years, sister. You find her again, and you shove her into the arms of the enemy. Do you know what your son did to her in that room, why his sheets were stained with blood every morning and why his men could hear her cry out? Do you know? Because I am dying to know."

She did not know what her son had done but it did not matter. Lyrina was a stubborn girl, she did not listen well. Cersei had no doubt her brother was just trying to help his sister, trying to love her.

"Goodbye, brother. Don't speak of my children as if you care for them. You know nothing of the arrangement with my daughter, you do not know my daughter."

"I fear I know the real her more than you do. We actually took time to get to know one another in Winterfell."

Cersei left her brothers room with anger boiling inside her. She was always so good at being the queen, at being proper but Tyrion brought out the worst in her. He knew nothing of motherhood, he knew nothing of being a parent to children. She had always done what she thought was best for her children. She trusted her father when he told her Lyrina was not ready. She trusted that being away would bring her daughter up right. She did not doubt that sending her to get the boy to return to Winterfell, she did not think her daughter loved the boy. She had been so convincing but she knew now. She knew her daughter loved the wolf, but she could not let it be. Joffrey wanted his sister home, and Cersei knew he would not stop until he had her. She was still her child, and bringing her home was the only way to spare what was to come.

She had to get word to her daughter, she had to convince her daughter to come home. She knew after the letter she sent with the wedding dress that her daughter would think she could stay with him but she couldn't. Cersei wished there was no war so her daughter could be happy, but it was not possible, it would not be possible until her husband bent his knee. Cersei would give her daughter a choice, get her king husband to bend a knee or come home. If she chose neither than Cersei could not promise her safety in the war.

Cersei wanted all of her children safe but Lyrina had to save herself now. All Cersei could do was hope their blood was enough.

* * *

Catelyn Stark just wanted to be with her youngest sons, she wanted to see them. She had no doubt Bran and Rickon needed her, she had no doubt that they wanted to see her. She knew if her husband was not going home she needed to, someone had to be there for them. They were both much too young to be alone, much too young not to have their mother around. But her eldest needed her, and she knew he was right.

Catelyn knew that if she got Renly on their side they could win the war, and the sooner they won the war the better. She wanted her whole family home, she wanted every member of the Stark family home. She wanted to see Sansa safe again, she wanted to see Arya causing trouble, wanted to see her little boys grow up. She wanted to hold her husband, and be held, she just wanted her husband. She was being so strong for everyone else but when she learned Ned was alive she broke down, she did not want to be strong any longer she just wanted to be held in her husbands arms again.

She saw Robb suffering, she saw how the war turned her young boy into a stoic man. She watched his anger turn him sour, and viscous. She saw the look in Lyrina's eyes the day she left for the Iron Islands. There was something brewing between them, something that only ending the war could fix. Robb was her child and Lyrina her daughter not only by marriage but by love, she could not let them tear each other apart. She would help as best as she could until the war ended.

Catelyn Stark would do anything to spare her children and family from the pain this war would bring. Ending it soon was better than letting it kill them all.

* * *

Jaime Lannister was not naive, he knew what people said about his son, he knew what his niece said about his son. He knew it was all true, he knew his son was becoming a monster. He could blame Robert, blame the dead King, for never loving Joffrey but he knew it was not his fault. Joffrey was his and thus he was his responsibility. Whatever harm his son had done it was his responsibility, it was his cross to bear.

When his niece told him the twisted tale of what Joffrey had done to her, he truly did not wish to believe it. He did not think his son would try to force himself upon his own sister but Jaime was wrong, he knew that. He knew that what the girl said was true and that killed him. Jaime could not, and would not, ever stand for a man forcing himself upon a woman. He had to listen to the mad king rape his wife on countless nights, the kings own sister and he could do nothing. Now his own son tried to do the same to his own sister, Lyrina was right, his son was the next mad King.

His son may have been mad but he was still his son. When Jaime returned to his family, he would make sure his son got punished but he would still love his son. He loved all his children and he loved their mother. His sister, his children and his brother were the most important people in his life, he would die for them. His father was his blood, his niece was his blood but as much as cared for them it could never compare to the love he felt for his siblings and children. All Jaime could do was plan his escape and his imminent return to his family.

* * *

Ned Stark regretted staying at the Wall everyday but he had to. His daughter remained in he clutches of a twisted young boy, he learned that. He heard the rumors that reached the Wall by guards who Joffrey had kicked from his service, rumors of the things the King had done to his own blood. Ned could only imagine the horrors that the boy inflicted on Sansa. She was his daughter and there was nothing he could do to save her, nothing short of putting his entire family in harms way.

Once he got word that Sansa was safe, once he knew that his return would not harm anyone, he would go home. He would go to his young sons, and his daughter Arya. He would stay with them until the war ended, he would look after them. But until that could happen all he could do was sit at the Wall and wait. Sit at the Wall and plan his vengeance on the family who planned to destroy his.

He had faith in Robb, faith in Lyrina and faith in his bannermen, his son would win the war. His son would free the North and sit upon the Iron Throne. They would bring a peace to the kingdom that had not been seen in hundreds of years. He knew when Robert bid them to be married as children that they would bring something good into the Seven Kingdoms but he never planned for this. No one planned for a giant war but he could only hope the men would rally behind the young woman's claim.

He needed all his children to be safe and he knew the only way his family would make it out alive was if his son won. If Robb lost the war it would spell ruin for everyone he loved, the only ones who would no doubt be safe were Jon and himself. Ned would not live with himself if everyone he loved died while he sat hiding like a coward in the far north. He had to play the game though, he needed to play the Queen's game if he wanted his family to live. Soon though he would leave the Wall, and the fury of House Stark would rain down upon the Lannisters.

* * *

Two families fighting on opposite sides of the war with only one thing in common, they were fighting for their children. Jaime and Cersei would do anything to keep their small family safe, keep the children they bore safe. Cersei wanted her daughter with Robert safe as well, even if she was a constant reminder of the man she hated. Ned and Catelyn Stark would do anything with their children even if it meant being away from them. The time would come when the House Stark was united once more, and when that happened the South better fear the Winter they would bring. Lions love their cubs and wolves love their pups. Both would die before they let harm come to their children.


	29. We can't keep fighting their wars

**Author's note: So this may be my last update for about a week or so, I am going on a trip. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows. I hope you all enjoy the news in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones, I own Lyrina.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: We can't keep fighting their wars.**

**Lyrina's p.o.v**

Her trip to the Iron Islands was taking longer than she expected, she reached Seagard easily but getting a ship became her problem. Many of the people there did not accept her claim of not being part of her family, that she had married Robb Stark. They saw her as an extension of her brother and that made it hard for her. It took her a week to finally get a ship, and she had almost turned around and went back to camp but she did not.

Lyrina had stopped feeling guilty, she had stopped feeling regret for leaving, because the only thing she could focus on was getting sick. Each day she would awake only to find herself throwing up into the water below the ship. She had never been upon a ship before and the water was no doubt causing the woman to be sick, and she could not stand it. The man who ran the ship was kind to her, and his men tried to look after her but she did not allow such treatment. She was thankful enough that they were willing to take her to the island, she only hoped that someone would be waiting when she arrived there.

When she arrived on the solid ground of island, Lyrina was more than pleased, solid ground was her home. She thanked the men who brought her over, careful to pay them a good amount of gold, before she sent them back on their way home. She would find a ride with one of the Iron born when they finally joined the war, though she had heard a rumor that Balon had declared himself a king. The last thing she needed was to bargain with a king. Her husband was a king and she could barley handle negotiating with him.

"Are you who the King in the North sent?" Lyrina was met with a woman that a tone to match that of Theon.

"No, I came myself. I am Lyrina Stark, Queen in the North and heir to the Iron Throne." She bowed her head before the woman but her tone stayed strong.

"I did not think the King would allow his Queen to come to the Islands."

Lyrina looked down to the ground, regret filling her again. She did not doubt that Robb had made it back to camp and he no doubt learned of her absence but there was nothing to be done. Lyrina gripped the sword Gendry had given her for protection.

"Like I said I came myself, your Prince was not able to make the trip."

She did not doubt Robb had sent Theon after her, he must have been furious at her but she had to do what needed to be done. The woman before her looked her up and down before turning to a man to her left that was walking by.

"Get us two horses so we may go see my father."

So she was Theon's sister, she never learned her name. She only heard Theon speak of his family in private and mostly when drunk. He spoke of missing his mother and sister, he told her how is brothers had been killed in the failed uprising. She felt for the boy, ripped from the only family he had.

"So you are Theon's sister, what is your name?" Lyrina did not know if she could get Balon on her side but she could try and get to know Theon's sister.

"Yara."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Right."

Yara was not polite and it almost made Lyrina smile. She had been surrounded by polite people for over a year, every since she was pointed out as a the Princess, and being around someone real was different. It felt like her time with Jon, or even when she spoke to Gendry,with them she was never a Queen or a Princess she was just herself.

They rode in silence to the castle, but they did not reach the castle before Lyrina had to hop off her horse to get sick. She was sure it was still the sea messing with her but as she became sick on the side of the road she began to worry. She worried she had caught something in Seagard or aboard the ship that now made her ill. The trip had taken three weeks in all, and she was worried of a sickness.

"Are you not well? If you are sick I will not risk my father."

"No, I was just not used to traveling on a ship is all." But she was beginning to doubt herself.

She once more mounted her horse a feeling of overwhelming shame came over her. She did not know what was making her so sick but she hoped it passed soon, the sooner the better. She needed to be better. How could she negotiate if she was feeling sick constantly. As they rode Lyrina thought of all the ways she could convince Balon that joining the north would benefit them, it would help the Iron Islands. She had nothing to promise the man but she needed his ships, her husband needed his ships.

The castle they approached was grey, and the weather surrounding it was wet, windy and cold. Lyrina longed for Winterfell at least that was home when it was cold, here she felt like an outsider. Yara led her through the castle not speaking a word, only helping Lyrina's uneasy feeling grow. She could run the risk of Balon using her in some kind of plot against Robb, but she would need to stay strong. If she had a bow she would have felt better, even with her lessons she was no good with a sword. She could not kill the people it would be necessary to escape, her hope was the Balon was reasonable, if not Yara was her last hope.

When they entered the room that held Balon, Lyrina was thrown off by how dreary the place seemed, even the war camp seemed more alive than that room. The fire warmed it but not enough, the room felt cold, dark and lonely. When the man stood from his chair Lyrina saw nothing of Theon in him. He was a bitter looking man, with long grey hair and dark eyes. He seemed as cold as the stone surrounding them and as the water outside.

"Who is this, Yara?"

"I am Lyrina Stark, wife of Robb Stark and daughter of the late King Robert, my Lord." She bowed her head in respect.

"I am a king."

"I am sorry, your grace."

This man was more stubborn than Theon and colder than her own mother, she would have to charm her way into winning him over.

"I am sorry Theon could not make the trip, I am sure he will be along shortly. He was off fighting a war."

"Your husbands war."

"A war to save the north, and to save the Kingdoms from the hands of my horrid brother. We need your help, King Balon."

"I don't agree, I have my own plans."

She was getting angry. Why would they send word of someone to come if he was going to just deny them? Lyrina did not travel all that way for the damned man to deny her offer. But before she could say a word Yara took her arm and lead her from the room. They made their way through the halls of the castle until they found an empty bed chamber, once inside Yara closed the door tight.

"We won't agree, you should go back to you king."

"I will leave, but you know that if your father rises up against us he will be crushed. Every Iron born will die, we won't be alone in this war for long." Lyrina would not back down.

"And who is going to side with the boy King in the North."

"It's not him we need them to back, Yara, it's me." She held the hilt of her sword,Lyrina did not like how the tone of the discussion was going. "I am the one true heir to the Iron Throne, the Seven Kingdoms are mine to rule. If your father does not aide us, and in turn attacks against us, he will die."

Lyrina knew these people were not like the Starks, honor did not work for them, and they were not like her family she could not sway them with fancy words. The Iron born do not sow, they take what they want, but if they did not bend the knee they would die. Theon being on Robb's side could not save them, not this time.

"You are here on our Island and you threaten us? We could kill you, or keep you for ransom."

"Go ahead, that will do you no good. If my uncles join my husbands cause, we will have over a hundred thousand men. I am their blood, and they will back me."

Lyrina didn't believe her own words but Yara did not need to know that. Her uncles were men she could not control but she could only hope there was some love for her father hidden inside them, and that love would transfer to her.

"My father is not going to bow to the son of Ned Stark and the daughter of Robert Baratheon, they took his youngest son and killed his others."

"Your father gave him away, let him go, he did not take his son back, he did not fight." Lyrina knew what it was like to be let go of. "If your father ever cared for Theon, he would have fought like hell to get him back. Maybe because my mother is sick or because the Starks are honorable but I have always known if you love your children you fight like hell for them."

"You don't understand. What the hell could you know you are the fucking princess."

Lyrina laughed, she began to walk around the empty bed chamber. Yara was the one who knew nothing about being let go of, being pulled from your family. She lived her whole life with her father, and no doubt was the prized child in her brother's absence.

"When I was four my family sent me away. My father planned to send me to his best friend, in hopes of a marriage but mother sent me to her father. I was ripped from the only home I knew it at four, I was given away. I know what your brother went through, I ran away and found myself in Winterfell with him. The Starks became our family because they cared, because they helped us grow up and because they saw the good in us." Lyrina would not let this woman sit here and tell her she did not understand. "When I first went to Winterfell I was a ward under a different name, I was treated just as Theon was and we were treated very well. Your brother is a good person, and I am glad I came in his place because I fear what you would have done to him."

Lyrina had seen a change in Theon as he fought beside Robb, he believed in Robb, he believed in what they were fighting for. She wanted to believe that Theon was on their side no matter what, and if he could believe that of her she could do the same for him.

"He is my blood, he is Iron born, he has a place here."

"And if your family helps us you will have a place at Casterly Rock. We will give it to your family if you aide us. The Lannisters don't deserve it, but neither do you if you won't help us."

She had heard Robb mention something to Theon about his father and Casterly Rock, she only hoped she filled in the right pieces.

"We don't need the King in the North. My father is a King, and he will have what he wants."

" Fine than I shall leave in the morning, but remember what I said Yara. We won't back down if you strike against us."

Yara left her alone in the chamber and Lyrina was proud of herself but she knew it was her anger that spoke. She was angry that she wasted her time coming to the cold, dreadful Islands when she could have been back in camp with her husband. She would been able to solve her argument with him weeks ago but now she was stuck on the Island until she found a ride home. She could not stand the Iron born, she even would have preferred the company of Theon to his family on that cursed Island.

The next morning Lyrina awoke to Yara in her chambers again, dressed in armor. Lyrina was in no mood to deal with the woman, she was no doubt there to tell her to leave. She was not going to play the Iron born games, she came there with terms and they denied her.

"If you want the ships we must leave now."

"Exuse me? Last I heard your father did not want to help."

"Just come with me."

The other woman pulled Lyrina from the bed giving her only a moment to dress before she pulled her out of the room. Lyrina did not understand the sudden change in Yara, and she did not think she would get the chance to ask. The Iron born was pulling her through the castle at an alarming rate, it was hard for Lyrina to keep up with her.

"What is going on?"

"Do you want our ships or not? I can give you thirty with men if you hurry."

* * *

"We need to stop fighting our parents wars, Yara. I know you are a solider but we can not continue to blindly follow them."

They were a day from Riverrun and camp when Lyrina spoke up. She had gotten Yara to open up on the ship, well she thought she did. Lyrina was unsure of if Yara was telling her what she wished to hear instead of telling her the truth.

"I know you believe that but you were not raised as a solider, I was. I was the only child in that house."

"I was raised to be a Princess, to be the quiet, silent and docile type girl, I changed my path and that means you can too. Yara you don't have to fight his battles, you took the first step by coming with me."

While on the ship Yara confessed to Lyrina that her father did not know she took the ships and that was why the left in a hurry. She knew her father would never side with the Stark family and really neither was Yara but she knew the war would come to her home if she didn't. Yara had believed Lyrina when she threatened the Iron Islands, and they may be good fighters but a hundred thousand men was a hundred thousand men.

"My father will kill me when I return home, but I did for my mother, if I bring home my brother maybe the madness will pass."

"If we win this war you won't have to go home Yara, Casterly Rock will go to you or your brother. Let your father claim to be a king of the Iron Islands, it will win him nothing."

She knew what it was like to have stubborn parents, she knew her mother was no doubt still bitter and angry. She saw a ray of hope in her mother when she got married but that hope died the same night. She had to know of Joffrey's plans to take her, and that made her mother just as guilty.

"We can reshape our futures, Yara, create a better realm for our children."

"For that child inside your belly?"

Lyrina touched her belly as they rode on, her fear growing with each mile closer to camp. When she learned of her pregnancy in Seagard she was ecstatic but with each day she got nervous. She did not know what she was riding into, she did not know how her marriage was.

"Yes, for this child inside of me. I don't want it to grow up afraid, or feeling unloved. I want the war over so my child can know it's family as a whole and have a home."

Lyrina wanted the same things as she did before she was with child, but the feeling of knowing she was carrying life changed everything for her. She wanted to be a better mother than her own, she wanted the child to be with her and she never wanted to be separated from them. She saw how it hurt Lady Stark to be away from her children, she saw what wars did to families. She wanted to be Queen so no family would have to feel that pain.

"You truly think sitting on the throne will make the realm a better place? What is different from you and your brother or your father?"

"As far as my brother and I go we could not be more different. I don't want to control everything the realms do, I don't want a universal army, I won't kill people for no reason, I won't hold people's children hostage, I won't force myself on people. I want the lands to feel free, and united under one leader. My father was a warrior always looking for a fight, I am not."

"We shall see."

Lyrina knew Yara did not have faith in her cause, and she knew Yara barley had faith in fighting for her husband but she did not care. She did not have to trust Yara, she just needed the womnan's ships. Yara could not believe in her all she wanted but when the war ended she would be sitting in Casterly Rock as the Wardeness of the West, if she could be trusted. Lyrina just needed Yara to support the battle, and she hoped Theon could keep his sister honest.

When they arrived at camp, Lyrina pulled Yara into a tent that sat on the edge of the encampment. She was not ready to face Robb, not yet. She did not know how he responded to her letter, she did not know if he was angry and if he wanted her to still return to her brother. Could he really feel that way? She doubted he could but she was unsure of his anger.

"Queen Lyrina, we did not know you were back." Lyrina thought the tent was empty but instead it held a squire of one of the houses.

"Oh, hello. Can you do me a favor and fetch Lady Stark or Gendry for me please?"

She needed to see one of them. Gendry would know how Robb was, and he would know what she should do as far as approaching her husband. Lady Stark was a mother, she could help Lyrina with telling Robb of the baby.

"I am sorry, my grace, but Lady Stark is in the Stormlands and Gendry was sent north to Winterfell."

Lyrina felt an anger inside of her. How could Robb send Gendry back to Winterfell? He had been the one to drag him into the war and now he was sending him away. Was this her punishment for leaving the camp?

"Then fetch me Theon Greyjoy, but please do not tell him why or tell my husband I am here."

"Of course, my grace."

When the young boy was gone Lyrina looked to Yara who stood strong on the side of the tent. She was going to meet her brother after all these years and she seemed to hold no worry. Lyrina was nervous when she met her own siblings, she could not imagine having no fear. Then again her sibling turned to be a vile monster, while the young ones were sweet and true. She wondered if Yara was putting on a brave face or if she really was a tough as she seemed, if she was Lyrina envied her. Her own strength seemed to come from anger, or hatred for her family, but now it came from her unborn child.

"Lyrina, you are back." She looked to the tent entrance as Theon walked in and straight toward her.

"I am, along with thirty ships and their captain."

Lyrina held her hand out in the direction of Yara, and she watched as the two stared at each other. She knew Theon would not know who she was his, after all it had been ten years since they had seen each other.

"I will have to inspect this captain of course, see if she is fit to lead the Iron born. If not you know I can, Lyrina."

"I am more than fit, my lord." Yara's tone was seductive, she was teasing her own brother.

Lyrina saw the way Theon looked at the girl and she was not going to allow that. She would not allow Yara to trick Theon into something so vile.

"No games,Yara. Theon this is your sister, Yara."

"Yara.."

She left the two alone in the tent and she hoped they could be trusted. She hoped Theon would stay true to the only family he really knew. She could not stay and wait to see what they spoke on, she had to find her husband. As she walked through the camp she could hear the men whisper about her, and she saw them bow their heads to her. She would smile at them, and once she reached the tent she shared with Robb she took a deep breath.

"I can send my bastard to find her, your grace, I am sure she is on her way back." She heard Lord Bolton's voice and for a moment she stopped before entering.

"I would appreciate that,she has been gone too long I fear." Robb sounded worried.

"I will send word at once."

Lyrina entered the tent stopping both men in their tracks. She knew she was a mess, but she did not think that warranted that stares she was receiving form both men. They looked at her as if she was part of their imagination.

"We won't need your bastard son to find me, Lord Bolton." Her voice was strong but she wavered seeing Robb's blue eyes. "Now leave us."

"Excuse me?"

"I said leave us, Lord Bolton."

She watched the man leave in a huff, he did not like being ordered around by her but she did not care. She was Robb's Queen, well she still hoped she was, and that meant she had power. She needed to be alone with Robb.

"Hello." Her voice was still strong only slightly wavering as he came close to her. "You sent my brother north. How dare you."

"What? You are gone a month and all you have to say to me is I sent your brother away?"

"Yes." She tried to be strong but he was inches from her now, and she wanted to cry.

"Silly woman."

She almost said something to him about his comment but his lips landed on hers with need, she took a moment but she finally gave in. He took her in his arms as his lips moved against hers. She pulled her mouth from his for a moment to speak.

"Not until we talk Robb."

"Later."

His lips met hers again this time burning with need as they had the last time they kissed. She knew what he wanted, what he needed but he was not getting it. She would not give herself to him until they speak about what happened between them the last time they spoke. She pulled herself from his arms and stood before him.

"Now, we are going talk about what happened."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean any of it, you know that."

"I know, I know."

She hugged him, not wishing to think too hard on the past. She wanted him to apologize that was all she wanted. She knew he did not mean the words he said but she needed to hear it. She needed to know her trip to the Iron Islands was not in vain, she wanted to know her help would be wanted. She loved him.

"I got you thirty ships and someone to run them."

"Thank you, Lyrina, I did not want you to be the one to go but thank you. My mother is speaking to your uncle Renly and your uncle Stannis is sending someone to speak with you."

Lyrina was hopeful that Lady Stark could convince Renly to join them, her worry was the assassin that had come to kill her. He claimed to be from her uncle but he had been so kind to her she could not believe that. She would have to have trust. Her only hope was she could convince her uncle Stannis to join her, a man she had no memory of having met.

"There is something else, Lyrina. A raven came from your mother for you, I read it."

Robb looked down and Lyrina could tell he was ashamed for reading her raven but she did not care. She could not imagine anything coming from her mother was good, or worth anything to her. Unless her mother was giving the North the freedom they wanted or she was going to name her the Queen, Lyrina did not care for what the woman said.

"And?"

"She wants you to return to Kings Landing, she said you have the choice to make me bend a knee or return to Kings Landing. If you do neither she can no longer keep you safe."

"I don't need her to keep me safe Robb, I have you." Lyrina took Robb's hand in her own and took a deep breath. "Plus I can't go back to Kings Landing and you can't bend a knee, because I want a better future for our child."

Lyrina took his hand and placed it upon her belly where their unborn child lived. She looked at his face as the wheels spun in his head. She let go of his as it rested on her belly, and a small smile formed on her husband's face.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure, I didn't think it would happen so fast." She let tears form in her eyes.

"We are going to parents, we are going to have a child. I dreamed of this for so long."

He pulled her into his arms laughing, he was happy but Lyrina worried. They were still at war and she was going to give birth to his child. What would happen to a baby in a war camp? Would she have to leave her husband and return to Winterfell without him to raise their child? What if he never came home? One thing was for sure, Lyrina was going to fight harder than ever to ensure they won the war. She was no longer just fighting for Robb's freedom, or to free the realm from her brother, she was fighting for her child.


	30. Forgotten memories

**Author's note: Sorry this one took forever to come out! I had to rewrite it a few times to fit my liking but I like how it went. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites they mean a ton, lovelies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything associated with it. I own Lyrina. Lyrics are from "Wanted" By Hunter Hayes.**

* * *

_"Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_I wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_wanna hold your hand forever"_

* * *

**Chapter 29: Forgotten memories.**

**Robb's p.o.v**

"You can't do that to me again, fawn, I worried dearly." She lay in his arms as he spoke.

Lyrina had been only back in his tent for a few hours, and he was not ready to let go of what happened. She brought him ships, united his friend with his kin and brought him news of their impending child but he was somewhat bitter. He knew he was to blame just as much as she was but he could not let it go.

"I know, love. I am sorry, I had to do something. If I stayed in our tent lingering on the words you said I would have gone mad."

"I know."

The guilt he felt over his words still lingered inside of him. He had told his wife to run back to a man who had mutilated her, and held his sister captive. How could he? She knew he had not meant it, but he was still unsure of his own motive. He was angry with her for lying but he knew his words were not warranted.

"Have you reached out to your father?" She looked up at him.

"I have sent word north for him and to Bran."

Robb knew his brother would find peace in the news of their father, more so than he did. Robb's wolf-blood anger always got the best of him, especially on matters involving the royal family. Bran was much more level headed than he was, all his siblings were outside of Arya.

"I am glad."

He knew the subject was hard for her. He knew she too felt guilt but she was also hurt. Lyrina may not have been the same fragile girl she was in Winterfell but she was still a woman with emotions. She let her emotions win more often than she liked but Robb did not mind. He liked knowing what she was feeling, he liked knowing the inner workings of her mind. He wanted her to feel as if she could be open with him about anything, and everything.

He held her tight to him as she let her eyes close. He knew she was no doubt tired, he was as well but he would not sleep yet. He thought of the life string in his wife's belly, he would soon be a father. He was going to have a child in a war camp. He knew soon he would have to send Lyrina away, send her somewhere she could give birth to their child in peace. She would protest but he could not have his child in his camp, not with a war raging. His child, his wife, and his family all needed to be safe.

Lyrina's belly grew larger each day, her womb swelling to allow more room for his child to grow inside of her. Robb watched her dress a small smile upon his face. Years ago he could only dream of her being with his child, and that dream was a reality.

"Quit staring." Lyrina had grown quite self conscious in her pregnancy.

"I will do no such thing."

He stood from his desk and looked upon his naked wife. Her hair was long enough to cover her growing breasts, but Robb knew what lay beneath the hair. He approached his wife with a quick long stride, pulling her against him.

"I happen to think you look glowing." He kissed her quick before she could argue.

Robb felt his wife smile against his lips, and heard her laugh. He let his hand rest on her belly, wishing to feel his child move inside of her. His excitement grew each passing day.

"Let me dress, I have no doubt we must speak to your men."

He knew she was right, there was much planning to be done. Robb needed to make use of the Ironborn ships he had been given, and his first move was to strike Casterly Rock. He would attack the Lannisters home, make them suffer as he had. He also had to deal with the man coming to speak to Lyrina, a envoy of Stannis Baratheon. Robb would also have to figure a way to get Lyrina to agree to go to Riverrun. He needed her to be there so she could give birth, a camp was no place for that. He would not send her to Winterfell till after the birth, he wanted her close.

"Alright, meet me in the war tent, I am going to find Theon."

He had not spoken to his friend since the return of his wife, he had not truly spoken to anyone. He had spent days in the tent with her, each day just enjoying her company. Lyrina enjoyed laying in bed with him just as much, he knew it from the way she spoke. He left her alone and went in search of his friend.

Robb found Theon in his own tent sitting at a table with a woman. If not for the look on Theon's face he would just considered the woman another one of Theon's conquests. But Robb knew by the way his friend was speaking, and the look on his face the woman must have been his sister.

"I am sorry if I am interrupting."

"No, of course not."

Theon stood from the table and smiled upon Robb. He had truly never seen his friend so happy, not a single day at Winterfell, no matter how many women he had fucked. Robb had never seen a real smile upon Theon's face. The woman too stood to face Robb, her eyes as cold as the North. He knew she was not pleased to be in his camp.

"When do we attack?" The woman was straight to the point.

" Once I speak to men, but it should be soon. The Lannisters do not know we have ships yet, they have no idea of our plan to attack Casterly Rock."

Robb wanted to attack as soon as possible, it would completely draw the Lannister forces from the Riverlands. He needed the Lannister threat gone so he could send his love to Riverrun without fear.

"Than what are we waiting for?"

Theon's sister was unlike any woman he had ever met before. She had more fire than Arya, and less class than any solider he had ever met. She was the female version of Theon, and Robb could see it in every way. As the three made their way to the war tent he could over hear the siblings discussing battle plans. He did not doubt Theon would go with his sister to take Casterly Rock, and Robb did not mind it. He trusted his friend, and he was sure that once the rock was taken they would return to finish their war.

The tent was filled with his most trusted bannermen, and his wife. Lyrina stood off to the side, her hand upon her stomach as she smiled at him. Everyone had learned of the pregnancy but it was not the place for congratulations, they had a war to win. He spoke to his men of the plans to attack Casterly Rock, and Roose Bolton offered to attack by land while Theon took it by sea. He would send his men to distract the Lannisters while Theon's men took the castle.

"King Robb, we have news for you."

A man burst into the tent his breath ragged. Robb looked to the man holding a letter in his hand, before he took the paper.

"Winterfell was attacked by a group of men without banners. They were fended off, but Ser Rodrik fears they will return."

Robb tried to speak with his emotions in check. He heard his wife make a sound somewhere between a gasp and sob. He looked to her.

"No one was harmed, but we will need to send a few hundred men north."

"That is what the Lannisters will want you to do, your Grace, we must not allow them to move your hand."

He understood where Roose Bolton was coming from, but Robb could not allow the attack on his home to go without retaliation.

"They will attack Winterfell again, whether we send aide or not Lord Bolton, the lions do not attack unless they truly mean to take it."

Robb was shocked by the sudden cold tone coming from his wife.

"Your high-"

"Lord Bolton you don't like taking orders from me, I understand that, but we are sending men to Winterfell. We are not going to let the seat of the North fall into the hands of the Lannisters. Do you wish to be free or to be owned by them?"

Robb thought to cut in, but Theon gave him a wicked smile. His wife was coming into her own, and she was defending his home and his kin while doing so.

"I mean no disrespect but.."

"I will hear no argument on the matter. Does anyone else care to speak?"

No man made a move to open their mouths, but Robb saw the shock upon all their faces. Lyrina had truly grown in their time together, and he was sure the mood may have been effected by the wolf growing in her belly.

"We will send the men in the morning, now back to the business at hand." Robb directed the conversation back on to topic.

His wife stood tall in the corner of the tent, a small smile upon her lips. He was proud of her, and he was glad she had begun to take part in his meetings but he feared the fire growing inside of her. He knew she had a wicked temper, and he only hoped it could be controlled. If not he feared she would burn the camp like wild fire.

Before the meeting ended his wife excused herself, leaving only his men and Theon's sister left in the tent. He counted the moments until someone brought up Winterfell again, and it took longer than he thought. The matters switched to that of his mother and Renly Baratheon. No one believed he would join their cause, with the Tyrells on Renly's shoulder. Robb disagreed, he would not fight Renly on the throne all he wished for was the North to be free. From Renly the topic turned to Stannis and the man he was sending to speak to Lyrina. The men thought it was odd for the late King's brother to send an envoy to speak on his behalf, but Robb could not speak for Stannis. He himself had sent his mother to Walder Frey to broker a deal. A deal he still had to follow through on.

Once the discussion had ended a plan had been finalized. Lord Bolton would take a force to Casterly Rock, while Theon moved in from the sea. Once Casterly Rock was taken and they gained their allies they would move to Kings Landing. Robb knew he would have to move fast after they attacked Casterly Rock, the move would put Sansa in grave danger.

"We move in a fortnight, men."

He left them to their own business and went in search of his fiery wife. It took only moments to find his dark haired beauty. She stood speaking to a man he had never seen, a small smile upon her face as she clutched a doll in her hands. Something in the way she stood advised him not to approach, but Robb Stark was never good at listening to the wise voices in his head. That was how he ended impregnating the daughter of the enemy.

* * *

**Lyrina.**

Roose Bolton was the bane of Lyrina's existence in the camp. She was pregnant and the man was more of a pain the baby inside of her. She could not stand him. He was too much of a man to listen to her. She left the tent and made her way into the fresh air of camp, the men in Robb's company did nothing for her. She was angered quickly and she had no doubt it was due to the wolf blooded babe forming in her womb. Her husband's blood swam through that child's veins, the blood of the wolves.

"Your highness, may I have a moment?"

Lyrina shook from her thoughts and looked upon a man she had never seen before. He was older, with thinning grey hair and brown eyes. He held a kind smile upon his simple face, and Lyrina felt at ease with the man.

"You may, my good sir, if you give me the name of the man who seeks my company."

"My name is Ser Davos Seaworth, your grace."

Lyrina knew the name once, she remembered it from a long distant memory.

"I know the name, but not the man. I believe I have heard tales of you, Ser, you saved my Uncle if I am correct."

Lyrina had read the tale of the siege on Storm's end. How they were starving in their home while the Tyrells held them inside, for over a year. Her Uncle Stannis and his men would have died save for a man sailing through. The man Davos, brought onions to the men and as a reward was named a knight.

"Yes, your Grace, but we have met once a long time ago."

Lyrina tried to rack her brain for some memory of the man. She had tried to forget her time in Kings Landing as a child, it held no happiness for her there. She wished to let go of anything that linked her back to her family, but sadly the memory of Casterly Rock was not one she could shake.

"I am sorry, good Ser, but I seem not to remember our meeting."

"You were four, your Grace, I do not expect you to remember an old man you met once." His smile was kind. "I do have something for you, it is from your uncle."

Lyrina was confused on what her Uncle Stannis could have sent for her. She had no true honest memory of her uncle. When she was in Casterly Rock she found it hard to hold on to any good memories, it only brought her pain. The knight reached into a satchel and pulled out a small doll. Lyrina's eyes went wide for a moment before she regained her composure.

"That isn't possible, how did you get that?"

"It is not the same doll. Your Uncle was unaware of if you would remember him, he hoped it would strike a cord with you."

Lyrina took the doll from the onion knight, a small smile upon her visage. When she was four, on her last nameday, her Uncle Stannis had given her a doll with raven hair. She loved the doll more than anything, it was better than any other she had ever gotten. Her mother had given her a hundred golden haired dolls as a child, but having one with her hair color made it special. It was the one thing she willingly took with her to Casterly Rock, it was the only thing that she kept of her old life. She had to leave it behind in her escape, and she had long forgotten the doll or any memory linked to it but seeing it again brought back memories she had forced herself to forget.

"Thank you."

She held the doll tight in her hands as flashes danced through her mind. She remembered the time her uncles had both taken her into the garden, the time her father had thrown her up in the air. She had memories of her father and his family that she had long since forgotten. It surprised her how a simple doll could bring back so many memories, so many things a person forces themselves to forget.

"Lyrina, are you alright my love?"

"I am more than alright, dear."

Lyrina turned to her husband, a smile upon her face.

"Let me introduce you to Ser Davos Seaworth, the envoy my Uncle Stannis has sent."

Lyrina still clutched the doll in her hand, the flashes of memories still swirling in her head. She wondered how she could have forgotten so much of her childhood. She blocked out years of her life while in Casterly Rock, but she could never erase those years she wished to. Lyrina watched as the two men spoke for a moment, not bothering to intercede until she felt necessary.

"Ser, would you like to have some tea or wine in the tent with us? We can discuss the matters my Uncle sends you with." Lyrina smiled at the kind man.

"Tea would be lovely."

"My wolf, can you find us some tea? I will show Ser Davos to our tent."

Lyrina was surprised when Robb went off to find the tea without question. She would normally never ask her King husband to go off in search of drink for her, but yet he was doing it without question. She was beginning to think being pregnant was worth more than just having a child. She showed Ser Davos to their tent, and joined him at the small table in the room. Lyrina was curious as to what her Uncle would send to her in terms of an alliance.

"I see you are with child, we in Dragonstone have not learned of that."

"It is recent, I have been away for a month and a learned upon my trip back. I took a journey to the iron Islands, a very unkind place."

"I have heard, I myself have never made a true journey there."

Lyrina placed the doll beside her on the table, unwilling to let it go from her side. She never wanted to forget such a thing again.

"I never wish to return that is for certain, it was not the cold that bothered me so much as the company."

They both let out a small laugh as Robb came back in with a young boy holding a tray. Upon the tray was tea and sweetrolls. Lyrina wondered how Robb had managed to get sweets in camp, but she did not ask questions.

"What says Lord Stannis, Ser?"

It was Robb who spoke, Lyrina having a mouth full of sweetroll. She was pregnant and the babe inside her was craving something sweet.

"Lord Stannis is willing to back you Stark, but only if Lyrina is the one to sit on the Iron throne. You do not have a claim, and Stannis wants to fight for the true heir."

"That is the intention, my men know this. We want the North to be free, but if it is not in the cards then we want Lyrina upon the throne."

Lyrina wished for Robb to sit on the throne, but she knew it was hers and she knew it had to be her. She did not want to be the damned queen, but by the Gods she would do it.

"We are glad to hear that, Stannis only asks for one more thing of you both."

Lyrina took another bite of sweetroll, silent. She did not even want to know what else was needed of her.

"And what pray tell is that?"

"He would like a spot upon Lyrina's small council."

Lyrina let out her breath. It was easy for her to agree to allowing the man a seat on her council.

"Ser Davos, for my Uncle's help he may have a seat upon my small council. He deserves it."

After the heavy discussion was out of the way small talk began. The three began to drink their tea and eat their sweetrolls. Lyrina enjoyed speaking to Ser Davos, he informed her of things her Uncle had spoken of her. She learned things about herself as a child that she had never known, and she had wished to remember again. Robb too seemed to enjoy hearing about the small things of Lyrina's past. As the talk continued Lyrina put her hand on her belly, hoping only that her son or daughter would have true childhood, and a happy life among the halls of the Red Keep. She would raise a true and honest heir to the Seven Kingdoms.


	31. Fight for what you want

**Author's Note: As I write my other stories I realize how attached I am to this one. Lyrina is the first OC I have ever had in the Game of Thrones universe and I adore her development. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything you recognize from it. I own Lyrina.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Fight for what you want.**

**Lyrin**a.

"Enough Lyrina, I will not hear another word on this matter."

"Robb, hear me out on this."

"No, Lyrina, no."

Weeks ago Robb Stark had told Lyrina that she would give birth to her child in Riverrun, and she willingly agreed to his terms. She hoped her willingness would make him more receptive to agreeing to hers. Her hopes were crushed when he in turn began to argue with her.

"We are going to discuss this because it is a matter of our child." Lyrina would not back down.

"Lyrina, you are my wife and I love you very much but we are not continuing this."

She hated fighting with him, she wished for the fighting to end. She had spent too much of their time together fighting. She was so tired of arguing but it was a matter of her child, and she would fight for her child.

"Robb, I do not wish to fight, we have fought too much but I won't back off on this one."

She watched her husband run his hand through his auburn curls, his jaw clenched shut. She knew the signs of his anger, the signs of his temper but he could not do this to her. It was their child and if she wanted her child to go to Dragonstone, it shall.

"Lyrina, we have enough on our plate right now. Our child will go to Winterfell."

"No, Dragonstone is safer, we don't even know if Winterfell will be safe."

"You are mad, Dragonstone is on your family's doorstep. You are a mad woman."

Lyrina would not admit his words hurt her, but they did. She did not think she was being irrational in the least. She was being a mother, she was doing what was best for her child. She had spoken to Ser Davos,he had told her of how safe it could be, and he had assured her that he would speak to her Uncle Stannis.

"I am not mad, Robb, and you know that. I will not have you disregard my wishes, not on the matter of our child."

"Winterfell is my home, our home, and it is our child's home as well."

Lyrina approached her husband, she wanted to hug him but she did not. She closed the distance between them and placed her hand upon his face. The beard upon his face felt gruff against her hand but she remained focused.

"Winterfell was your home, was my home, but it will never be our child's home. Our children will know a different home, a different life, than we have ever had. Our family's home will be the walls of the Red Keep, and the streets of Kings Landing." She saw the sadness in his eyes. "This is what we are fighting for, but if this isn't what you want, if you want to just go home then do so. We can leave the war up to my Uncles but you must tell me, and we will turn around and go north."

She felt him move from her hand and she watched as he walked around the tent. She knew he wanted nothing more to go home, to live in the walls of Winterfell but that life had passed. He allowed them to name him a King, and even the King in the North would have a throne. He fought with her against her family for the throne, he had agreed with her Uncle to fight for her. Lyrina knew fighting for her meant giving up his home forever.

"You know I can not just march home, you know that, if I could I would have done so already. I married the damned Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and she married the King in the North. Neither of us planned this, Lyri, none of us but this is what it is now. I know that Winterfell will never be my home again, but that was the point of this war. I wanted the North to be free, and now I will have to rule the Seven Kingdoms at your side." Robb looked distraught. "Neither of us wanted to be a King or Queen. I think of giving it up everyday, and every night but I don't. I made a vow to my people, and to you."

Lyrina knew the discussion of their child was over, and the true issue came to light. The war was taking it's toll on her husband, and she could not blame him. He won battles, he won what he needed to, but he was losing his sanity. His father was presumed dead, but instead was hidden in the far north, and he was lied to about it. His sister was captured again by Lyrina's bastard king brother. His home was attacked and he could do nothing to help, even if the castle did not fall. Lyrina knew he was torn in a million directions and all the man wanted to do was be home.

"We can do this, by the Gods, I know we can do this." She once more closed the distance between them. "We have to do this because think of all the people who are going to die if we don't fight. We can unite three Kings under one Queen. It will be one war, one fight, and we can win it. I want a better life for our child, for all the children in the Seven Kingdoms."

She took him into her arms and she held him. He had held her a hundred times in their time together but she wanted to hold him. She wanted him to know he didn't have to always be the certain one, the strong one. She would help him.

"You are going to be an excellent mother, and an excellent Queen, you are everything your mother isn't." Robb knew of her fears.

"You are going to be the best father our children could ask for, because you are already the greatest man I know. You are strong, brave and honorable. I couldn't have a better King, or a better husband."

Lyrina enjoyed the moment of their embrace, she enjoyed the warmth they shared between them. She loved Robb Stark with every thing she had and she knew his love was the same for her.

"Pardons, your Grace." Lyrina cringed at the voice.

Roose Bolton entered their tent, and Lyrina moved from her husband. The man was the bane of her existence and she wished he would go attack Casterly Rock. She wanted him as far from her as he could get. But her husband had put off the attack for another fortnight.

"What can I do for you, Lord Bolton." Her husband had more patience for the man.

Lyrina took a seat at the desk, beginning a raven that would be sent to Winterfell. She had not spoken to Gendry since his departure with Robb and with him being Winterfell she needed to ensure his safety. She would of course ask of the children, she missed Bran and Rickon something awful. She was sure Arya putting Gendry through hell.

"Your mother has returned with word from Renly Baratheon, my Lord, and she wishes to speak with." Lyrina felt the man's eyes land on her but she did not look up. "Alone."

"My mother can come speak to me here, if she so wishes to see me, Lord Bolton. She knows that I hide nothing from my Queen."

Lyrina smiled to herself for a moment before picking her head up.

"My love, you may go speak with her..."

"No, she will come here, we have matters to discuss with her." His voice was assertive. "I trust no one has told her of the child."

"Of course not, your Grace, we are aware of your wishes. I will go speak with Lady Stark."

Once her was gone Lyrina once more found peace. She had never met someone who had unnerved her as much as he had. Lord Bolton was a man who had no honor, even if he liked to hide behind his facade. Lyrina saw right through him, and it did not help he had locked her in a cage the first time they had met.

"Writing a letter to your mother?" Robb questioned.

"Gendry, my love, I must inform that he will be an Uncle. I will tell him to address the news with your siblings as well, I am sure they too will want to know."

"Thank you, my fawn, I would have forgotten to send them the news myself."

She knew he was waiting for her to send the news to her mother, waiting for her to tell the woman she was going to stay by his side. She had sent her a raven when she was in the Iron Islands, and raven telling Lyrina to come home or she could not guarantee her safety. But it was far too late for her mother to pick up the pieces, far too late for that bridge to be mended. Lyrina had tried that once, and she knew it was not something that could happen.

"My son, I meant no offense to Lyrina." Lady Stark entered the tent in a hurried motion, a worn look upon her face. " I just meant we had matters best discussed in private first."

Lyrina noticed first that Lady Stark was not alone, beside her was a woman taller than most men Lyrina had seen. Her hair was short, blonde and her face had a subtle beauty. She was not the kind of woman men would stop and stare at but she was someone that they could find comfort in for years to come. She knew she was not the only one to notice the strange woman in battle armor, her husband had as well.

"Mother, who is this guest you have with you?"

"I am Brienne of Tarth, my Lord, I serve as King Renly's Kingsguard. I was sent to check on the well being of his niece."

Lyrina heard the slight scoff in her husband's voice,and she watched the way his shoulder's tensed. She stood from the desk, she would intervene before her husband offended the woman. He knew of the man sent to kill her, and even if they had doubts of it being a man sent by Renly, Robb would not hold his tongue on the matter.

"Brienne of Tarth, it is a pleasure to meet you, as you can see I am great health."

Lyrina stood beside Robb. She knew she had not gained much weight, but a bump was evident. She looked at her mother by law, the woman's eyes trained on her stomach. Lyrina had felt as if she had gained a hundred pounds, and she made sure to make Robb see it as such. She was barley into her third month of pregnant, but Robb told her almost everyday he could see the way her stomach grew, even if it was a centimeter.

"You look very healthy, Lyrina." Lady Stark eyed her, and Lyrina looked to Robb to speak.

"Mother you are not the only one with news, Lyrina is with child."

The whole tent fell silent and Lyrina looked at the woman knight. She smiled and approached her.

"Would you care to walk with me, Brienne, we can allow these two a moment."

Lyrina left the tent, followed swiftly by the knight. She knew her husband would need time alone with his mother to discuss the child inside of her.

"I am honored to meet you, Princess Lyrina, your Uncle speaks very highly of you. He regrets he could not make the wedding, or have you at his own."

She stopped in her tracks as the woman spoke, she had not been told of her Uncle's wedding. She did not even know her Uncle had a betrothed.

"Who did my Uncle marry? I was not even told of the union."

"Lady Magaery of House Tyrell, Princess."

_Tyrell. _ The house name had been etched into her memory. It was the house the Hound had spoken of, the House he had told her would have no doubt been the cause of her Uncle's attack on her. She knew they could not be trusted, but then again neither could the Hound. Lyrina had found no trust outside the Stark family, even the men of the North were not hers to trust.

"I am sure it was joyous occasion, I hope when this silly war comes to an end I will be able to meet the woman."

Lyrina had no interest in the Tyrells, but she had wished to see her Uncle again. Her memories had been coming back to her bits, and he was in many more than she had thought. He was a link to her father, a man she missed more with each passing day. She would be a mother and he would never get the chance to hold his grandchild.

"I am sure he looks forward to that day as well, I am sure the news of your child will only bring him more happiness."

Lyrina touched her belly, a smile upon her face. She was glad that the prospect of her child brought someone of her blood happiness. Lyrina knew her mother would find no solace in her child, she knew her brother would no doubt send someone to murder the child inside of her. Her child would not be safe until her mother's family was gone. The only Lannisters of worth were Myrcella and Tommen but Lyrina had to let them go as well.

"What does my Uncle Renly say of the war? His brother has agreed to back my claim to the Iron Throne, as the only heir of the Late King Robert." Lyrina was unsure of what her Uncle Renly would say.

She had heard the rumors of the Tyrell's lust for power. The hound told her they lusted for power more than her own mother, and Lyrina had witnessed her mother's wish for power. Lyrina wondered if they married their daughter to her Uncle for the prospect of having a Queen among them. She would not put it past them, families were always looking for the next way to get ahead.

"I wish I could say he agreed willingly at first, but he did not. His Lady wife did not like the idea of him giving up his crown, or his claim but he sought council else where. He will back you, Princess, if you give him a spot upon your small council. The Tyrell's also ask that you remember their part in helping you win the throne."

Lyrina found peace in the prospect of her Uncle joining her side and she had no doubt the Tyrells would seek something from her. She would no doubt place her Uncles upon the council if that was what they sought, she knew her husband would agree with her. Lyrina of course would not give the Tyrells a place, they may aide her but they are not her blood or anything to her truly.

"I will gladly give my Uncle his spot back upon the council, he is my blood and he is my family. As long as he understands I am the Queen and my husband is the King. He must denounce his title as King Renly."

"He is aware of such. He has asked your husband and his brother to come together for a war council in the Stormlands,at which time they will all give up their titles as kings. They will become the leaders of the armies fighting the rebellion as your father once had been."

Lyrina thought of the similarities for a moment. A Stark fighting to save his sister once more, and the Baratheon men fighting once more against the crown. She had never intended to cause a rebellion, but it happened without her consent. She had never asked to be Robb's Queen, and she had never asked to be the sole heir of her father's. She wished Gendry would allow her to make him a true Baratheon, a true heir but he did not wish for the throne himself.

"I will ask that it wait until I can travel with my husband, I am very much a part of this war. I am not like my mother, I do not sit behind my King and tell him what to do. I make the plans as well. I am sure my Uncles can understand I only have six more months until my child's birth."

Lyrina knew if she traveled with Robb to the Stormlands to meet with her Uncles, he would have no other choice but then to let her child go to Dragonstone. She knew it was manipulative, and conniving but she would not allow her child in Winterfell. The threat of her family attacking was much too high.

"I am sure your Uncle will understand, he will meet with your Uncle Stannis then of course and await your arrival. He just asks to be kept in the knowing of your plans."

"Of course, you may sit in on the next meeting and send word to him. My Uncle Stannis has already been sent word of our next move, it is only fair that Uncle Renly learns of it as well."

Lyrina found Brienne of Tarth to be a good woman, a sensible woman. She knew that she would no doubt make a good knight and a thought crossed her own mind. Her Uncle Renly had the woman in his Kingsguard, and Lyrina knew once she took Kings Landing none of the Kingsguard would be loyal to her. Lyrina would take the time to think her own thoughts over but she had a feeling the woman would be a valuable member to her.

"We shall return now, I do not doubt Lady Catelyn and my husband have had their talk."

* * *

**Sansa.**

She was a woman, a woman who could marry Joffrey any day the Queen saw fit. The thought that once made Sansa fill with joy made her blood run cold as ice. She did not wish to marry the King, not any longer. She wished to be home with her family, but it would be sometime before anyone came to save her, she knew that much. She had tried to play Lyrina's games, she had tried to play the pawn while being the Queen but it was killing her. Joffrey was cruel and his men even worse. The Hound was the only one who gave her comfort, but even then he was not a truly kind man.

She had faced many trials upon her return to Kings Landing too many trials. She was forced to sit through meals where the Lannisters and Joffrey would discuss her brother's death and how they planned they would do it. She knew Robb would not die easily, and she knew in her heart that he would never be killed by the Lannisters, least of all by Joffrey. He was not the valiant solider she had once dreamed of.

Each battle the her brother won just served to be another beating for her. Joffrey was cruel, and his men hit hard. He would never place his own hands upon her, he would never get his hands dirty in such a way. The worst beating was when she was forced in front of the whole court, her brother had once again won against the Lannisters and Joffrey was in a foul mood. Their were whispers of Lyrina becoming a true Queen and Sansa did not doubt that was what truly troubled the King. His sister was not loyal. She was stripped in the court, beaten, her only savior was the Imp and he even offered to end the betrothal to Joffrey. Sansa knew better than to take the offer, she would play as the loyal woman for her safety.

Sansa found some solace in her handmaiden, Shae, she was a beautiful woman who had tried to help her shield her first blood, but it had failed. Cersei had found out and made it apparent to Sansa that children would no doubt be in her near future. Sansa would never be able to love his children, he was a monster and she could not love a monster's children. She was not breaking, even after every beating, Sansa did not break. She was strong, and she would find her way back home.

"I heard some very terrible news today, sweetling."

Sansa had grown tired of her meals with Joffrey, he was not company she liked to keep. He would come to her with rumors of her brother, of his sister, and they were never things that made him happy. Sansa wished he would have found someone else to torture, some other woman who would please him in some way, Sansa did not want that duty any longer.

"What news, your Grace?" She had to ask.

"Your traitor brother has gotten my sister with one of his wolf pups, damned tainted seed inside of her."

Sansa was unsure of his words, she was sure if it was true the whole Seven Kingdoms would have spoken of it. Lyrina was whispered of in the Keep, some believed her to be the one true Queen. If she was with child, the castle would have been alive with gossip.

"I am sure your sister is happy at the prospect of having a child, your Grace, she greatly enjoyed being around children."

Sansa knew those were not the words her betrothed wished to hear, but she did not care. He was a man of little love, and she would speak her mind. She personally found the idea of a little niece or nephew as a good thing. Her brother would be a good father, and even with Lyrina's sense of adventure she too would be a good mother.

"She will never have the child, I will see to that."

His words were cold and Sansa did not doubt him. He was a monster but she knew if it had come to fruition, her brother would single handly march into the Red Keep and slaughter Joffrey. Robb was a protective man, he had always been, and she knew his children would be something he would never risk. He would fight a war for his family, he would no doubt be willingly to slaughter for his child. She also did not doubt Lyrina would go to the ends of the Seven Kingdoms and beyond to avenge her child.

"But worry not for your brother's child but of our future children. My mother tells me we will be wed soon, and I personally can not imagine it would come soon enough."

His hand was upon her cheek, and Sansa let his hand linger. She wanted to take his hand away, to slap his hand away, but she was a proper lady.

"I must be going, my love, I have war plans to oversee. I must find a man to kill a child."

When he left her, Sansa felt sick. Killing of innocents was something she was very unnerved by. War was one thing, but an unborn child was another. She knew Joffrey's days were limited, she just prayed her brother came soon or she may have to drive a knife into the King herself.


	32. His Family

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is short, and strictly in Gendry's P.o.v but I am setting up for something. Since it's obvious my story is pretty much AU and going to stay such, things are going to happen sooner than in the show if they happen at all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, I own only Lyrina**.

* * *

**Chapter 31: His family.**

**Gendry**

His sister was with child, he was going to be an uncle. From the day Gendry met Lyrina he knew she would become something in his life. He knew from the moment the girl came to get weapons from him that she would be a special woman in his life. Her eyes had been his own, and for a moment he had found peace in that. When he rode north on her command, he had never expected to grow attached to the Starks, and he did not intend to find a family. He had lost his mother young, and his father never took the time to claim him. His only family, his only blood, was shared with Lyrina Baratheon.

"Robb and Lyrina are having a child?" He told Arya first,and she had to question him.

"I just said that, my Lady." He knew she hated when he called her Lady.

He watched her grey eyes shine and her brow furrow, Arya was someone he enjoyed looking at. If she was older, he would even considered her for a wife one day, but she was far from a woman.

"Is the baby coming to Winterfell after the birth? Is Lyrina to come back?"

"I do not know, I was not told all of those things. I am sure your brother has all those things handled, you know how he is."

Gendry had grown fond of Robb while he was at the war camp, he was a man Gendry could look up to. He was thankful that his sister had found a man such as Robb, he could only imagine what her life would have been if she had remained in Kings Landing. Thinking of Joffrey, and Kings Landing did nothing but make his blood boil. If he ever got his hands on the bastard king he would kill him himself.

"I have to go tell Bran and Rickon."

Arya was off before Gendry could speak, and all the boy could do was let out a laugh. She was spirited and wild, he would give her that. He enjoyed hearing the stories of the times Lyrina and Arya would skip lessons, he liked imaging a time where his sister was free. He wanted the war to end so he could see her be free again, and so he could get to know his sister better. She was his family, and he was hers. They had each other. Sometimes Gendry thought of finding what other bastards remained from their father, and learning of them as well but he had no idea where to start.

Gendry made his way through the courtyard, assessing the damage that had been done in the last attack. Men had swarmed the gates, and entered the courtyard but they were pushed back. Gendry, Ser Rodrik Cassel and his men had kept the force of men without banners away. Winterfell would not fall as long as they were there to defend it. If his little niece or nephew were to come to Winterfell, it would have to be safe.

Gendry caught a flash of something out of the corner of his eye, a man trying to scale the wall out of Winterfell. Without thinking Gendry was pulling the man down to the ground, holding a dirk to his throat. He had never seen the man before, he was dirty and stunk of shit.

"Please, just let me go, I must get back." The man's voice was meek.

"Who are you?"

Gendry pushed the dirk deeper into the man's neck, barely drawing a thin line of blood.

"I.."

"Tell me,now." Gendry's voice boomed over the meek man.

The man did not speak, he instead froze in Gendry's grip. With a sigh Gendry took the man from the dirt and began dragging him toward the dungeons. He would get the man to talk, he would find who wanted to come after Winterfell and he would keep it safe. The man did not speak as he was dragged to the dungeons, he did not speak when Gendry locked him up, but Gendry knew it would only be a matter of time before the man spoke.

He found Bran after he locked the man away, informing the young Lord of what he knew. He could not simply lock a man in the dungeons without telling the Lord of the land. He would never think of such a thing. Bran thanked him, and told him to do his duty as a guard of Winterfell. Gendry had never thought he would be a solider, or a guard, he thought he would be a blacksmith forever.

Lyrina had changed his life, one little day had changed his whole life. She took him from Kings Landing, and in turn saved his life, she gave him a new life. She gave him a family and he knew if he asked for it she would give him a name. He could be a Baratheon, he could be a King if he sought to be. He could rule the Seven Kingdoms, and change everything but it was not what he wanted. He was content to be helping her, to be helping the true heir take the throne.

When the war ended, he would join her guard if she would have him. He would give his life, and future to protect her. He had never imagined having a sister, never imagined feeling protective of someone. Lyrina changed that, Arya changed that in him. For those two women he would do anything, and kill anyone. They were his family.

In the middle of the night Gendry found himself in the Godswood. He was always curious of the place, he had never prayed to the old Gods of course, he truly prayed to no Gods. Though he knew if he was going to pick a faith it would undoubtedly be the faith of the Seven, the faith of his old home. But it never killed his curiosity of the old Gods, the faces in the trees and the first men who worshiped them.

"You always come out here."

Arya found him, and he did not doubt she knew where to look. She took a seat beside him under the heart tree, her long brown hair falling freely at her shoulders.

"I am quite curious of this place, M'lady."

"Will you stop calling me that, I am not a lady."

He knew the young girl hated the term but he saw her as a Lady. Even when they road north and she was muddy. Even when she trained in the yard with breeches on, even when she let curses fly from her mouth, she was still a Lady to him.

"It's what you are, Arya, a highborn Lady. Just like my sister, and the rest of your family."

Gendry kicked the dirt in front of them. He never minded being a bastard, he had just always wanted a family. He had found one, but as he looked at Arya in the moonlight, he hated that he was a bastard. She was so much younger than he was, but it wasn't improper for her to marry at her age. He wondered if he was a high born Lord if she would marry him.

"You could be too, if you let my brother give you your father's name." Arya looked hopeful. "Lyrina wants it too, you know. She loves you."

"I am fine without a name, let's speak of something else."

Their topic turned to the man Gendry caught,and he told Arya all he knew. Which was really nothing but he knew by morning the man would be more willing to speak. He could only hope that whoever the man was reporting to didn't try to attack in the mean time. They would no doubt fend them off again, but it would be better when the men sent by Robb got to them. More men meant less causalities, and a quicker fight for the men of Wintrfell. Gendry needed to keep Arya safe, to keep her brothers safe.

Gendry awoke to the sun shining through the trees of the Godswood, and a warm body stirring in his arms. He looked down to see a still sleeping Arya writhing in his arms, as if she was having a horrid dream. He gently removed his arms from around her and began to shake her away.

"Arya, come on." She still did not open her eyes. "Arya, it's just a dream, everything is alright."

The girl's grey eyes shot open and met his own. He could see the fear and worry in her eyes. He went to ask her what was wrong but she had already thrown her arms around his neck. He hugged her trying to soothe the young gitl.

"It was horrible. It was so horrible."

He held her and soothed her until she finally calmed herself. After a few moments he placed the girl back on her feet with a smile. He told her he was going to find out where the man had come from, only causing the girl to follow him. He tried to shoo her, telling her that it was not a place for her to be but she argued. Gendry could not help but crack a smile at her behavior, she was truly stubborn.

In the cells Gendry found the man cowering the corner, shielding himself from Gendry's gaze. Gendry knelt down next to the cell, Arya holding a torch above him to light the room.

"You need to tell me your name."

The man made no move to look at Gendry, made no move to speak. Gendry kept his composure.

"I can't let you out unless you speak. I can't help you unless you speak."

At the mention of the word help, the man picked his head up. Gendry saw the fear in the man's brown eyes, he looked horrified. Gendry felt a bang of guilt inside of him, this man had suffered something.

"You'll help me?"

The man's voice was cracked, as if had not drank in sometime. Gendry looked to Arya.

"Fetch me some water for him, leave the torch."

The girl was gone and he was left alone with the stranger. He watched him shake in the corner.

"Speak to me, and I will do my best." The man crept to the edge of the cell, to Gendry. "If you tell me who sent you here and why, I will do everything I can to help you."

As Gendry mentioned who sent the man he once more cowered away from him. Gendry could not imagine what could cause a man so much fear. His eyes looked almost dead. Before long Arya returned with a pitcher and cup of water. Gendry handed the cup to the man, and as he took ir from Gendry their eyes met.

"He will come and he will kill you all, if you are lucky."

The man cowered away, drinking the water as if it was the last cup he would ever get. Gendry turned once more to Arya, begging her with his eyes to leave. He knew the conversation was not going to end well, something bad had happened to the man. Something sinister. Still the girl remained.

"Arya, fetch the Maester."

"I am not leaving, you can't send me away."

"Arya, I want to help this man. Is that not what my sister would do? What your brothers would do?" His words were true. "Fetch the Maester, and you can return."

Once more the young girl ran off leaving him alone. Gendry turned to the man, compassion in his eyes.

"Who are you, give me a name."

"I don't have a name, he took it."

Gendry did not know who this "he" was, but something was chilling in the way the man said it.

"Everyone has a name, you must have had one. Who were you before he took it?"

"Lannister."

Gendry stood from the cell, the man was a Lannister. Then the fears of the men had been true it was the Lannister men who had attacked. The man was playing him, pretending to be frightened. Gendry went to leave, to leave the man to rot until he called out to him.

"Please, you have to help me."

Gendry went back to the cell, glaring at the man who held tightly to bars. He pleaded with Gendry.

"Why should I help a Lannister? They have done nothing but attack us, try to kill my sister and everyone she loves." Gendry put his face close to the man's. "The Lannisters can burn in hell."

"I was only a messenger before he took me, and broke me. He isn't a Lannister, the man coming for you, coming for you home and your lives."

Gendry watched him, careful not to believe a word from his mouth.

"He won't kill you first, he won't give you that. He'll torture you, and break you. You'll forget who you are, and right before you die you will find your peace. The children will not be spared, and the women, the women face a trail worse then death."

Gendry went to question what he meant when the Maester crept into the darkness. He took a look at the man and Gendry saw weariness fill the old man's eyes. He asked Gendry for help, and together they took the man in chains into the Maester's quarters.

They looked over the man, and washed him. Each time Gendry touched him the man would cower away from it, and shake. Eventually the Maester bid Gendry to stand in the corner and just watch over them both. After the cleaning of the man, Gendry could notice the Lannister golden hair. Without the dirt he looked young, no older than Gendry himself.

The Maester checked the man's wounds, all of which were healed, but Gendry saw the places where his skin had been flayed from the man. A thought clicked in his head, and panic rose inside of him.

"Sir, Lannister, who did this to you?" His voice was harsh and the man shook at the tone.

Gendry got no answer, and he looked to the Maester for help. Gendry's panic was rising.

"Boy, tell me who has harmed you?" The Maester's voice was calmer than Gendry's.

They got no answer, the man kept silent and Gendry cursed. He had nothing to send his sister, nothing to warn her off. He had a worry but he could not send accusations to the King in the North. Only certain words could spare him the shame of being wrong. Evidence is what he needed.

"I will take him back to the cells, Maester." Gendry helped the shaking man to his feet. "Gather the men, we must discuss this."


	33. I need you

**Author's note: Sorry! I have been struggling lately but I have to say I am proud of this chapter. Let me know what you think! I would appreciate it. Thank you all for the reviews and follows, it means a lot. It really keeps me going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones, I own only Lyrina.**

**I want to thank SpawnOfSatan for the review, it was so sweet and thank you so so so much! I am glad you like this story. It means a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: I need you.**

**Lyrina**

"So on the morrow you leave for Riverrun."

Lyrina didn't even know if it was safe for her to travel any longer, her stomach had grown larger over the months. She was due in two months time, and soon after the birth of their child they would be in the Stormlands. Robb had been in constant communication with her Uncles, planning in secret how they would take the capitol from her family. He had a plan, a plan he failed to mention to her and she knew it was on purpose.

_We need to mind your stress, we need to keep you calm. _

Her husband was so concerned with her stress, and she could not blame him. When they had gotten word of the spy Gendry had found in Winterfell she had fallen into a spiral of anger. But with the increasing belly size, Lyrina found she needed to keep herself from getting angry. It was hard for her, the constant worry for the family she had grown to call her own in Winterfell, and her brother.

"Only two moons until our child arrives." Her hand was on her stomach, a wistful tone in her voice.

"My fawn, I couldn't be happier."

She knew he was excited, he was eager, but she knew it wouldn't be easy. It wouldn't be like being at home, safe and warm, having their child. She wasn't ready, she was terrifeid but she didn't dare say a word. She didn't tell anyone of her fears, and with each passing month she felt herself going mad. She wanted her child, she wanted to hold them and kiss them, but she was afraid.

_What if I'm not a good mother? What if I lose them? Or they never feel loved? I am fighting a war for this child and I don't know if I can do it._

Robb held her hand, as if sensing her internal quarrel. She knew he'd be a good father, he had been a wonderful husband and great brother to his siblings. She worried more of herself. She had terrible mother, and barely any time with her father. She didn't know if she would be a good parent.

"My love, let me go get you some water." They had been sitting at the table, and Robb made a move to leave.

"No, don't go," her voice was soft, "not yet."

She reached for his hand that rested on the table, she held his hand. She hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time with him in weeks. He had been brushing her out of the plans, and he had been busy. Lyrina didn't want to bother him, but she was enjoying her time with him. Even if it was just for a few moments.

"It's a cup of water love, I will be back."

She knew that, she knew he'd be back. It didn't stop her worries though. She always worried. Her husband was a King, a solider. When she knew Robb Stark before the war, he was just a boy going to be a Lord one day. Now he's so much more, and so much more to her. She didn't let up on his hand. He was not leaving her until he had too. But she feared that time would come sooner than she wished as Roose Bolton made his appearance. Lyrina froze in her seat, her eyes regarding him with cool calculation. She couldn't bear him.

"King Robb, we have matters to discuss."

Lyrina looked to Robb, making sure her eyes were telling him all she meant to say. He was not leaving her in the dark, not on matters that came at this late an hour. Robb looked from her to Roose, a frown upon his face.

"You can speak it here," he looked to Lyrina, "I will not keep it from her."

She watched the Lord shift, as if the news was something truly horrid. Before the Lord spoke his cold grey eyes found her, and nothing but loathing was held in his gaze. She hated him as well, so it bothered her not.

"The King Slayer has escaped, your Grace."

Lyrina felt Robb's hand slip from hers, her husband standing from his seat. She watched his eyes, the anger flashing in them. He had held her Uncle captive for some time, and no one had come to take him since their wedding night. He hadn't made a move to escape, but somehow he had managed it. Lyrina was worried, not for him but for whatever men he had harmed in his escape.

"How?" Was all her husband could say, his hands fist on the table.

Lyrina reached a hand out, placing it upon his again. She wanted him to stay calm, she was not the only one whose temper could get the better of them.

"Your mother, your Grace, and the woman sent by Renly Baratheon."

Robb was gone before Lyrina could say a word, but with Roose Bolton remaining she knew more word had come to the camp. For a moment silence remained between them before Lyrina stood from her chair, only struggling slightly. She didn't move toward the Bolton man, but she made her eyes lock with his own.

"And the rest of your news, Lord Bolton?"

She watched the man hesitate, like his words were not meant for her. She didn't care, she was the damn Queen, he would tell her.

"Just more news from Winterfell, my Queen." She knew he hated saying it, and as he called her queen it was like venom.

"What did Gendry get from the young man?"

Lyrina was very worried for half brother, she cared. She worried for Arya, Bran and Rickon. She wanted them safe, their safety was important to her.

"Nothing too useful, but they were attacked again. A smaller group this time, it's like their attacker is just playing games with them now."

A chill settled into her bones, she didn't like the idea of someone playing games with her family's lives. If she wasn't with child she would have marched home herself, and protected them but she knew it was no good. The men Robb had sent north, well the men she demanded be sent, had reached them and it was secure. No one would take Winterfell from them, no one would kill the people she loved. She knew that, and yet the nightmares still lingered in her mind.

"I will make sure to tell him when he returns from his mother," she said. "I must also send word to my Uncle Renly, let him know of his lady knight's actions."

"I have sent word ahead to Renly Baratheon, my Queen." She nodded at his words. "I was going to offer, King Robb, the men at the Dreadfort to back winterfell."

Lyrina was unsure of that, she had heard of his bastard son. Nothing horrible of course, but she didn't need his son at Winterfell. She didn't trust the father, no way she would trust the son.

"Lord Bolton, that would not be necessary but I thank you."

The Lord bowed his head to her, and excused himself. She knew he would seek her husband, and find his own answer. She knew Robb would give the same answer, they had no need for more men in Winterfell, it would only serve to have the enemy gather more men of their own. Winterfell would hold.

Once he was gone Lyrina found herself changing, she had grown tired of her dress. Nothing fit, everything was tight and she found no comfort. She hated dressing, she wished to remain in a robe all her day, but she could not go bare. It was forbidden of course. She was no whore, she was a Queen. The Queen in the North, and the Queen of the Seven kingdoms. All titles she had begun to settle into. Her child would be a prince, or princess. They would live the life she was long ago meant to, but never had been given. They would have a better life then she did as a child, she would grow as she ahd at Winterfell. They would grow with love and encouragement.

Lyrina was broken from her thoughts by a sound at the entrance of her tent, she let a smile grace her lips. She didn't turn around at first, as she slipped her night dress on. She knew it was her husband, and as the footsteps approached she spun around, her dark hair flying across her face. Lyrina froze, the man who entered her tent was not her husband. He was a dark figure clad in dark clothes, and a hood to conceal his face. Lyrina felt a scream catch in her throat as she eyed the dagger in his hand. She looked for her own, finding it across the tent.

"Please, I don't know what you want," her voice shook, "just go."

The man didn't speak he just continued toward her. Lyrina was seven months with child, and she was not going to let this man harm her. She began to scream and move to the table, putting an obstacle between them. She shook as she gripped the chair, her voice piercing the night. She watched as her scream only served to anger the man, his pace picking up. He was on the other side of the table when someone came into the tent, pulling him the ground. Lyrina stopped screaming.

She watched as Theon Greyjoy wrestled the dagger from the man's hand, his sister coming into the tent as well. Yara looked at Lyrina, a slight hint of worry in her eyes. Lyrina didn't want to be the damned helpless woman, but she was with child. What could she do other than holler. It took no time for Theon to knock the man unconscious, dragging him from her tent. Yara stayed behind.

"You alright?" Her voice rough.

"Aye, I'll be alright."

With a nod the woman was gone. Once Lyrina was alone she fell into her chair, a sob leaving her lips. She knew who had sent the man, she knew and it killed her. Her mother, her brother, the blood that flowed in her own veins. How does someone who gave birth to you try to kill you? How does someone you share blood with want you dead? How?

* * *

**Robb**

He couldn't believe his mother had let the damned King Slayer go. What was she thinking. It was bad enough that he had to deal with the war, and a pregnant wife, now his mother had to let go a way to get his sister back. He had far too much to worry about. He had to post a guard outside her tent, she was no longer just his mother but a prisoner too. He was livid with her, and for a moment he thought of sending her home. She could finally go see her kids again.

Robb was on his way back when he was stopped by Roose Bolton, a sour look on his face. Robb had grown tired of the man, he was nothing more than trouble. Robb placed a hand on his hip, annoyance reaching his eyes.

"What is it,Lord Bolton?" Robb just wanted to get back to Lyrina. She was leaving in the morning.

"Winterfell was attacked again, your Grace, they fended it off again. It seems the attacker is playing games with them."

Robb ran his hands through his hair. On top of everything else, someone was attacking his home. He could do nothing to stop them. He was left to send men and do nothing more. His brother by law was defending his home, looking after a prisoner, all the things he should be doing. He was meant to be the Lord of Winterfell, not some King.

"I am sure Gendry can handle it, I have sent men north, he has men on his side."

Robb went to bypass him, make his way to Lyrina but the Lord stopped him. He placed a hand upon Robb's shoulder, keeping his attention.

"I can have my son go, the men of the Dreadfort. It's extra men, more swords."

"No, we shall...-" Robb's words were cut off.

He caught sight of a commotion coming from the other side of camp. He saw Theon running toward his tent, Yara on his heels. More of his men formed around his tent, their swords at the ready. Robb felt a pang in his chest, a searing pain ripping through him.

_Lyrina._

He thought he could hear her screaming, but he didn't know if he was imaging it. He left the Lord standing there, rushing toward his tent. He had a sinking feeling in chest, it felt like his wedding night all over again. He had almost lost her then, he thought he had lost her then. He had thought he lost her Kings Landing. Robb was not going to lose her, not now, and not ever. He fought too hard for too long for her, for them.

When he reached the tent Theon was dragging a body from it, a man unconscious. They locked eyes and his friend just nodded his head. It was a silent conformation of his wife's condition, and so Robb took off after Theon. He needed to know what happened, and knowing Lyrina was okay made it easy. He followed by the unconscious man, a fire growing inside of him. Theon locked him in a cage, before turning to Robb.

"What happened?" Robb questioned.

" I was sitting with Yara, speaking of my mother, when I heard it. This scream, most of the men heard it too. I ran for your tent, and found the man going after her. I thought it'd be the wedding again."

Robb wanted to kill someone, and he knew who. Joffrey Lannister. Robb didn't need to ask the man who sent him, he already knew. The bastard King tried to kill her once before, and no doubt the thought of her carrying his child drove Joffrey mad. Well the mad king would have to suffer until Robb got to him, until Robb could drive his knife through him. He was going to do it, and he would enjoy it. Robb was never one for enjoying the thrill of killing, but Joffrey would be his exception. That prick had done too much, gone too far. Not anymore.

"She's alright?"

"Yes, but I'd go see her." Theon nodded.

Robb left his friend, his heart heavy in his chest. How could someone do that? How could someone hate their own blood some much as to have someone come kill them? He would never understand it. He had more siblings than Joffrey did, and he would have never imagined killing them. He had a bastard brother, who was his best friend. Jon Snow was nothing short of his brother, and his blood. How could someone be so cold to their own blood? He would make Joffrey tell him, tell him why, before he drove the sword through his cold heart.

When he entered his tent his heart beat heavy in chest, Lyrina's sobs could be heard. She was in a chair, her body wracked by sobs. He was quiet, finding himself kneeling down beside her. He placed a hand on her knee, he didn't want her to stop crying, she needed to cry.

"Why, why?" Her voice was chocking out the question.

He didn't answer, he just kept his hand on her leg. He knew none of it was good for their child, but he needed her to let it out. Lyrina had to let it out, or it would kill her.

"He's my brother, my fucking brother," she cried. "I didn't do anything to him, I barely knew him. He tortured me, broke me, and tried to kill this child inside of me."

"I know, my love."

"Our child. I am going to kill him, and I am going to do it soon. I'm not waiting for this war to end, I am going to do as soon as I can."

Her words were beginning to worry him. He feared she would go to Kings landing, feared she would put herself in danger to end it. He couldn't have her doing that, he couldn't. He placed a hand under her chin, lifting her face so he could see her. Her blue eyes were blood shot, the tears staining her cheeks. With a shallow sigh Robb began to wipe the tears away, removing them from his wife's face.

"Lyrina, my love, my sweet fawn, we will do it together." She ripped her face from him as he spoke.

"No, I am going to do it. I am going to do it soon, before he can.. before.." Her voice was chocked.

He stood up, and pulled her from the chair. She was shaking on her feet, but Robb just pulled her against his chest, his face buried in her dark hair. He wouldn't let her go, and he would have the child in a war camp if he had to. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight, not yet. He needed her.

"Lyri, no," he spoke into her hair. "I need you, you can't go back there. You won't step foot into the Red Keep until we take. Until you are going to sit upon the Iron Throne, until our child can call it home."

He held back his own tears as she sobbed against his chest. Robb was barely hanging on himself. His family was spread across the Seven Kingdoms, his mother a traitor, his wife a victim. He couldn't do anything, and he was trying. He was trying so damn hard to save everyone, to do everything he could. He felt like he was alone, even with an army around him.

Sansa was helpless at the hands of Joffrey, and it killed Robb. The bastard had sent men to kill his own sister, what would he do to Robb's blood. It sickened him to think of it, and he ahd to save her. He had to. He had to save Sansa, keep the others in Winterfell safe, look after his mother, try and make amends with his father. On top of all of it he had a wife, and a child on the way. A child, a babe, a tiny little thing he would have to care for. How could he care for a child when his wife kept getting attacked? Would they attack the babe too? What would he do then?

He had to rely on his men to help, he had to rely on the bonds he had formed. He would have to count on Lyrina's Uncles to keep their words, to help him take Kings Landing. He had to trust Theon and the Iron born to help him. He had to trust Walder Frey, to keep his end of the deal, while trying to keep his own. He had to place his trust in so many people, and he was beginning to think it was tearing him apart.

"I am scared, I am so scared." Her voice tore him from his thoughts.

Robb held her tighter, running his hand across her back. He tried to calm her but her crying did not stop. His doublet becoming soaked by her tears.

"I won't be a good mother, and my blood is tainted. You can see it can't you? Our child will be cursed because of me."

"Hush yourself now," his voice was stern. "You aren't tainted, and our child will be the love of our lives. Please, don't fret."

He held her for a few moments longer, before taking her to their bed. He laid her down, sitting himself beside her. Her crying had not ceased, her face drained of all color. He knew she was distraught, and it was breaking his heart. He had become so helpless.

"Come to bed," she looked up at him, "forget everything else and come to bed with me. I am sick of falling asleep without you."

He didn't need to be told twice. He stripped, and slipped into bed beside her, only his breeches on to keep him warm. He pressed his bare chest against her back, wrapping his arms around her. He placed a kiss on her head.

"I love you, Lyrina Stark, and I won't ever let you go," he whispered. "No one is taking you from me again."

"I love you too," she replied.

Her words gave him hope, and for a moment he knew he could do anything. With her on his side, he could do it.


	34. Authors Note

I know I haven't posted a chapter in this story in ages but I plan to go through and edit this story. I also plan to start posting new chapters soon for all my stories. I've been having huge writers block in the way of Game Of Thrones fics but hopefully that is going to pass I go through and edit.

Sorry for all whom read these stories.


End file.
